Blissful Desires
by 225Starburst
Summary: They met once in Mystic Falls. He was wounded and so was she. They bonded over a bottle of scotch and shared their heartfelt desires. The night turned passionate into something neither one of them ever experienced before in their lives. Who would have thought? The Original Hybrid with the Little Wolf. What happens when they meet again...under different circumstances?
1. My Mind

**This is a story I wanted to start, dedicated to klayleylover1 who wanted a Klayley story in which Klaus and Hayley meet again after their one night stand in Mystic Falls. They meet again in New Orleans as in the series but not in that way. Hayley is not pregnant this time and she decided to come to New Orleans on Klaus' advice to learn more about her family. Klaus also comes to New Orleans after receiving a tip from Katherine Pierce that there are some witches plotting against him in New Orleans. Storylines will be completely different but the characters will be the same, just so you know. This is just the first chapter so read and tell me what you think of it afterwards so I know if you want me to continue writing. The reviews mean a lot to me, guys and thank you for reading my work. Enjoy reading!**

**Hayley**: "I was in New Orleans trying to find information about my real parents."

**Klaus:** "That mark! I've seen it before."

**Hayley**: "Yeah, it's a birthmark. People have those."

**Klaus**: "I've only seen that mark on a handful of others. All from the same bloodline. A werewolf clan that once thrived throughout a place which we now call Louisiana."

**Hayley**: "Don't lie to me. Not about this."

**Klaus**: "I wouldn't dare. Matters of family are sacred."

**Hayley**: "Tell me."

**Klaus**: "What makes you think that I will spare your beloved Katerina, Elijah?"

**Elijah**: "You will spare her because I am asking you to spare her. As your only living brother I am asking you to provide me with this opportunity to love."

**Katherine**: "Klaus, you have refused my freedom. And in return, I have one last thing to offer you. There is a witch in New Orleans named Jane-Anne Deveraux plotting to make a move against you. Hunt her down."

Hayley was sitting in the most popular bar in New Orleans. Why was it so popular, you may ask yourself? Because this bar had the best gumbo in town. Rousseau's had been Hayley's life saver for the past few days where she met a lot of interesting people since she left Mystic Falls. The bartender slash witch of New Orleans, Jane-Anne Deveraux was one of these few people. She came to her asking for some of that delicious gumbo many times that week, while thinking of the one reason she left Mystic Falls and came to New Orleans, to learn more about her missing family of course. After her night of passion with the one and only Original Hybrid, Niklaus Mikaelson, he had managed to spill some useful information to her about real family and where they came from. Never had she dreamed that she would get in bed with him, but it happened and it was a night to remember, whether she liked it or not. "Third time in here this week." Jane-Anne exclaimed as she filled a couple of glasses with beer. Hayley had some gumbo right in front of her and she drank it all up. "I'm obsessed with the gumbo, Jane-Anne." she responded and Jane-Anne smiled. "The old ladies in the ninth ward say my sister, Sophie bleeds a piece of her soul into every dish." she replied and Hayley got a little bit more interested. She tried to obtain some information from her using her strategic ways. "I asked around the corner about my family." she said. "And?" "Nothing. Zero. I can't find a single person who remembers them."

"Because, Hayley…people like you were ran out of here years ago." she explained and Hayley frowned. Did she know that she was a werewolf? What was her deal? "What do you mean by people like me?" she asked and Jane-Anne stepped away from the counter to get closer to Hayley. She pulled out a map and showed it to her. "In the bayou. They're called the werewolves Rougarou." She circled with a marker a place on the map and Hayley took it out of curiosity. "You head out there, and you'll find what you're looking for, Hayley." Jane Anne explained and Hayley nodded. "Hey, be careful! It's the last place you'll ever want to go." she told Hayley and she nodded, appreciating the concern her new friend had for her. Hayley grabbed her coat, thanked Jane-Anne for the gumbo and headed out. Sophie stepped over to her older sister and whispered, "What do you think you are doing? You can't be fraternizing with a werewolf." "She's my friend and I want to help her." "If Marcel finds out that she's in town, he will send the guys out to kill her." "This is why I sent her as far away from this place as possible." "You mean, you don't even know anything about where her family is." "No, but this will keep her safe, for now. I need you to take my shift for now, Sophie. I'll be right back." "Marcel is having a party here tonight!" Sophie called out and Jane-Anne smiled. "I know."

Klaus managed to get himself in New Orleans in a couple of hours after receiving the tip from Katherine Pierce. It was time for him to silence this city and slaughter as his brother, Elijah would put it. He started by the witch quarter where he found a witch available to speak to him. A very distrustful witch named Agnes. Once she saw Klaus, she immediately hid all of her things and thought about leaving, as he sat down. "Time for one more?" "I have nothing to say to you." Agnes replied coldly and Klaus smirked. "Now, that's not very amiable, is it? You don't even know me." Agnes stared at him coldly. "I know what you are. You're half vampire and half beast. You're the hybrid." "I'm the Original Hybrid, actually. But that's a long story for another time." Klaus replied with a devilish smile on his face. He decided to get to the point. "I'm looking for someone. A witch. Perhaps you might be able to help me find her. Jane-Anne Deveraux." Klaus stated clearly so the witch would not misunderstand. The witch Agnes looked a little shocked at the beginning and then shook her head. "Sorry, I don't know." she responded calmly. "Well now, that's a fib, isn't it?" He took her hand in his and said, "You see, I know that you're a true witch among this sea of posers. So enough with the fabrications. I've quite the temper." Klaus told her and Agnes pulled her hand back. "Witches don't talk out of school in the quarter." she informed him. "A vampire won't allow it. Those are the rules. I don't break Marcel's rules." Agnes told him and Klaus looked shocked by the discovery. "Marcel's rules? Where do you suppose I can find Marcel?" Klaus asked her. He got the information right away.

Rousseau's bar was not far and Klaus got there right away. Plenty of vampires recognized him. Some were too frightened to remain in the bar and left, while some remained but decided it would be best to ignore him. Klaus didn't like this. He asked around for Marcel and received no answer of where he might be. Then, he saw a witch making gumbo, and serving it to people. It was delicious. Klaus approached her and the young witch Sophie dropped a glass, frightened. Klaus caught it just in time and handed it to her. "Easy there, love. I don't bite." Klaus said with a smirk as Sophie took the glass back, exasperated. She knew Klaus would come into town eventually and she had been preparing herself for months along with her sister. Her sister and her collaborated with the infamous vampire, Katherine Pierce who resided in Mystic Falls currently to bring Klaus here. He was their only shot at getting this town free of Marcel and his petty and loyal followers. He needn't know that. Not quite yet and pretended like she didn't even know him. "What do you want?" Sophie asked him and he just shrugged. "Just a drink." Sophie raised her eyebrow and set a bottle of bourbon on the counter as he sat down. "Hey, you wouldn't know where Marcel is right now, would you?" he asked Sophie and she rolled her eyes.

"If you are interested in seeing the jackass, I suggest you stick around here for a while. He will be throwing a party here tonight and show up in an hour tops." Klaus clasped his hands together. "Well, finally! Someone here who's being more than amicable to me. Thank you!" he exclaimed. Sophie rolled her eyes once again. "First I look for that Deveraux Jane-Anne since forever and now I have to wait for the person I believed to be dead to at least show up here." Klaus muttered under his breath and Sophie snapped her head up to look at him. He was here looking for her sister. She quickly texted her under the counter, telling her to stay as far away as possible because Klaus was after her. Klaus poured himself another glass but he didn't drink much. He wanted to remain sober for when Marcel would show up. This was not the time nor place to start drinking like crazy. "You're determined to stay sober. Why?" Sophie asked him. Klaus grinned and just as he was about to answer, the door to Rousseau's opened and Klaus remained frozen.

_She was looking at his paintings. "Hate that. Hmm. Too much. I don't get that. Oh, I don't care!" She picked up one of his favorites. "This one, hm, doesn't make me want to puke." She smiled, showing him those wonderful dimples. "Why'd you paint it?" "Painting is a metaphor for control. Every choice is mine. The canvas, the color. As a child, I had neither a sense of the world, nor my place in it but art taught me that one's vision can be achieved with sheer force of will. The same is true of life. Provided, one refuses to let anything stand in one's way." Her smile was gorgeous and he couldn't stop looking at her. She gets him, he thought. "So, this is your thing? Show a girl a few mediocre paintings, whine about your childhood and I swoon and spill on my dirty secrets?" "I felt I had many charms but regardless, I'm enjoying myself." "And you do whatever you enjoy." She pulled him back to her. "Do you want to know why I like that painting?" "Well it was perhaps because it allowed you to see into my deep, wounded soul." "I saw how twisted it really is and maybe I can relate." She whispered, seductively. He couldn't resist her beauty and intelligence. He would have her for himself tonight. He was sure of it. She was all his. She was willing to be his for that one night._

She didn't even see him. He couldn't believe he was seeing her in front of his eyes once again. After that night, he thought she would disappear for good and he would never have her again. "Sophie! What did your sister tell me? There was no one in the bayou and my car broke down thanks to her!" Hayley exclaimed as she sat down at the counter, looking exasperated. Sophie's eyes widened at her and she was practically begging in her mind that Hayley wouldn't say her name. She didn't know how she could warn her. The hybrid was sitting right next to her but she didn't even see him. "When your sister comes back, be sure to fill her in of what a mess of my plans she's made. Oh, and I am sure she would be happy to pay for my tool service, right? I am running out of money as we speak." "Hayley." Sophie said in a whisper, eying an amused Klaus who was drinking and observing the young werewolf girl. Hayley was not listening. She just kept right on talking, making Sophie nearly faint. "But why would this be J.A's fault? She just gave me some directions she got from who knows who. I got myself into this mess. I came here, following the advice of the obnoxious and notorious Original Hybrid I slept with, to get points when it comes to my family. I have grown tired of spending my life alone, having no one to turn to for help, no family member to speak to." "Hayley." Sophie whispered again. "I am going to find them, Sophie! I am going to find them and I am going to make them pay for leaving me like this." Hayley took the bottle of gin she saw on the counter and took a huge gulp. "And you know what? I am so glad that I left that crappy town in Mystic Falls. So many drama filled people, it scared the hell out of me and I find and sleep with the one supernatural being on this Earth whom everyone fears but as it turns out, he's not pure evil. He's just a scared, little boy with daddy issues. How crazy is that?" Hayley pointed out in a sarcastic tone as she set the bottle down. "Hayley!" Sophie called out to her. "WHAT?" Hayley snapped at her with rage.

A throaty chuckle could have been heard right next to her and Hayley couldn't move. She knew that chuckle. She knew him. He was here. He was right next to her and she had been so busy talking about her problems that she didn't even see him. Sophie tapped her fingers on the counter as Klaus smiled, looking from Sophie to Hayley. Hayley still didn't have the courage to turn her head and look at him. Klaus didn't think he would be this excited to see her. There she was, right next to him and he could almost remember the way he felt her and tasted her that night. It was beyond euphoric, beyond tasting blood after a long time of starvation. He wasn't satisfied and wanted her to stay much longer but she didn't. He wanted her to stay, but she left and he had too much pride he couldn't swallow to beg for her to stay. Klaus moved his chair closer to hers and he could feel her heart beating faster and faster by the second. Sophie was not saying anything. She was just washing some glasses and looking at them from time to time. "So, inform me love of this lunatic of a hybrid you slept with. He seems to have led you in the right direction to find your family. What is he like? Is he dashing? Gorgeous? Impeccable tastes?" Hayley breathed in and out until she finally turned her head to look at him with a cold glare. "More like full of himself." she whispered and got down from the chair to the counter, wanting to leave Rousseau's and never look back but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"What's the rush, sweetheart? I hear you have some trouble. Maybe I can be of assistance." Hayley pulled her hand back. "I don't think so, Klaus. What are you even doing here anyway?" Klaus shrugged. "I thought I would come here and visit some old friends. This used to be my town once." Hayley frowned. "Your town?" Klaus smirked and nodded. Sophie shook her head and intervened. "So, let me get this straight. You two slept together?" she asked, pointing between the two. Klaus looked at Sophie with a grin before shooting Hayley a wink. Hayley only blushed and moved to leave. "Oh, God." she whispered under her breath. This wasn't what she expected. She and Klaus had a no strings attached one-night stand. It wasn't anything more than that. It was the liquor seeping in their veins and they lost control for one moment and it just happened. She had to admit that she had been attracted to Klaus since the moment she saw him but sleeping with him was the last thing on her mind. He wanted information on Katherine and she wanted information on her parents. It was a win-win situation. After she slept with him, she didn't feel guilty, not at all. She didn't feel embarrassed and didn't regret anything. She was just hoping that she wouldn't have to see him again after that blissful night, yet there he was at Rousseau's.

Hayley was walking on Bourbon Street. She was tired and felt dirty in the clothes she's been since forever. A week in New Orleans and she hadn't gotten anything about her parents. She has done everything possible. She knew the answers she was looking for were here somewhere and Klaus had sent her in the right direction, but the problem was that she didn't know where to look. "Hayley!" She heard him call out for her as he left the bar too. She just continued walking and checking things on her phone to see about her broke down car. She had paid a fortune for that car. She could never get the money to buy something like that ever again. He was in front of her in a flash and Hayley nearly dropped her phone. It's a good thing that she has good reflexes. She didn't think that she would have money to buy a new phone either. "I didn't mean to scare you, little wolf." Klaus said with a grin on his face. Hayley scoffed. "You don't frighten me." "Very well. Come walk with me, love." "Why would I go anywhere with you? I have my own problems to sort out. That's why I am here and I wasn't expecting to see you here, especially not now. What happened? The blonde didn't give you a shot just like I told you she wouldn't?" She thought that she had gone too far. She thought that he would snap her neck right there but he didn't. He just smiled.

"Come with me, love and you'll find this beneficial." He turned around and headed back to Rousseau's. Hayley was shocked. She didn't know what to do. She just stood there as Klaus waited for her. He opened the door to the bar and motioned for her to enter. Hayley wanted to refuse but the look in Klaus' eyes made her think otherwise. Slowly, but surely she put her phone back in her pocket and entered the bar with him.

Sophie was still there and rolled her eyes once she saw the two entering again. "You haven't left, I see." Sophie told Klaus. Klaus just grinned and nodded his head. "I told you that I await Marcel to show up to ask him a couple of questions if he doesn't mind." Hayley sat back down at the counter and Sophie raised her eyebrow. "More gumbo?" Sophie asked and Hayley started looking through her purse with Klaus watching her. She sighed and grabbed her forehead in disappointment. "I don't have any more money with me, Sophie. I'm sorry." "Put it on my tab, love." Klaus told Sophie and Hayley looked at him in shock. "No, don't do that." "Nonsense, love. You must feed. It's not like I am offering to buy you a new car, which you could surely need. It's just nourishment. Eat up." Klaus pointed to the gumbo in front of Hayley. Against her better judgment, she took a spoonful and remembered their night. This was the exact technique he used on her when he tried to get information out of Katherine and out of the corner of her eye, she could see him watching her eat. She had enough. She put the spoon down and eyed him suspiciously. "What do you want from me, Klaus?" He smirked. "I was waiting for you to get to that question." He moved closer to her and that made her heat up on the inside and outside. She didn't like the affect he had on her and the thought of him using this to his advantage angered her. She didn't want to have to deal with him again but their one-night stand made it impossible. He didn't seem as uncomfortable as she was during their interactions, though and that scared her.

"I want you to tell me how much about your family you found out." Klaus whispered into her ear and Hayley pulled back. "I didn't find out anything and I've been here for at least a week. Nothing! Nada!" Hayley exclaimed and slammed the bowl of gumbo on the counter. Klaus just chuckled and drank some more of his gin. "You're still quite the feisty one, love." "I am just really tired of taking your crap, so how about we cut it and take turns interrogating each other. I want a specific answer too. What are you doing here and why do you want to see this Marcel person?" "That's classified information, love." "Classified? Between who?" "My family and I." "Fine! If you are not going to start talking, then neither am I. That night is not going to repeat. I get information out of you and you get out of me the same amount, understand?" Klaus chuckled again. "Understood, love. It's alright!" he told her. Hayley was surprised at how friendly he was with her. She didn't buy it that night. She thought that he was just being that nice because he wanted something from her. Never had she expected him to be this nice to her now that he even offered to buy her food. It was a bit embarrassing, no doubt but…kind, dare she say it. "When was the last time you spoke to Katerina?" he asked Hayley.

"Katherine? Before she sent that vampire to kill me, obviously." Klaus smiled and nodded. "She sent me here. Told me that a witch named Jane-Anne Deveraux is plotting to make a move against me." "Jane-Anne?" Klaus grabbed her by the shoulders. "Do you know her? Tell me, Hayley!" he demanded and Hayley got his hands off her. "Let me go! Yes, I know her. She's Sophie's sister." Sophie was already moving towards the exit but Klaus had her pined to a wall. "KLAUS!" Hayley exclaimed and hurried over there while Klaus kept strangling Sophie. "No one has to die! Leave her alone. You won't get anything out of her if she's dead." Sophie was unable to breathe and couldn't even concentrate to use her magic to get herself out of this mess. Klaus let her go at last and Sophie collapsed onto the floor. Hayley hurried and helped her up. "Are you okay?" she asked her and she nodded, breathing in and out slowly. "What the hell is wrong with you? Do you use violence for every problem that needs to be fixed?" "Precisely, love. I would have thought you of all people would know that." "Same strategic ways as in Mystic Falls, right?" Hayley whispered. She couldn't force the hybrid out of her. He got under her skin in a way no other man did and it freaked her out. Klaus looked at her in an angry sort of way and Hayley just rolled her eyes, getting herself together and grabbing her purse. "I am going back to the motel. I don't need your help, Klaus and I don't want it, neither do I want to help you." she whispered as she left. Klaus growled under his breath at the way things had gone. He thought he could get Hayley on his side so they would work together. He figured that having a partner by your side always got things done quicker than taking care of things on your own and Hayley was just the partner he was looking for, despite their occasional on a whim one-night stand.

He grabbed Sophie again but this time, gentler. "When your sister comes back, tell her to come talk to me. I will be staying at the Palace Royale Hotel." "I am not that in contact with her." Sophie said and Klaus felt like he wanted to strangle her again. He didn't like to be lied to like this. "You have been sending her text messages since I came here. Don't think I haven't realized that. I may be drunk most of the time, but I'm not stupid. Tell her to come and talk to me or I will come here and drag her out by force and it will get a lot worse for her." "What about Marcel, huh?" Sophie asked. "I will deal with him later. I might even be willing to join his party friends tonight so be sure to see me, and I do hope your sister will be here, for her own good of course and yours. I came here with a purpose and one purpose only and that is to stop this nonsense of people plotting against me and to make sure that Katerina Petrova did not try to trick me in some way by sending me here."

Hayley got to the motel and entered her room. It was dark and the place was filthy. "That's what you get for a couple of bucks a night." Hayley whispered with a sigh as she took off her clothes and put on the only pajamas she had. She went to bathroom, took a long and warm shower, brushed her teeth and got into her not so comfortable bed. "Why am I here? What am I going to find here?" Hayley wondered to herself. "This is not the place for me. I need to get some information if I can and then I'm gone." She was telling herself all of this. Who else did she have to tell? Jane-Anne was the only person who was amicable in this town to her and maybe Sophie too. She didn't have anyone else. No one else in this town and no one else in the world. She was alone and she hated it. She missed her family, even though she never knew them. She wanted to know them and know why they left her to fend for herself when she needed them the most. She wants to know what happened to her parents. Had they really died, like she found out in Mystic Falls? She drifted off to sleep with those thoughts in her head as the Original Hybrid stood at her window, watching her sleep.


	2. Scotch

**Hello, everyone! I found some time to update this fanfiction at last. I am sorry for the delay but I really have some troubles going on because I am full with exams and the fanfictions are off my plate for now. I will try to update every other fanfiction as soon as I can, but I am not so sure when I can do that. I hope you can understand and no matter what, continue shipping Klayley. Now, in the last chapter, Hayley and Klaus met in New Orleans after their one night stand in completely different circumstances. **

**Now, we will see how it goes. Klaus obviously wants something from Hayley because otherwise, he wouldn't have been following her around and offering to buy her food since she barely has any money left. Not to mention that her car broke down and she is staying at the cheapest motel in Louisiana. So, our poor little wolf has financial problems and Klaus is very wealthy. Let's see what happens in this chapter now. Leave me lots of reviews please and tell me if you enjoyed it. Thank you so much, you guys!**

Hayley had just woken up the next morning when she immediately felt like she was being watched. She jumped out of her bed and looked around. There was no one in her room. "Come on. This can't be." she whispered to herself as she checked things out further. She explored her very small and cramped bathroom and then she looked out the broken window of the motel room. There was nothing there that could lead the suspicions that someone indeed was there. She just shook her head frantically and walked out of that place before she could say anything else. Leaving the motel, she turned around and stared at the shit whole she basically called home now. She wasn't planning on leaving until she found her family and she had a feeling that with the help she was getting, which wasn't a lot, it would take her a very long time. Not to mention that Klaus was in town now. Hayley shook her head continuously as she thought about him. Of all the places he could have been right now, he decided to come to New Orleans to take back his throne or city or something, whatever he was after. She wasn't planning on running into him ever again. She wanted to completely ignore him if she ever saw him walking around and she was hoping that he would just forget about their somewhat hot one night stand and move on with his life, giving her some space. But this French Quarter was not that big and after living here for a couple of days, you get to know everyone pretty well and run into them every day. Hayley couldn't get accustomed to seeing Klaus like this, whatever his plans in New Orleans may be.

The Deveraux bar was open and customers were already waiting for some drinks. Hayley was looking around and saw the person she wanted to speak to right there in front of her, serving the boys some drinks. "Vampires." Hayley muttered under her breath as she watched them drink so early in the morning. On second thought, she could have used a drink right now too, but she couldn't trust this woman, not anymore. "Jane Anne!" Hayley called out and Jane Anne looked up from what she was doing to see the werewolf girl standing there with her hands crossed over her chest. She watched as Hayley stepped over to her and grabbed her hand.

"If you don't mind, I would like to talk to you in private so you think you can step away from these vampires for a little while?" Jane Anne rolled her eyes but nodded and led Hayley to the bathroom where she shut the door. "What do you want, Hayley? I'm in a tight schedule." Jane Anne was trying to get herself free from this but there was no chance. Hayley threw in her face the remains of the map she had given to her the other day before sending her off in the bayou. Jane Anne stared at this for a moment before rubbing her temples and shaking her head. "Listen, Hayley, I am all busy right now. I am not in the mood for this family drama of yours. I am a witch. A witch who also happens to have a job she needs to keep so if you'll excuse me…" Jane Anne tried to step out of the way when Hayley pulled her back. "You are not going anywhere until you tell me what your plan was all along, Jane Anne. Why did you send me to that bayou? My car broke down there and this map had caught fire. I managed to salvage what was left of it. Now tell me, what is going on!" Hayley demanded and pushed her to a sink. Hayley didn't mean to be this rough with her but she was angry, angry for more than one reason and she was somehow hoping that the other day hadn't happened at all. "I thought that you needed my help and I gave you help. I offered it to you and asked for nothing in return!" Jane Anne protested.

Hayley nodded and crossed her arms again. "Why did you send me to that bayou if there is nothing there?" "There is something there, Hayley. Your family is there. You just have to know where to look. That is where Marcel banished them when he took over New Orleans." Hayley shook her head. "Marcel? The guy that Klaus is looking for?" Jane Anne bit her lip and nodded. "What is it about this Marcel guy? What does he have to do with anything?" "He is the King of the French Quarter, Hayley. Rules and punishments for breaking rules are his way. You have no idea how many rules I broke for feeding you and helping you with information about your family, also known as Marcel's worst enemies." "What business did Klaus want to discuss with you?" Hayley suddenly asked. "I heard about what he did to my sister yesterday. Sophie can be really protective at times. I haven't spoken to Klaus yet and I am trying my best to avoid him as best as possible. I don't know what he could possibly want with me." "Are you sure about that? Because from the way he was acting, it looked like he was really trying to see you as his greatest enemy at the moment, not Marcel." "Hayley, whatever happens, you don't know much about me alright?" "I already told him yesterday that I know that you're Sophie's sister." "You don't know anything else about me alright? I refuse to speak to him right now. Back me up and I promise you that I am going to do my best to find more information on your family, alright?" Hayley rolled her eyes but nodded. "I've heard that one before." she muttered under her breath. She remembered how her vampire-ally, Katherine Pierce screwed her over. She found her and promised to help her find her family in return for some services. Then, she sent a rough vampire to kill Hayley when she was of no use to her anymore. Luckily, Klaus was there and rescued her. He fed her and flirted with her, thus the one night stand with the legendary Niklaus Mikaelson happened. She felt so safe, warm and protected for that one night. She couldn't resist his charms and his twisted ways. She didn't think he'd see him again after that, but fate had other plans.

"Hayley, are you listening to me?" Jane Anne asked, desperately. Hayley just nodded. Finally, Jane Anne put a hand on her shoulder. "I am sorry that you couldn't find what you were looking for. Being without family is tough but I want to be your friend in this and Sophie does too. I know that you may find some reason not to trust me, but I am different. And I really do want to help you with this. I am not going to backstab you. I promise. Can I have your trust? It would mean a lot to me especially in this difficult period of my life." Jane Anne pulled Hayley in for a hug and she accepted. She didn't know what this drama with Klaus was but she was planning on staying out of it and if Marcel was anything like Klaus, she didn't want to meet him either. "There was a party here last night. You should have been here. It would have taken your mind off of Marcel, Klaus, the werewolves, everything." Jane Anne told her as they stepped out of the bathroom. "I am here on business, not on pleasure, Jane Anne." Hayley said, smiling a little. Jane Anne just shrugged. "It could be both. You never know. New Orleans is knows as a very romantic town. You could meet somebody here." "I am a werewolf remember and this place is crowded with vampires." Jane Anne nodded. "Yes, I almost forgot. I cast a sort of cloaking spell on you yesterday. No vampire will be able to smell you out. Although, I am not so sure about how long it could last…" "Never mind. Thanks." Hayley told her, smiling. Maybe she wasn't that bad after all. Maybe she was just trying to help. "But there is another party tonight at 11 PM, if you would like to come and like I said, take your mind off things. I will be here, serving drinks and Marcel, as always, will be the star of the party." Jane Anne said, rolling her eyes. "I'll think about it, but like I said, finding my family is my top priority right now." Hayley stated her answer and Jane Anne just shrugged. "Suit yourself, sweetheart." She went to serve customers.

Hayley left the bar almost immediately. She knew that she had things to do right now. She was walking down the street, trying to get back to her motel room when she sees a couple of vampires drinking right across from her. "Hey, sweet cheeks!" a couple of them called out to her. Hayley had to keep going and ignore them so she wouldn't snap. She may be just a werewolf but she has the ferocity of a real beats when she's angry, but then she remembered the exact purpose of that cloaking spell Jane Anne put on her, to disguise her werewolf self so if she were to snap, she would have blown off her cover. She couldn't have that. Not right now. The others were looking at her as she walked. "Take a picture. Lasts longer!" Hayley called out to them, acting as any girl would have done. At that moment, one guy used his vampire speed to step in front of her, blocking her way to the motel. "Excuse me!" Hayley called out trying to move past him but he wouldn't let her. He just kept admiring her curves with dirty thoughts in her mind. "What's your name?" the guy asked. "Stacy." Hayley lied and then a loud chuckle could have been heard from the table. Hayley's eyes widened when she saw Klaus sitting with those vampires. "Come on now, love. There is no need to lie. The poor fellow was just asking your name. No games." Klaus told her with a wink. Hayley's rage was reaching its limit and if Klaus weren't this powerful, she would have kicked his ass right at that moment. The guy in front of her put his hand on his heart.

"I am wounded, Miss…Hayley, is it?" Hayley rolled her eyes. No wonder Klaus told them about her. Being his disgusting and maniac self he probably went about to tell every vampire in town about their night. She wondered if Klaus had actually mentioned to them that she was a werewolf. Werewolves weren't allowed into the French Quarter. If they knew, this guy would have pounced on her instead of trying to get her in bed. "Get out of my way! I am not going to tell you again!" she threatened him. She slept with one psyco, she didn't want another, and not by force. She would never commit herself to that because a vampire like him would compel her or God knew what. "I don't think so!" the vampire exclaimed, putting his hand on her thigh. Hayley slapped his arm away from her and the guy just growled but then started laughing with the other guys at the table. Klaus stopped laughing when he saw the rage Hayley's eyes shown. She was going to forget about being a werewolf. She was going to pounce at this vampire and rip his head off right now and she wouldn't care if she would be exposed anymore. Let them know that a werewolf is in town. She would probably be exiled and would find her family. But in the worst case, she would be killed. At that moment, Klaus, with a bottle of scotch in his hand, stepped over to them and handed the bottle to the guy. "Go on, Thierry. Leave the poor girl alone. You don't want to force her in bed now would you? These things take time. You know how sentimental women are about love." Thierry laughed and grabbed the bottle, taking Hayley into his eyes one more time before leaving them standing there. "I will see you again. You can count on it! Let's go fellas." Thierry, the guy, called out to Hayley. Klaus stood there with Hayley once the guys left. Hayley moved past him and Klaus called out after her.

"For your own good, you should think about getting out of here, little wolf!" Hayley had had enough. He wasn't going to tell her what to do. She turned around and stepped back to him. "How much a sick dick are you? You stand there and talk about me in bed with your new found vampire guys and play with me like I am some kind of toy? Oh here, let them have her or here, leave her be? Who do you think you are, Klaus?" "I think you know the answer to that, love. No need to repeat." "I never thought that you could be this cruel." "Love, if it weren't for me, that guy would have dragged you by your hair to his place and you wouldn't have seen the light of another day, after he had some fun with you of course." "If it weren't for you? You set me up as their bait in the first place! Why? Why can't you just leave me alone? You came here with a purpose and so have I, so why don't you just mind your own business and leave me be?" Klaus just smirked to that and shrugged. "Maybe I am having too much fun to leave you alone." "Just stay away from me!" Hayley told him before stomping her foot and getting back to her motel.

The owner of that filthy motel was waiting for her as she entered. "Hey, lady! You need to pay up this week's rent. I don't see any cash left for me today." Hayley looked down and searched in her purse. There were no dollar bills that she could find. She couldn't have lost all of her money now, right? She remembered that she had a few bucks stashed away in her room. She sighed and rubbed her forehead. She really had a long morning with Jane Anne, some revelations about Marcel, what Klaus is actually doing here and the list goes on. "I am really sorry. Can I give you the money tomorrow? Please, I am just having some trouble today." Hayley couldn't believe that she had gone to pleading with him. Finally he nodded but told her that if he doesn't receive the money first thing tomorrow morning, she will be forced to leave. Hayley bit her lip. She was sure that she had some money stashed somewhere. She reached her room and looked around it. She searched everywhere in all of her purses but there was nothing. No money. "What? How could this happen? I had at least forty dollars left for the rent." Hayley mumbled to herself as she lay down on the bed and cried into her pillow. She didn't mean to do that because she didn't normally cry and there was no way that she would allow anyone to see her cry. Not like this. She wiped her tears away and took out her phone. She thought about calling someone, asking for some money. She didn't know who could give her some money for her rent. It wasn't like it was much of a joy living in this place, but she had nowhere else to live and she couldn't afford to pay that much for an actual hotel room, so she settled with the motel.

As she took out her phone she remembered that she really didn't have any friends. She put her head on the pillow and looked through the contact list. It was empty. The only ones who had been there were Katherine and Tyler from Mystic Falls. Katherine was now her enemy and former ally who tried to kill her so there was no point in keeping her in the contact list and then there was Tyler, her former best friend and the guy she had a crush on for a very long time. After she had betrayed him for information on her family, their friendship ended. She was hoping that it wouldn't turn out this way. She had cared for Tyler a lot and she never wanted to lose him but things in life change and Hayley always put her family above anyone and anything. That didn't make her a bad person but she was convinced that she would never be truly attached to anyone or trust anyone as much as her real family, wherever it was in New Orleans. She would find them. She shook her head as she stood up from the bed and looked out the window. What was she going to do? There was no one who would lend her some money. No one would be that kind enough.

But then, she remembered that she had Jane Anne. She did promise to help her and giving her a couple of bucks for rent would certainly be a good place to start earning her trust. She looked at the car keys that were lying on the table. She remembered what happened to her car. She called a tool service but she would need money to pay for their services. She didn't have money for rent much less car services. She called the mechanic and told him that the money would come soon. The mechanic warned her that if she didn't give the money, the car would be staying with them. She was going to lose the car that she worked so hard to buy too. That was great! Hayley's day was getting better and better. She stepped out of the motel again after eating something and the owner was watching her closely. Hayley looked around. There was no sign of those vampires.

She headed back to the bar but Jane Anne was not there and she couldn't help her. She frowned because it had only been a couple of hours since she last saw her. Sophie was serving for her. She wasn't as friendly to her as Jane Anne was. Hayley looked around and saw the problem. Klaus and his vampires were in there, laughing and drinking away. The guy they called Marcel was there. He looked African American and from the looks of things, he and Klaus got along just fine so she couldn't understand how Klaus spoke of him as his enemy. But Hayley remembered that Klaus does have some ways in which he can manipulate more easily if he is friends with his enemies. Sophie was watching her as she sat down. "What do you want, Hayley? Jane Anne is not here right now, as you can see." Hayley rolled her eyes at her attitude. "Yes, thanks very much for pointing that out, Sophie. I can see that she is not here. I wanted to ask a favor from her, since she is so willing to offer me help." "And you want to take advantage of that, don't you?" Hayley raised her eyebrow. "Funny you should say something like that, really. I am not taking advantage of anything, Sophie. I say that you should be a little warmer towards me. If it weren't for me, Klaus would have snapped your neck yesterday. I saved your life. You owe me big time." "I was willing to die for my sister. I don't want Klaus to ever get the chance to know her. He should just stay the hell away from us all. He'll only bring trouble to the witches." Hayley nodded.

"I can help keep him away from you if you help me. We can be friends, Sophie just like Jane Anne and I are friends. Is it really that hard?" "Yes, it is. Because of you, my sister is in grave danger and so am I." "How is it my fault?" "You aggravated Klaus and now he thinks that we are with you, that we are your friends." "You are my friends! You're the only friends I have!" Hayley said with a somewhat pleading voice to her. Sophie looked at her for one moment. She was beginning to feel a bit sorry for her. Hayley after all, came here to look for her family and hadn't succeeded even after weeks of being here. She then met up with her psyco one night stand who came to take this town back for his family, while also finding some spare time to chat with his enemies and mock her. Jane Anne and Sophie Deveraux were the only people that she could really rely on. She needed them. Sophie sighed and looked into her eyes before answering her unasked question. "Hayley, I wish I could help you. I see that you desperately need money for rent but I can't offer it to you. I don't have anything. How much do you think we win here?" "With your gumbo you should…" "We barely have enough money to lead a well-adjusted life. A normal life at the very least. We don't have money to give away. Believe me, I may not consider you my friend for now but you are my sister's friend and you desperately need help. I am not heartless so I would have given you money if I had it, but I don't. I am sorry. I wish I could help you in some way…" Hayley cut her off. "Would you happen to know where Jane Anne is right now?" Sophie glanced at the group of vampires that were sitting in the back with another blonde bartender.

"She is hiding from you know who." Sophie answered. Hayley turned around to watch him drink away with his frenemies. She remembered what he had done to her that day. He had chosen to humiliate her with his friends. She would never forgive him for that. "So, am I to understand that you and Klaus have nothing going on?" Sophie asked Hayley and Hayley nodded. "There is nothing. It was just a one night stand. Nothing more. I hate him right now just as my as I know he despises me." Sophie nodded. "Good. You know, Hayley, believe it or not, witches and werewolves have allied against vampires for centuries and that isn't going to end anytime soon. You and me, we can become allies if you want. I can watch your back and you can watch mine and my sister's. How long do you plan on staying here in New Orleans?" Sophie asked Hayley. Hayley just shrugged.

"As long as necessary. I told you Sophie that I need to find my family. I have lived my whole life not knowing them and where I truly belong. It's about time I find out, don't you think?" Sophie nodded, smiling a little. "Well then, you are going to need money for rent. How are you going to manage?" "I'll figure something out." "You could come and work at the bar with us. It's only Jane Anne, me and that blonde bartender over there, Camille." Hayley shook her head. "Sorry, Sophie. I am just not up to working. I wish I could stay and help but you know…" Sophie rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yeah, alright. But you need the money tomorrow. How are you going to manage? That guy will kick you out." Hayley shrugged. "It's not much of a place, but it's the only place I have to take a shower and have a bed to sleep on at nights when it gets cold." Sophie was really starting to feel sorry for this werewolf girl. "I hope you do find a way." Hayley smiled. "And I hope that we can really become friends, Sophie. Jane Anne would be pleased." Sophie just rolled her eyes again, but smiled sweetly at her, almost saying through the expression on her face that there is a chance for them to become friends. There was a ring and someone was waiting to order at the counter. Hayley turned her head and saw the group of vampires near her. Thierry was looking at her and he winked. Hayley just looked away and rolled her eyes. She wasn't appreciating this and someone would end up with their balls cut off if they kept this going.

Hayley then eyed Klaus furiously as he took a seat next to her. How dare he? Even after everything he had done to her, he still chose to bother her like this? But Klaus didn't pay any attention to her, he just eyed Sophie. "Where is Jane Anne Deveraux?" He asked as the African American guy, and King of this French Quarter, Marcel, laughed next to him. "Why are you trying to find her? What's your deal with her, Klaus?" he asked him. "I have some business with her and I think her sister here knows what I am talking about." Hayley snapped her head up and looked at Sophie questioningly. Sophie just shrugged and through her expression, she was saying that she had no idea what he was talking about. "Klaus let it go! My sister is busy and you won't be seeing her around much." Sophie told him. "Oh, I will see her alright! I will see her tonight." Sophie frowned. "Tonight? What do you mean tonight?" Klaus smirked to Marcel. "We are having a little get together tonight here." "Here? Who agreed to this?" Sophie asked and Marcel pointed to the blonde bartender, Camille. "Without consulting me or my sister? This is ridiculous!" Sophie exclaimed and wanted to go speak to her but Klaus caught her hand and looked at her deadly in the eyes. "There will be a party tonight, love and you will attend along with your sister. This is your place after all." Marcel continued laughing like an idiot and Sophie gave him a look. Hayley snorted and Klaus focused all of his attention on her now.

"What are you still doing here, little wolf?" "I am not going anywhere, Klaus. You can't tell me what to do." Hayley challenged him and Klaus stood up from his chair leaning against her to whisper something. "Take in consideration my warning from before." She knew what he was talking about but she just shook her head, stubbornly. Then, Hayley stood up and grabbed her purse. "Hayley, you will come to the party tonight right?" Marcel asked her, smirking a little as he watched her and the other vampires did the same. Klaus eyed his frenemy angrily. Hayley realized how much angry Klaus would be if she showed up so she accepted, which made him growl. She also didn't want to leave Sophie and Jane Anne on their own. Hayley turned to leave the bar when Sophie called after her. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" Hayley turned and nodded as Klaus eyed the two of them suspiciously, wondering what they were talking about. She didn't get any money but she didn't lose her dignity either. Hayley wondered back to the motel penniless and with a party invitation for that night. She wondered if she really should go. It was dangerous for her but danger had always been her middle name. "I am going." Hayley whispered but as she looked around the room she was wondering what she was going to wear. She was beyond broke. "I guess these clothes will have to do." Hayley whispered to what she was wearing right there.


	3. Ball Of Fire

**Whatever Hayley does, she cannot escape the memories of her one night stand with Niklaus Mikaelson. Now after that night, all she can think about is him whether she enjoys his company or hates him and wants him out of her life. She came to New Orleans to find her family and finally feel like she belongs somewhere but she has no idea in what her little wolf self has gotten into. Niklaus Mikaelson also arrived in New Orleans with the sole purpose to claim it as his own after the current king, Marcel Gerard, Klaus' former protégé and best friend for over 300 years has stolen the city from him. Jane Anne and Sophie Deveraux are the two powerful witches caught up in the mess, especially Jane Anne who has broken Marcel's rules by helping Hayley, a werewolf, and find information of her family. Marcel is throwing a party and is eager to see everyone attend. With the secrets and the desires flying around, the chances of everything going fine are slim to none. Sleeping with Klaus Mikaelson got Hayley into this mess and now we'll see how she'll get out of it. Thanks so much for following the story. Please leave me plenty of reviews afterwards!**

It was already nighttime and Hayley couldn't believe that so much time has passed by already. She looked around the motel room. This night was her chance, she knew it. She was not attending because Marcel asked her to, not exactly anyway. She figured that this party would be her best way to put on her manipulation and seduction techniques to get what she wanted and that was money for her rent so she wouldn't be left homeless. She was very desperate deep down. She didn't want to remain homeless once again. She couldn't let herself go through something like that again. The guy had told her that she had until tomorrow to pay up or she would be thrown out. It wasn't like she was a vampire, able to compel someone to let her stay for free. She was just a werewolf who could put up a good fight but it would get her nowhere. There was a bang on the door and Hayley stood up, going over there and opening it. The land owner stood there and smirked. "Remember, sweetheart, you have until tomorrow to pay up and if you don't, you know what is going to happen." "Just give me a break. You are going to get your money tomorrow and that is a promise!" she snapped and he chuckled before leaving. Hayley covered her mouth with shock. She had promised him and made a fool out of herself. She had no money left and the Deveraux sisters had no way to offer her some. This night was her night and her chance. If she would blow it, then she would be left out on the cold streets of New Orleans. The clothes that she had on couldn't really be called party clothes and she had nothing else to wear nor could she afford to go out into town and get herself a dress. She didn't have money for rent for God's sake! She knew that it was almost time to leave the compound and attend the party and she slapped her forehead as she realized she couldn't impress anyone or seduce anyone if she was going to the party in this outfit. She was doomed to roam the streets, homeless for sure.

In the meantime, Sophie Deveraux was getting the place all cleaned up in the bar where the party was supposed to take place. Jane Anne came inside with a couple of boxes. "Hey, you don't have to do this, you know?" Sophie asked her and Jane Anne looked a little taken aback by her comment. "What are you talking about, Sophie? This is my bar and I am going to have the party that Marcel clearly wants. He's the king and after the way I have been helping a werewolf lately without him knowing, I need to get on his good side so I know that nothing bad will happen to me or the rest of the members of my family." Jane Anne told her and Sophie crossed her arms. "You mean that you don't want us to have the same fate Monique had?" Jane Anne looked up and nodded. "That's exactly what I mean. My daughter…I don't want to remember, Sophie, please." Sophie nodded and looked at her. "I promised you that we are going to get her back somehow and we will when the time is right, okay?" Sophie put an arm around her sister and tried to offer her comfort. "But when I was saying that you shouldn't be here, I wasn't talking about Marcel or this party. I was talking about Klaus finally seeing you here. Are you sure you're okay with that?" "He threatened you today. I am going to put an end to this today and I am going to get him out of our lives." Sophie frowned as she looked at Jane Anne. "Why does he seem to think that you have something to do with the plotting against him? I can't seem to understand that. Are you plotting against him?" Sophie asked her and Jane Anne took a long time to think over her answer before whispering, "No, of course not. Not exactly, anyway." Sophie's eyes widened. "What do you mean by not exactly? Jane Anne, what the hell have you done?" Sophie asked her as she looked nervous.

"I do have a way of manipulating him to get on our side against Marcel so we can save our city." Jane Anne whispered in Sophie's ear and she gasped. "What do you mean? How do you plan on doing that?" "You'll see. There is a reason why I've been helping Hayley ever since she got here. I had a vision of her." Jane Anne whispered to her sister. "What are you talking about? What vision, Jane Anne? How much longer are you planning on keeping things from me? I am your sister and your best friend!" "I've seen everything, Sophie. Hayley is the only way to we are going to get to Klaus." "What? How?" "I don't know. That is what I need to find out. The ancestors have something up their sleeve and that is why I want to keep Hayley close to us, so make sure to get in good with her, convince her to stay longer." Sophie sighed. "I thought you liked this girl." "I do and I feel terrible for using her but with the way Marcel runs this city, all the witches are getting desperate! We have no other option. Hayley must stay." Sophie slapped her forehead. "I think it might be a little too late for that. You had to tell me of this plan earlier!" "What do you mean?" "Hayley came to me today and told me she has no money to pay the rent. She asked me for a loan but you know that well that we don't have any money to give away. If she doesn't pay up by tomorrow, she's fried out of the motel." Jane Anne gasped. "Then let's invite her to stay at our place!" "That place is small enough to fit only one person! We have no room for her!" "Then what are we going to do? If she doesn't have a place to stay, she won't stay and we'll be lost. Our chances of getting Monique back are gone!" "So this is about your daughter?" "And the other witches. But I do want my daughter back and when I'll be able to do more magic, with Marcel gone, I will bring my daughter back from the grave, so we need Hayley for this. She must stay, no matter what!" Sophie started washing dome dishes as she looked at her sister. "You have no idea how tough Hayley is as a werewolf. If she finds out about this." "She's not going to find out and everything will be okay with us. Believe it or not, I do care about her and I want only the best for her, so leave her be. We are helping her and without realizing it, she will be doing something to help us to. It's a win, win and nobody has to lose in this except Marcel." "Maybe you might be going overboard against Marcel, you know?" "Forget about it, Sophie! I get it! You used to sleep with him in the past and that's fine if you still feel something for him…" "I don't!" Sophie snapped at her sister. "I just don't think that I can stand to see him hurt because of you or anyone else. He doesn't deserve this." "After everything he's done to us, yes he does deserve it. Either you are going to help me or you are going to stay away from me and Hayley from now on, Sophie and I mean it!" Sophie was getting a little uneasy.

Klaus and Marcel were inseparable these days and Klaus kept trying to find ways to get himself inside of the circle, to be one of the people Marcel trusted the most so he could double-cross him and get his kingdom back. "So, how about it?" Marcel was asking Klaus and he snapped out of his thoughts. They were drinking out in town and Klaus looked surprised. "How about what?" "Are you going to introduce me to Hayley…more properly?" Klaus growled a little when he heard that. What Hayley was doing with her free time in New Orleans was none of his business but he sure as hell was in no mood to get involved with her again. Their one night stand had already done some image damage to them both. "How do you know so much about this girl, Hayley, anyway? Thierry told me that you two share an intimate past. He told me about the things you know about her." Marcel said and Klaus looked smug. "Is Thierry your little puppet? He tells you everything he gets?" "You didn't answer my question, Klaus. How do you know so many sexual details about this girl?" Klaus' pants constricted when he heard that. He didn't know why. Hayley was not around but the only thought about their night made him feel like he was losing control all over again. How could she be able to do this to him? No woman ever has made him feel this way. "Hayley and I did sleep together on a drunken whim, Marcel. There is nothing else left to be said." Klaus told him and Marcel grinned. "A drunken one night stand, huh? How did it go?" "I am not talking about this with you." Marcel shrugged. "This girl is really astounding! I plan on getting to know her tonight and who knows if it will lead to something more." Klaus didn't like the idea. He didn't know why. He and Hayley slept once, but somehow, seeing her again, Klaus has started feeling very protective over her, almost like he claims her as his own, only because he claimed her body one night. He couldn't let another man get into her pants and he wouldn't, not even Marcel, whom he did everything to please. Anything but let Hayley become his play thing. She was his, and no one else's. He growled at the thought of her coming to the party. He didn't want to deal with her again. He already warned her that it would be best if she got out of town and she didn't listen to him. Maybe it would be better if he would just let her do her thing and end up in Marcel's trap tonight. Marcel put his hand on Klaus' shoulder and said, "We each have stuff to deal with tonight! I can barely wait!" Klaus knew he was right. He would meet Jane Anne Deveraux tonight and he would find out what she was put to and why she was plotting against him. Nothing would stop him from confronting her. "Well, what are you waiting for? The party is going to start soon and I plan on being there early to get it on with the ladies and you must promise me to introduce me to Hayley as soon as we get there." Marcel told him and Klaus grinned from ear to ear. "I'll see what I can do." No, that's not what he was going to do at all. Tonight, he had two problems that he needed to solve. Jane Anne Deveraux and his gorgeous werewolf one-night stand, Hayley Marshall. "She doesn't seem to be that horny, Marcel. That girl was about to kick Thierry's ass today for just flirting with her." Diego chuckled as Thierry hit him on the head with a soda can. "Nothing funny about that. That girl's got spunk." Klaus couldn't stand to hear conversations about her any longer so he made his way out of there. "Hey, man! Where are you going?" He didn't know how to answer Marcel's question so he said nothing as he walked out. He had a plan and he had to find her for it. He would see her at the party tonight and he would make sure to get her out of this town and out of his life. Hayley was only causing him problems by staying here. If he had known that he would be coming here on business, he wouldn't have told Hayley about her family being in this town.

Hayley was still in her room, debating whether or not she should really go to this party. She had no chances of getting someone to pay the rent for her. The truth was that Hayley needed someone who really wanted her to stay and for her to stay, she would need money. She knew that it was wrong to take advantage of people, but she knew that is what you have to do in life if you are going to survive. She had to fend for herself ever since she was a child and she knew that if you played the good girl who refuses to do bad things routine, you starve to death and you remain homeless. You have to fight for what you want even if you do things that you feel aren't right. Life to Hayley was just a big jungle. It was a big and dangerous jungle. The time told her that the party had already started and she was still sitting on the bed with her arms crossed and her head in the clouds, unsure of what she was supposed to do. She would make a fool out of herself anyway. She would face Marcel and his guys and they would be making fun of her with Klaus in the lead all because she slept with him on a drunken whim. He was such a jerk! Now she understood why she was so disappointed when she saw him at the bar. She really was hoping to never see him again, despite their connection back in Mystic Falls. She's never met anyone like him before, they had a connection, a very sweet connection and she could remember how romantic he was in bed. He had whispered in her ear how beautiful she was and how breathtaking she was and she had believed his words because they felt sincere, piercing in her heart and she had caressed his naked chest and told him as well how dashing and charming he is. In the end, she couldn't understand. Did she hate her night with him or didn't she? She didn't think she hated it, not after what they shared and how caring he was with her for a few moments and she thought to herself that maybe he was different and she wanted to be in his arms and have him care for her forever. She wanted it deeply, but in the end, she should he have known that he would be no different than all the other jerks who had made the moves on her in the past.

The knocking on the door jerked her to a stop in her thoughts. She thought about what she could do. She was afraid that it would be that jackass again, telling her to pay up. She rubbed her hands together and stood up, going to the door and opened it only to find Sophie and Jane Anne there, smiling a little. "Unless you have some good news for me, you can get back to the party." Hayley whispered and headed back to the bed. "Hayley, I want you to know that I wish I could help you with your financial problems but I can't. I can however, offer you this." Jane Anne pulled out a gorgeous mini dress and Hayley was amazed by the fabric and its glow. "This is so beautiful. Where did you get it?" Hayley asked. "We found it at home and we thought that you wouldn't have anything for tonight. We brought it here for you. It's the least we can do. A simple thank you is in order." Sophie said and Jane Anne glared at her after her last comment. "Thank you. I never thought that you two would be this kind to me." Hayley told them and Jane Anne shook her head. "Nonsense! Sophie and I are happy to help you out!" Sophie had on a sarcastic smile on her face. "Yes, I'm sure of that. Now, go on and put it on so we can get going. The boys are getting crazy over there. You are the one, Hayley." "The one what?" Hayley asked her and Sophie responded, "The one they want to see. You should see Marcel. If I didn't know any better, I would think that he may actually be interested in you." Sophie told her with a lump in her throat. She didn't feel like telling Hayley yet the past she shared with Marcel. Jane Anne gave her sister another look. "I don't think that Marcel would be interested in a werewolf, Sophie." "Yeah, well, thanks to you, no one has to know that she's a werewolf." "Klaus knows." Hayley stated and rolled her eyes. Jane Anne frowned and Sophie whispered, "They slept together. Long story." Jane Anne's eyes widened but preferred not to ask for any more details. "Are you going to try this on?" she finally asked Hayley and the young wolf nodded, turning around and heading to the cramped bathroom. Sophie wrinkled her nose. "How can she live here? And she's upset for not having rent money? I would be thrilled and I would have gotten myself out of here sooner." Sophie told Jane Anne but her big sister shushed her as even walls had years. Hayley walked out of the bathroom moments later looking stunningly beautiful.

Hayley loved being beautiful, it was another thing that allowed her to survive. She was beautiful, smart, witty and sexy. That was what guys wanted and it was what was going to get her through tonight. Her job would be to seduce a guy, get in really good with him and get him to help her out, no matter the cost…and no matter what she had to do for that money. She rubbed her temples. She was beginning to feel like a freaking prostitute! She couldn't sink so low. No! She wouldn't do it. She made a pact with herself that she wouldn't stoop so low. She could never have sex for money and she would never allow herself to do that, never in a million years. She thought about Marcel. He didn't look like the kind of guy who would be looking for someone to sleep with, but someone with whom he could spend time with. Thierry on the other hand…Anyway, thanks to Jane Anne and Sophie, she knew now about Marcel's interest in her and she would take advantage of it so she could get what she wanted and remain in New Orleans to find her parents. The only possible complication was her hybrid one night stand that kept showing up in unexpected places and she couldn't escape him. Hayley prayed that he would keep clear of her this night and he would leave her and Marcel alone. "So, Marcel is interested?" Hayley asked the two witches and they glared at her. "Hayley, you are not being serious with me right now, are you?" Jane Anne asked. "Why not? What could be the problem?" "The problem is that he's a vampire and you are a werewolf, not to mention that he is the one we are trying to take down and get our city back!" Jane Anne snapped and then covered her mouth. "Wait, what? What are you talking about?" Hayley asked. "It's nothing for you to worry about, Hayley. Let's just go to the party." Jane Anne assured her with Sophie's eye rolling until they finally decided to make their way to the party all by themselves. Jane Anne was wearing a chocolate colored dress with a brown flower as a clip to her hair while Sophie was wearing a green dress with her hair loose and curled up, fingers filled with witchy type of rings. Hayley was now wearing Jane Anne's caramel colored mini dress that fit her body shape very well and the color matched well with her hair. They were ready for the big Showtime! Everyone would be there and it would be Hayley's shot to get some help from someone, anyone really. She needed that kind of money.

Marcel was acting like the big shot on the dance floor, inviting plenty of ladies to join him there so he could have some fun. Hayley entered with Jane Anne and Sophie. Jane Anne was looking a bit nervous. Klaus had warned her sister that he wanted to speak to her that night and that was the way it was going to be, whether she liked it or not. Jane Anne was trying to keep the people in her family safe and with Klaus around budding up with witches' worst enemy, the vampire king, Marcel, there wasn't going to be any peace. Hayley knew that she came here for the exact reason to attract attention but she didn't see him at all, the man she was searching for. After all the fantasizing in her room about their night, it was natural for her to want to see him and she wanted to keep a close eye on Jane Anne, because she didn't want her to have to face Klaus, the Original hybrid all by herself. She'd been there herself and somehow, she managed to slip away from death with a simple warning. Hayley wondered why Klaus hadn't laid a finger on her. She had called him out on his game to soften her up, she had made fun of his paintings, she had made a mess of his plan with the hybrids, she yelled at him and told him what to do, something he hated and still, he didn't dare harm her. Why? She couldn't understand his intentions. Why did he keep her alive all this time? For his amusement? Was her horrible and lonely life really that amusing to him? But another part of her told her that it was best for her to think of another reason of why he wanted her alive. She was the same as him, alone. And he didn't want to be alone, the same as he didn't want to be the only one. She could have been refreshment for him. "Hayley!" Someone exclaimed and she looked up to meet Marcel's eyes.

This was her chance. She knew that it would be tough but she had to go through with this, she had no choice. She was poor and she needed money. Marcel could help her out if she offered him the time of day or night in this case. She smiled at him sweetly even though she couldn't tolerate him and from the looks of things neither did Jane Anne and Sophie. These two were hiding something from her, she could tell. Marcel held out his hand to her. "May I have this dance, Hayley Marshall?" he asked her and Hayley nodded, stepping onto the dance floor with him. "You are very beautiful tonight." Marcel complimented her and Hayley nodded, still smiling. "Thank you very much. I was lucky to be able to get this dress, seeing as how I am unfit to buy anything this classy." Hayley began her little speech and Marcel frowned. "What do you mean? Are you having some financial problems?" This was the time to put on her fake concern status. "Oh no! No, I don't want to fill your head with my problems, Marcel. Let's just enjoy the dance." "No, I want to hear it." Hayley sighed and said, "I don't have money to pay rent at the motel and if I don't pay up tomorrow, he is going to kick me out. I am sorry! I shouldn't be telling you this." Hayley whispered and touched her forehead. Marcel shook his head, smiling. "Don't worry, Hayley. I am sure you will figure something out. I can help you if you want." "Really? Thank you!" Hayley was about to give Marcel a huge hug, because she knew that he was going to help her, even though he didn't say anything about giving her the money for rent, when she saw someone staring at them as they danced graciously onto the dance floor. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw Klaus standing there with his arms crossed over his chest and he was not smiling. It was not like she was expecting him to. He had told her to get out of town and she refused. Hayley wondered what his next move was going to be. Then, casually, he made the move towards them and Hayley felt even more uncomfortable. He put on a fake smile as he came over to them and Hayley could feel Marcel stop dancing to look at him.


	4. With Your Hand In My Own

**I know that you've been waiting since forever for this new chapter and I am so sorry that I wasn't able to update sooner. It's just that I have a lot of ideas and stories keep piling up and I don't even know with which story I should start first. Please forgive me and take a look at this new chapter. The last time, we left off with a Hayley and Marcel dance where Hayley was trying to get him to help her with money for rent. As the self-proclaimed King, he was the one fitting to help her. He said he would but unfortunately, Hayley is not that sure as Sophie and Jane Anne, her good friends have their own secret agenda when it comes to taking down Marcel. Also, Hayley wants to use her beauty and wittiness advantages on Marcel to manipulate him. We stopped with Klaus interrupting their dance. Let's see what he has to say about it ;) Please review and I am sorry for the delay. I will not let these stories slide, I promise. Enjoy it! **

His smug could be seen clearly on his face. "Klaus!" Marcel exclaimed with a smile and removed his hands from Hayley as they all stood there uncomfortable. "Hello, Marcellus. I was wondering if I could have a word with the young lady." he said in a seductive way as he watched Hayley with amazement. Hayley grumbled deep inside of her. How dare he ruin her plan like that? Before he arrived, she practically had Marcel wrapped around her finger! Marcel looked over from his best friend and to the girl he was enjoying dancing with and backed away slowly. "Sure, have fun, kids! And Hayley…I'll see what I can do. If we have…something that could help you." She was excited to hear that she smiled at him, sweetly. "Thank you." Hayley whispered and once Marcel turned away to talk to some vampires, Klaus had wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "What are you doing?" Hayley asked, outraged. "We can't just talk on the dance floor, love. We have to share a dance just like any other couple." Klaus told her with a smirk and she nearly chocked. "We are not a couple! How delusional are you, Klaus and what do you want from me?" She asked him, already exasperated.

He didn't say anything as he just eyed her with those piercing eyes of his that could make a hole in her soul, revealing everything that was precious to her, to him. She wanted so much to look away from him but his eyes were so captivating, just as they had been that night when they enjoyed each other's company and the eyes when he told her some secrets about her family. She used his help to get here in New Orleans but she never thought that she would ever see him again, let alone interact with him, even less, dance with him as she was now.

_"Running away, little wolf?" he asked her in a soft and yet disappointing voice. He had enjoyed her so much and it looked like he was letting his most prized possessions go. He couldn't do that. He had to convince her to stay but he watched as she was already strapping her bra on and was trying to find her panties somewhere in that room. He thought he caught her smile a little as he used her special nickname on her. He then saw something that captivated him. Her mark on her shoulder and he grabbed it slowly, making her lean back a little so he could get a closer look. "What?" she asked him, surprised. "That mark. I've seen it before." She scoffed and put her clothes back on. "Yeah, it's a birthmark. People have those." He grinned as he sat there on the bed and watched her get dressed. "In my considerable lifetime, I've only seen that mark on a handful of others. All from the same bloodline. A werewolf pack that once thrived through what we now call Louisiana." Her eyes were on him completely now and she was entranced with what he had to say but she had her doubts that he was telling the truth. "Don't lie to me! Not about this!" Klaus smiled. "I wouldn't dare. Matters of family are sacred." What he said was very profound and little did he know that those words had meant a lot to her. "Tell me." She whispered and felt like she was under his spell as he smiled wildly._

They danced to a very special melody, Dark Horse by Katy Perry and as the lyrics continued flowing in her mind, he was the one who spun her and then embraced her as the other men were doing to their dance partners, but the way Hayley and Klaus were dancing, you would say that they were pro's with the way the moved one with the other. Klaus still wasn't saying anything and it was killing her. He said that he wanted to talk to her but he was not talking. In the distance, Hayley could see Jane Ann and Sophie whispering to one another. Hayley blushed a little and then the same questions as she had before came into her mind. Why had he let her live all this time? If she was such a pain in the ass for him, why didn't he just kill her, why did he want her to get out of town? She had threatened him so many times and had managed to avoid the death penalty that he had for others. Why was she such an exception? There was no denying how angry she was at him for ruining her plan at this moment but she couldn't say something like that to him. What was happening with her personal life was actually a secret. Then, she could remember what had happened that night after she asked him to tell her everything that he knew about her family. Memories were coming back to her as they danced.

_"Tell me." Hayley insisted and he slowly got off the bed to put his pants on as she stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. "I thought you would be on your way out by now, little wolf." He commented when he saw her there and he crossed his arms over his chest as well, pleasantly amused with her attitude. "I am not going anywhere. Stop being such a tease, Klaus and tell me what you know." "What do you think I know?" he approached her seductively and she thought about taking a few steps back but that would make her look weak so she just changed her mind. She stood there firm and she wasn't going to allow him to mess with her mind like this, even though he had the privilege of getting her in his bed hours ago._

_ He was playing with her and she was letting him, against her better judgment. "You want something in return don't you?" Hayley finally realized and asked him. Klaus smirked and whispered, "Clever girl." "Then what? What is it?" Hayley was growing impatient. She wanted to leave and she didn't want to be around this bastard any longer. "I don't want you to go." He simply stated and Hayley looked surprised. "And why not? So you can have some more fun with me? I don't think so, Klaus. I am not that desperate for information." He realized that she must have misinterpreted what he asked of her. He didn't want to sleep with her again. He just wanted to spend some more time with her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back until she collided into his chest and he smirked. "Not like that, little wolf. I just want to talk." "You want some company? Is that all?" He nodded and offered her a drink, leading her to the living room. It was very late at night and she looked very tired but she wanted to know what he knew about her family. He noticed how eager she was to learn and used that to his advantage to make her stay._

_ "Yes, that is all, little wolf. You don't have to do anything just stay here and listen to what I have to say." She did as he asked and they spent a night talking. She didn't even realize the way they were moving but she ended up in his bed again with her arms around her legs and he was right next to her, sitting on one side and talking to her. They sounded like they had been friends since forever…until morning came and it was time for Hayley to go. "Running away again, little wolf?" he asked her and she smiled at him in a genuine way this time. She was getting used to the nickname and she liked it. "As much fun as that was, I'm going now." She learned everything she needed to know and she knew where she would be going. It was the one place that would let her know much more about her family. New Orleans. He let her go without saying another word, but little did he know where she was going and he had no idea at that moment that he would be going to the exact same place._

Hayley moved along gracefully on the dance floor, following the lyrics. She saw him looking at nothing but her, with a smirk planted on his face. Hayley huffed because as it turned out, he didn't want to talk at all. He just tricked her into dancing with him. "What's with the cocky smile on your face? Are you very much proud of yourself?" she asked him and he just shrugged, an amused smile still playing on his face. He was starting to annoy her. He spun her one last time and then they dipped, as well as the other dance partners. Hayley didn't know how she should feel about that. It was quite comforting to have his arms around her but of course she could never permit herself to admit that. Sophie and Jane Ann were still gawking at them from a distance as was Marcel. Klaus pulled Hayley right up and she collided into his chest, her lips inches away from his. She felt that thing again, just like she did that night. But then, she pulled back quickly, afraid of the outcome. "I am glad I had the chance to share that dance with you, little wolf. I can see you are more relaxed than ever." Klaus commented, making the young wolf blush. How could she feel this way around him? She was supposed to hate him.

"Come now, sweetheart! You don't have to be so embarrassed. I happen to be quite a charmer." He whispered dangerously close to her face and she looked away. "I have had enough with your games, Klaus! Either you tell me what you want or I leave. I am not going to just sit around here and let you make fun of my miserable life." "Why would it be miserable? You are back in the place you were born on a quest to find your family. That sounds very promising and intriguing, little wolf." "Enough!" Hayley yelled out exasperated. She was lucky that the music was very loud and no one heard her. Klaus looked taken aback and Hayley pointed a finger on his chest. "Tell me right now what you want so I can get this over with." Klaus smirked and held his hand out for another dance. She sighed and took it. It would be the last dance she ever shared with him; she made a mental note of that. "What exactly are your problems, love?" Klaus asked her and Hayley frowned, confused. "What are you talking about?" "I couldn't help but overhear that you are having trouble with the rent in that old motel." Hayley laughed lightly and then growled at him. "Of course you were eavesdropping. The discussion that Marcel and I were having was supposed to be private." "As your little affairs with him?" Hayley couldn't understand his question. "More and more he seems to be into you, love so do yourself a favor and get out of town." "What's wrong? Are you jealous?" Hayley asked before she could stop herself. What the hell was she saying?

Klaus was starting to laugh uncontrollably and Hayley realized how stupid she must have sounded. "I think you can wish on that one, little wolf." He looked too smug. Hayley rolled her eyes and put her hand up as he stared at her with those dashing eyes of his. "Great! I thank you for ruining my evening. Now if you'll excuse me…" She tried to move past him but he wouldn't let her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. "Tell me about your problems, love. I told you that maybe we could help one another." "Help from you? I don't think so." She pulled her hand free and walked to Jane Ann and Sophie who were standing there with shocked expressions on their faces. "What?" Hayley asked and then she could see the big bad hybrid coming closer to them and he smirked when he saw the frightened expression on Jane Anne.

"Jane Ann Deveraux! I am glad that I finally have the chance to meet you in person. What was with all the hiding, love? You aren't afraid of me, are you?" Klaus was intimidating her but Hayley couldn't really step up in front of her and help her out this time. This looked too serious. At once, Klaus grabbed her and they whooshed out of the room. Sophie began screaming but it couldn't be heard because of the loud music. "He took her! That bastard took my sister!" she was yelling and Hayley tried to calm her down. "I'll find her." She promised and Sophie just growled at her. "This is all your fault you know? You led him to her!" Hayley ran out of the room before Sophie could yell at her more. She had no idea where Klaus could have taken Jane Ann and she was worried. She went out on the streets, her dress making it impossible for het to run. "Klaus, where are you? Come out here so we can talk!" Hayley thought it was pretty pathetic to yell out stuff like that. It was like asking a robber not to run away after he got the cash from the bank. Surprisingly though, the big bad hybrid appeared right in front of her.

"Hello there again, little wolf." He said with a smirk and Hayley crossed her arms over her chest with a frown on her face. "Where is Jane Anne, Klaus? Where have you taken her? I want her back, if you don't mind." She told him straight up and Klaus frowned slightly. "And why would you want her back? You need her magic to help you with your problems?" he asked her and Hayley didn't know how to answer. She was regretting more and more that she actually slept with him, even more that she followed his advice and ended up here where she can't get rid of him. "What Jane Ann means to me is none of your business, Klaus. Let her go and let us get back to the party before I tell Marcel." Hayley warned him and Klaus chuckled at the way she used her intellect to manipulate him. He never let himself get manipulated by no one…except her. He had no idea why. He went closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him as he whispered hotly in her ear. "I will free Jane Ann from all of her troubles on one condition." Hayley groaned as she knew it would come to that.

"You stay away from Marcel." He whispered in her eat and sent chills down her spine. She was quite surprised at what he was asking. What the heck was his problem? Was he jealous that Hayley was asking Marcel to help her with her issues or because he had a different agenda. "I just need your word." Klaus pulled back from her ear and looked into her eyes. Hayley could remember how Sophie screamed in there that it was her fault she got Jane Ann into Klaus' view in the first place. She owed it to her but if she accepted Klaus' deal, that meant that she would give up any chance she had to get money for the rent she needed. Still, Jane Anne's life was more important. She had helped her through so much since she arrived here in New Orleans. She felt she owed her back. It was only fair she would accept. "Fine. I will stay away from him but just let Jane Ann go. She doesn't want to be a part of this." Klaus smirked and whooshed out of there, bringing back a tired Jane Ann on the streets. She landed straight in Hayley's arms. "Hayley…I'm sorry." Jane Ann whispered as Hayley took her back inside. Klaus watched her from a distance with a smile of how many things he didn't know about the little wolf.

Sophie was indeed happy to see her big sister into one piece. "Hayley made a bargain to save my life." Jane Ann whispered as she hugged Sophie tightly. The party went on and no one stopped. It was as if none of the action had never happened. Marcel didn't even care. He wouldn't care if a witch was brutally killed, even if she was innocent. Now, Hayley began to wonder what kind of King Marcel tended to be. Sophie thanked Hayley at last and took Jane Ann somewhere where she could take it easy for a while. The bar wasn't going to run itself so Sophie put Camille in charge of everything. After all of this, Marcel had tried to come over to Hayley and ask her to be his company but she just refused and decided to leave the party. There went her money for rent. She was sure that if none of this would have happened, Marcel would have helped her. Now, she had no idea what to think. She would never get any other money for this. The dress she had on was beautiful but it was itching her. She went back to the motel but couldn't even step inside when the land owner pushed her out with an angry look on his face. Hayley managed to keep her balance, even with the dress so tightly wrapped around her. "What the hell?" she asked, angry and confused…well, maybe not very confused.

The land owner held out his hand and demanded, "The money for the rent. Do you have it?" he asked and Hayley thought for a while. She needed a good lie to convince him but…after everything that had happened…she was hungry and tired and the thinking was not really what she felt she could do. She admitted that it was time to give up. "Sir, I don't have it but maybe if you could…" She began but the land owner cut her off with a yell, "Charlie!" A man came out with stuff in his hands and dumped them on the street. Hayley looked at them in shock. It was all of her stuff, all of her few bags that she had, with things she might need. She didn't have much but it was all she had and now they were being dumped on the floor in front of her. She was angry but she knew that there was nothing she could do about this now. She looked helpless. If she were a vampire, she would have compelled the owner to let her stay free of charge, but that was not the case for her…and she knew whose fault it was that she was in this position now. She couldn't help the tears running down her cheeks, even though she was not a weak girl. She had never felt more alone in her life as she bent down and picked up all of her stuff. She had been kicked out of the motel and it was dark and cold outside. She had nowhere to go. Sophie and Jane Ann had no room for her and she knew that after tonight, Sophie would be too preoccupied taking care of her sister rather than some werewolf girl she barely knows. "Go on! Get out of here!" the land owner called out to her and she growled at him before stomping on her heels and leaving, the tears still running down her cheeks, ruining her mascara and her dress, making it difficult for her to walk especially with so many bags at her side. How could she have such a shitty life? She had no money and hell knew how she was going to get some now.

Hayley gasped and turned around as she suddenly heard a loud scream and blood being spilled on the floor. She saw what was happening from a distance. The land owner was bleeding to death because some vampire had sunk his teeth into him. Hayley quickly went back there to see what was happening, afraid of losing her own life to this vampire. She hoped that the spell that Jane Ann had put on her to drive away her wolf scent still worked. Once arriving there, she could not believe who she was seeing right in front of her eyes. It was Klaus with a smirk and blood on his mouth as he gently wiped it away with his fingers and slurping it off them. She was shocked to see that the land owner is dead. "What are you doing?" Hayley asked, in a whisper as she looked down at the lifeless man who cast her away from the motel seconds ago. "Giving you what you deserve, little wolf. Revenge." Klaus whispered then added, "I needed someone to devour anyway. Warm blood, so I wouldn't be too weak." Hayley rolled her eyes, happy that that man got what he deserved but she was annoyed that Klaus had done this and she once again couldn't get rid of him. She picked up her bags again off the floor and moved along with her mascara dripping off her face and her dress almost ripping itself with each step she took.

Klaus whooshed in front of her before she could take another step. He was not smiling this time. He looked rather serious which was the first time she hadn't seen him this smug since she came to New Orleans. She didn't trust him anyways. "Where are you going, love?" he asked Hayley and she moved away from him. "I don't care. I just hope to find a place away from you." Her words stung him in his chest for some unknown reason. He did feel responsible for every single problem that she had encountered since she came to New Orleans but he didn't know why he cared so much. She was just his one night stand; a very pleasurable one night stand which he hoped for the first time would last longer than usual. But it didn't. Was this what he was missing? To have her, like he did that night? He did, but there was something else too, something he couldn't explain. He felt like he needed to help her but why would he? She had been nothing but mean to him ever since they met here again, but then again, so had he. Who was he to judge? "This is what you love, don't you? You love to torture me and see me in hell. Well, I hope you had a good laugh tonight! Congratulations! You got what you wanted." Hayley told him.

He grabbed her arm before she could move away and held her in place. He had no idea what was going on with him but he asked her anyway, "If you're looking for a place to stay, you are always welcome to stay with me, little wolf." He said that in more of a whisper and Hayley threw her head back, laughing. "That's a very good joke. I don't think so." She said and kept on going as Klaus followed next to her in slow steps. "Why not, love?" "Why not? Because you…you don't help someone like me okay? I don't want to be a part of your games. I don't know what you think you are going to gain by asking me to come and live with you, certainly not me in your bed again, but I am not going to accept. You can't force me to do whatever you want me to do. I am not your puppet for amusement, Klaus! I hope I've made that clear!" Klaus looked at her as she continued walking. If he did force her, he would seem too pathetic and that was not his style. He didn't want to stoop so low as to bed her to come and stay with him at least for the night. He wanted her to need him. But he also didn't know how to feel about leaving her on the streets of New Orleans on a cold night with no money or shelter left.

Finally, he got himself a piece of paper out of his pocket and scribbled something on it, catching up to Hayley and handing it to her. "The offer is available until tomorrow, little wolf. You think about it before you make any other reckless decisions. You have no place to stay and no money. You're a werewolf, whose magic cloak is already wearing out to reveal your wolf smell, in a city run by vampires. How safe do you really think you'll be around here? How long do you think you're going to last? Jane Ann and Sophie Deveraux won't be able to protect you any longer, mark my words!" he told her and offered her the piece of paper. Hayley was a bit lost for words as she took it but looked deep into his eyes and she never though she would see pure honesty there. But as stubborn and proud as she was, she wasn't going to be that easy. She shook her head, offering him a cold glare and then she left, but still clutching the piece of paper tightly in her hands. Klaus looked after her for a moment and then disappeared into the night.

**A/N: Here's the thing guys. I love the way this story has started but I have been very busy with other stories that I hadn't had the time to update this one. I don't know where to take it and what to do with it. Give it a read and tell me what you would like to happen next, like give me some ideas if you can because I am stuck. **

**So, I am thinking of bringing Rebekah to New Orleans soon and giving her Marcel as the main love interest. I kind of liked the episode 2, 3 and 4 of The Originals where it was just Hayley/Klaus/Rebekah. Those scenes were fun to watch. **

**Thanks so much, guys and leave me reviews to let me know what you would like to happen next, please! And I will try to update as soon as I can. Kisses! **


	5. Polite Intrusion In Life

**Hey! I told you that I am not giving up on this story. I think I got my inspiration back and I am ready to continue. In the last chapter, we got the big mess that Hayley had gotten herself into with Jane Anne. Klaus had intended on killing her but Hayley saved her life. She had not managed to persuade Marcel into giving her the money she needed in time and she got kicked out of the motel. Klaus had saved her from embarrassment, surprisingly and killed the land owner to satisfy his thirst. He offered Hayley a chance to come and live with him at the plantation house where he stayed. She turned him down…for now. **

**Don't blame her because that is how she feels. She barely knows Klaus and what his intensions could be. She only knows what Tyler had told her about him. Still, she did sleep with him that night, because she felt attracted to him for some reason. The scotch actually reveals what you are afraid to reveal. The most important question is, why does Klaus want her to come and live with him? He is still Klaus. He has something up his sleeve. Just because he saved her life, he has not changed one bit towards Hayley. Let's continue and see what happens next now. What will Hayley do?**

Surely of course, Hayley knew that she would not accept the Original Hybrid's offer of coming to live with him. It was insane! How could the thought be even in her head. He was the notorious hybrid that everyone feared and the psychopath with whom she slept with on a whim. For her, it was supposed to be just a one night stand. He had protected her from her enemy, Katherine Pierce while she was still on the run, he had taken her into his home, and despite the way she had been seen as a betrayer in Mystic Falls and lost her best friend, Tyler. They had a moment, yes, that was something that she could admit but she was never naïve enough to believe that he was the slightest bit interested in her. She had been his consolation prize because a certain blonde vampire had broken his heart and had made it clear that he was a monster to her. Hayley didn't think that she actually deserved to be treated this way, especially since she had never viewed Klaus as a monster after that night, when he had given her the chance to explore his past, his childhood, over a glass of scotch. Now, after a long night, Hayley was standing outside Rousseau's, hoping to catch the Deveraux sisters early in the morning. She had had a rough night, spending it without catching a wink of sleep in town. She still had all of her stuff, carried around in bags. She really felt like an idiot and no one could help her right now. She was sure that Marcel would offer her a place to stay if she asked him.

Sophie Deveraux entered Rousseau's and looked around in shock, to find Hayley standing there, with plenty of bags with her. "How the hell did you get in here?" she asked her and Hayley just shrugged. "Jane Anne gave me a key, in case I ever needed it to get inside." "Why would you…you know what? Never mind! I don't want to know! Jane Anne always does crazy things and she doesn't tell me about it so…" Sophie set down her things at the counter, ready to start a new day. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked as she noticed Hayley's eyes dropping as she sat down at the counter. "Not really. Couldn't get much sleep in the park." "What? You mean to tell me that is where you spent your night? They kicked you out of the motel?" "Sort of. And then Klaus sort of miraculously showed up and killed the owner and then he shocked me even more by inviting me to come and live with him. Crazy night, huh? Get me a bourbon." Hayley told her as Sophie's mouth was hanging open. "Klaus actually murdered that guy for you?" she asked her and Hayley nodded, as she took a sip of her drink. "Exactly! I don't actually want to think that he did it for me. He did it because he had a rough night and he had to kill someone. He just happened to be nearby." "Too much of a coincidence, don't you think?" "New Orleans is not that big, Sophie. The French Quarter is even smaller. At least from my perspective." Sophie sighed as she watched the werewolf girl drink everything from that cup. Afterwards, she pulled out something from her pocket and handed it to her. "What is this?" Hayley asked her. "It's just something that you should have with you at all times. Jane Anne gave it to me and told me to give it to you. You should spray yourself with that at least once a day so the vampire can't smell you and know you're a wolf. You've caught Marcel's eye already in a good way. You don't want to turn it in a bad way, right?" Sophie rolled her eyes as she saw a smile on Hayley's face. "I don't know. Marcel seems to me like he's a show off, but he happens to be nice to people like me." "He's nice to you because you're good looking, Hayley."

This time, it was Hayley's turn to roll her eyes. "Please! Are you telling me that he is into me?" "As if you had no idea! That is why you even tried to use Marcel in your plan last night to get the money you needed for the motel. You know he likes you. Why don't you ask him for help now that he is on the streets?" "Are you crazy? He is the guy that you are trying to take down and so is Klaus, remember? You told me to stay away from him, Sophie. What's changed?" "I just think that it would be nice if you would just do something good for yourself, for a change. Do something that would change your help and help you out. You have no part in this plan to take down, Marcel, nor should you be in it." Hayley shook her head. "I still don't get what your problem is with him." "Hayley, he exiled the werewolves out into the bayou! He treats witches like they're shits. Of course we would have a problem with him. Jane Anne is not going to rest until she has him on his knees. She is mad at me for my history with him as well." "You mean the part when the two of you used to be friends with benefits?" Hayley asked and Sophie nodded. "I guess you can say that." "Speaking of which, where is Jane Anne? Is she coming in late?" "No. She is not coming in at all today, because of what happened last night." Sophie didn't want to say it to her face but she never liked Hayley for the way she was wrecking her relationship with her sister. But Jane Anne needed her and Hayley was still her friend.

Rousseau's was opened earlier than usual and the blonde bartender, Camille came inside and smiled when she saw the brunette sitting at the counter with Sophie already. "Hey, Hayley! How are you doing?" "Good. How about you?" Camille frowned as she set down her things to start a new day. "You don't look so good. Have you slept alright?" she asked her and Hayley just shook her head a little. "It's fine, really." Cami sighed and went to do her things when she exclaimed, "Hey! I hope that Klaus didn't bother you so much last night. I saw the two of you sort of…bickering." Hayley raised her head and looked over at her with a fake smile. "The two of us are just fine. I don't know how I can tolerate him, though. He better just stay away from me, and there will be no more trouble." "Well, no matter what, I am sure that Marcel will protect you if something goes wrong with you and Klaus. I know it's not easy to see your one night stand again and be constantly bugged about a shameful night." Hayley's mouth stayed open as Camille walked away. "How does she know?" she asked Sophie and the witch shrugged. "Word spreads around here. Klaus told those vampires that Marcel was with. No wonder Cami found out. That girl knows everything there is to know around here." "So, does that mean that Marcel also knows about me and Klaus?" "Most probably. Why? Do you have a problem with it?" Hayley just rubbed her forehead and whispered, "No." "Okay. No more drinks for you. And spray that potion on you. The bar is open and vampires can come in at any moment." Hayley sighed and did as she was told, just as the door was opened and Marcel walked inside. "There he is! With his sidekicks, Thierry and Diego." Sophie whispered. "I wish that I can just kick Thierry's ass." "Why? What happened?" "It doesn't matter, but it was once again Klaus' doing." Marcel grinned when he saw Hayley and she tried to look natural as the king of the French Quarter stepped over to her and asked for a drink from Sophie. His eyes were on her and Hayley felt a blush creep onto her cheeks. He was a vampire and he destroyed her family. She wasn't supposed to be getting comfy with him. But his was still a very hot guy.

"Fancy meeting you here again, Hayley Marshall!" he exclaimed with that smile and Hayley smiled back. "I wouldn't get used to it, Marcel. I am not sure for how long I am going to be staying in town." "Well, I sure hope that you will be staying long. I would like for us to get together some time and…talk." Hayley giggled when she heard that and looked at him. "Are you sure that talking is what's on your mind, Marcel? I am thinking something else. And I am also thinking that it is never going to happen." "And why not? Because I couldn't help you with your financial problems?" "Thanks a lot for that. But I was kicked out on the streets last night." "Yeah, I heard." Hayley's eyes widened. "From who?" "From Klaus. He witnessed the whole thing. He told me all about it." He sat there for a moment and then said, "I also know that you have been lying to me about your relationship with Klaus. You told me that you never met him and he acted as if he had never seen you before in his life. As it turns out, the two of you have some history. Why didn't I know about it? Why did you have to lie to me?" Hayley gulped a little as Sophie was getting a little nervous herself. Hayley tried to act like none of this affected her and looked at Marcel with a smile on her face. "I don't care about my one night stand with Klaus. I didn't think that it was that important for me to tell you about it." Marcel stayed serious for a while before flashing Hayley that grin of his and whispering, "You're right." Going back to his drinking, Hayley suddenly felt uncomfortable around him. She needed to leave.

That was exactly what she was planning to do. "Excuse me." She said as she picked up her bags and walked out of the bar. She could feel Marcel watching her from behind. The only thing that she could do now was to try to find a place where she could stay. She didn't want to be considered as a homeless person in a city she barely knew. But she couldn't just leave. She had no car and no money for a new one. This city was also the place where she could find her family. Hayley figured that is where she should start. She came here with that purpose. The day should end with it. Sophie and Jane Anne had done their best, but for Hayley, that was not enough and she knew that with their problems, there was no way that her two favorite witches were going to help her now. She decided that she would find another witch, a better witch who could fix her problems. She carried her bags on the streets of New Orleans, going deeper into the French Quarter, into the place where she knew that witches could be found. Right now, she would give anything for a witch to tell her where she could find her family. Setting foot on one side, she noticed what seemed to be a small festival for the witches and foretellers were sitting at tables, waiting to read people's future. Hayley didn't believe in that stuff. She wanted to find a real witch. Walking past them, suddenly someone grabbed her hand and that made Hayley drop all of her belongings. "Oh! I am sorry, child." The woman whispered as she bent over and tried to get the bags for her, but Hayley just shook her head and whispered, "It's okay." Bending forward, she picked up her things and then looked at the woman. "Do you want something from me?" The woman was old and she had dark chocolate colored skin. She looked to be a real witch and Hayley felt the need to sit in front of her at the table outdoors at once.

"My name is Agnes." The woman told Hayley and she at once asked her, "You're a real witch, unlike all the other women around here, right?" As a wolf, she had many senses and she could sense that this woman would not lie to her. Agnes nodded slowly. "Yes, I am a witch." "And why did you stop me?" "Because as soon as you walked by, I had a vision." Hayley smiled a little and then asked, "A vision of me?" She was prepared to leave. Witch or not, this woman could not be telling her that just at this moment, she had a vision of her when she had never seen her before in her life. Agnes shook her head as she stared deeply into the girl's eyes. "I know you may not believe me, Hayley but…" "How do you know my name?" Hayley asked at once and Agnes whispered, "I know you. I know you're a werewolf, child. I knew your parents. I know who you are and I know your future." Hayley's mouth parted a little as she whispered, "You know my parents?" "I knew them, unfortunately, dear, they are dead." Agnes told her and Hayley felt her heart shatter into little pieces. She had a feeling deep down…but she didn't want to believe it. But then again. Why should she believe this woman? For all she knew, she could be telling her all sorts of lies. "You have mated with the Hybrid, haven't you?" Agnes asked her and that was for sure something that she couldn't have just known. But maybe, like Sophie said, word did get around fast. "Look, I am not the witch type believer, alright? What do you want with me?" "I could sense the moment you stepped on my street that you need a witch to satisfy your needs, to feed you information about your family." "What do you know about my family?" Hayley asked, clearly interested. Agnes just smiled at her and said, "You better follow me."

She was excited and she didn't want to waste any more time. Hayley stood up from the chair and followed Agnes to the place where she wanted to take her. It looked a lot like a graveyard and Hayley was starting to get worried. Plus, she had a lot of baggage to carry. "You better leave those." Agnes told her when they had stopped in front of the door. Hayley looked at her bags and then whispered, "These are all my belongings." Agnes smiled. "I know, child. But you are no longer going to need those." Hayley frowned. "What are you talking about?" "You will know what I am talking about the moment I explain to you my vision." Hayley entered the cabin and gasped as she saw all sorts of things, spell books, witch powder, cauldrons, everything that a witch needed in her lair. "Make yourself at home. I won't bite." Agnes told her and Hayley sat down on a chair in front of her small desk. A snake crawled on the witch, making Hayley nearly scream. The snake was actually very friendly to the woman and it was grooming her in every way possible. "Okay, can we please just get down to this wolf business?" Hayley asked as she gulped. She was not afraid of the woman but this cabin of hers sure gave her some chills. "You want to find your family, but you have no idea who you are." Agnes begun and Hayley frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?" "It means that you must find out who you truly are on the inside if you ever hope to make a connection with your family. New Orleans will soon be at war and you are going to need all of the allies that you can get." "At war?" "It's part of my vision of you. You and the hybrid that you slept with." Hayley rolled her eyes, at the mention of him. "How is Klaus a part of my vision? What is he going to do?" Before Agnes could respond, there was a bang that could be heard outside the door. Agnes stood up at once and Hayley as well. "What the hell was that?" she asked and Agnes walked cautiously to the door.

It opened before she had even had a chance to see who it was. "Klaus." Hayley breathed when she saw him walk inside. She growled a little and crossed her hands over her chest. She swore that she could never get around with anyone because of him. Klaus walked inside, with blood smudged all over his face and a smirk played on it as well when he saw how frightened the witch was. "What are you doing here, love? Planning to put a curse on me?" "It would be useful. Maybe you would stop following me around." Klaus looked surprised and whispered, "I was about to accuse you of the same thing, little wolf. It is funny how you seem to show up everywhere I go. Now, what is your deal with her?" he asked Hayley, pointing at Agnes. "She is someone who is going to tell me what I need to know about my family. You are interrupting. I suggest that you leave now." Klaus was about to respond when Agnes stepped backwards and pulled something out of her cauldron. Klaus whooshed to her and grabbed whatever she had stored behind her. "Carrying around wolfsbane, are we? I wonder on whom you were planning to use this." Klaus exclaimed and threw Agnes to the ground before she could try any of her magic. Hayley covered her mouth in shock and looked over at Klaus in anger. "What are you doing?" "In case you haven't noticed, this witch in no friend of yours. She was planning on putting you to sleep, if I had not walked in here in time." Hayley looked over at Agnes in shock. Klaus stepped over to her and looked at her in the eyes. "One thing that you are going to learn, being in this town, is that werewolves are no one's friends. I warned you to get out while you could. If she knows about you, who knows how many witches out there are out to get you."

Agnes was lying unconscious on the ground and Hayley could barely believe what this witch was about to do to her. "Why would she do this? I had done nothing to her!" Hayley exclaimed in anger at Klaus and he responded swiftly, "With the way Marcel has been treating them, the only thing that witches would want right now is to get him information in exchange for freedom. Marcel loves nothing more than to hear that a new werewolf has broken the law and is in town, ready for him to kill." Hayley's head dropped a little when she heard that and Klaus smirked. "Oh, don't worry, sweetheart. He is already very fond of you. I am sure that you are going to find a way for him to let you live. Perhaps you can offer him something…exquisite of yours." Klaus smirked as he looked at her up and down. Hayley blushed for one moment but then growled and stepped over and punched him hard in the shoulder. "You are so sick." She whispered in his face and ran out of that cabin before she would come face to face with another crazy witch who would be out to get her. She couldn't believe that she was as foolish as to believe that witch wanted something from Marcel and was willing to sell her out. But most importantly, what was Klaus doing there? She looked back, hoping that she would see him there, to clear things out for her. Somehow, even though the man was infuriating and disgusting at times, he made her feel safe the way she had never felt before. They were supposed to be strangers…but they didn't feel that way. Hayley could remember that she had forgotten her clothes and her things at Agnes' cabin. She was not officially left without anything.

Klaus wiped the place clean and he made Agnes forget everything that had happened since she met Hayley. He looked around the place for what he was hoping to find. "There it is." He whispered and took the potion for himself. "Have a miserable life." He wished the witch and left the cabin. He knew that this potion was going to persuade Jane Anne Deveraux to do the spell for him. He took his phone out and dialed the number. _"What do you want, Klaus? I am busy." _Jane Anne snapped at him as she answered the phone call. "Funny you should say that. I haven't seen you in town at all today. Not hiding from me now, are you, love?" he asked her with a smirk and Jane Anne answered back, _"I have no interest in what you have to say. You threatened to kill me last night and if Hayley hadn't been there and done something, you would have gone through with it. I am giving you a simple warning to stay away from me."_ "I thought that you needed me to take down Marcel, love. The offer is still on the table. In order for me to do so, I am going to have to get a hold of this secret weapon of his. He hides it somewhere close to him and I need to find out where." _"What do you want, Klaus?" _Jane Anne asked him with a sigh. "I want you to do a small location spell for me." _"That will never happen. Marcel uses his secret weapon to catch witches who dare to use magic in town without his permission. I am not going to get killed because of you." _"I have the potion that this witch, Agnes has stolen from you." _"What are you talking about? What potion?" _"Oh come on now, love. You know exactly which potion I am talking about. Agnes has stolen it from you. There isn't another like it around and you were planning on using it when you had the chance. You help me and you get it."

He felt like he had the witch trapped now. She would have to do this for him. _"I am not so sure that I want to be partners with you." _"You and your sister don't have to like me, love. As long as we all want Marcel gone, working together is the best solution to get it done. And you know that while my family ruled New Orleans all those years ago, the witches were treated like they were the Queens here. Vampires, werewolves, humans and witches all lived in peace. We can have that once more once I take over. And if you choose to stand against me while I do take Marcel down, it is not going to be easy for you the moment I take over New Orleans, like before." _"Fine! Bring me that potion and you have a deal. But what am I supposed to do if Marcel is going to catch me? I am going to rat you out, Klaus. Don't think that I won't." _"If that happens then you're still going to end up dead, only not by Marcel's hand. By mine." There was no response that could be heard from the other side and Klaus chuckled. "Perhaps all you need to do is do that spell for me. I am going to handle the rest and see to it that you won't get killed for it." _"How are you planning on doing that? The only way you can pull it off is if Marcel is distracted and you get to the secret weapon before it warns him or his minions." _Klaus smiled and whispered, "A distraction, it is. I am going to take care of everything."

Hayley entered Rousseau's once more only to catch Marcel there, talking to Camille and a girl with long dark hair. She looked absolutely adorable when she smiled. She wondered who that could be. Sophie was still working there and Jane Anne had just ended the phone call with someone. She looked beyond pissed. "Well?" Sophie asked her. Jane Anne just nodded. "It's going to get done, Sophie. But I have to do that spell when he says I have to." "You're doing all of this because of a potion?" "You don't understand anything about my vision, Soph. I have to use that potion on…" Jane Anne stopped talking when she saw Hayley coming over to them. "Hey! What are you doing here? I thought you weren't going to come cause you're afraid of what Klaus might do." She asked her and Jane Anne frowned. "I am not afraid of Klaus. I don't care what he does around here as long as he agrees to leave me alone. And it seems that we have come to an understanding." Hayley got herself a drink and explained to the two witches what had happened with Agnes. Jane Anne sighed and whispered, "Hayley, I told you that while you're here, you should do your best to stay out of trouble. Just go someplace. Some place far away from this part of the French Quarter and just settle down there until the dust clears." "Jane Anne, I have been trying to find my family since the first day that I came here and so far, I had no luck. What did you expect that I was going to do? Agnes seemed very convincing." "Well, don't trust her or any of the witches she works with." Sophie told her sternly. Hayley ran a hand through her hair. "Well, what am I supposed to do? Where am I supposed to go, guys?" she asked them.

"I say that you should accept Klaus' offer. Move in with him. You'll be safe there." Jane Anne told Hayley as she held her hands. Hayley pulled back at once. "What? You want me to move in with Klaus? Are you insane? I am not going to last one day under his roof." "Klaus and I are partners now, Hayley. It would be for the best." Hayley sighed and pulled out the piece of paper with the address to the house that Klaus had given her the other night. "I would look pathetic if I go to him now." "Klaus is going to be out all day, planning and scheming. We have Marcel to take down, if you haven't noticed. Things are getting worse. You will be staying in a house all alone all day with no one to bother you, not even Klaus himself." Hayley sighed and looked away, suddenly feeling something that she hadn't felt before. She felt cold and alone. She had nothing. No clothes except the ones she was wearing, no money left, and no shelter. Jane Anne put her hand on hers again. "Trust me, Hayley. I would mean you no harm." Finally, Hayley whispered, "Fine. I'll go." She stood up, clutching the address in her hand and left the bar. "What are you doing? I though you didn't want Hayley anywhere near him." Sophie whispered to her sister. "Plan's changed." She picked up her phone and dialed his phone number. The Original Hybrid answered right away. "Hey. The distraction for Marcel is going to show up at your door any minute now. She'll be in your care." With that, Jane Anne hung up and Sophie looked at her, in shock. "Are you serious? You are planning to use Hayley as bait?" "Why shouldn't I? Marcel needs to be distracted and Hayley would be doing just that." "But you are making her go and live with Klaus." "He is the only one who can provide for her right now and he will be getting something in return. Everything will be fine."

The doorbell rang and Klaus smirked as he saw who it was. He opened the door, crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door as he watched her standing there in front of him. Hayley rolled her eyes. "Wipe that smirk off your face, Klaus. Yes, I happen to be desperate because otherwise, you wouldn't have me here at your doorstep." Klaus shrugged and asked, "Now, you have come here to beg me to let you live here?" "I have not come to beg you for anything. You told me that the offer still exists so I came here." Klaus looked her over with a charming smile on his face and Hayley growled. "Would you stop that?" "Stop what?" Klaus asked, innocently. She couldn't respond at that question and Klaus had her there. Hayley finally sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Look, I am tired and I had a long day. I have been through hell and I know that you kind of saved my life today and I owe you a big thanks for that, but I can barely feel anything around me. I don't have anyone or anything left." Her face showed suffering and desperation and Klaus' smile disappeared for good, replaced with some sort of guilt as he watched her standing there. "Come in, love." He finally whispered. He stood aside and she offered him a small smile as she entered the big house. He watched her look around, fascinated by this place and just seeing her, made another smile appear on his face.

**A/N: Yes, a big chapter here with Jane Anne and Sophie plotting against Marcel. Hayley is seen as someone who could easily distract Marcel while Klaus and his partners get his secret weapon. Do you think that is the only reason why Klaus allowed Hayley to come and live with him? In the last chapter, he did offer her the invitation without wanting anything in return. Do you think that he is going to use her to get Marcel distracted? Will Hayley find out? **

**Please review and tell me what you think! **


	6. Mi Casa, Su Casa

**We left off in the last chapter with Hayley finally meeting a witch she thought could help her find her family. This witch Agnes took her to her home and was willing to turn her in to Marcel in exchange for freedom from the current vampire King. Luckily for Hayley, Klaus had stopped by at the exact moment and had saved her life, also taking a potion that Agnes had stolen from Jane Anne in order to get her to side with him in exchange for the potion. Jane Anne, wanting to bring marcel to his knees and also help Hayley, offered Klaus to let Hayley stay with him so they could keep Marcel distracted (as he clearly likes Hayley, without knowing she is a werewolf).**

**In this chapter, we are going to witness the not so healthy lifestyle of Klaus and how he is going to deal with living under the same roof with Hayley and no one else. Klaus is still trying to figure out how to get to Marcel's secret weapon just as much as Jane Anne and Sophie want to and they are going to try to use Hayley as bait. Will Hayley catch in on their plan? How is Klaus going to feel about this? How do you think things will evolve between the two as they are living under the same roof? We will very soon find out. **

The bed sheets were different. Hayley believed that maybe she had just switched rooms in the motel without realizing it. But that was not the case at all. She was in a room that looked far too majestic for it to be a motel room. This was a room in a grand mansion that she remembered entering. Hayley stood up on her new bed and touched the mattress. She absolutely loved the way the material felt against her soft skin. It was very refreshing to be here and not in a smelly old room. She realized that she may be in this house but she had decided to stay here because Jane Anne had advised her too. She was in the house of the notorious hybrid that she hated and also slept with a while back. Things couldn't be more awkward than this. For him, this seemed perfectly normal. She touched the silky fabric that she had on as a nightdress and couldn't remember on wearing something so perfectly beautiful before in her life. Hayley rolled her eyes at the way Klaus managed to have everything ready for the unexpected. Once she had come to his house, their discussion had been awkward, for her, but amusing for him.

_The doorbell rang and Klaus smirked as he saw who it was. He opened the door, crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door as he watched her standing there in front of him. Hayley rolled her eyes. "Wipe that smirk off your face, Klaus. Yes, I happen to be desperate because otherwise, you wouldn't have me here at your doorstep." Klaus shrugged and asked, "Now, you have come here to beg me to let you live here?" "I have not come to beg you for anything. You told me that the offer still exists so I came here." Klaus looked her over with a charming smile on his face and Hayley growled. "Would you stop that?" "Stop what?" Klaus asked, innocently. She couldn't respond at that question and Klaus had her there. Hayley finally sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Look, I am tired and I had a long day. I have been through hell and I know that you kind of saved my life today and I owe you a big thanks for that, but I can barely feel anything around me. I don't have anyone or anything left." Her face showed suffering and desperation and Klaus' smile disappeared for good, replaced with some sort of guilt as he watched her standing there. "Come in, love." He finally whispered. He stood aside and she offered him a small smile as she entered the big house. He watched her look around, fascinated by this place and just seeing her, made another smile appear on his face._

_ Hayley nodded and walked inside, with her bags still in her hand. At the amazement on how big this house was, she almost dropped her stuff and Klaus immediately whooshed to grab them before they fell to the ground. "Sorry." She said at once and looked shocked at him as he put everything she had in the living room. "I suppose since you are planning on staying here for a while, you should make yourself at home." Hayley looked around and noticed the dining room already had its dinner put on the table and her mouth watered when she smelled the roast beef, the cheese, the chopped liver, salads, fruits and cooked vegetables, spaghetti and anything else that you would find delicious in the world. This looked more like a dinner-date. "Expecting someone?" Hayley asked as she turned around and found Klaus standing next to her. He smiled and shook his head. "Just you, little wolf." "Then what is with all that food on the table? You can't expect me to believe that you had your servants prepare that grand meal for someone who nourishes on blood but occasionally eats normal food." Klaus chuckled and poured himself a drink, offering some to Hayley but she declined right away. She would no longer drink when he was around. "I had a tip from Jane Anne as I spoke to her on the phone about the potion that you would be stopping by. I had plenty of time to have the people who work here prepare you a decent meal, find good clothes and prepare your room." She gaped at him. "Clothes?" "Yes. I suppose you should change in something more adequate, love. You can't expect me to watch you waltz around in those clothes forever now, do you?" "I suppose not…but you don't have to pretend like you have to do this." She finally whispered to him. "Despite our relationship, I have allowed you to stay here as my guest, Hayley."_

_ "You and Jane Anne suddenly seem close, despite the fact that you tried to kill her." Hayley said, suspicious as she crossed her hands over her chest. Klaus looked at her in amusement and shook his head. "Why is it bothering you, sweetheart?" "It's not bothering me but you would have killed her." "Yet, you stopped me." "I wonder how I managed to do that." Hayley said with a smirk. "Talent, love. Imagine you have it." "What's the catch, Klaus? I know that I am not here just because you have suddenly decided to open your house and your heart to me. Tell me what you want in exchange for this protection thingy. I see that you have kept my secret all this time and you haven't told Marcel that I am a werewolf, even though you know, you could have." "I had no idea that you worried of what he would think of you if he found out that you are a werewolf. Do you like him, little wolf?" he suddenly asked as he gulped down his entire drink. Hayley just smirked and asked, "Why are you interested in knowing?" "It is not like I do care, love but I have seen the two of you rather close and…comfy you would say." "You can stop your worries. Marcel is not my type anyways." Klaus felt his blood boil and Hayley knew that she had gotten him mad this time with her snide remarks. She pointed upstairs. "I guess that I will go and take a shower before I dive in all of this food. Excuse me."_

Hayley took a shower this morning herself, as she took last night. She had fallen in love with her new shower. In the motel, she felt something sick inside of her when she even thought about entering the stinky bathroom to pee, much less to take a shower. This time, she felt warm and the smell of lavender oil filled her nostrils as she played with the bubbles from the shampoo. She felt clean and amazing. She didn't really care what Klaus thought of her relationship with Marcel. She knew exactly what she was looking for from Marcel and she was going to get the information about her pack discreetly. She knew damn well that it was him who had a witch to place a curse on her pack to prevent the wolves from turning back into their human forms except on a full moon, when normally, that was the only time of the month that werewolves were supposed to turn into wolves, against their free will. Marcel knew a lot more than he let on and if he wanted to play games and flirt with her, it was fine by Hayley. She was going to let him. Heck, after everything that she has been through, she was going to get in his game and make him fall for her even more. Sighing, she stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her waist. The morning sun was shining brightly through the window and it warmed her. It was time for her to forget about last night and start her day at last. "What is on my list today? Seducing Marcel for information? Getting Klaus to help me show Agnes up for trying to attack me?" I blushed as I thought about Klaus and how our conversation went the other day when he asked me to stay with him in his home. What was with all the blushing lately? I was acting like a dumb teenage girl and this was ridiculous.

She was very curious to know if he had woken up and if he had, what was he doing? Opening her wardrobe, her eyes wandered over the wonderful outfits that had been placed in there for her. She went through them and touched the soft material and the jeans that she was always keen on wearing. How did he know what she liked to wear? She smirked as she remembered how closely he always used to watch her. It was not bothering her. It was more fun for her, actually. Finally, she ruffled her hair and put on some mascara that she found, blushing at the way she suddenly felt this desire to make herself look as glamorous as possible, even though she had never really cared about what she was wearing as long as it was comfortable for her to wear and run around in, if necessary. After looking through the entire wardrobe, she found a simple and loose purple shirt to wear and black skinny tights. It was rather simple but at the same time, it was kind of sexy and Hayley was in the mood to wear something sexy. After putting everything on, she made her way downstairs and looked to see that the breakfast table was already served for two people with toast, waffles, tea, bacon and eggs. Klaus was sleeping…on the couch. He had some documents laid down on the coffee table and Hayley stepped over to look at them in curiosity at once. There were pictures of Marcel's mansion. Klaus suddenly stood up abruptly from the couch and started gathering up the documents from the table so she wouldn't see anymore. Hayley frowned at the gesture but asked anyway, "What are you looking for in Marcel's house?" "None of your concern, little wolf." "But…" "Let me make something clear to you! I may have allowed you to live here for now, but you snooping around in my personal documents is out of the question, Hayley!" "I was just curious. You don't have to be rude about it." She crossed her hands over her chest in an angry way and sat down at the breakfast table, putting on her plate some waffles.

Klaus rubbed his forehead gently and didn't know what he was supposed to say now. He looked at her up and down and noticed her exquisite beauty once more. Her beauty was outlines even more with the mascara she had put on and her skinny tights, which shaped her legs and her butt perfectly. He did not even notice how much time he had spent standing there, over the breakfast table and admiring her. She took a couple of bites from the waffles and tried not to act like she was absolutely starving. But she was. She had not eaten such good food in a long while and she was dying for a normal breakfast for a long time. Finally, realizing that Klaus had not sat down at the table with her, she looked up into his eyes and was shocked to see him still standing there and his mouth was slightly parted. "What?" Hayley asked and Klaus shook his head, finally snapping out of his thoughts and sat down at the table with her. "Nothing, love. I would simply appreciate it that you keep in my mind that my work is strictly confidential between me and my partners. I do not want any information to get out and since you are this close to Marcel…" "You honestly believe that I would just tell Marcel what you are planning?" Klaus opened his mouth to speak but Hayley cut him off. "How little you trust people, Klaus yet you expect them to trust you. You offered me a place in your home. I was literally kicked out from that motel and you gave me back my pride and dignity by killing that owner who mistreated me. You helped me when I needed someone to help me. It may be your way to betray people who mean well, but it is not my way. I know that you didn't do this for me out of the goodness of your heart, Klaus…but I still appreciate it very much. I would never rat you out like this. Trust me on that." He was shocked and at the same time, he was impressed with her words. He had never had anyone tell him what she had told him at this moment. He almost felt sorry and angry at himself for yelling at her, when she was curious in knowing about those documents. He was almost willing to say something comforting to her, but he changed his mind.

Without finishing her breakfast, Hayley stood up from her chair and so did Klaus, who had an apologetic, look on his face. "You don't have to say anything. I don't judge you for keeping things from me. I am not one of your partners. Hell, I don't even know what sort of relationship we have. But you helped me and I would gladly help you in return, despite our differences and how we feel about one another." Hayley said in a serious way. Klaus chuckled when he heard that. "You have some sort of hatred towards me, little wolf?" Hayley smiled as well as she looked at the ground and said, "Just because you are being nice and offering me your home now that does not mean that I am just going to erase those memories in my head when you were a complete ass." Klaus' phone started ringing, preventing him from responding to the little wolf's banter. He looked at the caller ID and noticed that it was Jane Anne calling him. He saw her still standing there before him and wanted to say something but she cut him off as well. "No need to tell me. I understand you need your privacy. I have some things that I need to get done today so I will be in the French Quarter." Hayley told him and didn't give him a chance to answer as she headed upstairs to get her jacket and leave the house. She was curious to know who was calling him and thought about snooping in on his secret phone conversations, but with his hybrid senses, he would immediately spot her and it would be a really awkward moment. She didn't want to give him anymore trouble. She figured that the faster she finds her family, the faster she is going to get out of Klaus' house and go and live with them. The only way to reach her goal was to exploit her options with Marcel.

"I don't think that this is a good idea." Klaus murmured into his phone as he finally answered the witch's call. _"We need to have another one of those parties where Hayley can attend. You don't have to worry. She has that potion I had given her to spray on herself whenever she goes out into town so that the vampires don't recognize her as a werewolf, especially not Marcel."_ "I am not worried, Jane Anne Deveraux. I don't care about what Hayley does with her free time. The only thing that I care about is watching Marcel on his knees after days of torture of watching him rule my city." Klaus growled into the phone as he stayed in the back patio of the house. _"You will get your chance at revenge when it comes to Marcel. It all depends on the way Hayley works out her relationship with him." _"What relationship?" _"It is nothing that you should be worrying about, remember? I have noticed that Marcel happens to fancy Hayley. She can be the one who is going to help us get inside Marcel's head and find his secret weapon, which I am sure of is hidden in the Abattoir and if Hayley plays well, she can get herself inside there." _"She has nothing to do with this plan. Are you expecting me to tell her that she is being used as bait by the people she so clearly trusts?" _"I care about Hayley, Klaus and I don't care what you think but I am going to protect her through all of this. It is best if she does not know of this plan. It will work better. She is currently interested in finding her pack and Marcel is her key to get there. Once she gets information about her pack, he will surely let more secrets slip out of his mouth and that is where you come in." _Klaus watched as Hayley left the house through the front door. "What do you need me to do?" _"I need you to do whatever it takes for Hayley to tell you what she found out from her conversations with Marcel. I don't care how you do it, but you better find a way to do it or our chances of finding that weapon will be lost. Have a good day, Klaus!" _With that, the witch ended the phone call.

Rousseau's was open but Hayley was surprised that the people whom she wanted to see were not there. Sophie and Jane Anne were missing. Perhaps they were the ones with whom Klaus was speaking so secretively on the phone with. After all, they were planning to sabotage Marcel and take over New Orleans. Hayley didn't know how she felt about that. Marcel didn't seem like such a bad guy, but maybe that was perhaps because he was so nice around her and mean when he was with others. She had no way of knowing what his intentions had been in the past when he had the witch place a curse on the werewolves that happened to belong to her pack. Camille was there already, working early in the morning. "Would you like a drink, Hayley?" 'No, thank you. I am actually looking for…Marcel." I finally told her and she raised an eyebrow. "Something going on between the two of you?" "No, of course not. I just have something very important that I want to discuss with him. Would that be possible?" "I don't know why you are asking me. He is usually in that corner of the room with his buddies. And he is there right now." Hayley turned around and noticed the quiet and restricted area where Marcel was drinking so early in the morning with that guy, Thierry. Hayley grabbed the potion spray from her purse and sprayed herself with it to make sure that she was still out of that wolf smell. After ruffling her hair a little and placing a bit of gloss on her lips, she made her way to their table.

Marcel had almost spilled his drink when he saw her. "Hayley! What a surprise to see you here!" "It's a surprise to see you here too." Thierry smirked and couldn't help but burst out laughing, after which he received a cold glance from Marcel and he immediately shut up. Marcel left his buddies and joined Hayley at the counter of the bar where he ordered himself a martini. "You don't drink?" he asked her and she gently shook her head. "I don't like drinking in the morning. If I do drink, I would prefer to do it at nighttime when the wildest and most crazy things happen." Hayley responded with a mischievous smile and that made Marcel grin as well. "Yeah, I can see what you are talking about. But I never paid you out to be a bad girl. You are really surprising me." Hayley turned her head and noticed Jane Anne and Sophie entering the bar. Marcel followed her head and asked, "They are that close to you?" "What?" "Those two? They're close friends?" "I suppose. You don't seem very fond of them." "I am not." Hayley frowned. "Why not? Simple. They are not loyal." "Loyal to you?" "Who else, sweetheart? I am the King of this quarter, in case you didn't already know." "I heard you self-proclaimed yourself that way. Just because you are the King, that doesn't mean that everyone has to agree with you. You are going to have people who support you and people who don't. A good King balances those two." Marcel nodded and then said, "I suppose. But for me it is a bit harder." "How come?" "How much do you happen to know about me?" "Enough. You don't have to hide. I know about all the supernaturals in this town."

"So, you know that I am…" "A vampire? Yes. Sophie and Jane Anne are witches. I know that as well. I know everything. It's not that much of a secret. Most of the humans in this town have already gotten the picture." Hayley responded. Marcel laughed at that comment as the doors opened once more and Klaus stepped inside. Hayley's eyes met his and he turned his head towards Jane Anne and Sophie who were standing and talking in the staffroom. Klaus joined them in a few seconds. Hayley was urging to step in there and hear what they were planning but she knew that would leave Marcel suspicious. She was not here to find out what Klaus was planning. She was here to find out about her pack and what Marcel has done to them. "You know, I have heard a lot of stories about you, Marcel Gerard. I heard that you caused quite a mess with the werewolves that a lot of people didn't quite appreciate, particularly the humans." "What did you hear?" Marcel asked her, curiously. "I heard that you placed some sort of curse on a certain pack and you exiled them. Why did you do it? What have they done to you?" Hayley asked him directly. "You are not supernatural, Hayley. You are a sweet girl who is not supposed to get involved in this." She gasped and put a hand over her heart. "You are insulting me. I am the last person whom you should be calling sweet, Marcel. I am far from sweet." "Then what type of girl are you?" he asked her and his face came closer to hers, to Hayley's surprise. She wanted to play along but at that moment, Klaus had stepped out of the staffroom and was looking directly at them. Hayley pulled back at once and bit her lip, trying to avoid eye contact with him. Marcel pulled back as well and gulped down some more of his drink. "So, listen. I am planning on having another party tonight. I was planning on asking Cami to join me but…I guess you seem to interest me more now." Marcel told her and Hayley raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You're asking me to be your date?" she asked him and he chuckled. "So direct, aren't you?" "Always!" "Then, I suppose I am asking you. Tell me where you live and I am willing to stop by tonight at six and pick you up. The party is being held at my house. It's something formal, yes. You do have a place of your own now, right?" Hayley nodded at once but couldn't say where.

"Marcellus!" Someone exclaimed and the two of them turned their heads towards Klaus who was standing there with a fake grin on his face. Marcel stood up and gave him a hug before getting him a seat at the table. "Sorry, if I am making this too uncomfortable for you, Hayley, but…Klaus here is a longtime friend and…" Hayley shook her head with a smile. "You don't have to worry about it. I can see that you and Klaus should probably get to discuss your business so I guess I will see you tonight." Marcel looked surprised. "You are accepting my invitation?" "Yes, of course. Formal it is. I will make sure to wear something fittingly for the occasion. I will see you at your house tonight. No need to come and pick me up." Marcel grinned as Hayley walked away and out of the bar. A look on annoyance crossed Klaus' face as he watched Marcel have that look on his face. "I suppose you now have a thing for her." Klaus said as he drank some of his scotch. "Look man, I get the awkwardness. I know that the two of you slept together but I like this girl. She has spunk in her and…I don't have to hide from her. She knows what we are. Did she know who you are before she slept with you?" "Yes!" Klaus snapped at once and put down his glass. "You are coming tonight, aren't you?" "How can I miss it?" "But you do know that…you have to bring a date, right?" Klaus opened his mouth and closed it. "Do I really?" "Yeah. It's complicated to explain. It's not just a simple party. The mayor is attending as well and I want well…a bit more stability and it can be done if women accompany men so things don't heat up in the wrong way. You know what I'm saying?" "And you are going to be taking Hayley?" Klaus asked and gulped some more of his drink. "I thought that was obvious when she accepted my invitation. Why do you ask?" "No reason." Klaus said right away. Camille stepped over to them and poured Marcel some more of his drink. "Would you like some more, Klaus?" she asked him and Klaus held out his glass to her with a wicked smirk on his face. 

The doorbell rung and Hayley immediately stepped over to it, knowing it wasn't Klaus. He would have walked right in. Jane Anne and Sophie were standing at the door with guilty looks on their faces. "Sorry we paid you no mind while you were at the bar." Jane Anne immediately apologized to Hayley as she and her sister stepped inside. "Don't worry about it." Hayley responded and plopped down on the couch in the living room. "How is life with Klaus around here?" Sophie asked her with a smirk. Hayley just rolled her eyes and said, "Horrible! I don't believe he stands me. I can't stand him either which is why I still find it hard to believe that he doesn't have something up his sleeve. Why did he let me live here? What is he up to? Most importantly, what does he want with me?" "Perhaps Klaus is not all that bad." Jane Anne suggested as she sat down next to her. "You think that because you are suddenly buddies with him and you are planning something behind my back. What is going on, Jane Anne? I need to know." She calmed her down. "This is why we came here before Klaus could come home. To tell you what we are planning to do tonight at Marcel's grand ball." "You heard about it?" "Yes. And word got around fast that you are going as his date." "I didn't really have much of a choice." "What do you mean?" "Well, if I am ever going to get some information out of him about my family, I need to find some way to please him and make him like me, right? Don't forget the reason why I came to New Orleans in the first place!" Sophie sat down as well. "But don't you think that he is starting to like you a little too much? What are you going to do then? How is that going to end for you, Hayley?" "I have not exactly thought it through well enough but I am going to get myself out of it." "That potion I gave you may hide your scent, but soon, the word is going to get out that you are a werewolf and if Marcel finds out that you lied to him, he is not going to think twice about killing you." Jane Anne explained.

"You let me worry about that. It is my business and my family that I need to find. Now, get to the point as to what you are planning to do tonight. Does Klaus know?" Hayley asked. "Yes, he does. But I don't think that he wants you to know so we are going to keep this between us. We are going to use a witch of ours to do the big kind of magic tonight. It will be something big to cover up the spell that Sophie is going to use to try and locate the secret weapon that Marcel has. We are going to find the weapon but the witch that we are going to use is going to get caught using magic, therefore killed. It's no big deal. We are willing to make sacrifices, all of us." Jane Anne told Hayley. The werewolf couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You are going to try to get another witch killed hoping to find a secret weapon?" "It is not as bad as it seems. We will talk more tonight. Klaus should be home any minute. Don't tell him that you know about the plan, alright? Just go with Marcel." With that, the two witches made their way out the door.

He had presented himself with a tux in front of the door earlier than Hayley expected. He was hand in hand with a blonde girl. Hayley had just put on something good to impress, a very expensive lavender dress that she had found in her magnificent wardrobe. As she walked down the stairs, the young werewolf seemed to recognize the girl that Klaus had decided to go with. Gasping, she knew her at once. "Cami!" Hayley exclaimed and out on a fake smile on her face. "Hi, Hayley! Small world, isn't it?" She looked almost a bit robotized. Klaus chuckled a little and whispered, "I will be right back, love." To Cami before disappearing into his study. Hayley followed him at once. "Have you lost your mind? What are you doing here with her? She is friends with Marcel and she is going to tell him that I live here with you!" Klaus shook his head. "No, she won't, love. I will make sure of it." "What makes you think that she is going to keep her mouth sh…?" Before she could finish, she realized what was actually going on. "You compelled her didn't you? Klaus…" He suddenly turned around and was face to face with her. "Do you really think that I would need to compel a woman to be my date? In case you haven't noticed, love, women are always forming a line when it comes to me wanting to attend with someone." "You're so full of yourself." "I prefer the term charming, little wolf." He whispered with a smirk as he stepped over even closer and their faces were inches apart. Hayley was lost in his eyes for one moment with her mouth parted a little. "In fact I did compel her." Klaus whispered close to her lips as she stared into her eyes.

Her emeralds were gleaming and for some reason, they were making him go weak on the knees. He was not going to go down that easily. He needed self-control once more. "Why did you compel her?" Hayley finally asked. "I simply need someone who will do as I say tonight." He put on a great effort in saying "tonight" and Hayley knew why. She knew what was going to happen tonight but the one thing she didn't know was that she was being used as bait to get Marcel to his knees. "You will look exquisite tonight…little wolf." He used her nickname again and it was really the one thing from his aside from his twisted smirk and his gorgeous smile that was twisting her mind. "We better get going." Klaus pulled back and told her, leaving his study. Hayley took a deep breath and followed.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. What do you think is going to happen? Do you think that Hayley will find out the truth of why Klaus had accepted Jane Anne's proposal to take her in? Will she be mad about it? What do you think? And most importantly, do you think Marcel could also have a secret agenda besides liking Hayley? Will he find out that she is a werewolf? I can't wait to know what you are thinking of.**


	7. The Plan Of Doom

**In the last chapter, we have witnessed Hayley's first day with in Klaus' home. He and Jane Anne are already planning on throwing Marcel off guard this night of the party and they are going to use Hayley as bait in order to do so and find the secret weapon they have been searching for. Now, Hayley is going as Marcel's date, even though no one knows she is a werewolf yet. And Klaus is taking Cami as his date as well. **

**This will be a night to remember as Marcel feels like something is completely wrong about Hayley and she will be more preoccupied watching Klaus with Cami. Sophie and Jane Anne will be attending, having the vampires want nothing more than to eat them up. Also, Hayley will be introduced to the "secret weapon" of Marcel's. Will the plan Jane Anne set up, work?**

The ride in the car couldn't have been more bloody difficult. Hayley had planned it out perfectly. The only way that she was going to learn more about her pack was if she got close to Marcel. If she did get close, she would get the chance to learn more about her family without him realizing it. She only let Klaus and Cami drive her to the ball because she didn't want Marcel to know that she was staying with her one night stand, which would be super awkward for her. She sighed and looked out the window, as she sat in the back of the car. Somehow, she felt like Klaus was downgrading her for Cami. Hayley was the one who usually called shotgun, but now she understood that maybe she was acting childish. Cami was compelled and had no idea what she was getting herself into as Klaus' date for the night. Hayley sighed as she remembered her conversation with Marcel that day and how he had invited her to be his date for his charity party tonight. She had practically admitted that she knows he is a vampire.

_"So, you know that I am…" "A vampire? Yes. Sophie and Jane Anne are witches. I know that as well. I know everything. It's not that much of a secret. Most of the humans in this town have already gotten the picture." Hayley responded. Marcel laughed at that comment as the doors opened once more and Klaus stepped inside. Hayley's eyes met his and he turned his head towards Jane Anne and Sophie who were standing and talking in the staffroom. Klaus joined them in a few seconds. Hayley was urging to step in there and hear what they were planning but she knew that would leave Marcel suspicious. She was not here to find out what Klaus was planning. She was here to find out about her pack and what Marcel has done to them. "You know, I have heard a lot of stories about you, Marcel Gerard. I heard that you caused quite a mess with the werewolves that a lot of people didn't quite appreciate, particularly the humans." "What did you hear?" Marcel asked her, curiously. "I heard that you placed some sort of curse on a certain pack and you exiled them. Why did you do it? What have they done to you?" Hayley asked him directly. "You are not supernatural, Hayley. You are a sweet girl who is not supposed to get involved in this." She gasped and put a hand over her heart. "You are insulting me. I am the last person whom you should be calling sweet, Marcel. I am far from sweet." "Then what type of girl are you?" he asked her and his face came closer to hers, to Hayley's surprise. _

_She wanted to play along but at that moment, Klaus had stepped out of the staffroom and was looking directly at them. Hayley pulled back at once and bit her lip, trying to avoid eye contact with him. Marcel pulled back as well and gulped down some more of his drink. "So, listen. I am planning on having another party tonight. I was planning on asking Cami to join me but…I guess you seem to interest me more now." Marcel told her and Hayley raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You're asking me to be your date?" she asked him and he chuckled. "So direct, aren't you?" "Always!" "Then, I suppose I am asking you. Tell me where you live and I am willing to stop by tonight at six and pick you up. The party is being held at my house. It's something formal, yes. You do have a place of your own now, right?" Hayley nodded at once but couldn't say where._

Klaus was watching Hayley very closely from his rearview mirror and thought about saying something to her but before he could open his mouth, he felt Cami's hand touch his and he looked at her for one moment as she smiled, "Are you excited?" she asked him. Klaus smirked as he thought about the plan he had cooked up with Jane Anne for this party night and nodded. "You have no idea, love." Hayley watched them from the back and rolled her eyes. "Something you would like to add, Hayley?" Klaus asked her, smirking again. She gave him a roll of her eyes and shook her head again. "You just can't help gloat can you?" "Gloat about what?" "You know what!" Cami was staring at them a little confused before Hayley finally decided to put an end to the subject before Klaus would realize that she knew about the plan. Jane Anne had told her not to say anything so she wouldn't. Cami stared at Hayley for a while before smiling and saying, "You already won Marcel's heart after being here for a few days. From what I know, there were many girls who would have loved to be in your shoes right now and hadn't managed to get him for years. How did you do it, Hayley?" Hayley could see Klaus' knuckles turning white from the strong grip he suddenly had on the steering wheel and the anger in his eyes. What the hell was his problem? Either way, Hayley smirked as she started playing along to see Klaus even angrier.

"There wasn't really anything that I could do, Cami. He simply came up to me and wanted to know me better." "Well, you must have done something because he doesn't just walk over to anyone. I remember that I have been trying to get his attention for months. Oh…no offense, Klaus." She suddenly turned her head with an apologetic look towards him. Hayley would have burst out laughing had she not restrained herself noticing the look on Klaus' face as he drove the car. "None taken, love." He finally whispered and did his best not to lose his temper now. His eyes met Hayley's in the rearview mirror for one moment before he turned his attention back to driving. This attitude of his didn't bother Hayley one bit and she was more looking forward to seeing it often. "Have you spoken to Jane Anne Deveraux?" Klaus suddenly asked her and Hayley simply shook her head, lying. "I thought that you were the one who was planning the great scheme with her." Cami furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and whispered, "What sort of scheme?" Klaus groaned and refused to answer the question. Before Cami could ask again, they have already gotten to the compound where the party was taking place. Lots of blue and purple lights were showing from the inside and the three stepped out of the car. Hayley sighed and arranged her dress, making sure that there wasn't anything wrong with it, when she noticed that Cami was going inside alone. She frowned and then she finally noticed Klaus standing behind her and she turned around, annoyed.

"What's wrong now? Aren't you supposed to be taking your date inside?" Hayley asked him and he smirked asking her in a whisper, "What did Jane Anne tell you?" "What are you talking about?" "I am talking about the party, love. Has she told you something that you shouldn't know…for your own protection." Ah, he was pulling the protection card on her but there was no way that she was going to fall for it. Hayley crossed her hands over her chest and whispered, "Klaus…you are simply demented. I thought I told you not a little while ago that Jane Anne has not spoken to me for a long while now. I have the spray which will hide my werewolf smell so there is not going to be a threat towards my safety tonight. I am Marcel's date and as a matter of fact, I want to learn as much as I can about where my family is so I can find them. And you…you just do whatever the hell you want with trying to get Marcel's trust in order to…" Klaus immediately put a finger on her lips, stopping her from talking as he whispered, "Are you trying to rat me out, love? May I remind you that vampire happen to have advanced hearing? We have the ability to hear from miles away. Keep your voice down." He ordered her. She barely understood anything that he was telling her as she was way more busy concentrating on the finger that was pressed to her lips. Noticing that, Klaus pulled away his finger and smirked, saying, "After you, little wolf." Hayley muttered, "Jerk." Under her breath and she stepped inside, noticing the beautiful decorations. She could feel Klaus beside her and it was making her heart beat a little faster for some reason. He smirked at her and was about to say something when Marcel stepped forward.

"Hayley! You made it!" Marcel exclaimed and Hayley smiled at him, saying, "You know me. I am always on time. You didn't think that I would bail on you, did you? It's a party that is definitely not worth missing. You did great, Marcel!" She was laying it on thick! Klaus cleared his throat and that was the time that Marcel stopped looking at Hayley with such amazement and turned towards him. "Klaus! How are you, old friend?" The two of them hugged and then Marcel looked between the two suspiciously. "Where is your date, Klaus? Don't tell me that you decided to ditch her for my girl, did you?" Klaus chuckled and whispered, "You know I would never do that. She's all yours." Hayley grunted as she didn't like to be passed like an object between the two. And since when could Marcel officially declare that she was his girl? They have barely gone out. This was practically their first date together. And Hayley knew that she could never be interested that way in him. She was manipulating him to know more about her family. Klaus knew it too. "Well, then, would you care to dance, Hayley?" Marcel asked her. Hayley, without looking at Klaus, smiled and nodded, letting him take her onto the dance floor. Klaus chuckled as he noticed her for one moment, when she felt a hand on his shoulder. Cami was standing there, with a smile on her face and holding two glasses of champagne. "To us?" she asked as she held it up. Klaus didn't like the way her toast sounded so he made a slight change. "To you, sweetheart." He whispered and the tip of their glasses touched, as Cami liked his idea better. Drinking up all of his champagne, he whispered to Cami, "I would like to dance." Before she could even respond, he had her onto the dance floor and his eyes were set clearly on Marcel and Hayley, who hadn't stopped dancing till now.

Marcel couldn't stop looking at Hayley in admiration as they danced. "You are a real beauty, you know that?" he asked her and Hayley couldn't help but blush at his commented, as she looked at him in the eyes. "Is that your way of courting me, Marcel?" "Is it working?" "Not exactly but it is a nice compliment." "So, I take it that you're a challenge. Klaus was right about you." Hayley furrowed her eyebrows as she asked, "You and Klaus talk regularly about me?" Marcel chuckled and shook his head. "It was just this one time when he also let me know that you had a one night stand with him while you were visiting Mystic Falls." Hayley looked away from him. "Yes. That is a night that I will preferably forget, if you don't mind." Marcel shook his head again. "I hope I'm not making you too uncomfortable. It's just that I haven't been on many dates for plenty of years now." "Well, I can imagine that as a vampire, you must have had many women in your past." Hayley said to him and Marcel was glad that she didn't look bothered when he replied, "Kind of." "Don't worry. Cami already informed me about the many women that have tried to get you. But why are you attracted to me?" "You are a very attractive woman. I am sure many men have already told you that. You also happen to be fascinating for my tastes." "Keep going. What else?" Hayley challenged him. Her eyes locked with Klaus as he danced with Cami, close to them and she caught him rolling his eyes as she smirked at his sudden distasteful attitude towards her and Marcel. "You remind of a woman that I loved for over 300 years…and I can't stop thinking about her even now. Her name was Rebekah. Is…I suppose." Hayley furrowed her eyebrows. "She's a vampire?" Marcel smiled and nodded. "I'm surprised you don't know about her. Klaus hadn't mentioned her to you…?" "Why would he?" "Rebekah is his sister." Hayley opened her mouth in shock but then closed it quickly. "Oh, yeah, he did mention he had a sister but he never told me her name. Wow. Klaus, your mentor a.k.a adoptive dad and his sister, Rebekah, your lover. A bit dysfunctional, don't you think?" "I suppose you can say that, But don't forget that you are my date and you happen to be the one who had a one night stand with my mentor also knows as, my adoptive dad." Hayley simply laughed.

Jane Anne and Sophie Deveraux had just entered the place and were looking around, curiously. Hayley saw them staring at her after a while and she offered them a warm smile as she continued dancing with Marcel. Marcel noticed to whom Hayley was smiling and asked her, "Are you close to Jane Anne?" She simply shrugged and said, "We knows each other for a while and we're friends but I wouldn't exactly say that we are close enough that I could call her my sister." "Speaking of sister…do you have any siblings around here that I should know of or are you all alone?" Hayley smiled. "It's just me. You weren't planning on ditching me for a hot sister had I had one, did you?" Marcel grinned and shook his head. "You are a wonderful girl, you know that? With a great sense of humor and I like that a lot in a woman. It gives her spunk." "Glad to hear that. So…do you have any immortal siblings around here?" "Nope. Although, you know I've always considered Klaus and his siblings, family." "You considered Rebekah family?" "Well, as you can tell, no. We loved each other but…" "What?" "Klaus was the one who didn't approve of our relationship." Marcel whispered, hoping Klaus wouldn't hear them. Hayley frowned. "Why wouldn't he?" "He never accepted any man that went after his sister. But after a couple of years of us hiding from him, he finally decided to make an exception. He let us be together. But…fate had other plans for us and we got separated again. I have not seen Klaus or his family for over 100 years. Tonight, I suppose I should celebrate my reunion with my former mentor."

Hayley listened to the story very carefully and nodded, as she saw Jane Anne and Sophie whispering to one another. She felt for this guy, she really did and she as bad as she felt for him, she didn't want him to get hurt. She was also hoping that he wasn't planning on using her as a rebound girl for Klaus' sister. Then she remembered that she hadn't had a chance to try to get information out of him about her family. Before she could say something, Klaus and Cami stepped over to them and the music ended. "Klaus!" Marcel grinned at him and Klaus grinned back. "Mind swapping partners?" he asked him and Hayley rolled her eyes as she turned her head. Marcel grinned and nodded, saying goodbye to Hayley and taking Cami's hand, leading her onto the dance floor. Klaus was standing there and grinning at Hayley from ear to ear, "I suppose it's time to dance, little wolf." Hayley didn't complain as Klaus took her hand in his and placed the other one around his neck. As they got deeper into the melody and none of them saying a word, they let their eyes do all the talking, hazel ones looking deep into his magnificent blue ones. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Haven't gotten the chance to ask him about your family yet?" Hayley, without realizing it, wrapped her hands around his neck as his moved down onto her waist. "I haven't had the chance, seeing as you interrupted me from doing so." "Well, I'm sorry, love…but my problems happen to be bigger than yours." Hayley tried not to look unaffected by what he said and whispered, "So what is your evil mastermind up to now? How does dancing with me fit into your plan to earn Marcel's trust?" Klaus looked at her in the eyes and told her, "That is not the only plan."

She was sure that he was going to tell her of the plan now. She tried acting like she had no idea, like Jane Anne told her. She couldn't believe that Klaus would just tell her, after making it clear to Sophie and Jane Anne that he didn't want her to know. "What's the other plan?" Hayley simply asked him, looking at him deep in the eyes as they continued dancing to the slow music, not paying attention to any other people around them. "I don't know if I should tell you." Klaus finally said. "Why not? Are you afraid that I am going to tell someone?" "You have been getting close to Marcel, as I've noticed." His nostrils were flaring in anger now. "And that bothers you why?" Hayley asked him with a smirk. "You have said something like this before when we shared our last dance. It hasn't really worked out for you, has it, sweetheart? I have already informed you that what I care about is for you not to get in the way of my plan as I suspect you could if you get any closer to Marcel." Klaus responded, calmly. Hayley rolled her eyes as they continued dancing. "I don't think that we would have still had problems if you had just accepted to tell me about your new plan for tonight." Klaus frowned. "How did you know I am going to execute my plan tonight?" Hayley bit her lip and said, "I simply suspect it…otherwise, you wouldn't act so stressed." "I am not stressed!" Klaus nearly yelled in her face. "Yes, I can see that." Hayley giggled. Klaus looked at the time and he stopped dancing before the melody ended. Hayley looked at him confused but hid it with indifference. "If you didn't want to dance anymore, you could have just said so." Klaus chuckled and shook his head whispering, "I didn't know you were so eager to dance, love." "I'm not." "Whatever you say. I have to go." "What?" Before she could stop him, he was already gone.

The clock struck midnight and Hayley was looking through the crowd for Klaus. Jane Anne and Sophie were also nowhere to be found. Marcel stepped in front of her and stopped her with a smile. "Hayley!" She did her best to return the smile, even though she was concerned for the others. "What's going on?" he asked her. "Nothing. How are you doing? Did you have fun dancing with Cami?" "Yeah, I did, but I wanted to introduce you to someone very dear to me." Hayley raised her eyebrows. He trusted her that much? "Sure." She whispered as Marcel took her hand and the two of them headed upstairs. Hayley had the chance to check out his room. His master bedroom, at last. Once he opened the door, Hayley's eyes directed to the desk where many files had been placed by him. She wanted to check it out and see if she found anything about her family. "Davina!" Marcel called out and a girl stepped out from another room. She looked like she was no more than 16 years old, her eyes were a gorgeous brown and her hair was dark and long that it reached her back. She was wearing a nightgown. "Marcel, who is this?" she asked him. Marcel smiled and introduced Hayley to her. "Davina, I would like you to meet a friend of mine, Hayley Marshall." Davina frowned for one moment as she looked at Hayley and whispered, "Hayley, as in Klaus' wife?" This time, Marcel and Hayley looked at one another in shock.

Even though she was completely disgusted with the thought of it, Hayley tried not to be rude in front of Marcel's friend so she said, "Ew, no. He's just an ass. I don't have any connection with him whatsoever." She added a slight giggle to show that she was not actually bothered by the comment. This time it was Davina who was looking at her in confusion. Marcel went closer to her and asked her in a whisper, "Have you seen something?" Hayley couldn't understand what he meant. Davina looked at him for one moment before shaking her head and saying, "No. Sorry about that. You can't trust rumors these days." "Are you a witch?" Hayley finally asked her, realizing what Marcel meant. Davina nodded and said, "Marcel has been raising me for as long as I can remember. I never knew my real parents." Hayley turned to Marcel with a smile. "That is really noble of you, to adopt a child like that and take care of her. I never knew you to be that type." As the three of them stared at each other in silence for a couple of minutes, some sort of smell came close to Marcel's nose and he caught the scent at once. "Wolf!" he growled. Hayley could feel her heart leap into her chest. Had her human scent from the potion disappeared? Before she could open her mouth, one of Marcel's vampire friends, Diego burst inside and looked at them all before saying, "I saw one. Long and ruffled hair with a beard. He was running around here, apparently looking for something in your room." "Have you caught it?" "We lost him." Diego admitted and Marcel's rage could not be compared to anything. "Send men out into the bayou. I want that werewolf to be found immediately! And bring me his head." Marcel then turned to Hayley and said, "I'm sorry. I have to go." Before Hayley could say anything, he was already gone with Diego.

The floors began trembling and Hayley could see Davina's eyes turning white and she was ready to start writing something or more like draw something on a big pad. "Davina? Are you okay?" Hayley asked her but the witch looked like she was possessed and at once, she started to draw something, some sort of vision. The sight of the small witch being possessed was too much for Hayley, and she ran out of there as she got the chance. Downstairs, the party was going on just fine. It was as if nothing important was going on, even though Hayley knew that Klaus was putting his plan into action with Sophie and Jane Anne as she was being left behind to figure everything out. Davina was acting spooky and Marcel and Diego were outside with some other vampires, apparently looking for the lost werewolf. Hayley began to wonder what someone like him was doing in a place filled with vampires. She was getting more and more worried about the safety of her people. This werewolf…could be a part of her pack, her family. She gasped as she now realized what Marcel had just said to Diego. _"Send men out into the bayou. I want that werewolf to be found immediately! And bring me his head."_ She knew she had to find this werewolf guy and warn him and if she could, she had to offer him safe passage back into the bayou.

"You can't do this! You told me that Katie was to be tricked into doing this!" Sophie yelled out at her sister as they reached the cemetery. "No. This is my plan and I am the one who is supposed to be risking things here. Not Katie. She doesn't deserve this, Sophie." "Does Klaus know?" "Yes, I told him." Jane Anne responded calmly as she set down her equipment and was ready to get back to the part where Marcel and the other vampires were waiting. "We don't have any other option here. You know what you need to do." Jane Anne whispered and kissed her sister's forehead as Sophie started crying. "Marcel is going to kill you. You know that he has his ways of finding out about these spells." Jane Anne shook her head. "Sophie, we were sent here to do a job and that job is going to get done, okay? You managed to find a way to bring both Klaus and Hayley into this town. You need to continue on with your work and find the secret weapon that Marcel is hiding. Our ancestors need the perfect sacrifice." "But I can't do anything without you. Have you lost your mind?" Sophie nearly cried out. "You can. And if something bad happens, you know that it will get fixed. Now, go." Sophie shook her head stubbornly and gave her sister one last hug, before she was pushed away to leave. Jane Anne sighed and settled down, getting her mind cleared and whispered to herself, "I am doing this for my family. You told me that we would offer you this sacrifice and everything will be all over. You told me you would protect my family. I expect you to do that…Esther." She whispered.

Hayley looked around on all the floors of the mansion as the music carried on in the courtyard and the alcohol was running through the veins of the humans, who had no idea what was going on. She was trying to find this man. She managed to get inside of Marcel's room, paying attention to make sure that nobody saw her, as she finally searched through those documents that she knew she saw on his desk. Maybe there was something in here that the werewolf needed, something that maybe she needed. Maybe whatever Marcel had been keeping from the werewolves could be her way back in. She searched through everything that he had in those drawers. There were also very old photographs. One in particular, she picked it up and noticed the year that it was taken, 1911. Marcel was standing there in a suit, with a woman, in a 20th century dress with curly short hair. The photos were black and white but Hayley could tell who the woman was. Rebekah Mikaelson, the sister of Klaus, and former lover of Marcel. She smiled for one moment as she saw them happily together, wondering how she never got the chance to see her in Mystic Falls. Her whole family was there. The only Original she had managed to see, speak to… and sleep with was Klaus. Looking at another photo, also taken in 1911, presented four people. There was Marcel on the left, with the same grin. Rebekah was right next to him. Next to Rebekah, was none other than Klaus himself, looking very handsome, something she could never admit to people. And right next to Klaus was another man, with aristocratic features and dark hair. As she looked at the back of the photo, she could see their names scribbled down. "Marcel Gerard accompanied by Rebekah, Klaus and Elijah Mikaelson." That was when she realized Elijah was another one of Klaus' brothers. Disappointed that she could not find anything that was useful in Marcel's drawers, and that she wasn't able to find the werewolf guy either, she decided to leave. As soon as she did, there was a scream from outside.

Jane Anne was performing magic like she never had before. The vampires were all trying to stop her as Sophie was nowhere to be found. Klaus had left the ballroom and was not standing outside, watching with a grin what Jane Anne was doing and how Marcel was reacting. "Get her!" he ordered to his vampires. As Jane Anne's magic continued and failed to affect the vampires in any way, she had been captured at long last and her magic stopped. Marcel grabbed Jane Anne by her throat and rose her up into the sky, as she chocked. "Let her go!" there was a loud yell and all the vampires turned around to find Hayley standing there. "She has failed to follow the rules of this city, Hayley. I'm sorry but she cannot be spared." "You told me that you are my friend! You would spare her life for friends!" Hayley continued to try to be persuasive. She frankly couldn't give a rat's ass about her friendship with Marcel and whatever crush he had on her. All she cared about was having people around her that could protect her in this Goddamn city and Jane Anne had been one of the few people willing to lend her a hand. Hayley owed her, her life. Marcel looked like he was loosening the grip on Jane Anne's throat when he started sniffing around something. He growled as he turned around and his eyes met Hayley's. "You're a werewolf!" he screeched. He let go of Jane Anne and once he did that, he came forward to her, wanting to grab her. Hayley was ready to make a run for it as Marcel launched himself at her when he felt being pushed away by none other than Klaus himself. Hayley looked at Klaus in shock that he was protecting her.

"You lied! You are a filthy wolf!" Marcel growled in anger as he stared at Hayley. "Yes, she is and you will not lay a hand on her." Klaus replied with a deathly look in his eyes. "You knew what she is?" Marcel asked him. "Of course I knew. I did sleep with her, haven't I?" Marcel looked angrier than ever when there was another female scream that could be heard. Klaus, Hayley and Marcel turned their attention towards the corpse of Jane Anne Deveraux, her head having been ripped away from her shoulders by none other than Diego. Hayley screamed in shock as she saw Jane Anne's life flash away. Marcel went over to Diego and grabbed him by his neck collar, saying angrily, "Who gave you permission to do that?" "You know you were going to do it anyway and you put me in charge of the slaughtering tonight, remember?" Diego tried to defend himself and Marcel finally let him go. Hayley covered her mouth in shock as she stared at Jane Anne, the witch now being dead. She could barely breathe, when she felt Klaus' warm hands on her shoulders and him whispering in her ear, "You need to get out of here and let me handle this." Hayley looked at him in confusion for one moment before she shook her head in confusion. "Just go back to the house." Klaus finally whispered, getting angry himself. Hayley pushed away from him and hissed, "You don't get to tell me what to do." "Fine! Then stay out of my way, love. Why should I care about what happens to you anyway? Your timing could not be more inappropriate." he stated. Hayley looked at him, disgusted and turned around and left the streets. Marcel and Diego were still going at it when Marcel swore that he was going to throw Diego in the garden and leave him there to think about never daring to disobey him again. Once, Marcel told his vampire followers to leave, he turned towards Klaus and had on a frown.

"How is it possible that the minute you return, I lose control of my city?" Marcel asked him. Klaus smirked and was about to cook up a good response but decided against it. Marcel was after all a good partner for him and he didn't want to lose him just yet. He needed more insight on what he was doing and how he has been keeping control of all the inhabitants of the city all this time. Klaus grinned and placed a hand around Marcel's neck. "You know that I have been your mentor for a very long time. We are friends. I would never intend on harming your little creation here." "If you are my friend, you would have told me about Hayley. Why didn't you? And why did you stop me from killing her? What is she to you?" "Rest assured that the only connection between Hayley and me happens to be a very poetic and misfortunate, drunken one night stand that we both regret. But tonight, I stopped you from doing something that I know you would later regret. You have grown fond of this girl. You are not going to end her life just because she kept her real species hidden from you. I know you, Marcellus." Marcel sighed and finally nodded. "You would know me better than anyone." He responded with a grin on his face. Klaus chuckled before his smile disappeared as he noticed Jane Anne's dead body on the ground. Trying hard not to show any signs of emotion towards this dead witch, he whispered, "What are we going to do about this?" Marcel shook his head and rubbed his forehead. "I suppose the party is over. I am going to retire. Do me a favor and take her body to her family, or at least her sister. Tell them the whole story. I will make sure Diego will be punished, but not severely, as it was Jane Anne who had provoked such a commotion tonight. Goodnight…friend." Marcel whispered to him and Klaus nodded.

Making sure that he was gone, Klaus pulled out his cell and made a quick call. He could hear her sobbing from the other line. His thoughts, had he not controlled them, would have told him to comfort her, but he wouldn't dare. He would not let his guard down for anyone. "Have you managed to do the spell?" he simply asked through the phone, his voice just as cold as any other day. _"Yes…I found her." _Sophie replied between sobs. She must have felt at once the death of her sister. It was a linking spell that they had created between them. It was an unbreakable bond, with which they could feel it if something bad happened to the other. "Her?" Klaus asked in confusion. _"My sister just died! Forgive me if I find it difficult to explain it to you! Call me at a more reasonable time and screw your plan!" _Sophie snapped at him and ended the call. Normally, he wouldn't have allowed anyone to talk to him like that, but he made an exception this time, deciding to let Sophie grieve the loss of her sister, as he retired to the governor's house late that night as well.

**A/N: So, there was this plan between Jane Anne and Sophie Deveraux. They were sent by a powerful witch, one of their ancestors, to plan something big to gain power. I only revealed small bits of the plan in this chapter. I am going to let you guess what the Deveraux sisters have to do. Jane Anne's sacrifice was necessary and you will see why in a couple of chapters when a new character will arrive in New Orleans. **

**In the next chapter there will be more Klayley interactions, I promise you that, but I hope you enjoyed them in this chapter. Thanks for reading and leave a review, please! **


	8. The Inevitable Bloodline

**I am back with a whole new chapter now. I am not sure how long I want this story to be but I it will last for a while because there are some characters that need to show up and the Deveraux plan to be revealed (Which won't be revealed anytime soon ;) To people who are asking, no, Hayley is not pregnant. She didn't get pregnant from the night she spent with Klaus in Mystic Falls.**

**Jane Anne is dead and Sophie is mourning her sister, as Klaus tries to make sure that the witch doesn't do anything reckless that could cost them out of her grief. He discovers something from his past that is going to change everything and helps him think of a plan that is going to kill two birds with one stone. Hayley puts two and two together which will lead to a scandalous fight between her and Sophie. A new character will be coming back that is going to create chaos for the rest. **

He had been looking for her throughout the house. Klaus kicked the dirt he found around the place and searched her bedroom but she was not there. She was not in the bathroom either. He growled and headed downstairs, about to go on a hunt for her when he finally saw her, by the fireplace. The way she was just sitting there, in the dark and on the couch was very heartbreaking. She was not crying, but there was pain in her eyes as she held a glass of scotch in her hands and looked down at the fire burning. "Love…" Klaus began but she stood up from the fireplace and put the glass back on the table, rubbing her hands together and shaking her head. "I don't think that I am interested in anything more that you have to say to me tonight, Klaus." He rolled his eyes at her comment and whispered, "You don't have to act so pissed. I had no idea that was going to happen, love." "LIKE HELL YOU DIDN'T!" she yelled which caught him completely off guard. There was only pure anger in Hayley's eyes as she watched him.

"What is wrong with you? How dare you yell at me, little wolf?" "How dare you just stand there and lie to my face. You knew about everything and she knew that she would die if she took this chance. You cared only about your plan. You didn't give a damn about Jane Anne's life and you used her. And you used me." He stood there for a moment before clearing his throat and stepping forward but she stepped back, sending him in shock. She has never behaved this way towards him, and he didn't like it. "Jane Anne Deveraux had the plan made out from the start. She knew what she was getting herself into and she went along with this anyway. Anything just to take down Marcel. That is what she told me. That is the only thing I want. I want my city back. To achieve something, sacrifices must be made. I would have thought that with your throughout life experiences, you would have already learned that by now, love. Especially since…with your recent history in Mystic Falls…" "Shut up." Hayley whispered in anger but he continued. "…your actions resulted in the death of twelve innocent hybrids. Well, not exactly innocent as they were conspiring with you and Tyler Lockwood to get rid of me."

"So, you know the truth. Congratulations! What do you want me to say to you?" Hayley asked him and he stepped closer to her, menacingly. "I want you to calm down and remember that I have allowed you to stay in this house. I do not offer such comfort to any person that comes forth to me." "And yet you decided to let go of your pride and let me stay. Hell, you even killed the man who made me feel vulnerable and alone for that one night. It was all too good to be true. The breakfast, the shower, the bed, the clothes, the remarks…everything…it was all too good to be true coming from someone like you, Klaus." He frowned slightly and whispered, "What are you talking about, little wolf?" "I am talking about my involvement in this plan that has gone badly tonight thanks to you. The only reason that you let me stay here was so that you could use me as a distraction for Marcel in order to get what you wanted." Klaus chuckled and shook his head saying, "The idea came up after I took you in and I was not the one who originated it. It was Jane Anne who suggested it to me and I accepted, seeing as you had nothing better to do than to poke your nose into my business." "That is why you were not pissed that I would be attending the party. But the act, oh Klaus…you really outdid yourself this time. You led me to believe that you were angry that I was going with Marcel. You led me believe that you were angry that I was getting closer to him when in reality, this was exactly what you wanted. I don't believe Jane Anne would have used me like this. She and Sophie came over to me while you were out today and told me the real plan. They told me the truth about what they were going to do tonight, unlike you." "They did?" he whispered in shock. "Yes, they did. I knew all along what you were going to do but I had no idea you would use me as bait for that." Before he could stop her, she marched up the stairs and to her room.

Klaus stood there for a moment, cursing himself for what was happening and trying to figure out a way out of this but there wasn't. She was right. He had used her. But he had no idea that she would be so affected by it. But then again, why wouldn't she? She was a lost and broken soul who had no one left in the world. She was trying to find someone. She wanted to find her family. This was why she was here. "Hayley!" Klaus called out after her and went up the stairs, banging the door open and seeing her packing her bags. She was taking everything that belonged to her and everything that he had offered her stayed back. "What are you doing?" he asked her, in shock. "What does it look like I am doing? I am packing and leaving." "Have you lost your mind? You will not last a day out there without my protection. Everyone knows that you are a werewolf now, including Marcel. How will you protect yourself, love?" "I don't care what you think. I am going to do what I came here to do and there will be no vampires stopping me. Thank you for your false hospitality, but I must get going now, Klaus." She took her bags and left the room. He stood there in awe and heard her footsteps. He did not hear the door open and finally, he rolled his eyes and went back down to the living room where she saw her standing there.

He smirked at her and said, "Having second thoughts?" She shook her head and grabbed the bottle of scotch that was lying on the table and put it in her bag. "Just wanted to let you know that I would be taking that." She opened the door and before she could leave, he grabbed her arm and spun her around to him. "You walk out of this house…and you will no longer have a free pass. You are forbidden to be here again, do you understand me? You walk out of here…and you will lose my protection. I won't give a damn about what happens to you any longer. Don't think that anything you do right now is going to change the past. Jane Anne is gone learn to deal with it. She was not a person who cared damn much about you anyways." She looked at him for a long while before she scoffed and whispered, "It's not like you cared what happens to me before, Klaus. At least, I could trust her. She was a person I could count on." Klaus smirked. "You're wrong, little wolf." "Let go of me. I have made up my mind. I am leaving right now." He stared at her coldly and let go of her hand. "Fine! Leave." He ordered. "Gladly." She whispered back and took her bags, heading away from the house. Klaus growled, stepped back inside and slammed the door shut, throwing chairs and tables around the house, cracking walls as well.

Sophie heard the banging on her door as she was trying hard to sleep. She was afraid of who it could be. She knew damn well that with her sister's death linked to her, what was to stop the vampires in the city from killing her too? Either way, she took a deep breath and slightly opened the door to peek. Hayley was standing there, looking exhausted, with two bags in which she was carrying her belongings. "What are you doing here? Go back to Klaus' house." Sophie whispered groggily and she was about to close the door when Hayley stopped her. "I don't want to stay there with him anymore. He used me." "Used you?" "In this plan. Please tell me that you didn't know about this." The witch shook her head to answer the question. But Sophie recalled perfectly well what she and Jane Anne discussed of what Hayley's purpose would be at the party. She would be the distraction, indeed. But this was neither the time nor the place to discuss it. "You can't stay here, if that's what you're asking." She stated and put a hand on her hip. "Sophie, I have nowhere else to go. You have space now that…" She stopped speaking as she saw Sophie's face harden. "I'm sorry but I want to be alone now." She finally stated and closed the door. Hayley breathed out and was shocked. This was not what she was expecting. She was almost certain that she would have a place to live with Sophie. She slowly backed away from the home and started walking down the streets once again. There was a growl that could be heard in the distance and Hayley looked over to see…a wolf. It was a werewolf. Hayley was certain of it. And he was staring at her.

What harm would it do to get closer to him? Hayley put down her bags and gently stepped over to the part where there was the entrance to the bayou, the place where the wolf was standing and simply looking at her. "Hey." Hayley whispered and reached out a hand to the wolf. The wolf sniffed out her hand before turning around and running back into the bayou. "No. Wait!" Hayley called out but there was no use. The wolf was gone for good and there was no sign for him. "The bayou." Hayley whispered. Maybe this was the place where she was supposed to go. She had to go deeper, and she had to do it on her own. The instructions that Jane Anne had given her were not good. She had to try and make out new ones and reach her family. Maybe this wolf was part of her family and she had no idea. There were noises that could be heard and Hayley immediately hid as she saw Marcel and his gang of vampires come out again, after cleaning up the streets. Her eyes were drooping but she knew that she couldn't risk Marcel seeing her. Remembering, she still had the human potion from Jane Anne; Hayley sprayed it on herself to avoid vampires smelling her out that night, wherever she would sleep. "Out on the streets again. Well done, Hayley." She mumbled, scolding herself for getting into this mess. Sophie most probably blamed her for Jane Anne's death. She had no one left who was willing to help her now. Walking over to the edge of the city, Hayley found a hidden bench on which she fell asleep almost immediately.

Klaus had woken up early in the morning. He went downstairs and looked down at the book that was laid on the table. She used to love to sit there and read while he was doing business. Klaus grabbed the book and tossed it away. He had let her stay and it only took her a couple of days to see him as a monster and move out as soon as possible. "Why is she any different from the rest?" he whispered out loud and grabbed a chair, tossing it against the wall, breaking yet another one. He then went over to his liquor cabinet, pulled out a bottle of vodka and tried to think of what he should do. He did think about Hayley and where she was right now. He growled as he remembered her harsh words from last night and put her out of his mind, deciding to focus on Marcel, a more sensitive subject after last night. He took another gulp of his drink, before grabbing his coat and heading out of the house. After Jane Anne Deveraux's death, there were many things that he had to cover with his former apprentice. Klaus knew that the best way to take down an enemy was to hit them when they're already wounded and Hayley has wounded him the other night. The realization that she lied about her identity, had made Marcel furious. Then, there was also the matter of the secret weapon. Sophie was grieving and wouldn't even tell him what the secret weapon was. He had to figure it out for himself now.

"What are you doing here now? I have things to discuss with my gang." Marcel asked as he saw Klaus approaching him in the Abattoir. A woman was standing beside the self-proclaimed king of the city, taking notes on anything that Marcel was telling her. Klaus could smell her right away. She was a vampire. "I see that you replaced your human secretary. Something wrong with her or was she simply incapable of catching up with everything that Marcel Gerard has to say?" Klaus joked and saw Marcel frown at him. "I would like to present to you my new partner, Gia. Gia, this is Klaus. The one I told you about." Gia smiled and shook Klaus' hand but then turned back to her work. "What's the new deal? What are the changes that you will be making?" Klaus asked as he turned to Marcel. "Why does it concern you? Don't have anything better to do outside of town? Please, I am trying to regain stability in this town." Klaus shrugged and said, "Are you coming to Jane Anne's funeral?" "There is a funeral?" "Weren't you aware? You are the king of the city after all." Klaus was starting to mock him, and it was getting on his nerves. Marcel turned to Gia and whispered, "Write it down. I will be attending this funeral." "Not going to create a spectacle of yourself now, will you?" Marcel didn't respond as he headed back inside. Klaus sighed and went after him at once, leaving Gia with her notes outside.

"Have I touched a nerve, Marcellus?" Klaus asked innocently as he stopped him from walking. "Are you still hanging around with Hayley tied to you for no Goddamn reason?" Marcel asked him and Klaus simply shrugged. "She left. It doesn't bother me. I don't give a damn about what happens to her." "That is why you protected her from my outburst last night, right?" "I did that for you. I know that you would have regretted it." "No, I wouldn't have. If you hadn't stopped me, Hayley would have woken up in the dungeons this morning for her treason." "And you are going to tell me that there was nothing that attracted you to her?" "The reason why I was trying to get close to her was because she looked familiar." Klaus pulled back and frowned. "Familiar? What are you talking about?" "I know her from somewhere. I have seen her before but I can't remember when and where. That is why I started talking to her in the first place. I had no idea that she would turn out to be a werewolf. I have a law against werewolves in my city and that law will live through me in this city as long as I am king." Klaus smirked at that and continued speaking. "So, am I to understand that the next time you see her, you will kill her?" "It depends. But after last night, I doubt that I am going to see her again. She should return to the bayou where she belongs, with the others." "Others?" "That is where the rest of the werewolf pack is, under the curse that was graciously put on them years ago." "What curse?" Klaus asked, suddenly intrigued. "They are to remain in wolf form and only turn human once a month, every full moon."

Klaus smirked as he heard that. "Is that so? And who may I ask, placed this curse on her pack?" he asked him. "It was a witch, a witch whose name I'd rather not mention. She helped me and in return, she asked me to never reveal her identity. She just wanted to keep the werewolves in imprisonment just as much as I do." Marcel explained. Not satisfied with that answer, Klaus decided that he would be looking around. She was gone. She said that she was leaving, but why would he care that much? He knew just where she would be going. Right back to the place where she started. Her wolf pack. The Crescent Werewolves, the ones that have been cursed to roam that bayou in wolf form until the next full moon. Once a month, they would be able to see their skin, their everything. Gia came over to him with her hands on her hips. "Something that you would need?" she asked him, impatiently. Klaus rolled his eyes and wondered why Marcel had decided to make a vampire his assistant and not a compelled woman whom he could easily control. "It would be useful if you could get me the _Historia autem invicta!_" He insisted, making Gia's mouth drop in horror.

"Why would you want that?" she asked him. "Do you know where it is?" Gia shrugged and said, "I am the wrong person you should be asking. Jane Anne Deveraux was the only person that knew where that book is located. And now, she is dead. Why do you want it?" Growling, Klaus left the place without answering Gia's question. He knew damn well that she was going to tell Marcel everything about his interest in that book. He did know a lot about it…from his mother. It was Esther who had originated it, and passed it along the line. "Werewolves in the bayou. Loners." Klaus whispered, thinking about what his next move was going to be. He had another chance to create what he was always hoping he would achieve: the army of hybrids. The only weapons which can make Marcel leave the town and give the city back to the Mikaelsons, where it belongs.

The beautiful blonde was walking along the street, when she believed she saw a familiar face. She was resting on a bench and she looked extremely tired. "Hayley!" Camille exclaimed and immediately went over to her, taking off her coat and putting it on her. Hayley startled and stood up. "What is going on? Cami, what are you doing here?" she asked her. "I was going to ask you the same thing. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be resting at your new place? Don't tell me that you got kicked out again." Hayley opened her mouth to speak but changed her mind. She couldn't tell her the truth. No one except Sophie Deveraux knew that she was staying at Klaus' place with him. She didn't want Marcel to know about that, above all. She still didn't want him to know she and Klaus had been keeping touch. "I…yes, I was kicked out again. I don't know what I am going to do." Cami shook her head and said, "You will be staying with me and I can get you a job at Rousseau's so you can have some money of your own. You can't continue to live like this on your own, Hayley. You need to have a job." Hayley continued shaking her head as she said that. "I am fine, Cami. I promise that I'll be fine."

She still wasn't going to leave and decided to take a seat next to her on the bench. "I heard about what happened to Jane Anne." She whispered. "What did you hear?" Hayley asked at once. "I heard that a car hit her and she immediately died. The driver is still missing and I just want to get my hands on him and strangle him for what he did. Sophie must be really hurting and I know that you are too." Hayley bit her lip and flashes of what Klaus had told her the other night came inside of her head. _"Jane Anne Deveraux had the plan made out from the start. She knew what she was getting herself into and she went along with this anyway. Anything just to take down Marcel. That is what she told me. That is the only thing I want. I want my city back." _She had refused to believe him. Had Jane Anne really eyed her from the moment she set foot in New Orleans. Had she really pretended to be her friend only to use her as a distraction for Marcel? Now, she was dead. But Sophie was alive and Hayley wanted answers. "Hayley! Are you okay?" Camille asked her. "Yes, I'm fine. I have somewhere I need to be. Thank you for your offer but I will be okay on my own." "Well, call me if you need anything." Camille told her.

There was a banging on the door to her home and Sophie rubbed her eyes from all the sleep and crying when she opened it. Niklaus Mikaelson stood there, with a frown on his face and with his hands tied behind his back. The frown would not be concealed by anything. "What do you want from me?" Sophie asked him, annoyed at the way he wouldn't leave her alone. Klaus was not smirking at the very least, like he always did and that worried Sophie. "What did you sister know about _Historia autem invicta_?" he asked her and Sophie's mouth dropped. "How did you…?" "Very simple…as you forget, it was my mother who originated this book, Sophie Deveraux. I have spoken to a very resourceful vampire of Marcel's, who claimed that Jane Anne was the only one who knew where this book is located. I want you to help me find it." Sophie shook her head. "Even if I could, I wouldn't. Not after what happened last night." Sophie moved him out of her way and lied back down on the bed.

Klaus sighed as he was not in the mood for this. "I need that book, and I will do whatever it takes to find it." He told her. "Why? What do you want to do now? I thought that the only reason why you did come here was to take down Marcel and take back the city as your own. Now, you want to steal witch history from the coven? Nobody except really trustworthy witches are supposed to know where that book is. Since I haven't been trusted by my coven for a long while, I haven't been told." "Agnes is the witch elder of your coven. Does she know?" Klaus asked. "No. She hasn't been told. Just because you are the witch elder, that does not mean that you get to be told." "Who else besides Jane Anne knows where this book is?" Klaus insisted. "No one. I thought that vampire friend of yours has told you." Klaus finally smirked and whispered, "That is something that I cannot believe it's true. You witches know all kinds of secrets and as far as I know, you and Jane Anne Deveraux were very close to one another. How is it possible that she hasn't told you anything about this?" "Bastianna, the witch elder who went along with the Harvest, was the one who forbid Jane Anne to tell me where it is and what it does." "What Harvest?" Klaus asked and Sophie sighed. "Oh, that's right. You don't know one of the most important witch events that have taken place since you and your family fled New Orleans."

As it turns out, the Harvest was one of the most important witch rituals that had ever occurred on the planet when four young girls are chosen to be sacrificed so the ancestors can gain more power and then through a cycle, they would offer it back to the coven along with the life of the girls that we sacrificed. "There is always a catch. Only the witches that are worthy of their lives would come back. The last time there was the Harvest, our cruel elder; Bastianna had led to the permanent death of three out of four girls. Only one had come back to life. The other three had died. Including my niece and Jane Anne's daughter, Monique." Sophie explained. Klaus watched and heard the story with horror of what had been going on. He had never agreed to this and he knew that Marcel would never let children be sacrificed. "What did he do about it? Surely Marcel would not agree with this Harvest." "He didn't. But there was nothing that could be done to stop it. Even though she lost Monique, Jane Anne continued to believe that we all need to serve the ancestors and grant them power. The problem is that we had lost three souls and we never got them back so our foremothers can have their power. Three lives were lost. They were innocent. Since then, I hated this Harvest. I made a promise to myself that I was never going to allow it to happen. But it will soon enough." Klaus thought carefully. "And where can I have the spell that can be used for the Harvest to be complete? Who knows it?" Sophie shook her head. "No one knows it. It's in the_ Historia autem invicta_." Klaus frowned. "And how are they supposed to redo the Harvest if they don't have the spell?" Sophie shrugged. "Jane Anne was supposed to do it. But she died. And now…if the Harvest is not to be made, we might be punished by our foremothers."

"I will not have something like this happen in my city. I am going to talk to Marcel about this and I need to find the book." "What for?" Sophie asked, exasperated. "Because that book may contain a spell from my mother that can stop the Harvest for good so no more innocent lives will be spared and as a matter of fact, that book also contains the antidote to the curse that has been placed on the Crescent Werewolves in the bayou all those years ago." "The Crescents? Hayley's pack?" Sophie asked. "Exactly. I want to find a way to remove the curse." "Marcel is never going to let you do that." "He doesn't have to know that there is another reason why I want to find that book, except in order to stop the Harvest. Do you know the name of the witch that had placed the curse on them?" he asked her. "No one knows. She helped Marcel discreetly and he promised he would never reveal her identity." "That is exactly what he told me." There was another knock on the door at that moment which startled them both.

Sophie groaned as she went over and opened it, wide. Her mouth dropped, when she saw Hayley standing there like she did the other night with the bags in her hands. She dropped them on the ground and entered her house in anger. "Hayley, what the hell are you doing here? I thought I made it clear the other night that I can't have any company right now. Not after my sister's death!" Sophie snapped at her. "I am not here to ask for your pity help, Sophie! I am here to ask you a couple of questions about Jane Anne's lies to me!" Hayley snapped at her. At once, she stopped talking, when she saw Klaus standing there, with an amused expression on his face. "I am glad to see that my situation is amusing to you. What the hell are you doing here?" Hayley snapped at him. Klaus chuckled. "I was going to ask you the same thing, little wolf. It would appear to me like you still haven't found a place to stay." "I slept on a bench last night. I am cranky and tired and I am in no mood to speak to you or even see you." Klaus' smile disappeared when he heard about her troubles once more. She turned back towards Sophie. "You better start answering my questions because I am not fooling around. I am have seemed like an easy girl to catch for you and Jane Anne when I came into town but that is not who I am at all." Hayley growled.

The witch took a step back and looked at Klaus for help, who was still standing there, amused by the sight. "Like you said, little wolf, you are cranky and killing Sophie might not be the best solution for you. You might make the biggest mistake of your life." "I don't need your opinion! I want you to stay out of my life." "I cannot seem to do that the moment you keep latching onto mine and I cannot shake you off." Klaus explained with a shrug. Hayley continued to look at Sophie with a warning and pointed a finger at her. "If I found out that you and Jane Anne have been planning on screwing up my life since I came to you, you will regret that you ever met me." With that, Hayley grabbed her bags and stormed out of the house. Sophie looked at Klaus' expression and rolled her eyes. "What was I supposed to say to her?" "Perhaps the truth with a tad bit of an apology following, I would suggest. I don't think that you would want her to place you on the naughty list, now do we?" "Just go and do what you want to do. Leave me alone now. I have to get in touch with Cami. Jane Anne's funeral is tomorrow. Father Kieran is going to help us bury her in the cemetery and her body should be given a proper cleansing. She was my sister but she was an idol for most of the witches in our coven." Sophie whispered.

Klaus sighed as he left the house and saw her enter Rousseau's with the bags after her. He ran a hand through his hair, not sure of what he was going to do about her and how was it possible that ever since she had come into his life, all of his problems were somehow connected to her? How was it possible that he was going to end up doing something for her? He entered the bar and winked at Camille, who was washing dishes, making her blush. Hayley was sitting alone at a table and playing with her fingers. Klaus immediately went over and took a seat in front of her, making Hayley get up but Klaus put a hand on hers and stopped her. "Please, have a seat, little wolf. I wish to speak to you." "What do you want?" Klaus sighed and whispered, "I want you to move back to the governor's home with me." "And why would you want me to do that?" "Because I have a proposition for you." "If it has to do with taking down Marcel, I am not going to be a part of it." "It has to do with your pack." A moment of silence rushed between them and Hayley could not stop staring into his eyes when she heard that. "What about my pack?" "Do you know about the curse?" "Yes. That is the reason why I was getting close to Marcel. I was trying to learn more." Hayley explained, matter-of-factly. Klaus smirked. "Smart girl." He mumbled under his breath.

This had actually made her smile for the first time that day. Klaus looked away from her and whispered, "As I was saying. I have a plan and it is going to involve getting your pack free of that curse. Would you like to have a part of it?" "You mean, you're taking me in as your partner in crime now?" "Would it interest you? It is your pack, after all, love. It is the reason you came back. The reason why you want to stay here, to be with your family. I am offering you the chance to help you with this if you help me. You can finally meet them, save them and you won't feel the need to fight for their acceptance." Hayley looked at him closely for one moment before she smiled and nodded. "I would like that, but I don't know how I can trust you, Klaus." "You can…because you don't really have another choice." He responded, sincerely, making her understand. Whether she liked it or not, she needed him.

An explosion could have been heard in the cemetery that night. Something that would wake anyone, but it has been made sure that no one would be startled in the city. Pushing rocks aside, the young woman, came into view. She coughed up blood and felt the roughness of her hair. Her dress was centuries old and she had no idea where she was. She was scared as she looked around, when she finally heard her voice from above. "I have come to you now…I have helped you come back." The voice said from above. "But you did take my life away." The young girl answered. "No matter…you are here with the help of one witch's sacrifice. Jane Anne has done her job well. Now, it is time for you to do yours. I have arranged everything for your journey in New Orleans to be perfect, and Jane Anne's sacrifice has created a portal for you to finally be here. Achieve our goal and you will be rewarded." The young brunette woman turned around as she noticed another woman approaching her, with dark skin, dressed as a maid. "Who is she?" the brunette asked. "This is Emily. She is a witch you can trust and the one who will be taking care of you on this journey." The voice from above told her and then added, "I know you will not disappoint me…Tatia."

**A/N: So, Hayley is to move back into the house with Klaus, following the plan together. The only part of the plan which Klaus had told to Hayley is about the curse on her pack. Will he tell her the rest of his plan and how he wants to bring down Marcel? Will Sophie ever be trusted?**

**And Tatia is back, the character I promised would make an appearance to stir things up a little. I hope it will work and I hope that her presence will bring lots of trouble. Thank you for reading and please leave a review! **


	9. Trouble, Trouble, Blood and Trouble

**Sophie was grieving for her long last sister in the last chapter, as she got bombarded by both Klaus and Hayley with questions that need to be answered. Sophie refused to tell what or who is the secret weapon of Marcel, and Klaus finds more from Gia about the **_**Historia autem invicta**_** and is on a quest to find it, to break the curse placed on the Crescent Wolves. Klaus and Hayley had broken ties for a moment, only to have him realized that he needs her in his plan to take over New Orleans. At last, Tatia has come back to life.**

**In this chapter, Hayley tries to get Klaus to tell her everything about their plan, feeling that he is hiding more of the most important parts from her. Sophie and Father Kieran plan together the funeral for Jane Anne, as Klaus finds other cruel methods to find the all-powerful book of spells, created and originated by his mother and then passed on to the next best witch, Celeste. Hayley follows Klaus as Camille meets someone new in her bar. Will Marcel's secret weapon be revealed to anyone? Will Klaus ever be able to let go of his old ways which could jeopardize many lives? **

She didn't have much time to plan anything. Hayley could remember what her first instinct was. She grabbed her bags and silently walked with him back to the governor's home. Klaus had offered her to help him with something, something which will free her family of the curse that a terrible witch has placed on them in the past, all because of Marcel. She would be getting her family back and at the same time, she would have a place to live. He was walking closely by her and looking around very attentively. Hayley studied his face for a moment…and she realized that there was so much she still didn't know about him. What else did she know about him besides his family issues and about their one night stand?

They arrived at the governor's home and Klaus pushed open the door, leading her inside. "I trust you can find the room you abandoned just a couple of hours." He whispered, smirking as he checked his phone. Hayley wanted to shoot something right back at him, but she knew she couldn't. He was helping her reconnect with her family, he was freeing them of their curse and above that, he was letting her live with him free of charge again, after the little show she put on with him, accusing him of things that were probably not true. Or maybe he did use her and he knew about Jane Anne's plan all along, but he was there for her when no one else was and for that alone, she had to be grateful to him. She walked up the steps, back to her room and unpacked as Klaus watched her closely from the doorframe. "You know, you do have quite a lot of stuff you carry around with you, despite being a loner." "They are my personal things!" Hayley snapped at him and then retreated to the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

Once she came out, she saw him picking up her diary from her bag and opening it. "What are you doing?!" she yelled out and grabbed the diary from him and covered her hands around it protectively. "What is with all the secrecy, little wolf?" "Everyone has secrets and if I tell you mine, I will have to find a way to kill you." Hayley whispered and couldn't help a smile appearing on her face as she said that. Klaus chuckled at her and replied, "Good luck with that, love." He was moving out of the room when Hayley told him, "Don't think that you're off the hook just yet." Klaus turned around and faced her with a disrupted look on his face. "What are you talking about?" "I know that you are not helping my pack out of the goodness of your heart. What do you gain by freeing them from the curse?" she asked him. He walked out of the room and Hayley cursed herself for not pushing him further and just letting him go. He was Klaus Mikaelson and he never did anything without a reason, for God's sake!

Hayley slammed the door shut and decided to get into a warm bath. She prepared the bathtub with the warm water and all the bubbles from the soap that she loved. Then, she tied her hair in a bun and took off the clothes she had on, gently entering the bathtub, and relaxing with her eyes closed. It has been a while since she has felt so good. This house certainly did wonders for her health and she was planning on remaining here longer than she should. Hayley knew that Klaus just asked her back in order for her to help him locate her family, and that is just what she wanted, no matter the cost or the reason Klaus was doing this. But after this curse was all cleared up and it would be nothing to worry about, she smiled at the thought of moving into the bayou with her family and staying with them for as long as she could. They would be there for her, because blood is blood, after all.

The door slammed open, disrupting her thoughts and Hayley nearly jumped out of the bathtub as she saw Klaus looking at his phone as he stepped closer to her. "We have to be prepared for Jane Anne's funeral tomorrow in which I plan to…" he stopped talking as he looked up from his phone and saw her blush as she stood in the bathtub, covered with bubbles. "Don't you know how to knock?" Hayley asked him. "It is my house, love and I have something important to tell you about our first move." "Which is…?" Klaus got himself a stool and placed it right near her bathtub, sitting down. Hayley clenched her fists on the tub and her feet moved around a little bit under the bubbles, uncomfortably. Klaus looked at her with a smirk and whispered, "There is nothing for you to be ashamed about, little wolf." Hayley rolled her eyes at him as he started talking. "Tomorrow, you and I will be attending the funeral of Jane Anne. At some point, I will need you to cover me so I can corner the witch, Agnes to get her to talk." "What are you talking about?" Klaus looked back at his phone and said, "You'll know soon enough, love." Before he stood up and he started walking back out of the bathroom when she stood up too.

"You are asking me to trust you but I can't, not when you're hiding things from me, Klaus. What are you looking for?" Hayley asked him as she stepped out of the bathtub, not realizing what she was doing. Klaus sighed and turned around, annoyed at her questions, when his eyes widened at what he saw right in front of him. She was breathtaking gorgeous. His breathing hitched and he tried to remain calm as she was looking at him angrily with her hands on her hips. After a moment of shock, a grin appeared on his face as she finally looked down and noticed herself naked. "Oh my God!" she exclaimed and immediately grabbed a towel and covered herself with it. This made Klaus chuckle even more as he stepped over to her and gently ran his finger across her cheek, sending shivers all around her. "Not something new, little wolf." He whispered to her before leaving the bathroom. Hayley ran her hand through her hair and tried to think about what she should do now. He had seen her naked…again! "Damn you." She mumbled and covered her face with embarrassment. What could be going through his head right now? But nonetheless, Hayley was not stupid. She knew that he was using this little incident as a distraction from what he was hiding. She would find out eventually. She always did.

…

Sophie entered Rousseau's early that morning and saw that Cami was already there with a checklist in her hands. The bar was currently closed until the right moment came and people would come in and pay their respects for Jane Anne. Cami smiled sweetly at Sophie whispered, "How are you doing?" "After a day of grieving, I can say that I feel much better, knowing that Jane Anne is resting in peace." Sophie told her. "Have you seen her body?" "Yes, I have. And I also bought some flowers for her to keep in her hands, as we bury her today." She told her. Camille was crossing things off her checklist and said, "I know your parents are going to attend and we have a couple of Jane Anne's friends too who will be attending. My uncle said that he would do the ceremony free of charge." Sophie shook her head at once. "No, he really shouldn't. He is good at what he does and he should be paid for his work." "But he told me that he is doing this as a favor to you. He knows about your relationship with your parents and Jane Anne was all you had." Sophie nodded and revealed the black dress that she was wearing for the funeral.

Camille went over to her and placed her hand on Sophie's. "If you ever need anything or to talk to someone, you know that you can always come to me. I'm here for you, Sophie." She told her, sweetly. "Thank you." "Okay. I have some papers I have to write for college. I will see you later at the ceremony, okay. My condolences once again." And at that moment she left. Sophie sighed in relief at her disappearance and looked at the purse she was holding, the one Jane Anne had given her for her birthday. "How do you expect me to focus on your master plan if you're dead, Jane Anne? I don't think I can ever forgive you for doing this…leaving me here, alone." Sophie whispered as tears started streaming down her cheeks. She wiped them away the moment the door to the bar opened and in walked a dark colored, over-weight woman, dressed in black, as well as the other two women who were following behind her.

They stopped in front of her and Sophie eyed them with an annoyed expression on her face. "What do you want, Agnes?" "To offer you my condolences. Sabine and Lenore wish you the best of luck now. Jane Anne was dear to us." "Spare me the theatrics, Agnes. I know what you're looking for. You won't get the answer from me." "Sophie, Jane Anne died for a good cause. We have a mission to complete. He is back in town and he needs to pay." "Do you listen to yourself? Jane Anne had to lose her life for something that we are not sure that is going to happen." Sophie snapped at both of them and Sabine came forth before Agnes could lose her temper. "It is beyond us, Sophie. Our Great Mother has offered us peace and power for years. It is up to us to please her and she wants him to suffer. In order to make that happen, we need the book. Tell us where Jane Anne knew it is." Sabine asked her in a gentler tone. "What happened to you, Sabine? We used to be good friends and now you go along with this." "I am the elder, Sophie and we respond in turn to the Great Mother from above. These are her orders." Agnes explained to her. Sophie looked back at her purse, remembering what Jane Anne had told her.

_"We don't have any other option here. You know what you need to do." Jane Anne whispered and kissed her sister's forehead as Sophie started crying. "Marcel is going to kill you. You know that he has his ways of finding out about these spells." Jane Anne shook her head. "Sophie, we were sent here to do a job and that job is going to get done, okay? You managed to find a way to bring both Klaus and Hayley into this town. You need to continue on with your work and find the secret weapon that Marcel is hiding. Our ancestors need the perfect sacrifice." "But I can't do anything without you. Have you lost your mind?" Sophie nearly cried out. "You can. And if something bad happens, you know that it will get fixed. Now, go."_ Jane Anne told her that what they were doing was for the good of the family. She knew that now, she had to respect her wishes in honor of her memory. She needed to finish the job that has been set out for them all by their Great Mother.

Sabine approached Sophie more carefully once again. "We need the book, Sophie. We need the _Historia autem invicta._ It is the only book in the world with the spells which our great ancestors have used. They are the key to everything we own, everything we can accomplish for our clan." "I told you that I don't know where it is. Jane Anne was the only one who knew and she has never told me." "Her own sister?" Agnes challenged her, suspiciously. "You know just as much as I do that Jane Anne believed the clan and the ancestors are always above blood and family. She has never told me where the book is located. If you want to get this done, you have to find that book on your own. Right now, I just want to give my sister the proper funeral which she deserves." Sophie spat at them and turned her back towards them. "Go to hell, you all." She mumbled to herself once she heard Agnes, Sabine and Lenore retreating from the bar. They never cared about Jane Anne's life, so why should she care about this mission at all?

Hayley looked at herself in the mirror that morning and looked depressed as she was wearing this black dress. The knock on her door, sent a smile on her face for some reason as she looked up at him through the mirror. He was arranging his tie and looking at her pleasantly. "You see, I do have fine tastes, little wolf. You look ravishing." Klaus complimented her as he looked into the mirror himself. She ignored him compliment, feeling weird that she was wearing something that he bought for her. She didn't have any money for a new dress, but she knew that she had nothing else in which she could attend the funeral. "We were both up Sophie's throat yesterday. I don't think that she is going to be happy to see us." Hayley whispered as she sat down on the bed and observed him arranging his full costume so that he looked impeccable. "Nonsense, love. We are business partners. I gave her time to grief because I am no heartless monster. I know what it's like to see a sibling die right in front of your eyes. It has happened to me as well." Hayley frowned and whispered, "What happened?"

"Mystic Falls. My brother, Kol, was daggered and killed by a doppelganger wench of the name, Elena Gilbert. Perhaps you remember her from your time there. I found him with a White Oak Stake in his heart and swore I would avenge his death, but never did. With time, I found a way to let the past in the past. The pain just fades away with time." Klaus whispered to her, turning around to face her. "I'm sorry." Hayley mumbled, without realizing. She really was. She couldn't imagine what she would have done had something like this happened to her. There were times when she thought that it was best that she didn't grow up with her family, to put them in any sort of danger. "No need to apologize, love. These things do happen." Klaus told her with a straight face. "You can't talk about these things like that. He was your brother!" Hayley snapped at him. "A good for nothing brother." Klaus mumbled. "Why are you being so cold towards anything that is painful?" "Because my intention is not to remises on these events." Hayley just sighed and grabbed her purse. "Forgive me for asking and trying to talk some sense into you."

Klaus whooshed in front of her at that moment, scaring her. "I don't think you realize that you are not here for spending any sort of pleasurable time with me, little wolf. You are here on business and it shall stay that way. The way I don't care about your past, neither should you care about mine." Klaus told her, his mask on and his anger revealed on his face. How was he able to change from being so light and friendly to her and then threaten her? But she knew these were all empty threats of his. It hurt him to think about his dead brother and he was hiding it through anger. "You didn't think the same the night when bonded over your bottle of scotch. You told me a lot of things about yourself then. What is stopping you now?" Klaus growled and pined her against the wall in seconds, leaving her breathless. He was not chocking her, but holding her as tightly as he could. He was giving her a warning to be quiet, in his own way. Their eyes locked for a moment before Klaus sucked in a deep breath and let go of her, as Hayley ran her hand to her neck in shock and breathed in deeply. Her eyes showed nothing but anger towards him. She never wanted to make him react this way, but for some reason, she was intrigued by his problems and she wanted him to hear her point of view. "Why do I even bother?" Hayley mumbled to herself and before Klaus could stop her, she left the room.

"I am so very sorry for your loss." Father Kieran was telling Sophie as the young witch reached the chapel. Sophie nodded and received a hug from the priest just as there was a bang, and the doors to the church were opened. "Klaus Mikaelson!" Kieran exclaimed in surprise. "Father Kieran, I presume. And you, Sophie Deveraux, we need to speak now." Klaus said with his hands behind his back. "I am not speaking to you about anything. I am getting ready for my sister's funeral now. I see that you're ready too. You have bothered to put on some decent clothes. I'm impressed." Sophie told him with a frown. Kieran cleared his throat and put a hand around Sophie saying, "I think it would be best if she is left alone now. Please do try to understand that we have funeral here, Mr. Mikaelson and…"

"Call me Klaus. All my friends do." Klaus interrupted him with a grin on his face. Sophie scoffed and mumbled to herself, "What friends?" Klaus' eyes narrowed as he heard what she said and he cleared his throat. "Very well. After the funeral, we need to have a very serious discussion about what we managed to salvage from the night Jane Anne died." Klaus told her explicitly. Sophie rolled her eyes and said, "Maybe we will talk. Now leave me alone. You should be busy stalking Hayley, or Cami. That is what you're good at." With that, she turned her back to him and Klaus understood that the conversation had ended. Klaus rubbed his chin and left the church. He had made a mental note to himself that he needed to confront Sophie once more if he was going to put his plan into action. He checked his watch. Only one hour left and the ceremony would begin.

Hayley looked into her bag. She had to have some money left, but there was nothing. She sighed and covered her face with her hands. "Be strong, Hayley. Come on. You have been through worse." She told herself. How would she be able to support herself? The French Quarter was not that big and it was surrounded by vampires. How was she going to be able to steal some money even for herself? Maybe Klaus… "NO!" She almost yelled at herself and covered her mouth afterwards. No, she could never ask him to support her like this. He was already offering her a place to stay in exchange for her cooperation, not much from her. How could she ask for money? No, she was being too ridiculous. Hayley snapped as she heard the door slam and knew that Klaus was back. She quickly hid her bag back in the closet and pretended that she was looking at the way she was dressed in the mirror.

"Fancying your dress, little wolf? I trust that your little outburst has been put to rest?" He asked her, with his hands crossed over his chest. Hayley refused to look at him in the eyes and preferred to look over at the black dress she was wearing. "When are we leaving?" she finally asked, after a moment of silence. Klaus looked at her closely and noticed that she was still very upset, but he wouldn't have a woman ignoring him this way. He sped towards her in a flash and startled her. Klaus smirked as he saw her gasp and try to keep her balance. "What is wrong with you?" she finally asked him and put her hand on her heart, as if he really had scared her, and that was the idea. "You have a job you need to take care of when we reach the church. I hope you will handle it nicely." "And what would that be?" "Do what you do best, love. Distract Marcel as I leave the ceremony earlier to visit one particular witch." "You want me to what? I don't think you realize that I am officially an unwelcomed werewolf in the vampire community." "And I don't think you realize that you are under my protection and Marcel is not going to lay a hand on you." "How do you know? Have you spoken to him about me?" Hayley asked him at once.

Klaus looked at her for a moment before saying, "As a matter of fact, we have spoken about you and Marcel was just implying how he can't get over your exquisite beauty, regardless of you being a werewolf. I believe that is your free pass through the city now. You're the favorite woman of the proclaimed King." A blush appeared on Hayley's face at what she heard. Of course she was not interested in Marcel. He was the hated vampire King, and she was the lone wolf fighting for survival. She knew that she could continue to play that game with him, but after everything that she had been through and after everything that she had learned about this Marcel and how he was truly kind and wonderful inside, she couldn't have the heart to do this to him again. And she certainly wouldn't do this for Klaus. "I think that you are going to find someone else. Maybe someone like Cami. She could be interested in him." Klaus smirked at her offer and shook his head. "I'm afraid that Cami is not the one who is living in my house, in exchange for service. It is you who is to help me, little wolf." "With what? Where are you going?" Once again, he left out the door in a second, with no possible answer for her. "Damn you." Hayley whispered. She thought hard about seeing Marcel again. He was a kind family man. She had gotten to know that side of him and somehow, she had a feeling that Klaus still had the plan of taking him down, up his sleeve.

What about that girl, Davina? Who was she? Was she really just some witch who Marcel adopted? She looked really powerful and she was able to sense the magic that Jane Anne was doing, which got her killed. Should she tell Klaus about this girl? Was she someone important? The warmth in that girl's smile towards her when Hayley met her, and the hug that she offered Marcel, as if he was truly her parent, made Hayley realize that she would be doing a wrong thing. Marcel hadn't told Klaus about Davina and why should she? Marcel had confided in her in ways he had never confided in anyone else. Hayley realized that being a powerful witch might make her a strong enemy to Klaus. That was the way the Original Hybrid saw it. The poor girl was doing nothing wrong but protecting the one she sees like a father, and her home. She cared about Marcel and would do anything for him. Klaus shouldn't ruin that, just because he had his own desires of being King of the city.

The ceremony had started and Hayley had arrived in the church with Klaus by her side. Neither one of them spoke to each other along the way. Why should they? They were simply on business, nothing else. "Keep a close watch on Marcel." Klaus finally whispered in her ear when he saw him speaking to Father Kieran. "Where are you going?" Hayley tried again, hoping for a different result. But it was the same. He turned his back to her and walked towards Marcel all on his own. "Klaus, no!" Hayley called out and grabbed a hold of his arm. "Let go, little wolf." Klaus told her warningly. "What is going on? I am moving out for good and you will never receive any help from me!" "Is that a threat?" "I sure hope so. I will not have these secrets between us." Hayley told him before she could stop herself. Klaus raised an eyebrow at her last phrase. Marcel was looking at them both now and he had to be careful with what he was saying. Vampires had super hearing after all. "You will know when the time is right." He whispered before heading back to Marcel and greeting him with the shake of hands.

"I see that you and Hayley are on good terms. She has not gone back to the bayou with the rest. She is staying with you?" Marcel asked him, as he eyed Hayley carefully, looking around the church. "Yes. I thought you said that her being here is not going to be a problem." "I think we have said enough about her." Marcel told him and looked away from Hayley. Klaus chuckled and whispered, "You are not fooling anyone, Marcellus. I know that you still find the little wolf very attractive. Her being a werewolf should not stop you from pursuing her." Klaus told him with a grin on his face. Marcel finally looked up into his eyes and frowned. "She is your one night stand. What makes you so eager to give her away to me?" "What happened between me and Hayley was an unfortunate one night stand which I can assure you won't happen again. There was plenty to drink and no thinking whatsoever about our actions."

Hayley had approached them at that moment with a smile on her face. "Right on time, love! I can't stay any longer, unfortunately. I have a meeting with an old friend, but I trust that you two won't kill one another, given with the ceremony and all. Have fun!" Klaus exclaimed and touched Hayley's shoulder before leaving. Hayley looked back to him and smiled a little at the feeling of his reassuring hand on her shoulder. He said he would protect her and he was. Marcel crossed his hands over his chest as she asked him, "You are responsible for Jane Anne's murder. What are you doing here?" "That was Diego and he was severely punished for that. And I do happen to be King of this Quarter so I can participate in any event I might like, Hayley." He said her name with bitterness. "You are still upset that I lied to you." Hayley pointed out. "Actually, I am more upset that I opened myself up to you so much."

"If I had told you the truth about me being a werewolf, you would have let your vampires kill me." Hayley told him briefly and Marcel shook his head with a small smile. "I would have actually appreciated your bravery for telling me and I would have kept your secret." Hayley was shocked at what he was saying. She whispered, "Why would you do that?" "Because I did like you. Why should I let that get in the way of what we shared?" he asked her, leaving her stunned. "You reacted badly when you found out." She finally pointed out and Marcel shook his head. "You're missing the point." Just as Father Kieran announced that the ceremony was now going to begin. Jane Anne's body was put in a casket and some of the witches, who were there, were giving Marcel dirty looks, making him responsible for Jane Anne's death. Diego was nowhere to be seen and Hayley had finally understood that he was being punished for what he had done. They all walked outside and marched towards the witches' graveyard in order to bury her. Marcel walked beside Hayley, without saying anything and she simply watched him from time to time. She remembered clearly what Klaus had said to her. He was up to something and she needed to distract Marcel, so he wouldn't know what it was.

The door banged open and Klaus threw the witch inside, closing the doors behind him as he arranged his tux and turned towards her with a smile. Agnes was standing there, fearfully. She started chanting something but Klaus had grabbed her by the throat before she could finish and threw her to the ground once more. "You should know better than to think you can use your pathetic little magic on someone like me!" Klaus exclaimed, enraged, as he knelt down towards her and whispered more calmly this time, "Do you wish to die?" "What the hell do you want from me? You saved the wolf girl and you have her. I have not laid a hand on her." Agnes replied, unsure of what to say as her eyes showed only fear. Klaus smirked and said, "Very touching, but it is not Hayley who's the subject here. I suppose you know about the _Historia autem invicta_…" "I don't have it!" Agnes snapped at once. This made Klaus chuckle and stand up, grabbing a knife from the table. "We are miles away from the city and no one can hear you from here. I suggest that you put your mind to better use and tell me what you know." He was threatening her, and playing with the knife in his hands, to prove a point.

He looked deep into Agnes's eyes and commanded, "Start talking." She gulped and slowly stood up, sitting herself on a chair as Klaus eyed her darkly. "I have never seen it, but I know what it contains and what it does. I know it was your mother's. Our Great Mother's." Klaus growled the minute he heard how much respect these witches held for his psychotic mother. Agnes continued. "Esther passed it on to the witch she thought deserved it better than anyone, after many generations, Celeste Dubois. Celeste lived for many years and was our greatest elder, until she chose Jane Anne to be her next follower to hold the book to the dark magic." "Who cast the curse on the werewolves in the bayou?" Klaus suddenly asked her. "Someone on Marcel's orders. I have no idea who." "You are lying and I don't appreciate lies from people I am more than eager to kill. My patience is limited, Agnes. Give me one good reason why I should let you live." Agnes started laughing as she looked at him and she shook her head. "Your mother was right. There will never be a cleansing for a monster like you. You're a beast. You will never have anyone by your side. No one will ever love you! No one!" Klaus had pinned her against the wall and was not holding her so tightly that she couldn't breathe. "Do you have anything that could spare your life at this moment?" he asked her menacingly. "I…I…" Agnes breathed and her face turned red as Klaus gripped her throat tighter. "Nothing of use to me, I see." Klaus whispered and Agnes' eyes got wider the minute he placed both of his hands on her neck, and snapped it, throwing the body to the ground.

The ceremony had ended as quickly as it had started and Marcel and Hayley were left alone to look at one another in silence. "I guess this is it, then." She whispered and slightly smiled at him. Sophie could be seen crying from a distance. "What's the matter? You two aren't friends anymore since her sister died?" Hayley looked over at Sophie and their eyes met, as Sophie gave her an angry look and walked away. "It's too complicated." Hayley told him directly. "You have told Klaus about Davina?" he asked her at once. She hadn't of course, but what was going on with him? What was wrong with telling Klaus about Davina? "Is she someone you're hiding from your mentor?" Marcel frowned at her question and said, "She is the one thing I care about more than anything in this world. I raised her and I would do anything for her. Klaus will only know to jeopardize that. It's what he does to people's happiness." Hayley, still not convinced that there wasn't anything wrong with Davina, nodded at him and said, "I hope you can overlook the fact that I'm a werewolf so we can still be on good terms." Marcel chuckled and said, "Yeah, that's not going to happen, Hayley." "Fine. Do what you want."

Hayley saw the look on his face, that he was probably regretting his choice but it was a choice and she knew that with everything going on in her life right now and what he had done, placing a terrible curse on her family, they won't be able to get along at all. She started walking away from the crowd and back down the road towards the place which she called "home". Just as she walked on the street to the governor's home, Klaus caught her sight. He was angry and his hands were bloody. Her heart skipped a beat as she placed a hand over her mouth and ran to him, before he could enter the house. "What happened? What did you do?" Their eyes met for a moment. Hayley's eyes showed sympathy, but his showed only darkness and anger. He pushed her away and entered the house, slamming the door shut behind him. Hayley remained there, staring after him and covered her mouth with her hand. How did he have the nerve to shut her out, seeing that she was now his partner?

…

Seeing Marcel and Sophie so upset bothered her a lot and it was not every day that you lose a friend. Cami sighed and took a seat at the counter, opening up a book, starting to scroll through the pages, trying hard not to think about the funeral her uncle just organized. "Taming of the Shrew." Someone whispered and Cami looked up from what she was reading and noticed a handsome man sitting next to her now, waiting for his order. He was quite handsome with short brown hair, high cheekbones, a strong jawline, and a straight nose. He was surely in his mid-30s and he looked like a truly noble man. Cami couldn't help but smile at him and asked, "You read it?" "Of course I have. A long time ago." The man pointed out. "What will it be?" Camille asked him, finally putting the book away. "Gin, please."

After offering him the drink, Camille couldn't stop looking at him and the handsome man noticed it. "Can there be something which I can offer you?" "Perhaps your opinion on my favorite book." Cami said at once, not being sure what else she could talk about with him. He was a stranger, but something about him didn't make him such a stranger after all. They discussed what they could and the man was getting more and more intrigued. Who was she? And how was it that a woman so smart and beautiful was simply a bartender. He knew he couldn't possibly ask her something like this. It would be extremely rude of him. "What brings you to the Big Easy?" Cami finally asked him with a smile on her lips. "I am looking for my brother. Perhaps you could help me." The man responded. Cami frowned and asked. "Has he been in New Orleans for long? What's his name?" "Perhaps you may have noticed him because whenever my brother comes into town, people from all over know him." "A troublemaker?" "Defiant, and a little temperamental. I do hope he has not caused any problems. No, he has not been here for long."

"I see." Cami responded. "My brother's name is Niklaus Mikaelson. He prefers to be called Klaus for personal reasons." "Klaus? He is your brother?" Cami asked, surprised. How could this man be his brother? He was so different from the charming bad boy who had taken her to the party. "I presume you know him." "I am a bartender. I tend to know anyone." "My brother happens to be quite a fan of various drinks." The laugh which came from Cami's mouth had only managed to make him smile once again. "Your brother has taken over the old governor's house, I think. But you don't need to worry. According to him, he is old pals with Marcel and he has been no trouble at all." The man eyed her seriously for a moment at the mention of Marcel before he smiled and nodded. "Interesting. Thank you for your help, Camille." She smiled, and didn't even ask him to call her Cami, like she told all the others. He stood up and Cami came forth to him and said, "Wait. I don't even know your name." she said and the man flashed a terrific smile whispering, "Forgive my rudeness. Elijah Mikaelson." He pointed at himself.

**A/N: What do you think? I finally decided to make Elijah's first appearance in the story and his interactions with both Klaus and Hayley will follow in the next chapter. What do you think will happen now that Klaus killed Agnes, the witch elder? Will there be consequences? Will Klaus be confessing to Hayley what he has been through? Will Hayley tell Klaus about Davina?**

**Please review and let me know what you think! **


	10. Pretty Little Eyes

**In the previous chapter, Hayley had moved back in with Klaus, only to have more questions raised inside of her head, regarding what his motives are. Klaus wants to find the ancient witch book, **_**Historia autem invicta **_**in order to get the spell which releases the Crescent Werewolves from their curse and to find a different spell which will stop the repetition of the Harvest. The power he will receive will help him take over New Orleans for good. Another character appeared in this story in the last moment and shall have an impact on the characters in this chapter. **

**This chapter will hold the moments in which Klaus reconnects with his brother, Elijah, as the newest member of the house gets to meet Hayley as well. Tatia keeps a low profile for now and she is going to use Sophie's help. A confrontation with the bearded werewolf and an old woman from the bayou will raise more questions for Hayley as she decides to spend time with Marcel again, determined to know who she is. As the only alive Harvest Girl is revealed to him as the weapon Marcel is using against him and the witches, Klaus gets in a drunken state which will provoke both him and Hayley to end the night they never would have expected. **

The knock on the door had him fooled that it was most probably Sophie, willing to tell him at long last who is Marcel's secret weapon. Klaus smirked as he put down his poetry and headed to get the door. There were no footsteps on the stairs which could indicate that Hayley wished to know more about this pleasant surprise too. They had not been on good terms since the other day. Clearly, she was upset that he was not sharing his problems with her…and why should he? They were only here on business together. There was nothing between them…only business. Personal problems were let aside but clearly, Hayley had different thoughts. Opening the door, the smirk on Klaus' face immediately vanished when he saw who was standing before him. "Brother…what an unwelcome surprise." He whispered, darkness washing over his face as he remembered the fight they shared the last time they had seen each other in Mystic Falls, over Elijah's infatuation and Klaus' nemesis, Katherine Pierce. "And what an unsurprising welcome, Niklaus. But still, I am glad that I came."

Klaus stepped aside and let Elijah enter the house. "The old Governor's Home. You've always liked this house. It would seem only fit that you would hide out here." "This is not hiding, brother. I am keeping some secrets here, as to what my intentions towards this city and his current ruler are. How did you find me here, anyways?" Klaus was pouring his brother a glass of good scotch when he heard him answer. "I ran into a friend of yours. You may know her; she works as a bartender, Camille O'Connell. She told me everything she had learned about you." "Ah, yes, Cami! I should have known you would start questioning around without looking into it a bit better. Elijah's nose went up at that moment as he whispered, "You are not alone." "No, as a matter of fact, I'm not." "Who is this girl, Niklaus? One of your current bed mates? I smell werewolf. Moving on from witches and blonde vampires already?"

"Oh, don't be absurd, brother! I am not into such ridiculous games especially when the city I want, needs me back as King. The woman staying with me has a part in this plan. I need her help." "And I ask once more, brother. Who is she?" "You may remember her name from the time she spent in Mystic Falls. Hayley Marshall." "Is that so? Tyler Lockwood's friend?" Klaus chuckled. "Former friend, apparently. After they had both plotted against me with those twelve hybrids, I can imagine that the two of them would rat each other out in order for me to spare their lives." "I didn't know that you were so hospitable with traitors, brother. Rumor has it that the two of you have been getting…cozy back in Mystic Falls as well." Handing over something else to drink to Elijah, Klaus stepped back and raised his eyebrows. "You believe there is something more to this?" "I understand that you are offering this girl a home here in exchange for her help in whatever it is you are doing…but she is, nevertheless, a traitor. And even thought I find it hard to believe, brother, I think there is another reason why you help her." "She is here to help me find her long lost family. The pack was cursed by Marcel, more than 300 years ago, with the help of a particular witch. I wish to restore the freedom of these Crescent Wolves…" He then looked around to make sure that there was no one who could hear him before whispering, "…for my own purposes." Elijah shook his head with a smile, patting his brother on the shoulder.

"You haven't changed. You're still the same defiant and twisted brother of mine. Klaus smiled wickedly until there were footsteps that could be heard and Hayley appeared in the doorway of the living room, looking between the two of them in confusion. "Hayley, please, do join us! I would like to introduce to you, my brother, Elijah!" Klaus said with a smile and pointed to him. Elijah smiled at Hayley, stepped forward and kissed her hand gently. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Hayley." "Likewise." Hayley responded and her smile disappeared the moment Elijah raised his head and watched her closely…as if he were inspecting her. Klaus noticed the tension between them and a frown appeared on his face, as he pulled his brother to him, not liking what was happening between them. "Well, I am going to get some breakfast and then I am going to go out." Hayley told them both, not sure exactly who.

Elijah whispered, "I suppose it is time I got settled in one of these rooms, before we get down to the serious business. There is more you need to speak to me about, Niklaus." Before heading upstairs, leaving the two alone. Hayley refused to look at him in the eyes, as she pulled on her black, skin-leathered jacket and headed to the door. He stopped right in front of her and shocked her with his speed. "So, you are now forcing me to stay indoors?" Hayley asked him with her hands crossed over her chest. "No, that is now what I am doing. I am merely curious as to where you are heading off to after I so soon, presented you my brother." "Are you going to tell him everything?" "He already knows for the most part, love." "And what about Agnes?" Klaus felt his breathing, although not needed, stop. "What about her?" "Why did you kill her? I know that is why you were acting the way you did after last night." Klaus looked upstairs, unsure if his brother heard them or not. "You get to Rousseau's. I shall be there shortly." Hayley's eyes widened, not expecting this response from him. Silently, he moved out of the way and headed upstairs to find Elijah, as Hayley quietly walked out of the house.

…

Sophie was not sure how much of this banging on the door she was going to resist. Someone was insisting on seeing her, and she was not prepared. The witch had not moved out of her bed since the funeral of her sister had ended the other day. She was grateful to Klaus and Hayley for the most part that they had not come barging into her house, demanding answers after that and they offered her some well-needed space, even though she did have all the answers for them. After all this time of searching for the weapon Marcel was using against them, she finally knew who it was, and it frightened her completely. Knowing that he was taking care of her was one thing, but it was a whole different thing to know that Marcel was using her to get the power he needed from the witches.

"I'm coming! Hold your horses!" Sophie finally yelled out and got of her bed, running a hand through her messy hair and then touching her tired eyes. Opening the door, she gasped as she saw who was standing there. The same features on her face, as all of her other doppelgangers. Sophie had read all about her and heard stories from her Great Mothers about this one girl who had flipped the minds of the two most powerful and known brothers, Klaus and Elijah Mikaelson. "Is it you? Tatia?" Sophie stammered and the girl offered her a smile as a creole woman appeared behind her. "Yes. I have been looking for you, Sophie. This is my assistant and protector, Emily. I am sure that with your connections to witchcraft, she will explain to you more of what is going on and why I am here." Emily looked like a true humble witch, with her rags on, long dark hair and expressive eyes. "I am sure we would all appreciate it if you let us come in. We have been traveling far and wide to reach you, Sophie Deveraux." Emily told her with a stern look on her face. Still uncertain if this was real or just a dream, Sophie opened the door wider for the two women to come inside.

Tatia was touching everything in her sight, her hair flowing freely around her old-fashioned dress. She looked through Sophie's closed and asked, "Do you mind if I borrow this dress. I am in a new century and I have been instructed to blend in." Tatia asked her with a small smile. "Take it. But who has instructed you? Why have you come to me?" Sophie asked them both. "Our Foremother, the one who has sent Jane Anne her mission and then Jane Anne had gotten you involved. Our condolences to your sister, but I do hope that her death was meaningful to us all. She has gotten us information and Esther has sent us to help you finish the job." Emily told her. Sophie frowned for a moment, wanting to tell both Tatia and Emily to go back to where they came from, but she could not disrespect Esther's wishes like this. She would lose her powers and the coven would suffer. "What is your purpose in this job?" Sophie asked them both. Tatia took off her old dress and started to put on something more for this time. "I am here to serve as a distraction for Esther's sons. They won't be seeing me until I get instructions to be seen so until then, you have to give me a home here."

"You are the originator of the Petrova bloodline and anyone can easily mistake you for Katherine Pierce or the newest addition that I heard of, Elena Gilbert. Both of them have many enemies, including Klaus and Elijah Mikaelson." "I am sure that with our history, it won't take me long to convince them of who I really am." "And what about you? Have you just come here as her protector?" Sophie asked Emily. She smiled and shook her head. "You shall be her protector from now on. I had gotten her half way and she knows what to do now. The witch coven of New Orleans needs a new Elder, which is why I am here to offer as Esther proposed." "This coven already has a good Elder, Agnes." "Agnes is dead, killed in fury by none other than Niklaus Mikaelson the moment he realized that she did not have any answers for him, concerning, _Historia autem invicta_." Sophie gasped and covered her mouth. "When did she die? Where is her body?" Sophie demanded to know. "Her body was buried yesterday after the funeral of Jane Anne." "What? Who buried her?" "The coven. Sabine and Lenore in charge." "Why haven't they told me about this?" "Perhaps because you still need to earn your coven's trust, Sophie. I can help you with that."

"And so, you are here to take over?" Sophie asked her with a frown. "I am here to make things better for us all so we can complete the mission Esther has offered us. I will see to it that no one disappoints her, as they have done in the last Harvest ritual." Emily told her. "What exactly disappointed her? That three innocent girls died, including my niece or that one of them managed to keep herself alive?" Sophie asked her, cruelly. "What is with the raise of tone, Sophie?" "I have never trusted the Harvest. The girls never come back from the dead and their sacrifice is for nothing." Sophie told her. Emily's nostrils flared, and she whispered, "I don't see it very wise for someone like you to insult the decisions and thoughts made by our Foremother. You are here to respect her. She has offered you family and power." "And she has taken it away too." Choosing to ignore her last statement, Emily told her, "Once we have taken care of the Mikaelson brothers, there shall be another Harvest ritual. For the good of our people, four girls shall be sacrificed. Some new…and some old, in order to insure that no mistakes are made this time as they have been in the past." Sophie knew immediately what she was referring to when she talked about "old". Davina Claire, the child Marcel was protecting was the one who had survived the Harvest. This meant that Emily was planning on forcing her to leave this world when the time was right.

She had no reason to trust these two women, even though she would remain faithful to Esther and her Foremothers. But she did remember at that point what Klaus had told her the last time he had visited her before Jane Anne's funeral in order to discuss the _Historia autem invicta_.

_"There is always a catch. Only the witches that are worthy of their lives would come back. The last time there was the Harvest, our cruel elder; Bastianna had led to the permanent death of three out of four girls. Only one had come back to life. The other three had died. Including my niece and Jane Anne's daughter, Monique." Sophie explained. "What did he do about it? Surely Marcel would not agree with this Harvest." "He didn't. But there was nothing that could be done to stop it. Even though she lost Monique, Jane Anne continued to believe that we all need to serve the ancestors and grant them power. The problem is that we had lost three souls and we never got them back so our foremothers can have their power. Three lives were lost. They were innocent. Since then, I hated this Harvest. I made a promise to myself that I was never going to allow it to happen. But it will soon enough." "And where can I have the spell that can be used for the Harvest to be complete? Who knows it?" Sophie shook her head. "No one knows it. It's in the Historia autem invicta." Klaus frowned. "And how are they supposed to redo the Harvest if they don't have the spell?" Sophie shrugged. "Jane Anne was supposed to do it. But she died. And now…if the Harvest is not to be made, we might be punished by our foremothers." "I will not have something like this happen in my city. I am going to talk to Marcel about this and I need to find the book." "What for?" Sophie asked, exasperated. "Because that book may contain a spell from my mother that can stop the Harvest for good so no more innocent lives will be spared."_

If Klaus did find a way to get the book of Witch History, they would get the spell to stop the Harvest from ever happening again. Sophie knew that at this point, it was best to put her faith in anyone who could help her. No one said that she couldn't play both sides in order to make sure that she got what she wanted. Jane Anne didn't need to die for nothing and even though Sophie knew about Davina and who else she was outside of being a Harvest Girl, she was not going to let her and some other three girls died because of this stupid myth. Emily continued to stare at her, as if she were expecting an answer. Sophie smiled at her and nodded. "We will need to introduce you to the coven right away. Once they hear you have been sent by our Foremother, there won't be a reason why they wouldn't let you be the new Elder." Tatia and Emily both smiled in return at Sophie's offer.

…

Hayley had been waiting at Rousseau's for more time than she normally would have. She knew where she needed to go today, but the only thing that stopped her from reaching the destination was the fact that Klaus had something to say to her. Cami stopped at her table and offered her a drink. "Thanks. I needed this." Hayley told her and gulped down the gin. "Are you waiting for someone?" Cami asked her. "Klaus is supposed to be here soon." "Okay, then. I see the two of you are getting more comfortable around one another." Cami told her with a smile. Hayley shook her head as a blush appeared on her face. "No, trust me. It is not like that at all. Klaus is just helping me with some things." "His brother is quite a charmer. I ran into him yesterday here at the bar." "Really?" "He was looking for information about his brother. Do you know anything about that? They don't seem close as two brothers normally would, do they?" "Well, I can understand Elijah. Klaus is a very complicated man." Cami nodded and then looked towards the front door of the bar. "Speak of the devil." She whispered and then said, "Enjoy your drink."

As soon as Cami left, Klaus stepped over to the table and sat down on the chair. "Is Marcel here?" he asked her in a whisper. Hayley shook her head as she took another sip of her drink. "No. I haven't seen him or his vampire friends." "Good." Klaus said as he took the drink from her hand and drank it all up, to Hayley's horror. "Hey! Order your own drink next time!" she complained as he put down the glass. "Love, if you wish to know a lot more things about the plan in which we take part of, I suggest that you use a little less of this…" He pointed to his mouth, "…and a little more of these." He then pointed at his ears and Hayley tried very hard to hold back a laugh. She did want to know everything there was to know about his plan. Now, he was finally going to tell her and she couldn't be more curious. "There is a book of witchcraft I am after, more than centuries old, containing all the light and dark magic that the coven of New Orleans has always used." "You need spells? What for?" "This was my mother's book, Hayley. She originated it and passed it down to witches she thought worthy of it for centuries. The last witch to possess it was Jane Anne Deveraux. She hid it…and now she is dead. No one knows where this book is and I cannot even tell you how crucial it is that we find it."

She sighed as she looked at him closely and said, "Was it really that hard for you to tell me the truth from the start?" Klaus ignored that comment and started explaining her about the Harvest ritual the witches did every year in order to please their ancestors and receive more power from them. "They were killing off innocent girls for this?" Hayley asked, outraged. "Sophie is the only witch who does not believe in this Harvest which is why I think she will be of great use to us. In the book Historia autem invicta, there is a spell, which can be used to stop the Harvest for good. If we find the book, we can end it with the help of Sophie, without anyone learning of it, especially not the coven." "Why did you kill Agnes yesterday?" Hayley asked him again. "She was the witch Elder and she was dangerous to me and to the ones working with me. Sophie is most likely to take her place now as elder of the coven which will simplify our work." "And why do you want to stop the Harvest? What do you gain, Klaus?" He smiled this time and whispered, "Can't I just do something good for this city, without wanting anything else in return?" "Are you hoping to receive some sympathy so people would want you to be their King?" Hayley challenged him. "Perhaps…but maybe, I also hate the idea of innocent children being killed."

His face was serious and Hayley realized that he was telling the truth about the Harvest. "So, stopping the Harvest is part of your plan to get in good with the society but I also can't figure out why you want to help my pack to be released from the curse. Besides, I am not even sure that it is possible." "It is. If we find _Historia autem invicta_, you will realize that book contains a lot more spells than you think it does. The spell on how to reverse the curse on your pack is also there." Hayley couldn't help the smile appearing on her face, making Klaus' heart jump inside of his chest when he saw it on her beautiful face. But her smile quickly disappeared as she said, "You want something from my pack if you do this. I won't let you use them for your own gain, Klaus."

"All I want from them in return is support when I take down Marcel and become King. Don't forget, little wolf, that I am a hybrid and half werewolf. I care about both of my kinds. With me at rule, the Crescent Werewolves would get the chance to come back to the city and they won't have to worry about any curse to stop them from being happy." Hayley looked at him closely and asked, "Is that really what you are after? They support?" "What else?" Klaus asked her and stared deep into her eyes. Hazel, gorgeous and expressive. Klaus smirked as she saw her looking at him with concern on her face. "Are you in this with me, or aren't you?" he finally asked her, demanding an answer right now. "Elijah is going to help?" She asked. "I can imagine that is why he is here…aside from waiting desperately for me to find my redemption." Klaus chuckled and Hayley looked impressed. "You are lucky to have such a brother. I would have given anything for one." "Find your family in the bayou. That is how we shall start. I need you to help me gain their trust…that is, if they accept you first." "Of course they will." Hayley told him and stood up, grabbing her jacket and heading out of the bar, with Klaus smiling after her.

…

Elijah was waiting for his brother when he got home. "Had a good talk with Hayley?" he asked him and Klaus nodded. "I think she is starting to trust me more and more which means we can move faster with this plan before Marcel can even catch on." "Yet, you had not mentioned what you are planning on doing to those werewolves once you have them where you want them. Niklaus, you shall not repeat history." "Having more of my kind means that I can have enough power to make sure that no one takes this city away from me again. I have it planned out." "Including the doppelganger blood with which you are planning on turning them?" "I thought I had some sored from the last time I took it from Elena." "Unfortunately for you, Rebekah had destroyed the last bags of blood in Mystic Falls, don't you remember, brother? You had gotten her so upset that…" Klaus held up his hand. "No more talk about her. I no longer wish to see her." "The two of you will have to get over your differences eventually."

"Enough of this talk about Rebekah, brother and why don't we focus on more important matters?" "And what would that be?" "Well, as I told you earlier, the night Jane Anne Deveraux died, Sophie managed to find Marcel's secret weapon, refusing to reveal who this weapon is after her sister's death. I had given her enough space. The next step is to have her tell me who this weapon is so that I can retrieve it from Marcel without him realizing it." Klaus stopped talking the moment he realized that Elijah was staring at the fireplace, and looked like he had not heard a single word he said. "Are you listening to me, Elijah?" Klaus asked, suddenly enraged by his brother's lack of focus for the first time ever. "I keep thinking about Hayley." Elijah finally whispered, making Klaus' body turn cold. "What do you mean you think about her?" His tone got higher as he stepped over to his brother, giving him a cold glare.

"I know her from somewhere." "From where?" Klaus demanded. "I don't know. I simply have a feeling that I have met her before. Her face is very familiar." "Both you and Marcel now." He whispered and rubbed his chin as Elijah faced him, confused. "What about Marcel?" "He claims Hayley reminds him of someone from the past too." "But she couldn't have lived decades ago. She is a werewolf. She is mortal." "Precisely. Which is what makes this stranger than I thought." "An explanation for this can be simple, Niklaus. The girl may be a reminder of someone we knew from the past." "Then why don't I find her familiar as you and Marcel do?" Klaus asked him. "I don't have an answer for that, brother." "Alright, forget it. It is time we have a little chat with Sophie Deveraux." "Where is Hayley?" "If she took my advice, she is most probably in the bayou at the moment, trying to reconnect with her family." "I find that very wise. And what about this Sophie Deveraux you have been mentioning?" "I consider her as an ally for now since our goals is to stop Marcel from ruling and end the Harvest once and for all. If she hopes we can achieve everything, then it is time for her to open her mouth and tell me the name of Marcel's weapon. We know for sure that it is a person, a person he most probably keeps around him at all times." "Then, there is no time to lose, brother, let's go." Elijah told him and the two of them left the house.

…

What was she doing here right now? It was getting dark after a long day of thinking and plotting. Hayley was starting to have her doubts that she was going to find what she was looking for. But she remembered the party to which Marcel was her date. She saw a werewolf sneak out of his mansion, a werewolf with long dark hair and a beard. She would recognize him if she saw him again. And the wolf she saw that was watching her one night she came here…it all added up. The werewolves knew her somehow and they knew that one of their family members had come to the city. They probably didn't have a way to reach her, seeing as she was always in the city and they were forbidden to be there. But what would she do if she did find them? The full moon was not for a couple of weeks and she would only be able to communicate with them that one night they turn human.

_"I think you will find the communication easier than you think." _Someone whispered inside of her mind and Hayley gasped as she turned around and saw a golden brown wolf behind her. From the look in her eyes, it was a female and from the voice she heard in her head, this female wolf was old. "Who are you? How is it possible that I can hear what you think?" _"Crescents have a special ability of speaking through telepathic ways. It is a gift, given to us from a trusted witch the moment Marcel cast the curse on us all those years ago." _The old wolf told her. "What are you talking about? What witch?" _"The one who passed away recently, Jane Anne Deveraux." _"Does Marcel know about this?" Hayley asked in shock that Jane Anne did something do good for the pack. _"Of course not. He can't know that we can speak to just about anyone who has the werewolf gene inside of him." _"Even a hybrid?" Hayley asked before she could stop herself. She could actually feel the wolf frowning before she spoke again in her mind. _"Yes, even a hybrid, although, I have not heard of any to be in existence, except for one."_

_"Hayley Marshall." _A masculine voice rang in her head and Hayley turned around to find the silver wolf she had been seeing for a while. "Who are you?" she asked him. _"My name is Jackson, but you probably already know me as the bearded werewolf who escaped the party that night. You saw me. You were there." _"But I don't understand. How was it that you were in human form? I don't recall it having been a full moon that night." _"Jane Anne worked on a spell and helped me turn into human form just for a couple of hours so I could sneak inside and search for…" _"For what?" _"Documents which may help us understand why you resemble so much…one of our ancestors." _"Ancestor? Who?" Hayley asked, feeling her head spin by the minute. _"Her name was Andrea Labonair, from a royal werewolf bloodline, part of our pack. She is part of the Crescent Wolves' history. She lived many decades ago and she was a great warrior princess. She died when she was just a child but you resemble her so much, Hayley."_ The golden brown wolf suddenly starting walking to the silver one and told him, _"Don't get ahead of yourself, dear. She is in a bit of a shock right now." _"So, I am part of your family after all, aren't I?" Hayley asked, hopefully. _"Unfortunately, sweetheart, we have tried to find proof of your birth as a Labonair but your name was never mentioned in Marcel's personal documents of every werewolf that belonged on the Crescent pack. The only thing we have is that you resemble greatly an ancestor."_

"I need to get more answers." Hayley said as she covered her forehead with her hand. Everything the two wolves were saying in her mind did not add up and they were making her head spin like crazy. _"We shall await eagerly that day in a couple of weeks, the full moon when we can turn into humans and we can discuss the situation more." _The golden brown wolf told her. Hayley nodded and whispered, "Until then, I am going to try to get this proof. I know Marcel and I know that he will help me." _"Don't trust him! He is a murderer!" _The old woman snapped at her but Hayley shook her head. "He has a thing for me. He won't harm me. I have to go now. It was nice meeting you, Jackson and…" _"Eve, my dear. My name is Eve." _"Okay. I will need to remember your names for the next time we meet. Goodbye." Hayley told them and ran out of the bayou. She knew exactly where she would find answers. She knew who she was supposed to speak to.

Marcel was slowly drinking a blood bag in his office, thinking about the rumors that Klaus Mikaelson was snooping around in his town. He opened the drawer and pulled out the photo from 1911, when he was with them. When he was with Klaus, Elijah…and Rebekah. His hand slowly brushed over the beautiful blonde's face on the photograph and a smile appeared on Marcel's face, until he heard some noise coming from downstairs. His vampires were questioning someone. Slowly, he headed downstairs and his face showed surprise when she saw Hayley standing there, demanding to speak to him. "Hey, wait, Thierry, settle down! What is going on?" Marcel asked as he stepped closer and put his hands on his hips. "What do you want, Hayley?" "I want you to tell me how you know me." "What are you talking about?" "The night at the party, you told me that I remind you of someone. Who was she and what do you know about her?" The two of them headed to Marcel's office and he closed the door behind him.

"You know, just because of our past friendship and my forgiveness to your lies, does not give you a free pass in this French Quarter." "I only lied because I was afraid. Jane Anne told me about your history with the wolves and when I met you…I kind of, liked you. And I know you liked me too. You confessed that. I simply didn't want to ruin that by me telling you the truth that I am a werewolf." Marcel pretended to look unaffected by her words and said, "Fine. What do you want?" "Tell me about the girl who resembles me. Who was she really? How did you know her and how is it that I look like her?" Marcel poured himself a drink and started shaking his head as he whispered, "Her name was Andrea Labonair and she was a former werewolf princess to the Crescents. That is all I can tell you. Have a good night!" "Marcel, that is not…" "Don't make me have the others escort you out by force, Hayley, because I can do that! Don't take advantage of my kindness towards you in the past!" Not saying anything else, Hayley slowly backed away and headed out of the mansion in anger.

…

"Klaus! What are you doing here?" Sophie asked and looked stunned as she opened the door and saw him standing there with another man. "You must be Elijah, his brother." Elijah smiled at her. "So I am known." "Impossible for anyone to forget about the legendary Mikaelson threesome. You, Klaus and your sister, Rebekah. You're legends around here." "Well, I can imagine. We did own this place more than 100 years ago." Elijah told her. "What are you doing here…I am…kind of busy right now." She kept on looking back and then her eyes meeting Klaus', who found her suspicious. "Is there something you would like to share with us, Sophie?" Klaus asked as he pushed open the door further for him and Elijah to come inside. "No, but as I told you. This is not a good time. I want to be alone." She insisted. She couldn't have Klaus and Elijah know who was now living in secret with her, but luckily, Tatia was set up in a secret room in her house.

"I don't think…" Klaus began but felt his brother's hand on his shoulder. "Niklaus, let us just get what we came here for and retrieve in peace. I am sure that Sophie Deveraux does not appreciate you latching yourself onto her life. She is not our enemy, she is our ally." Sophie clapped her hands and said, "Listen to your brother." "Enough with the wise cracks, Deveraux and tell me who is Marcel's weapon or I shall rip that head off of your chest and…" "You are going to kill me just like you killed Agnes?" Sophie demanded. "How do you know about that?" "Sabine and Lenore found her and buried her yesterday in secret after Jane Anne's funeral. I am guessing my coven didn't want to worry any people that so many witches are ding lately." "You speak of your coven as if you are no longer part of it. Beside the fact that Agnes was of no use to me and frankly quite a pain in my ass, I did you a favor, love. You are now fit to become to Elder Witch. This will help us even more to find _Historia autem invicta_ and end the Harvest for good. That is what you want, is it not?" Klaus asked her.

"It is none of your business what is going on in my coven but I can assure you that I am not going to take the position as Elder." "Then who will?" Elijah asked her. "There a witch they trust more than me. Her name is Emily." Sophie explained. "Very well. We shall have to find another way to retrieve the book, even if you don't become the Elder Witch but for the last time, love, tell me the name of the weapon Marcel uses against the witches!" "It is the girl that survived the last Harvest. Marcel saved her life as the others died and he has been taking care of her since. This girl possesses unique and strong powers from the other three girls who died. She is powerful enough to go against us all." "And Marcel has her?" Klaus asked in shock. "Yes. I already told you. Her name is Davina Claire." "So, what do you propose we do now that we know who this weapon is?" Elijah asked and turned to his brother. "I suggest we simply kill two birds with one stone. First we rob Marcel of his secret weapon and then we easily take him down with the hybrid army I shall soon create." Klaus told him with a smile.

…

The Original hybrid set down his fifth glass of scotch on the table and looked at the painting he had now created. The canvas was just lovely. He needed this, he needed to paint harder and faster. It was the only way he could remain in control of himself. He had a plan now and he had to go to the end with it. A smirk appeared on his face as he noticed how fast the brush was creating his masterpiece on the canvas. Female footsteps could be heard behind him and he gently turned around, as he could feel her. He could smell her, that sweet raspberry smell, combine with something earthy. Klaus put down his brush as he felt his control slip away. She had a smile on her face as she picked up one of his glasses and finished up his drink. "How was your day, little wolf?" he asked her with a smirk on his face.

"I found out something but…still not enough. Marcel just refuses to tell me more about me." "IS that so? I think that you should use your charm on thick. It will surely help you receive all the information you need, love." She poured herself some more scotch and whispered, "Have you found out something about _Historia autem invicta_? What did Sophie say?" He watched her closely as she drank up the entire glass at once. There was something about the spark in her eyes at that moment which made his legs turn to jelly. "We shall discuss more of this in the morning." Klaus whispered as he took the glass from her hand and set it down on the table. "What is wrong with right now?" "Elijah needs to be here for it." "He isn't?" Their faces inched closer to one another until their noses were almost rubbing together, sending shocks inside of their bodies. "No." Klaus' eyes began to twinkle into her own as he caressed her cheek and she offered him a smile like no other. "What?" she asked him. "Your pretty little eyes…You're beautiful." He simply responded, before Hayley could feel his hands around her and his lips finding her neck.

As he kissed her on the spot of her pulse, Hayley gasped as she felt his hands roam through the inside of her shirt and he was rubbing her hands across his back gently, starting to moan in pleasure with her eyes closed. They were on the floor in the art studio in seconds, as Klaus continued kissing her neck and made her call out his name as he finished undressing her, pulling away her panties at long last as he began kissing her breasts and her hands massaged his scalp. "Klaus!" Hayley yelled out the second she could feel him entering her and she moved her lips as to meet his in a searing hot kiss she could remember from their first night. He was completely mesmerized by her. He wanted to have her right there…but not this way. Picking her up off the floor, their lips still connecting in their rough and passionate kisses, he moved them into his bedroom, and they crashed into his king-sized bed.

"Klaus." Hayley moaned over and over again throughout the night. It was just the two of them and their problems kept accumulating as the days passed. They needed this moment, for inner peace. With smiles on their faces, they filled themselves with pleasure in their kisses, comforting their hearts in ways only they knew how to.

**A/N: Hayley and Klaus slept together again. Yes, it had to happen and they will wake up the next morning with a lot of explaining to do and a lot of regrets. This was comfort sex, just like the last time, guys. These two have a long way to go before something real develops. **

**About the plot, what do you think Marcel is hiding? Why do you think that he doesn't want to tell Hayley more about Andrea Labonair, her ancestor? How will Hayley get her answers and will she tell Klaus the truth that she knew about Marcel keeping Davina and chose not to tell him?**

**Please review and let me know what you think! **


	11. Shades Of Lies

**Previously, after finding out of Klaus' whereabouts, Elijah showed up at his doorstep, on his quest of finding his brother's redemption, meeting Hayley in the process. Tatia and her witch protector, Emily found shelter in the home of Sophie, demanding help to infiltrate the witch coven, and with Agnes' death, get in control. As Klaus and Elijah were off visiting Sophie, Hayley uncovered the werewolves in the bayou, and uncovered the secret that she reminds them of their once long lost Princess, Andrea Labonair. As Marcel refused to answer any of Hayley's questions and with the **_**Historia autem invicta **_**still missing, Klaus and Hayley ended up in bed again.**

**This chapter reveals the outcome of the second night Klaus and Hayley slept together. Emily becomes the new witch Elder, with the help of Sophie and she ends up demanding a meeting with Klaus. After attempting to meet with a dear new friend at Rousseau's, Elijah runs into the past he never expected, as Hayley attempts to confide in someone about the night she spent with Klaus, as she contemplates on the relationship she has with Marcel. Finally, Klaus discovers a secret from Sophie and ends emotionally violent as he confronts Hayley.**

She didn't know if she should open her eyes. Hayley had been lying awake for a couple of minutes, as the other night's event rushed in her mind and she gently bit her lip in discomfort. What happened? How did she manage to get drunk again? Did she get drunk? What about him? What was his excuse? Opening her eyes, Hayley found herself sprawling naked in bed, with the white sheets, covering only a couple parts of her body. It was just her. She covered her mouth with her hand and then sort of panicked the moment she heard the water running in his bathroom. He was still there, taking a shower. "What have I done?" She asked herself, covering her face with her hands and then looked down at her body, covering it up completely with sheets, as the water stopped running and the door opened.

"You're awake." He whispered the minute their eyes met. "Yes, I am now." Hayley responded and continued looking at him in a serious way, until he sighed and looked away from her. He had a towel wrapped around his waist, covering everything except his gorgeous top. Hayley watched him as he stood in front of the mirror and started combing his messy hair. "So, you're not going to say anything?" she finally found the courage and he looked at her through the mirror, amused. "Am I supposed to reply to that, love?" "Yes. You are supposed to comment on last night. Why did you do it?" she snapped at him and stood up from the bed, facing him. Hayley made sure to cover her body with the sheets, making sure that he couldn't see anything. "Do what, little wolf?" he asked her, innocently. "What happened last night? You made it happen again after we agreed that it would be a onetime thing!" "Love, as I recall, I was not having sex with myself. You were just as much part of what happened as I was." Klaus chuckled.

"You initiated it!" "But you reciprocated." Klaus bounced back to her and it was making her feel once again uncomfortable, as he always made her feel, when his eyes were on her legs, going up, admiring her body. Images flashed into her mind of what he did last night too. He admired her, fully, right before he had taken her. He allowed her to feel pleasure, just like he did that night. This was once more a night of comfort. He needed her comfort. "You don't have to worry, sweetheart. You were just as exquisite as you have been the first night you let me explore you." "Ass." Hayley whispered with a growl before entering the bathroom and slamming the door behind her. She stood by the door, and closed her eyes again, taking in deep breaths. She told herself that night would never happen again and yet, she did it anyways. What was with her? "You can come out now, love! It's not something we haven't been through before!" Klaus called out after a minute and Hayley growled, cursing under her breath at him. She could hear him chuckle and Hayley could only guess that he heard very well what she said about him, in a not so very nice way. Deciding to not listen to him, Hayley got herself into a nice and long shower, brushing her teeth and then her hair, as she came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her.

He hadn't left. He was sitting on her bed, looking a little bewildered at her angry state, as she opened the drawers and picked out her casual clothes. "Can you please leave the room? I need to change." She insisted. "As I recall, this is my bedroom, love." Hayley frowned and looked around, noticing for the first time that he was right. "Then, what were my clothes doing…? You know what, never mind!" she snapped and opened the door, slamming it behind her. Hayley couldn't understand how one man could be so infuriating. Klaus couldn't stand her and she couldn't stand him. It has been this way from the moment they met. Why did this sexual attraction have to make their relationship even more complicated than it needed to be? "Hayley!" someone called out and she snapped out of her trance to find Elijah standing before her with a confused look on his face. "Elijah." Hayley greeted him, politely as Elijah's frown deepened. "Forgive my confusion but…why were you in Niklaus' room?" He asked her. "Well, I…um…the shower in my room…not working." Hayley managed to mumble before running towards her room, with her clothes in her hands and a towel wrapped around herself.

Klaus was buttoning up his shirt with a smile on his face as a knock penetrated the door and Elijah walked inside with a serious look on his face. "Lovely morning, isn't it, Elijah?" Klaus greeted him and Elijah shook his head. "I wish I could say the same, brother, but considering I just caught Hayley leaving your room in a rather…exposed way, I would say that you have some explaining to do." "I think you can put the pieces of the puzzle together yourself, brother." "I would rather you be straight forward with me." "What has Hayley told you?" "That she needed to use your shower, seeing that hers does not work." A chuckle erupted from Klaus' mouth as he shook his head. "She really is something, isn't she?" Elijah joined him in this laughter before turning serious. "Niklaus, must you sleep with any woman who happens to cross your path? Hayley, we need in this sick and demanding plan of yours, might I add." Klaus continued chuckling as he finished arranging himself in the mirror and turned around to face him with his hands behind his back. "Hayley and I have become familiar with one another in Mystic Falls…and we have gotten to know one another better through a night of passion, such as last night."

Elijah's eyes widened at the news. "You and Hayley have had another intimate…moment?" "Back in Mystic Falls, yes. We got a little ahead of ourselves, alcohol implied too. I was trying to find out more about what Katerina Petrova wanted with the cure for vampirism, and since Hayley was working for her at the moment, I figured that she would be the best person to ask. Of course, the little wolf was hard to persuade from the beginning, but she ended up having her own little problem, after Katerina no longer found her useful and sent out a vampire to kill her. I saved her life, offered her a place to rest, she offered me information, we talking about my art…and the night carried on." Klaus finished his explanation and smiled as he saw Elijah looked extremely surprised. "A one night stand? Might as well be a two night stand now, I suppose." Elijah finally managed to say, shaking his head. "She admits that last night was a mistake, as do I. It won't happen again." "I suppose the two of you said the same the minute you finished your little collaboration back in Mystic Falls."

"May I remind you that Hayley is here on business? The wolves in that bayou are her family. She is close to knowing that, with a couple more visits there, as well as the information she gets from seducing my one opponent, Marcel. Nothing else will happen. The closer she gets to the wolves and to Marcel, the better for us. And while she is at it, I need to find that wretched book our mother created and passed down to generation of witches. With Jane Anne's death, it is nowhere to be found. As I still have a very hard time that she wouldn't tell anyone of its whereabouts, not even her own sister, in case something happened to her." Klaus insisted. "So, what do you propose we do today, other than sit in this house and discussing nothing?" Elijah asked. "I know, that perhaps what I do here means nothing to you, Elijah but please do note that this was our family home once. It belonged to us…and Marcel faked his own death at the right time, and took our home from us, making it his own. What he has, belongs to our family. His reign…is my reign…and I intend to be King once more, whatever it takes." Elijah nodded as he felt Klaus' hand on his shoulder. "Brother, I need you with me." Klaus told him. "You know I am always with you, Niklaus, hence the reason I agreed to help you with this in the first place."

"Then be with me, brother and let's get our home back!" Klaus exclaimed with gladness, as he raising his hands in the air. "The Mikaelsons, back at power in New Orleans!" Elijah rubbed his finger against his chin as he finally whispered, "What about Hayley?" "What about her?" "Well…after she stops being…useful to you and you finally get this city back from Marcel, what will happen to her then? As you notice, there is not much she can provide for herself. She has no clothes other than the casual ones she wears every day, she has no roof on top of her head, except the one we are currently providing for her and on top of that, she has little money she can spend on food and shelter. What will happen to her, I wonder?" Klaus' smile disappeared at his brother's comment and he sighed, whispering, "Hayley can do as she pleases, but she has family in the bayou. She will most likely fulfill her dream of being accepted in that pack. There won't be a problem." "A pack which you plan to transform into hybrids." Elijah reminded him. "Be quiet. She can be anywhere." Klaus hissed at him.

"Believe me when I say that I would never let her know of what you are playing to do with her long lost family, that you are planning on using them so you can have your old soldiers to take down your enemies and get what you want. It is like back in the old days, is it not, Niklaus?" "Hayley can take care of herself. You have no idea what she is capable of. The girl is a natural in manipulation and seductive tactics, which I assume she learned from Katerina. They were really close at one point, as I remember. The moment I become King and I get my army, she can do whatever she wishes." "Niklaus, once she sees what you've done to her family…can you not see that this plan of yours is heading towards a dead end?" Klaus shook his head in disbelief as he stepped closer to his brother and whispered in his face, "What makes you think that I care for her, even the slightest?" "Your inability to lie to me, brother." Elijah responded calmly, before heading out the door and leaving Klaus bewildered.

…

"I have to admit that I have never been in such a comfy home before." Tatia said with a smile that morning as Sophie made breakfast. The witch was not at all glad to have these guests in her house, especially after her sister's death, but she did promise Jane Anne that she would go through with the plan that was to be completed by the witch coven. "You are centuries old. I can imagine you don't even know how to dress properly." Sophie grumbled as she offered pancakes and milk on the kitchen table, as Emily came into the room too. "You are taking me to meet Sabine and Lenore today. They have taken over, but we all know that we can't have two witch Elders." Emily was arranging her hair in the mirror as she noticed Sophie staring at her, closely. "What is your problem now?" "You are my problem. I just hope that you find another place to live if my coven will accept you as their Elder." Tatia broke into a small laugh when she heard that, as Emily shook her head. "A bit naïve, don't you consider yourself, Deveraux? Tatia and I are here to stay until we have made sure that the Mikaelson brothers get what is coming to them. There is no place safer than this one. This will be our refuge."

"But this is my home!" "You will just have to make contact with our Great Mother, then and explain the problem, but I am not sure that you have the courage to do it." Emily replied with a smirk on her face, as she let her black curls fall over her shoulders. "When will this all be over? When can I get back to my old life?" "The minute we take over the town, the Mikaelsons will disappear, and Marcel will no longer reign. The city will be ours. After all, isn't it what you witches pathetically tried to do over these past few months? Trying to get rid of Marcel? He's made a mockery out of all of you and you just happened to find the right person to take him down, Klaus Mikaelson. Bad move." "Bad move for you too. I am not allied with him and he will be coming here more often. He will eventually find out that you and his past lover are living with me." Sophie pointed at a distracted Tatia as she said that. "Whatever. As soon as I become Elder, I will take care of it. There is no need to worry your pretty head off." Emily said and finally looked ready, after grabbing a couple of bites from pancakes. "Time to go!" she exclaimed and headed to the door as Sophie rolled her eyes and looked over at Tatia. "And what are you going to do all day?" "I think it's time I finally meet my long lost lovers." Tatia replied with smile.

It didn't take long for them to reach the coven. Sabine and Lenore were performing their weekly cleansing of the place when Sophie walked inside, with Emily behind her. "Sophie, where have you been? You missed the funeral of Agnes." Sabine snapped at her with her hands crossed over her chest. The other witches gathered around her and they were looking at the Deveraux witch, curiously. "Who is she?" Lenore asked and pointed at the creole young woman standing behind Sophie. "This is Emily. She was sent by our Great Mother to help us finish the job that was asked of Jane Anne before her sacrifice. She is to be the new witch Elder now." Sabine smiled at her politely and gently shook her head. "I don't think so. The coven has already agreed that now that Agnes is dead too, I am going to take over the coven as Elder." Sophie opened her mouth to speak but Emily had already beaten her to it, facing Sabine. "Do you have the power to make Agnes' killer pay for what he had done to her?" "I have enough power given to me by our ancestors and I am here to follow the plan which will destroy this killer's life."

Sabine ran her tongue over her lips and sighed before stepping closer to Emily with her hands crossed over her chest. "Listen, I don't know who you are, but you clearly are new around here and new witches in our coven do not make Elders in a day. You need to gain the whole community's respect and trust for that and since we know nothing about you…" "I can show you power that you would only dream to receive from our Great Mother." "Then I suggest you show us the best you got. Do you all agree?" Sabine asked the clan of witches and they all nodded. Katie stepped forward and whispered in Sabine's ear, "I think you should compete with her." A smile formed on Sabine's face as she looked at Emily and Sophie. "Katie just gave me a great idea. Why don't I match the power with the one Emily will soon present us? The one who does indeed show the greatest potential is to become the new witch Elder." Emily smirked and turned around to wink at Sophie, before whispering, "Agreed."

The witches were all gathered around, as Sabine and Emily were facing each other in the middle. Sabine was the one to start, given permission by Emily to go first and show why she should become the new witch Elder. _"__Adiuva me, id omne in circuitu nostro et foremothers levare spiritus intra me convertere ad nos. hanc ad nos, priusquam subito resiliunt circum et circum vertere."_ Sabine started whispering to herself and slowly, objects begun moving around and gently positioning thnemselves around the chamber. The coven was being blessed, as it should be each week. The witches greatly appreciated the care offered to their home and this si what Sabine was trying to prove through power. She was trying to show what care she can offer her clan. Emily yawned as soon as Sabine had finished, angering her. "Is there something you think is better for our people other than care and thoughtfulness?" Emily smirked and whispered, "Revenge. You know very well how much this coven has suffered over the past few years. There is no need for care and thoughtfulness. What this coven needs is revenge on the people who have wronged them and revenge on the Mikaelsons!"

Emily frowned as she stepped forward and raised her hands in the air, as the other witches stepped back from her. _"__Vindicatio, per tempus! Adiuva me mater mea magna , qui opus in vindictam ! Opem ferre puer est in mundum Tandem in ultionem non potest filius tuus Ubi volumus nobis eum adiungere non possumus ! Show ira ostende virtutem, nec misereberis earum , Quid me vis!"_ The objects that Sabine had placed around in their coven had disappeared and then reappeared again in different places, shocking the witches but also leaving them amazed with the power Emily held. "Emily, I think that's enough!" Sophie exclaimed the minute Emily pointed her hands at Sabine. The magic stopped at once with Sophie's scream and the witches stood up. "So, I guess this is it. Emily, our newest Witch Elder. She will lead us to where we need to be. She holds the power." Lenore said, in a regretful tone. Sabine looked extremely pissed at this but eventually, caved when she saw that Emily had received the entire coven's support, especially Sophie's.

"What's your first call?" Sabine cleared her throat and asked her. Emily twirled the strands of hair with her fingers and whispered, "As Elder, I would like to have a meeting with the notorious hybrid, Klaus Mikaelson, after which I shall introduce myself to Marcel Gerard as the new witch he better not cross." Her response pleased a lot of witches. Sophie mumbled, "Don't overdue it." Emily smirked and said, "Sophie! Why don't you do the honors and set up both of my meetings. As I understand, you have a certain connection to the hybrid as well as the current vampire King. Chop chop!" This one was sent here by her Greta Mother and if she was the one meant to be at power after her sister's death, there was no point in questioning it further. She had to do what was told of her, if she wanted to survive here.

…

Poetry didn't take his mind off of her, but as he sat in the living room, with his legs on the table, he thought about what Elijah had said to him. He hadn't had the proper time to think about Hayley's future if he did go through with his plan and he did create his own hybrid army. She came down the stairs after half an hour, properly dressed and waiting to leave. She stopped on the staircase and their eyes met for a moment, before he went back to reading and her footsteps could be heard, coming down. Klaus put down the book and rushed in front of her before she could open the door. "Where are you going, little wolf?" he asked her, in a whisper. "What are you now, in control of my life?" "Where are you going?" he asked again, his temper rising. "Where is Elijah?" she asked back, with her hands on her hips.

"Elijah has some business to take care of and he went out, somewhere you won't be? You're staying here where I can keep an eye on you." Klaus instructed her and locked the door. "Are you insane? You can't keep me in here! What? You think that just because we accidently slept with one another again, you have some sort of power over me? Guess what, you don't! Let me go, Klaus or I swear to God I am going to find another way to leave this house and I am not coming back. Screw your plan." Klaus chuckled as he remembered the same line coming from Sophie and asked her, "What are you going to do, love? Where are you going to go? I offered you to stay here." "For now, just until you can find your stupid book and use it to take down Marcel, because that is the only thing you care about, this city!" she snapped at him. "Little wolf, how dare you…" he began but she cut him off. "You need me…and I need you…politically speaking. That is why I am here. That does not mean that you get to tell where I can and cannot go, okay? Now, let me leave." She asked him in a much gentler tone and she almost smiled when she saw the fury in his eyes disappear. She should try to be gentler with him. It looked like it worked.

"At least inform me of your little encounter with the wolves." Hayley's mouth parter as she asked him, "How did you know about that?" "Marcel informed me that you came to ask him some very interesting questions yesterday and I put the pieces of the puzzle together to get a clear picture inside of my head. Have you met them, love?" "They were in wolf form, cursed by Marcel's witch all those years ago, just like you said." "How were you able to communicate with them?" "Why do you care?" Klaus smiled a little and whispered, "I am in this with you. I tell you what I know and you tell me what you know. Among my goals is also the plan of setting your pack free of their curse." "You still haven't given me a valid reason as to why you want to do that." "I have. Once I take this city from Marcel, I believe I want the wolves to be my supporters and freeing them of the curse will give me just that." "You don't sound like someone who is easily given respect, Klaus. You mostly prefer to force people to give it to you." "You don't know a lot about my intentions, little wolf. Now, you may leave." Klaus told her and opened the door for her, letting her leave. It didn't take long for Hayley to grab her jacket and head out, slamming the door after her, like she always did when she was angry.

A chuckle erupted from Klaus' mouth as he poured himself a glass of scotch and Elijah's words rushed into his mind. _"What about Hayley?" "What about her?" "Well…after she stops being…useful to you and you finally get this city back from Marcel, what will happen to her then? As you notice, there is not much she can provide for herself. She has no clothes other than the casual ones she wears every day, she has no roof on top of her head, except the one we are currently providing for her and on top of that, she has little money she can spend on food and shelter. What will happen to her, I wonder?" Klaus' smile disappeared at his brother's comment and he sighed, whispering, "Hayley can do as she pleases, but she has family in the bayou. She will most likely fulfill her dream of being accepted in that pack. There won't be a problem." "A pack which you plan to transform into hybrids." Elijah reminded him._ He hadn't thought about the consequences of his plan just yet and how this will change Hayley's life. He began to realize that what he will do, could make Hayley forever hate him.

"What do I care?" he whispered carelessly to himself and let the bottle drop onto the sofa, as he took a couple of sips. His phone rang in seconds and the first person he thought it could be was indeed, Hayley. A disappointed look washed over his face when he looked at the caller ID and saw Sophie Deveraux's name written. He rolled his eyes and took the call, as he drank more of his scotch. "What do you want?" he asked her, without even a proper hello. _"I thought we were still partners." _"Well, your sister's death has made that quite difficult but our plan to take down Marcel together has not ended, don't you worry about that, love." _"I have someone who wants to get in on this plan. She is the new Witch Elder, the one I was talking about that would now take over that Agnes has died." _"Is that so? And what would you like me to do about it?" _"She has won the attention of everyone in our coven and now she wants to have some sort of meeting with you." _"A meeting with me? Has she mentioned a reason, because I am a tad bit busy, love." _"Klaus, if you want this partnership to work you better quit the crap and get yourself to The Lafayette Cemetery right now. Emily wants to see you. I don't think that you would want the only people who hate Marcel more than you do, against you." _"Watch your tongue!" Klaus growled at her. When she didn't respond, he sighed and said, "Fine. I will be there soon." Sophie ended the call without saying anything else to him.

It hadn't taken him long to reach The Lafayette Cemetery. Klaus entered through the gates, even as the sun was setting and saw candles everywhere, slow music being played in one chamber and he smirked when he saw Sophie sitting there at a table with another woman, creole with long and dark raven hair. He approached the chamber and entered. As soon as they saw him, Sophie and Emily stood up, facing him. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Klaus asked, wanting to get right to the point and skip the formalities. The creole woman smiled and said, "My name is Emily." "Emily? No last name you could possibly offer me, love?" Klaus asked her with a smile. "Just Emily for now." "Very well. There is no point in saying my name as you are well aware of it. I understand from Sophie that you requested a meeting with me. I am in a tight schedule so you better not make this longer than it has to be, love." "Not at all, Klaus. I can assure you that this won't take too much of your time. Please, have a seat!" Emily exclaimed, directing him to the table where she and Sophie were sitting. He looked over at his phone, noticing a missed call from Elijah.

"I understand that you are the new witch they call an Elder." Klaus began and Emily nodded, offering him a cup of tea, to which he refused. "Yes, I am." "Strange as I have never seen you around here before and Sophie here has never mentioned your great potential, with which I assume you took over this coven." "Sophie doesn't talk much in general and I don't say anything more than it's needed to be said, so I will just cut to the chase." Klaus leaned back in his chair and said, "That would be delightful, love. Make it snappy." He didn't like this witch from the moment he saw her and from the way he saw Sophie flinching at any word that came out of her mouth, he could guess that there was something definitely wrong here. "As I said, I will be taking over the witch coven and seeing that next to Marcel, you are the most powerful vampire around…" "Please don't make an insult. Hybrid, love." Klaus corrected her. "Fine. Seeing that you are the all-powerful hybrid walking around the city, we should get to know one another." "I am guessing that there are things you wish to change around here without Marcel knowing." "As a matter of fact, there are. Now that I am the Elder, I believe it is time that the Harvest is to be once again prepared. Sophie did inform you of this Harvest, deal, I can imagine."

Klaus and Sophie eyed one another carefully in which he nodded and whispered, "Yes, we have discussed it." "Then you should understand why I want it to happen again. This coven needs to sacrifice power in order to obtain new ones and I know that we must have some of the finest young girls here who are more than willing to sacrifice themselves for their mothers and foremothers." Emily told him with a smile. Klaus smirked as he saw Sophie getting extremely uncomfortable. "There is no reason why I should stop you, love. If Marcel forbids it and you know as well as anyone else around here, that I have made a deal with the Deveraux sisters to take him down and claim the city, then why don't we start by allowing what he does not wish to happen…happen?" Sophie felt as if all the life had been sucked out of her but she tried to remain calm about it. "Then we have a deal. You keep us in the clear and we get the power we need to take down Marcel once and for all. He will no longer pose a threat." Emily told him. "That sounds like a very good deal, love. I shall accept." Klaus said and the two shook hands. Sophie led Klaus out of the chamber and was asked by Emily, to escort him home, as to offer him more information about Marcel's plans during the day and night.

"You don't seem too thrilled about this, love." Klaus commented when he saw the look on Sophie's face. "Of course I am not thrilled. She wants to do the Harvest. She wants to sacrifice another four girls from our coven, but I know what she is truly after." "And what is that?" "She wants to get rid of Davina Claire. I told you of how much power she received when the others died in that Harvest. Davina will pay the price now for gaining all the powers from her three sister witches who died." Klaus nodded and whispered, "And this Davina Claire…" "…is the one Marcel is protecting in his home, the girl he uses as a weapon against all of us. I don't judge her hatred for the coven after we nearly sacrificed her. We deserve the hatred from her." "How do I reach this Davina Claire? How close is she to Marcel?" "Well, according to Hayley, Marcel keeps a very close eye on her." Sophie commented and that made Klaus frown. "What has Hayley got to do with this?" "Marcel let her see Davina, the night Jane Anne sacrificed herself, the night of the party. Hayley knows Davina." "Is that so?" Klaus whispered and an angry look appeared on his face at what he had discovered.

…

"Hayley, you have been sitting in this bar, moping all day! What is wrong with you?" Cami asked as she gave her a glass of her favorite red wine, and took a seat next to her, as Hayley took a deep breath and took small sips. "Something happened last night…something I wish it didn't." "What happened?" Hayley didn't know if she should tell her, but she really felt the need to get this off her chest. Elijah was the only other person who got the picture. Hayley trusted Cami, so what was the point in keeping it from her? "Klaus and I slept together." She finally mumbled and Cami's eyes widened. "Again? When I found out about it the first time, I thought you said it was just a one night stand and it was never going to happen again. And now it did?" She asked, shocked. "I told you this because I trust you. Elijah is the only one who knows except you." Cami nodded. "I understand…but what about Marcel?" "What about him?" Hayley asked, surprised. "I thought you two have something going on." "We don't…you know…" Hayley sighed and rubbed her forehead. "It's just complicated between us right now, Cami."

"Well, the way I see it, there is only one Mikaelson brother who can be good for a woman and that one is Elijah. When it comes to Klaus…I have a feeling that he is a very dangerous man." Cami told her and Hayley smiled a little, nodding. "You have no idea." "On the other hand, I know Marcel very well and he may be tough on the outside but he has a very good heart on the inside and he is worth being loved by a woman. I think you can be that girl for him." Hayley smirked and shook her head. "What happened with you? I thought that you were the one with a crush on him." "I did, but…it just isn't going to work out between us." Cami finally responded. Finally, she stood up and said, "Frankly, I don't think Klaus Mikaelson is worth it. You should go home and pretend this didn't even happen if you regret it this much." "Thanks, Cami. And please, don't…" "I won't say anything to anyone, I promise."

Cami turned around with a couple of drinks and gasped as she saw a smiling Elijah behind her. She laughed a little as the drinks spilled to the floor and she covered her mouth with her hand. "Please, pardon me for this." Elijah whispered and took the glasses she was still holding and set them on the counter. "No reading today?" he asked her with a smile. "As if I can…my boss has me working all the time and the shifts are tiring. I just go home, close my eyes and forget all about reading." "That's a terrible thing a woman like you has to go through." "I can manage. I always have." Camille told him, and that made him smile. "Have you found your brother? Is he okay?" "As a matter of fact, yes, he is." "So, you know about what happened between him and Hayley?" Elijah frowned for a moment and Cami got the weird feeling in the pit of her stomach that she shouldn't have said that, when she saw Elijah smile and nod his head. "Yes, the incident from this morning…Hayley told you, I assume." "She needed some advice and she trusts me with this secret of hers." "I am glad that she found consilience in you." "Maybe you can too." Cami suggested and she saw Elijah's eyebrows rise slowly.

"I mean, if you ever need someone to talk to, Elijah…you can always find me here. Psychology is my major and I am going to get my master's degree soon. You can talk to me about whatever you want." "I thank you for the offer, Camille. I may just be tempted to accept." They stood there, smiling at one another, until the moment got too uncomfortable and the blonde started fidgeting. "I better get going now. I don't want my boss to start yelling." "And I under no circumstances wish to get you in trouble. Have a good afternoon, Camille." Elijah greeted her and Cami finally moved past him with a smile still on her face. The face which appeared behind her, really made his mouth part in shock, as he could not understand what was happening and who she was. "Katerina?" Elijah whispered as she saw the beautiful brunette doppelganger step forward to him and gently brushed her lips over his own. "No, Elijah. Don't tell me you have forgotten me." She whispered and once she pulled back and looked at him in the eyes with that seducing smile, he knew. "Tatia." He was in complete shock. "What are you doing here? How…how is it possible that you are alive?" Elijah asked, looking around, making sure that no one saw this kiss she offered him. "That is for me to know…and for you to find out, sweet Elijah." She told him.

…

Klaus was waiting for her to get back home. Once the door opened, he got the feeling it would be Elijah and that was the second time that day, his gut had wronged him. Hayley walked inside, with her hand on her forehead and set down her jacket, noticing that he was standing in front of the fireplace in the living room with his hands crossed over his chest. "Where have you been?" he asked her in a whisper. "At Rousseau's." "The whole day?" he growled and stepped over to her, yanking on her arm, making her gasp in shock. "What is wrong with you? Are you once again obsessed with your power control over me?" "Why haven't you told me Marcel presented you Davina the night of the party?" Klaus asked her, directly. Hayley looked shocked at the beginning and Klaus could see fear in her eyes. "Why have you kept this information from me when you knew all along that I needed to know of Marcel's secret weapon?" Hayley still wouldn't answer. He finally grabbed her throat and pined her against the wall, making her cough. "ANSWER ME!" he yelled out to her in rage.

Hayley could feel her lungs stop taking in air and her eyes rolled to the back of her head, as she gasped and covered his hands with her own, trying to get him to take his hands off of her. There was a look of murder in his eyes and it would not leave. "I asked you a question…and you better answer before…" Klaus began threatening her with a whisper close to her face, but he was taken aback the moment he saw her eyes closing and she had stopped breathing. He let go of her neck and she collapsed onto the ground. "Hayley!" Klaus called out and stepped over her, grabbing her face in his hands and whispering, "Little wolf, open your eyes, love. Please…" she would not budge. At once he pulled her into his arms and reached into his pocket for his phone, trying to reach Elijah. He growled in anger when he wouldn't answer and cursed under his breath, picking Hayley up and rushing to the nearest hospital.

**A/N: I decided to give Emily a larger role in this story. At the beginning, I was thinking of making Tatia the one completely under Esther's orders and Emily just being her escort and protector, but seeing that Emily is a witch, I thought it would be more appropriate that Emily gets a bigger role. Were you surprised with the ending? What do you think is going to happen to Hayley? Do you think that being a werewolf is going to save her or will something bad happen to her? **

**What did you think of Elijah's encounter with Tatia and the possible Camlijah in the future? Thanks for reading and please leave a review and let me know what you think will happen next!**


	12. Shadows Bewitch Us

**In the last chapter, Emily has taken over the coven and left Klaus and Sophie with a lot of questions to be answered. Hayley confided in Camille about the night she spent with Klaus, and the awkwardness around the house as Elijah keeps claiming that the werewolf girl reminds him of someone he once knew. At the bar, Elijah met with Tatia, as Klaus confronted Hayley about keeping Davina a secret from him, as Marcel requested…ending up taking her to the hospital after nearly chocking her to death.**

**Klaus rushes Hayley to the hospital, as the compelled doctors shock him with something they have discovered regarding the werewolf girl. Elijah and Camille end up at the hospital, after the small confrontation with Tatia, as Sophie makes an appearance there as well. Klaus informs Elijah on recent events and how he attempts to search for the **_**Historia autem invicta, **_**shocking Elijah with the news about Hayley. In the meantime, Emily attempts to make a connection with Davina, as Hayley is visited by Sophie, who makes a startling discovery about the werewolf girl.**

He carried her to the emergency room, and growled when he saw that there was another patient there. A woman stepped over to them and looked shocked at the girl Klaus was holding in his arms. "What is going on here?" she asked, shocked. Klaus looked into the woman's eyes and whispered, "This werewolf girl needs medical care. You are to abandon this patient and evaluate her at once." He commanded and the woman did everything that Klaus requested, setting Hayley on the bed and started evaluating her as Klaus watched with horror washed on his face at what he had managed to do to her. There was anger inside of him as he threw his fist into a wall and couldn't understand how she had managed to pass out due to his outburst. He knew that she was stronger than that. She was his little wolf. The woman turned towards him and said, "Sir, we need you to leave in order to determine if she is in a coma or if she just needs medical care." "OF COURSE SHE NEEDS BLOODY MEDICAL CARE! IT'S THE REASON I BROUGHT HER HERE!" He yelled out and finally, seeing the frightened look on the woman's face, Klaus looked once more at Hayley's passed out figure before leaving the room.

Klaus reached for his phone and called Elijah at once, knowing that he would have no choice but to tell him the truth about what happened to Hayley. His phone rang, but there was no answer. Finally, an exasperated voice answered and Elijah didn't sound at all in the right mood to speak to anyone. _"What is it, Niklaus?" _Klaus frowned. "What is it? What's happened to you?" _"I shall tell you when I get home." _"That is why I called. Unfortunately, Hayley and I are not home." _"What? What do you mean? Then where are you if you're not home? And why are you saying that it is unfortunate?" _Klaus sucked in a deep breath before whispering, "We are at the hospital. Hayley is injured." Elijah didn't speak for a moment before asking, _"How did that happen?"_ Klaus took another deep breath before he heard Elijah's insisting voice. _"I am coming to the hospital and I am bringing Camille with me. We need to talk about what happened at Rousseau's and I strongly suggest that you tell me what you've done to that poor girl." _Klaus growled and said, "Just get here as soon as you can." Elijah disconnected the call.

Tatia was standing before Elijah and Cami at Rousseau's as Elijah finished speaking to his brother. The shock was still on his face. Cami looked surprised between the two and asked, "Do you two know each other?" she asked and Elijah whispered to her, "We used to be lovers…a long time ago." Cami bit her lip and nodded. "I see…I will leave you to it, then." Before she could leave, Elijah grabbed a hold of her hand and said, "Wait. I was wondering if you would come to the hospital with me." "Why? Has something happened?" "According to my brother, Hayley has fallen ill and I believe you might be able to help her." "Of course. I will be here when you're ready." Camille responded, looking at Tatia, uncomfortably and leaving. Tatia pushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she watched Cami leave and Elijah turned to face her. "Are you together with her?" Tatia asked him all of a sudden, with a shocked and angry look on her face.

"No. I believe it is time for you to explain to me how it is possible that you are alive, Tatia. No more games." Elijah said, putting his hands in his pockets and demanding an answer. Tatia smiled and gently stepped over to him, wrapping her hands around his neck and whispering in his ear, "I came back for you." The Original brother was looking at her, mesmerized. She looked just as breathtaking as she did a long time ago. "Mother killed you." He mumbled and cupped her face with his hand, looking at her in shock, still not believing that she was there, standing right in front of him. "I have always loved you, Elijah. I am back now…and I want you back too." Tatia told him and before he could stop her, she brushed her lips over his, giving him a passionate kiss. He accepted it, dying to feel her lips against his after such a long time of missing her. "Forgive me." Elijah whispered and pushed her away from him as Tatia frowned. "What is wrong, Elijah? I thought you loved me. I thought you missed me. I have been watching you for so many years and I am back. I am ready for us to be together again." Tatia insisted on kissing him again but The Original brother kept her at arm's length.

"You are with that blonde whore, aren't you?" Tatia asked him with a frown on her face. Elijah frowned for a minute before he saw her looking at the counter, where Camille was finishing serving drinks and he turned back to her saying, "You have been gone for more than a thousand years, Tatia. Forgive me if I don't find your appearance pleasing and Camille is not a whore. I won't allow you to speak to her that way. What I wish to know if who brought you back and for what reason." Tatia frowned and crossed her hands over her chest saying, "I see that you are no longer interested in spending quality time with me. Elijah, my dearest, I love you so. You need to see that you love me. I know that you are shocked, but the past is the past." Tatia reached for him one more time but Elijah grabbed her hands to keep them by her side, as Cami watched from the counter. "I need you to focus. I have to reach the hospital where Niklaus is waiting for me…and I need you to tell me the truth, Tatia." Elijah insisted and a smile appeared on her face as soon as she heard what Elijah told her.

"Niklaus. He is here." She whispered matter-of-factly. She bit her lip seductively and Elijah worried about what was going on in her head. "I missed him so much. He has always been the kindest and sweetest with me. Out of the two of you, he was the one who loved me the most…and yet I always chose you." Elijah gulped, not sure where the girl was trying to get. Tatia ran her hand over his chest while whispering, "I will see you soon, Elijah…sooner than you think. And maybe you will have gotten the time to think about us." Elijah felt nothing but coldness from Tatia's touch. She pulled away and with a smile, left the bar, nowhere to be seen by anyone afterwards. Elijah stared after her with a surprised look on his face. Tatia had always sent him warmth throughout his body through her touch, but never coldness. Something had happened to her and Elijah knew he needed to warn his brother of this blast from the past. Cami came to him and asked, "Hey! What happened with your ex?" Elijah continued to stare but whispered, "We need to get to the hospital now. Hayley is in need of our assistance."

Hours passed, walking through the corridor, hearing everything that had happened in the room with Hayley. Doctors had been working at her constantly, sending electric shocks through her body, trying to revive her and at last, his eyes widened when he could hear her yell something, afterwards gasping and breathing in and out deeply, as the doctor told her to. The female doctor left the room and Klaus turned towards her, whispering menacingly, "What the bloody hell happened in there?" The woman glared at her, taking a deep breath and looking at her pad of notes. "The patient seems to be fine. She has lost consciousness for a couple of hours, but she is fine. She has been put on fluids. I strongly recommend that she gets some rest and we are going to keep her at the hospital a couple more hours." Klaus nodded before whispering, "Is that everything?" The doctor continued to stare at him before looking through her notes and saying, "Actually, it is not. We have analyzed every single part of her body, made tests…and have found something very strange." "I have already explained to you that she is a werewolf." Klaus said in anger, hoping that the doctor was still compelled.

"Yes, you have…but it appears that the patient has a start of pregnancy." The doctor suddenly told him. Klaus stared at her for a moment, with his mouth parted in shock and said, "It is not possible. She has not been with anyone, as far as I know." But then he remembered the days he had been busy trying to find the blasted witch book, which could get him the city he wanted, as well as the army of werewolves in the bayou, freed of the curse. Hayley was constantly out…she could have been with a man. "Are you sure she is pregnant?" Klaus asked the doctor and she showed him the results of the test. Anger flashed into his eyes and he threw the papers back at the doctor, bursting into the emergency room, so see Hayley resting with her head on a bigger pillow. Her eyes were watery and like the doctor said, she was on fluids. She frowned the moment she saw him and tried to look away, but couldn't, as she didn't have the energy to move even one bit. "What do you want from me?" she asked in a whisper, closing her eyes for a moment and then reopening them to see him standing there, furious. He turned around and closed the door to the room, turning to her and asked, "Who did you sleep with, Hayley?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked in a whisper. Klaus opened the door and went out again, shocking Hayley as she tried to keep her eyes open and he came back with a couple of papers, showing them to her. "The doctor and the tests confirm that you have a starting pregnancy. How did that happen? Who did you sleep with, love? Who is he? Have you met him in the bayou?" he asked her, sitting down on her bed. Her eyes widened in shock as her wimpy hand reached towards the papers so she could look at them closely. "I haven't slept with anyone except you…" she began saying and Klaus closed his eyes and grabbed the papers away from her, getting closer to her face and whispering, "Don't lie to me. The results don't lie, little wolf. You have slept with someone before you slept with me. Tell me who it is, before I compel the entire city." "You are insane. These tests are screwed up. I have not slept with anyone after I left Mystic Falls." Hayley tried yelling at him but failed as Klaus groaned and got off the bed. "You are trying my patience, little wolf. Who is the man you got in bed with before the second time you slept with me? Tell me the truth." "I am telling you the truth. There was no one." "You have been spending quite some time in the bayou. Who is to say you haven't met someone there?"

"Are you insane? Do you think I would lie about such a thing? The wolves in the bayou are all in their wolf forms because of the curse and the only way I can even communicate with them is telepathically. I haven't been with anyone!" "You have been getting closer to Marcel." Klaus pointed out, his nostrils flaring at the very thought of the two of them together. "Marcel is a vampire, just like you are. Vampires do not get anyone pregnant and I haven't been with Marcel like that. I am not pregnant. You must have really messed up that doctor with your compulsion." Hayley accused him. Klaus smirked at her and whispered, "How do you plan on proving that the doctor is lying?" "I am going to take a pregnancy test right now. A normal one." Hayley told him and Klaus turned around, exasperated, ready to call Elijah one more time in order to tell him to hurry up. Turning around, he saw her doing her best to get out of bed, failing and falling out of it, disconnecting herself from all the fluids. "Aw." She mumbled as she hit the floor and Klaus was immediately at her side, picking her up, as she wrapped her hands around his neck. "I got you, love. I got you." He whispered comfortingly, surprising both of them. He placed her back on the bed and connected her to all the fluids she needed in her system once more. "You need to get some rest now, little wolf." "I am not pregnant, Klaus. I can't be." "You shall have your chance to test it naturally, but only after you get some rest. You have been through enough as of today."

Hayley looked at him for a moment as he opened the door to leave. "I wanted to tell you." She whispered and Klaus stopped, turning around to face her. "That you have been with someone?" he asked her and she rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "No. I wanted to tell you the truth that I…" "You what?" he asked her. "I wanted to tell you about Davina." Klaus closed his eyes at that moment, trying to keep himself from losing his temper again. He gently closed the door and moved back to her bed. "This piece of information could have gotten us a long way, little wolf. Now, after what you told me, I am convinced that she knows more about the _Historia autem invicta_ than others claim she does. She might even have it." "Klaus, please…the reason I didn't tell you was because Marcel trusted me with this secret. He explained to me how he saved Davina's life and he sees her as family now. I want to keep my friendship with Marcel. I care for him…" "You do realize that he is the proclaimed King I am trying to take down, do you not?" Klaus growled at her and Hayley sat up on her elbows, looking at him sternly. "What you do is none of my concern. I care about Marcel and I don't want to see him hurt."

"When he finds out that you have been my partner in crime all along, little wolf, your little infatuation with him will be over." "What? What infatuation?" "I am sure you know what I am talking about, love." "All I want is for him to remain safe and in the meantime, I get to squeeze him of information about my family. He is the one who banned them three hundred years ago, after all." "I don't believe you understand that you cannot have it both ways, Hayley. If you wish to help me free your pack of the curse, you will be working against Marcel." Before she could respond, there was a knock on the door and Elijah and Cami could both be seen there, looking worried. Klaus sighed stood up, opening the door. "You keep her company. I need to talk with my brother." He informed Cami and the blonde nodded, entering the room and closing the door after her. "Hi." She whispered and Hayley smiled at her. "Hi." "What happened to you? Why are you here? Elijah didn't give me many details." Cami asked her, worried. She sat down on her bed and checked her pulse. "You seem to be fine and your heartbeat is regular too. How are you feeling?" "I am fine. I just passed out…and…" She couldn't tell Cami what the doctor had said about her possible pregnancy, until she was absolutely sure. But it couldn't be possible. Klaus was the only man she slept with for a very long time, and he was immortal. It was impossible.

Emily watched, as the fire ended and she could once again redo the spell. Sabine watched her from afar. "What are you doing?" Emily turned around with a surprised look on her face as she whispered, "I am connecting myself to the power the book possesses." "It doesn't work that way. You need to do the spell with the whole coven. That is our way." Sabine told her and Emily sighed, turning around towards her. "I apologize, Sabine but maybe that is how you were raised by your mother. I was raised by our Great Mother. She taught me that the best spells are made alone, and as the Elder, the whole lot will just have to trust me. I think I have located the person we need to speak to regarding the _Historia autem invicta._" Emily couldn't help but grin when she saw that she had caught Sabine's interest. "How do we know that you are correct? Who is this person?" "Are you doubting me? I really hope you aren't." Emily warned her. "Just tell me." Sabine snapped at her and Emily felt her mouth parting before she took a couple of steps towards her and looked at her in the eyes, warningly. "Let me make something clear to you, Sabine. We have already discussed the topic Elder around here and I am that said Elder. The witches have chosen. If you wish to join us on this quest for power, feel free. If you have problems with my leadership, I would suggest you take it up with the Great Mother who sent me or better yet, just leave and don't embarrass yourself this way."

"What do you hope to achieve?" Sabine asked her with no emotion on her face, making Emily grin wider. "Let's just say that we need to find other four young witches who are willing to sacrifice themselves. Like I had told our new ally, Klaus Mikaelson…" "Klaus Mikaelson? What do mean, he's our ally? You just said you were sent here to make him pay and now you want him as our ally?" Sabine asked her, outraged. "His main goal in New Orleans is to take down Marcel from the throne and we can help him with that. Once he takes over, he will be putty in our hands. It won't take long. In the meantime, I will be looking for _Historia autem invicta, _and we shall perform the ritual which will grant us power against the Original Hybrid. Davina Claire is the girl who is the key to our survival. She is the person I will try to connect with right now." "She disappeared the moment Marcel saved her from the last Harvest. No one knows if she is even alive. No witch has been able to track her down since then. Sophie tried…" "Sophie is incompetent, but for now, she is useful to this clan. I am going to try and succeed, unlike her."

Emily turned back towards her spell and whispered, "Even though we are not capable of convincing Davina to show herself to us, we can still contact her and speak to her about a position she might have in our coven. We can tell her how desperately we need her help." Sabine looked at her in shock with her mouth parted slightly before whispering, "But you want to sacrifice her again." "Exactly, but she doesn't know that." Emily said with a smile before exclaiming exasperated, "I am going to begin the spell of intern communication now. I might not find out where she is, but I can communicate with her. The Great Mother's orders. Now, will let me do my duty?" "Fine." Sabine responded and left the chamber. Emily took in a deep breath, closed her eyes and sat down in the circle she had created. Chanting slowly, she felt power rise up around her.

_ "__Vos__habere__eam__alicubi__absconditam__. __Ad__vos__clamito__, soror mea. __Dicitur__possis__audire__sermones__meos__perditorum__. __Apud nos__desiderare__. __Pars es__simus.__Veni, et__continuum.__Possumus__cooperantur in__omnibus nobis.__Inimicus__inimico__amicus__. __Exite de__medio tenebrarum, et__audite;__Audite nunc__senior__loquitu__r." _She opened her eyes as she felt the connection making and an evil smile appeared on her face when she heard her desperate voice. _"Who are you? What do you want from me?" _Emily took a deep breath before saying, "Davina Claire, is that correct?" _"Answer me!" _Emily frowned at the demand of this little witch. She needed to be set in her place. "My name is Emily." _"Emily who?" _"Just Emily, Davina. I am the new With Elder. I am sure that by now, we should be acquainted." _"I don't want to have anything to do with you or with the coven. You ruined my life!" _The voice of the little witch was getting way higher for her own good and she was trying Emily's patience.

"Davina, it was Bastianna who ruined your life with that horrible sacrifice. I am different." _"I don't trust anyone from that coven." _"I know that is not true, Davina. I know about your history. You and that girl…Monique." There was silence and Emily smiled as she knew that she had touched a nerve. Davina cleared her throat and started speaking again. _"Don't speak about Monique." _"She was our late Jane Anne's daughter, and she didn't make the sacrifice, but you survived. You were saved, weren't you? You were saved by Marcel Gerard, the King of New Orleans. Is Marcel the only man you trust?" Emily asked her and Davina paused before whispering, _"Yes."_ A small smile appeared on Emily's face as the connection started falling apart and Davina's last words to her were, _"I know better than to join that coven, Emily. Please, don't contact me ever again." _As soon as the connection broke, Emily could feel someone in the chamber and turned around to find Sophie there with her hands crossed over her chest.

"Sabine said you were here, trying to contact Davina Claire. Any luck?" Sophie asked and Emily wickedly smiled. "Yes. We had a pleasant chat in which she had made it bluntly clear that Marcel is the only man she trusts. That means that she is somewhere located where Marcel is residing." "At the compound? I don't think so. Marcel wouldn't keep her there. Someone would have seen her." "Well, then I suppose we need to get another strategy." "What do you want with Davina so much?" "I want her to come to us, in order to use her in the new Harvest." "But the Harvest cannot be performed if we don't have the _Historia autem invicta._" Sophie argued. "Yes, but I think Davina is the one who might know more about this book and where Jane Anne put it, than the rest of us. Once we have her, we have the book and we have our Harvest. It's the way it should be done." Sophie's stomach clenched at the disgusting thought of this Harvest happening again. "We need to find a way to loosen Marcel's tongue. Who does he talk to? Who does he trust?" Emily asked Sophie. "Our so-called ally, Klaus. I wouldn't say he trust him as he used to, but Klaus does have a way of reaching into that dark skull of his." Sophie explained.

Emily smiled and whispered, "Excellent. Whoever thought of killing two birds with one stone? Our plan is euphoric and we will get our Harvest, take control of New Orleans and honor our Great Mother's wishes of the destruction of Niklaus Mikaelson. Now…this werewolf girl that everyone keep stalking about, Hayley Marshall." "What about her?" "How close is she to Klaus?" "Not that close. They are just former flings and business partners." "People talk, Sophie and most of them have informed me that they have a special connection. She is the girl we were looking for. Jane Anne had the right instincts." Sophie shook her head and whispered, "I don't know how you can think about punishing anyone like this." "It is the plan of our Great Mother and we shall follow it as such. That is why she sent me here. That is why I am Elder." "Jane Anne sacrificed herself for this plan." "Which is the exact reason why we must go through with it. She loved her foremothers very much, your sister. She would have done anything for them, which is why she volunteered her own daughter at the last Harvest. We must prove that Jane Anne's death was not for nothing. Klaus Mikaelson will soon meet his downfall, but for now, Marcel and Davina are our targets. Klaus will find a way to get Marcel off the throne as we get ourselves the smallest witch and the book of all spells."

Pacing around the chambers, Sophie felt like telling Emily the strange feeling she had received since this morning, but changed her mind as Emily asked her, "Have you seen Tatia today? The Great Mother informed me that I am to keep an eye on her, to make sure that she does not get into trouble." "The last time I heard from her, she was going to see Elijah Mikaelson." Sophie explained and Emily grinned. "Ah, yes, the other Mikaelson which Tatia greatly loved. It's a shame for poor Niklaus…always the bastard beside the noble and always the unchosen one." Sophie took a deep breath and said, "Do you need me for anything? I need to get to the hospital." "What for?" "Something happened to Hayley, the girl whom you claimed to be our only hope against Klaus." Emily turned around to look at her seriously before saying, "Go to her, and heal her. We need this werewolf girl alive for now." Sophie turned around and left the chambers as Emily flashed a crooked smile. "It has begun."

The hospital was only getting darker as the sun was setting and Cami was still at Hayley's bedside, looking down at her and whispering, "Are you sure you're okay? I can go get Klaus, or I can call Marcel to come and see you. I am sure he must be worried about you." The blonde was saying to her desperately and Hayley smiled as she held her hand. She was a great girl, this Camille O'Connell. They barely knew one another but Hayley was already beginning to feel like they were best friends. The smile disappeared as she realized just how smart but clueless this girl was in the world of the supernatural. She thought about telling her the truth about how she is a werewolf, Marcel is a vampire and Klaus and Elijah are the Original Vampire and Hybrid. This girl was getting closer to Elijah so fast and Hayley knew from their last encounter that she was smitten with him, but she didn't even know the truth about who he was. And what of her probable pregnancy? How could it happen to her? She didn't sleep with anyone…did she? All sorts of thoughts like being raped in her sleep by someone like her former landowner, who kicked her out of the motel, came into her mind. She pushed the thought out as she heard loud voices coming from outside the room and Cami was watching Klaus and Elijah argue and look worried.

"You could have said so on the bloody phone when I called you." Klaus growled at him. "You said that Hayley was in trouble and I was in too much of a shock to speak to you about this. But yes, brother, Tatia is alive and she is here in New Orleans. She clearly must have been resurrected but who could have done this?" "Has it ever crossed your mind that perhaps this girl deserves to be questioned?" "I couldn't very well do so while she was insulting Camille, thinking that we have something romantic going on, kissing me and telling me that I am the brother out of the two of us that she always loved." Elijah stopped talking as he realized the look on Klaus' face was familiar. He knew how much his brother loved Tatia, more than he did. Niklaus wanted to ask her to be his wife, when they were human, and yet he, Elijah, was always the one chosen by the originator of the Petrova bloodline. "Forgive me, brother." Elijah mumbled and Klaus sucked in his breath before demanding, "Where is she?" "I don't know. She left before I even got a chance to…" "She left? You didn't happen to see where?" "I was more preoccupied with the fact that Hayley got injured because of you." "Now we are deviating from the subject." "Yes we are. What were you thinking, Niklaus, chocking the poor girl like that."

Klaus groaned and whispered, "She lied to me about Davina and I lost my temper." "Who?" Elijah asked in return. "Davina Claire is the witch I had told you about, the only one who survived the last Harvest, saved by Marcel and then hidden. Marcel showed Hayley her whereabouts and the little wolf has never mentioned that to me. I had to find out from Sophie Deveraux." "And what does this girl have that we need, Niklaus?" Klaus smirked as she stepped forward and whispered, "I believe, she has the _Historia autem invicta._" "Why would Jane Anne tell her the location of that book? Why not her own sister?" Elijah asked. Klaus shrugged. "I suspect she had to choose someone who was least expected to have it. And Davina was supposed to be hidden. Hayley is the only person Marcel has showed Davina to. The little witch is at the compound. We must get there and take her, before the witches get to her to complete the Harvest."

Elijah nodded and whispered, "Fine. Now to another matter at hand, brother. Why do you still seem upset?" "Whatever makes you say that?" "The look on your face never lies, Niklaus and please remind yourself that I am your brother and have known you for a lifetime. What happened here with Hayley?" Klaus looked at him for a moment before saying, "The doctor showed some of the results from all the tests they have made on her. She could be pregnant." The look on Elijah's face showed nothing but shock. "How is that possible? Has she been with anyone besides you? Before?" Klaus shook his head and whispered, "What happened last night between the two of us was a repeated mistake which won't re-repeat itself. She claims she has seen no one, but I don't believe her. She must have been with someone to relieve her stress the moment she set foot here in New Orleans." "How far along do the doctors claim she is?" "They believe that she practically just got pregnant." "So she must have had this affair sooner than we think. Niklaus, what if this is true? What if she is lying and she is pregnant?" "What are you talking about?" "She will be in no condition to be our business partner and anything could bring that child in her stomach at risk." Klaus looked at him menacingly before whispering, "What do I care?"

The two stopped as they heard footsteps from behind. They spun around and saw Sophie standing there. "What are the two of you talking about?" she asked them and Klaus looked smug. "None of your concern love." The door opened and Cami stepped out saying, "She doesn't seem to get any better. She seems concerned about something but she won't tell me what it is." She told the three. "I will see her now, Cami." Sophie informed her and went inside. Hayley rolled her eyes when she saw her. "I think I much rather preferred Klaus to be here." The werewolf said as Sophie sat down on her bed. "I am here to see if you have been healed after what that bastard has done to you. How are you?" Sophie asked her and Hayley shrugged. "I feel dizzy." "Dizzy? How dizzy?" Sophie asked, concerned and remembered Emily's words. She needed to keep the werewolf girl safe from harm for now. They needed her. "A couple of minutes ago, I felt like the room is spinning and…I feel like…" Before she could finish her words, Hayley leaned her head over the bed, making Sophie stand up in horror as she watched Hayley vomit all over the floor. Klaus, Elijah and Camille stepped inside the room at once and watched the way Hayley let out everything that was in her stomach.

"What is happening?" she asked in a whisper as she felt someone pull up her hair. It was Klaus. "Easy, love." He whispered as he slid her back into the bed and pressed his hand against her forehead. "She needs witchcraft. There is nothing medical care can offer. Sophie Deveraux, you are to do something. Heal her." Klaus ordered her and Sophie scoffed as she sat back down on Sophie's bed and touched her forehead, starting to whisper something in Latin. _"__Curis et illam miseram, sana eam plagis. Ipsa est, ut salvi fiant. Ut me , mea maxima matrum."_ Cami was watching amazed at Sophie's powers. She knew that Sophie was doing all sorts of voodoo magic with her sister but she had never seen something like this actually work on a real person. Cami was never a believer, but the things she was seeing with the Mikaelsons have started to scare her more and more. At once, Sophie pulled back and whispered, "Wait." Klaus looked concerned as he saw Hayley's eyes flash open and stare at the witch. "What is it?" she asked in a whisper as Sophie roamed her hand over her stomach and closed her eyes. "I am feeling something in here. Something…life." She whispered and Klaus' eyes widened too. Opening her eyes, she looked at Hayley and said, "You're pregnant. I can feel it."

**A/N: Voila! Hayley is pregnant, like I told you guys she will be eventually, just at the right time. Marcel will come at the hospital in the next chapter to see Hayley too and Klaus isn't going to be at all pleased about it. I think I will continue this brewing relationship between Marcel and Hayley for now and see where it leads me to. In the next chapter we will also have an attempt to capture Davina. We'll see which side of the camp will try to do that and which side Sophie takes.**

**I will leave it to you to determine what you think will happen next with Emily's plan, Klaus' plan, Hayley's new pregnancy, and a possible love triangle between Tatia/Elijah/Camille. It won't be long before Tatia's whereabouts are found. **

**Thank you for reading and please leave me a review!**


	13. Pushed To The Limit

**Hayley was pushed into the hospital for a check-up after she fainted in Klaus' arms, revealing in the last chapter that she is indeed pregnant. Sophie arrived to confirm it, to the shock of Klaus, Elijah and Camille. An argument broke between Hayley and Klaus, as the hybrid believes she has been with someone else. Tatia's advances were rejected by Elijah as Emily made contact with Davina, much to Sophie's dismay as the Elder wishes to finish the Harvest. **

**In this chapter, Hayley wakes up with a surprise visit from someone at the hospital, as she tells him the truth about her pregnancy. Very important information arrives from this man about what he knows of Andrea Labonair. Sophie reveals to Klaus something shocking about the pregnancy, as she informs Emily of the current situation of the werewolf girl. Emily, in the meantime, has a plan of her own. Elijah and Camille leave the hospital for some private talk after the blonde overhears thing she shouldn't have. As Hayley is taken care of, Davina is taken by one of the parties, making the other infuriated and keen on finding her, for the **_**Historia autem invicta **_**and the Harvest ritual. **

"Pregnant? Sophie, are you sure?" Hayley whispered in shock as Sophie removed her hands from her stomach and sighed. "Pretty sure. You have a heartbeat and everything." Klaus growled in frustration as he stepped outside in anger and the rest watched him, confused. "What the hell is his problem?" Hayley asked, frowning as Elijah stepped closer to her. "Hayley, it would be in everyone's best interest if you tell us the truth right now. Who was the man you slept with? Was he someone you found at the bar? A stranger? Have you slept with a werewolf you found in the bayou?" Sophie's eyes widened as Elijah turned around and remembered Camille standing there, with her hands crossed over her chest. "Wait. What are you talking about here? What werewolves?" she asked in a whisper. Elijah stepped over to her as she continued to frown and he mumbled, "I shall explain to you this as soon as possible." "Elijah, you don't think…" Sophie begun but Elijah cut her off. "She has a right to know."

As Cami looked confused and Klaus was pacing, enraged, outside of the room, Elijah leaned over the bed and asked Hayley in a gentler tone, "Who was it Hayley? If you do not wish for me to tell Niklaus, then so be it. But this is only going to get harder for you. My brother is a very possessive man and as you are living in his home and helping him accomplish his plan, he will not be pleased to have you around with another man's child. So I am asking you to clear the air for a moment and tell me who the father of this child is." Hayley scoffed and shook her head. "You and I both know who the last person I slept with was, Elijah." Elijah looked at her for a moment before he broke eye contact and said, "Hayley, you know that is impossible." "I have not slept with anyone else but him, Elijah…so it can't be. I am not pregnant!" Hayley snapped and tried getting out of bed once more but failed, as she needed rest. Sophie touched her forehead and whispered, "Shh, I will take care of this." "I am not pregnant, Sophie." Hayley insisted and her nostrils flattered in anger as she realized who could very well be this baby's father.

"But you are. And right now, you need to know something else too…something about the werewolf side of Klaus, which allows him to procreate." Sophie said as she sat down on her bed and made Hayley's eyes widen with fear. "No." she whispered and Sophie raised her hand, trying to explain but Hayley wouldn't let her. "I am not even going to consider that possibility, Sophie. Klaus has not procreated with me anything. He is immortal…" "…and he is also the only man you slept with for a very long time. How do you explain your pregnancy?" "I am not pregnant." "You can keep denying it, but it will only get worse for you. Two sources have told you that you are pregnant, and you don't believe it. What will you believe, Hayley?" "Get me one of those sticks. I am going to pee on it right now and prove you wrong…and for your information, Klaus and I slept together yesterday." Sophie's eyes widened a little as Hayley continued. "Yes, we did. So I couldn't have gotten pregnant after one day. It's insane." Sophie's eyes met Elijah's, as Hayley finally managed to get out of bed and headed to the bathroom. Cami felt as if she was going to pass out any minute now. "What is going on here? Werewolves? Elijah, tell me, please." She begged him and he sighed, turning around and grabbing her hand. "I am taking you out of here in a moment. I just need to see Niklaus."

Opening the door and leaving, Elijah could notice his brother continuing to pace. "Is she really pregnant?" Klaus asked him in a whisper. "Yes, she is. If Sophie confirmed it, then she must be." "Have you gotten any information out of her? Who is the father?" Elijah stared at his brother, a little in shock as Sophie's words came inside of his mind. "Niklaus, you are half werewolf." He said and Klaus chuckled. "Funny for you to point that out now, brother, but go ahead with your theories." "You and Hayley slept together the other day and I caught her today as she was leaving your bedroom. There is no denying that the two of you haven't spent another night together." "What are you implying here, Elijah?" "Hayley has looked at me in the eyes and told me she has not been with anyone else but you and frankly, I believe her." Klaus growled and stepped over to him, looking at him in the eyes. "You would believe any pretty face that comes along your way, Elijah…or is it because she reminds you of a certain someone? Perhaps a former lover that I was not aware of?" Klaus was pushing his buttons, and that was exactly his intention. Cami stepped out of the room with a petrified look on her face. "I want to leave." She whispered.

"Camille…" "Not one word until you explain to me exactly what is going on, Elijah." Camille warned him and the Original Vampire took a deep breath as he grabbed her hand and said, "We shall head back to Rousseau's and I wish to fill you in on the world you live in." Cami remained confused as Elijah turned to his brother and said, "I will help you through whatever means necessary, brother, but you must acknowledge that this child that Hayley is carrying could very well be your own." "I will do no such thing. Do not make any illusions. The little wolf is lying." "She is not lying, Niklaus. I would have seen it and Sophie herself claims it to be a possibility due to your werewolf side. You could be the only hybrid in existence able to procreate." "I will not believe such a thing." Cami looked in between them and whispered breathlessly, "Hybrid?" With horror in her eyes, she was prepared to leave the hospital but Elijah grabbed her hand and whispered, "Please, just come and talk to me." "Elijah, let go of me." "I will tell you the whole truth, but you will only find out if you come with me." She looked at him, wondering whether or not she could trust him. At last, she nodded and Elijah turned back to his brother.

Klaus was standing there with shock written all over his face. "That is not my child." He whispered and Elijah rolled his eyes, saying, "Only Sophie can learn the truth from this, but from Hayley's side of the story being said, you are the only one who could possibly be the father of her child." "I…am…not." Klaus whispered threateningly, his eyes turning to slits from the anger boiling inside of him. "Go inside. See the test results once more and think about it, Niklaus. She has not been with anyone but you…and Sophie is not stupid as to tell a lie that could cost her life." "You are that certain to trust both of them." "Hayley is in as much denial as you are. I suggest you make yourself useful and find out more about this child Hayley is carrying. You could have been granted a miracle, Niklaus." Klaus stepped forward and grabbed Elijah by the collar. "I don't want any bloody miracle. I want this city. I want the pack…and nothing more. That is why I am here." "Get your hands off of me, brother." Elijah whispered just as menacingly, prying his hands off of him, as he took Camille and the two headed towards the exit. Klaus looked through the window. His eyes met Sophie's and she looked almost comfortable with the situation at hand. He gave her a sign and the witch stepped outside of the room to see him. "Hayley is taking a normal pregnancy test as we speak. She doesn't believe me." "Frankly, I don't believe you either." "That she is pregnant?" "That I can believe…but I am not the father!" "Actually, you are."

"Such lies can easily cost you your head, Sophie Deveraux so you watch your words." Sophie rolled her eyes at Klaus' threat as she stepped closer to him and whispered, "I have a special gift, Klaus and not only can I tell when the girl is pregnant. I can easily determine the man who got her pregnant and as I touched her stomach, the spitting image of you appeared in my head. That is all the proof you need. You are the father." "Witchcraft has brought a lot of pain in my ass in the past, Deveraux so forgive me for not taking this situation too lightly. If Hayley does turn out to be pregnant from this test…I shall demand something normal people do nowadays." "And what is that?" "Instead of accepting the words of a witch who means less than nothing to me, I will settle for the words of a compelled doctor who offers me a clean paternity test." Sophie looked unaffected by this. "What is your point, Klaus? Whether you like it or not, you are the father and even after this paternity test, you will see that I am right." "We shall see. If it turns out I am not the father, I shall offer your head to your Elder on a silver platter for your lies. Are you up for that?" "Go ahead, Klaus. I am the only strong ally you've got and I know you know about Davina and that she is hiding the _Historia autem invicta. _You will never reach her without my help."

"The simple solution would be for me to find another witch to help me." Sophie smirked and said, "You're bluffing. You know that you are never going to find a witch which isn't loyal to Emily now. I am the best chance you have and you might as well take my word for it regarding this baby." Before Klaus could respond, there was a yell which could be heard from the bathroom in Hayley's room. Sophie and Klaus opened the door as the Original Hybrid screamed, "Hayley! Where are you?" He banged on the bathroom door and she opened it after a couple of minutes, fully dressed and with the stick in her hands, as she noticed the color blue. "It's true." She whispered in shock and closed her eyes for a moment as Klaus grabbed the stick to look at it himself. Sophie smirked at him, as their eyes met. A moment of silence followed as Hayley looked at Klaus nervously. "A paternity test, it shall be." The hybrid said with a frown as he left the room, slamming the door after him. Sophie stepped towards her and touched her shoulder. "How are you feeling?" "Like I want to throw up. I can't have his baby, Sophie. I can't." "What do you expect me to say? You slept with him…two times, as I understand it." "Last night…meant nothing. It just…happened." "Making the same mistake twice? That doesn't sound like you. And it doesn't sound like Klaus either." "If I had known he could impregnate women, I would have taken precautions." Hayley snapped at her as she felt her stomach.

"You are not going to feel a kick for a while, you can imagine. But the heartbeat can be loud and clear to someone with vampire hearing. If Klaus wasn't so stubborn to accept the truth, he could have taken the time to listen to the little heartbeat of your baby. I heard it, Hayley." Tears welled up in the werewolf's eyes as she whispered, "If it does turn out to be his baby…I don't know what I am going to do, Sophie. I can't do this. I can't…keep it." Sophie's eyes widened at that comment and she shook her head, sitting down next to her. "You mustn't think like that. This is your baby. And Klaus will come around once he realizes the truth. You will see." Hayley shook her head and said, "I need to make a call. I'll be right back." Checking her phone, Hayley noticed a missed call from Marcel, and a text message. _Hey, I get that you don't want to talk to me after pushed you away like that, but… just give me a chance to explain everything to you, Hayley. I know I can, if you give me another chance. _A small smile appeared on Hayley's face at the thought of Marcel and his eagerness to keep her his friend and not to lose her. She quickly sent him a text as she wiped away a tear from her cheek. _I am at the hospital. Please come. I need to have you here. _A text message appeared right away saying, _What happened? Are you hurt?_ She smiled at his concern and shook her head, typing back. _Not exactly, but just come, please._

"Just please, have a seat here." Elijah whispered, taking off his coat in the bar and taking a table for him and Cami. The blonde would not stop staring at him, as if he was some unknown alien. "I need you to tell me the truth right now or I am leaving and calling the police." Cami whispered, a little frightened and Elijah sighed shaking his head. "There shall be no need for that, Camille. The majority of the people in this town are what we call supernatural beings. Vampires, werewolves and witches. My brother, Niklaus, for example is the Original Hybrid, meaning he is half-vampire and half-werewolf. I am a vampire. Marcel is a vampire…Hayley is a werewolf and Sophie is a witch." Elijah did his best to explain as he watched the horror on her face form. "And…the girl…the girl I saw you with at the bar. The old-girlfriend…" Cami whispered. "She is an old flame from when I was human, over one thousand years ago." "One thousand." Cami gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "Yes. She has been resurrected somehow. I am trying to figure out how this was possible. Camille…please, don't run away." Elijah said with worry as he took her other hand in his.

The blonde was clearly in the need of some assistance and Elijah realized that with what he had exposed to her, she could be in danger and couldn't leave her alone for long. "I need some time." Cami whispered as she touched her forehead with her hand. For that one moment, Elijah could see clearly how much in pain she was. She felt betrayed, lied to. He knew what it was like and for humans…it was even harder. "And my uncle…" she began but Elijah quickly said, "He knows about the supernaturals in this town. He has made a pact for peace." "Why hasn't he ever told me? Why has he kept me in the dark like this? For all I know, I could have pissed off many of these vampires and werewolves without even realizing it! How could he lie to me?" "I am sure he did it for your best interest." "No. He did it for his own." She stopped for a minute and continued to look at him in shock. Elijah was contemplating for one moment to compel her to forget everything she has seen or heard. Knowing about the supernaturals in this town could very well get her in more trouble than it was worth. But looking at her in the eyes…he couldn't bring himself to take away her right of knowing the truth. "If time is what you desire, I shall offer it to you." He watched her leave the table and head towards the exit of the bar without saying anything else to him.

"Elijah!" Someone called out and the Original looked up to see you standing there. "Why, I didn't think it would be possible that you are alive…but here you are, standing in flesh and blood. How are you, Marcel?" Elijah asked him with a small smile. "A little uncertain of the loyalties in this town since your brother arrived. He has caused me nothing but trouble." "That is hard to believe." Elijah replied, sarcastically. "What were you doing with Cami?" "Simply informing her of the town…and its supernatural infestation." "You told her the truth?" "I had no choice. She overheard me at the hospital…" "You've been there. How is Hayley? Has something happened to her?" "How do you know she is there…and why would you care?" "She texted me moments ago and claimed she wants to see me and I care because I care for her. Care to tell me what happened?" Elijah shrugged and said, "You will be surprised the moment you get there. You should ask Niklaus because I am sure my brother would be even more pleased to explain the situation to you." "Fine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I better get there." Marcel said and rolled his eyes at the sarcastic comments Elijah was offering him.

Hayley had her hands on her lip, sitting on the bed with her phone in her hands, as Sophie was outside, speaking to Emily. _"I hope you have called me with good reason. I am a bit busy right now. Tatia needs to be here any minute now with new scoop and I need to reach the compound to find Davina. She can't be far." _Sophie's mouth parted as she whispered. "Find her? Why?" _"Don't be so naïve, Sophie. The Harvest…it must be completed soon. The Great Mother has ordered…" _"So you support the idea that we can lose more lives, just like the last time?" Sophie snapped at her and there was a sigh which could have been heard from the other side before Emily spoke again. _"I understand that you are still upset over what happened with your niece, Monique and the other two girls, but…" _"Davina Claire is a survivor and for that, we must be grateful, not to put her in a lion's cage again." _"Davina Claire holds the powers of all the other three girls which have died in the last Harvest. It would only make sense that we have her." _"You can't complete the Harvest with the _Historia autem invicta." "Who says that Davina doesn't have it?" _"Jane Anne would have never given it to her."

_"What are you doing here, Sophie? Are you defying me, your own Elder?" _Sophie bit her lip for a moment and thought. She did want to avenge her sister's death. But she died for a good cause, as the other witches claimed. She died for the plan that was just set in motion. But if there was one thing she couldn't accept from her clan was to continue the Harvest deal. She looked through the window, at Hayley, who was sitting on the bed and playing with her phone, as she said, "I called you, Emily to let you know that the girl is pregnant. It happened. Jane Anne's predication turned out to be correct." There was a pause and Emily finally spoke again. _"Now, that really is good news. I leave it to you to keep the girl protected…but are you sure it is the baby of Niklaus Mikaelson?" _"Yes, I felt it." _"Good. Nine more months then." _"It's a long time for me to protect this child and I do have a life." _"You worry about that baby and I worry about the Harvest. One problem at a time, Sophie and of course, one success at a time. Our Great Mother will have her revenge."_ The call ended and Sophie put her phone back in her pocket, as she saw an enraged Klaus, come forth with a compelled daughter.

Sophie rolled her eyes as they reached their destination. "What are you up to now?" she asked Klaus with her hands crossed over her chest. "The test was made and the doctor will be able to tell us now who was the man who impregnated Hayley. Right this way, please." Klaus said and opened the door for the doctor. Hayley stood up from the bed, as the daughter pushed her back down. "You still need your rest, ma'am." He said and looked over his tests. "You have done a pregnancy test, have you not? This man here…" He pointed at Klaus, "…showed me the stick and it came out positive." Klaus smirked as he saw the look on Hayley's face. "It would have been better for you to tell the truth from the beginning, little wolf. At least, you would have helped this man keep his life. When the doctor reveals the truth…" The doctor interrupted him by saying, "The DNA of the father of this baby matches yours, sir." Sophie smirked and Hayley looked as if a knife has been plunged inside of her heart. "What?" she whispered. Klaus looked at the doctor in deep horror and looked over the papers he was presenting. "You are the father of the baby." The doctor confirmed and after seeing Klaus' enraged face, he left the room.

The werewolf girl touched her stomach nervously, as a tear slid down her face. Klaus watched her with a shocked expression still on his face. Hayley looked up and met his eyes angrily, saying, "Now that we know who the father is, why don't you drive a stake through his heart? Personally, it would make me feel better." She snapped at him and Klaus parted his mouth to speak but couldn't, as he watched her sob. "Just leave the room." Sophie whispered and Klaus said strictly after, "Why don't you leave the room, Deveraux. I shall meet you outside in five minutes." "Fine. But hurry because there is another bomb I want to drop on you, regarding Davina." Sophie informed him and stepped outside. Hayley refused to meet his eyes and continued to look down at the hand touching her stomach. She could not believe it. She was only twenty-two. How could she have gotten pregnant so early in her life? How could she have allowed this to happen? There were so many questions to which she wanted answers and she couldn't even express the anger she felt for the father of this baby.

Klaus took a seat next to her and touched her back in a comforting way, but she pulled away from him and whispered, "Please, go. I don't want to hear anything you have to say." She didn't know if she was angrier with him or angrier with herself. She had a whole life ahead of her. She wanted to find her family, to feel free and protected…she didn't want to be pregnant and especially not with the most dangerous supernatural being in the world. She was only staying with him for business. Once he got the wolves on his side, with her help, he would no longer need her and toss her on the streets, like she was some animal. But it was her fault that she let herself get into more passion with him the other night. "Little wolf." He whispered again and stood up, pulling her into his arms. She let the tears fall, as he cupped her cheek. She didn't understand why he was being so comforting towards her. He claimed he didn't want to have anything to do with this child. And she certainly didn't need any pity from him. There was only one man who could calm her down at this moment. "Speak to me, love." Klaus insisted with a whisper as she mumbled, "Marcel." Klaus' eyes widened at the word spoken by her.

"What?" he asked her. "I called Marcel and he is on his way over. When he comes, I want to be alone with him. So just go." Hayley explained and pushed his hand away, making him even more shocked at the situation than he already was. He wanted to set his foot down, to forbid Hayley from seeing the man he was trying to take down, the man she was plotting against, the man who was offering her the comfort he wanted to offer her. This girl was carrying his child! They were his! "This is my child, little wolf." He whispered and stepped closer to her, hoping to intimidate her but she stood her ground and whispered, "I don't care. You do what you want and I will do what I want." "I forbid you to tell Marcellus of this child!" Klaus growled and stepped forward, facing her with anger. "I already told you that I don't care what you think. This child is ours, but you are not going to dictate my life because of this miracle pregnancy. Get out and leave me alone." Hayley told him. Klaus growled and grabbed her hand, pulling her into his chest, as he whispered in her ear. "I anyone, Marcel or any witches try to use that baby against me…you will be sorry." With that, Klaus stepped out of the emergency room and slammed the door after him. Hayley sat back down on the bed with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What is going on?" Klaus asked Sophie and she said, "I just spoke to Emily. She has located Davina at the compound and she is sending witches as we speak to get her. They need her for the Harvest and you promised you will not let it happen." Sophie reminded him and Klaus nodded. "It's time we take action and take Davina as our own. Marcel will be here any minute now to check on Hayley. I'll get Elijah and we will take Davina by force if we have to." "She is the most powerful witch in New Orleans. You won't stand a chance against her." "Who says that we have to use violence?" "You said…" "I shall use Elijah's tactics first to make sure that she knows we mean her no harm, but the witches do. This Emily is posing a greater threat than I thought. But I still need the witches as allies to take down Marcel. If you dare say anything about this to Emily…" "I want the Harvest to be stopped. I won't say a word." Sophie promised him and Klaus nodded, before leaving the hospital. Just as he left, Marcel pushed his way in. Sophie crossed her hands over her chest and asked, "What are you doing here?" "Hayley called me and told me she was in trouble. I am here to help her." Hayley stepped out and smiled at him. "It's okay, Sophie. Let him come in." Doing what she was asked, Sophie stepped aside and Marcel entered the emergency room. "What happened, Hayley?" The werewolf girl took a seat on the bed before looking up into Marcel's eyes and whispering, "I am pregnant." Marcel stared at her with shock before asking, "With whom?" "Klaus." Shock came on Marcel's face at once of this discovery.

"Niklaus, what are you proposing we do?" "We get inside and get the girl. It is the only thing that matters." Klaus responded to Elijah's question as the two of them headed towards the compound. "How can you be sure that Sophie is telling the truth? We can't trust her, brother." "She is the only strong ally we've got. We have to take her word for it. Emily, the new witch Elder is after her and I intend on getting Davina before she does." "Why?" "Because if they don't have Davina, the Harvest ritual cannot be performed and that is exactly what Sophie wishes…and frankly, me as well." "How come?" "Because as Marcellus…I have never agreed on sacrificing innocent children for power." The two brothers shared a long glance before Klaus asked, "What happened with Camille?" "She knows." Klaus stopped in his tracks and looked at him angrily. "Why have you told her?" "She will not say anything to anyone, Niklaus." "Have you compelled her?" "I will do no such thing." "Despicable." Klaus muttered under his breath and started walking again, as Elijah caught up to him. "As I understand it, you are indeed the father of the baby Hayley is carrying. I would say that congratulations are in order." "Are you going to give me a pep talk on the joys of fatherhood?" "No. I am simply saying that this child is indeed a miracle. This miracle is one which will help our family heal." "I believe it is too broken to be healed."

Deciding not to continue this conversation any longer, the two Mikaelsons headed into the compound, passing any vampire who stood on watch. "Use your brilliant mind, Elijah. Where would Marcel hide this girl?" Klaus whispered. "Somewhere close to him, most likely." Klaus opened the door and sighed as he recognized it to be the master bedroom, with Marcel's study desk. Walking inside, he could remember the days when this used to be his room. Walking over to the desk, he started inspecting every single document he was carrying. Pulling the last drawer open, Klaus gasped as he saw what was inside. A painting, a small painting that once belonged to him. A small girl with long dark curls and beautiful green eyes. He recognized his signature at the bottom of the painting and the date, from the year 1918. "Niklaus, there is a secret passageway!" Elijah exclaimed all of a sudden as Klaus stared in confusion at the painting. He recognized it…and the girl…she was from a dream. Why had Marcel kept this? "Niklaus!" Elijah called out again in confusion. Klaus placed the small painting in his jacket and left the desk, heading towards his brother.

This was indeed a secret passageway, to a hidden room and both brothers gasped when they saw a girl, no more than sixteen, looking at them, dressed in a white nightdress. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" The girl asked, ready to use her powers against them. "We have come in peace." Elijah declared and raised his hands, entering the room with his brother after him. "I don't trust the Mikaelsons want any peace. They have caused hell in this city since they arrived." "Why did you ask us who we are, if you already know? In the mood for some conversation? Frankly, love, so am I, so I suggest you come with us." Klaus replied and Elijah gave him a warning look. "Where is Marcel?" Davina asked and Elijah shook his head. "Davina, we have received news that the coven led by their Elder, Emily are coming to take you for the Harvest." Davina's eyes showed how scared she was. She put down her hands, refusing to do any magic on them. "Who told you that?" "Sophie Deveraux! You must know her. She was the aunt of a close friend of yours, Monique." Klaus responded and Davina's eyes widened even more. "Emily has no way of knowing where I am and even if she does, Marcel has me hidden here." "Do you really wish to spend the rest of your life here in captivity? I can see it in your eyes that you hate it…and Marcel does not grant you one bit of freedom either." Klaus commented, with his hands behind his back.

"Please, come with us. We can keep you safe. If Sophie is the woman you wish to see, then you rest assured that you will see her in the place where we shall be taking you for your own protection. These witches are trying to sacrifice you for your power. Sophie is the only witch against this Harvest, as you very well know." Elijah tried explaining. "Where is this place?" Davina asked them. "The old Governor's home, just on the outskirts of the city and no one will even suspect entering the home of the Mikaelsons to look for you, especially when we have Sophie on our side. You come with us, Davina." Klaus told her. But Emily can't complete the Harvest without the _Historia autem invicta._" "She believes you have it…same as we do." Klaus commented. "You've all wasted your time. I don't have it. Jane Anne would have never trusted me with something like this." Klaus and Elijah eyed each other for a moment before Elijah whispered, "Very well, we believe you. But come with us so we can keep you safe." Davina eyed them for a moment before whispering, "Why should I trust you and not Marcel?" "Because only we have the possibility to protect you and if you come with us, you will not tell Marcel of your whereabouts. The witches will be keeping an eye on him. Any contact with him will lose you your protection." Klaus informed her.

"What's it going to be, little witch?" Klaus asked her after Davina eyed them warily after a couple of minutes. "We don't wish you any harm. We just want to protect you." Elijah added and watched her expression change. "What's in it for you? What do you want me to do in exchange for your protection?" Davina asked them. Klaus shook his head and whispered, "The only thing I want from you is your loyalty and your promise that you won't sought out Marcel. Have I made myself clear?" he asked her. The witch nodded at last.

"You slept with Klaus again?" Marcel asked Hayley in shock, as he took a seat next to her on the bed. Hayley nodded and whispered, "Yesterday. I was upset…he was drunk, I suppose…" "Why were you upset?" "Because you rejected me like that. I was upset because I know you know something about this ancestor of mine, Andrea Labonair and you are not telling me." Marcel sighed and whispered, "I don't know how it is possible that Klaus can have a kid." "Well, he is going to have one and I am going to be his incubator for nine months. I am going to be kept in that prison he calls a home…" "Then come and stay at the compound with me." "Marcel, he will never allow that to happen. This is his child and you should have seen the protective look on his face when he heard you are coming here to see me." Marcel sighed and nodded. "Does this mean that I won't be able to visit you?" "I am going to take it up with Klaus and tell him that just because I am pregnant with his baby, it does not give him the right to keep me captive." "Yeah, but…you really don't know Klaus as well as I do. In fact, this ancestor, Andrea Labonair…he drew her once in 1918…and that is how I know of her."

Hayley's eyes widened. "What? What are you talking about? He drew her?" "He painted her, more likely. It was in 1918 and I was still here in New Orleans, studying the vampire ways as his apprentice. I saw him one night in his room, painting something. It was a little girl. She had hazel eyes like yours…the same color hair and I could have sworn that she looked exactly like you, only very young. He painted her with a very adorable smile on her face. When I asked him about her, he claimed that he never knew her but she appeared to him in a dream. Klaus never knew of this…but I took the painting before he could throw it away one day, and I have kept it ever since. I asked for identification on the small girl in the photo and a werewolf explained to me that she was in fact, their long and lost ancestor, Andrea Labonair. She was a werewolf princess who lived in the medieval times, at the beginning of the tenth century. They claim that she was the one to lead the Crescents when she would turn twenty-one…but she disappeared." "What?" "Yes. She disappeared at the exact age Klaus painted her. I don't know how he dreamed of her. Klaus was in the medieval times, still human with his family. Maybe he knew her and he just doesn't remember from where and how."

"The poor girl. She must have died so young." Hayley whispered and Marcel nodded. "Yeah, the Crescents were never the same after her disappearance. She was loved by her kind, but as I understand it, she was the daughter of the current werewolf chief of the Crescents at the time, and a human woman from the village. She spent some of her time with her father in the forest, in secret, so the villagers would not know of her true nature. I don't think she ever triggered her werewolf gene." Hayley nodded and sighed in relief as she finally had some information she could hold on to, until she would again meet the wolves in the bayou. "And one hundred years ago, you banished them from the city." She whispered and Marcel looked at her warningly. "They gave me no choice, Hayley. I know you are one of them but…" "They are my family, Marcel. I want them back in the city." "That is one thing I can't do, I'm sorry. But I will do whatever I can to protect you with this pregnancy. Maybe Davina knows something." Just hearing Davina's name sent shivers down her spine as Hayley remembered the reason why Klaus was so angry with her. She kept Davina a secret from him…for Marcel.

Marcel put a comforting hand around her and Hayley smiled, accepting it. "I know we had a rough start since I found out you are a werewolf, a Crescent…but I want to start over, if you'll accept that." She smiled and felt warmth from him. It was exactly what she needed. "Okay." She whispered in acceptance. Sophie was watching them from outside the emergency room, in disbelief.

**A/N: Okay, so I hope you see what I did there. Marcel/Hayley is like the Elijah/Hayley in the show. She is pregnant, feeling helpless and clinging onto the man who offers her kindness and comfort. We have yet to see the jealousy rising out of Klaus. The next chapter will have a time-skip of three weeks. We will have the first full moon in which Hayley will get to meet Eve and Jackson in person. Marcel will keep coming at the governor's home to try to see Hayley as Elijah and Klaus have Davina to hide from him and the coven. **

**Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	14. Moon Of Shed Light

**In the previous chapter, Klaus and Elijah have taken Davina from her home with Marcel, convincing her that the best protection for her from the new Elder of the coven, Emily, is with them at the governor's home. Through many tests and Sophie's confirmation, it has been revealed that Klaus is the father of Hayley's baby and Elijah trusts him to play the correct role of a father. Marcel came to see Hayley, as she told him about her pregnancy with Klaus and he informed her on what he really knows about Andrea Labonair. **

**Three weeks have passed and Hayley is feeling more captive in the house than she has been before. Klaus has been denying the baby, making Elijah and Sophie do whatever it takes to make him see the light. Davina starts her new life with the Mikaelsons, as Marcel sends out search parties for her. Emily, enraged by Davina's sudden disappearance, charges Sophie and Sabine with the mission of finding her. As the full moon comes out, Hayley is determined to see the wolves transform into humans, as Tatia and Klaus meet after so long. Klaus informs his brother of new changes in his plan, after he sees the Petrova Originator. Cami sees Elijah for the first time after he revealed his vampire ways to her, as Marcel makes a startling confession to Hayley after a long day. **

Three weeks have passed since the day she was rushed at the hospital and everyone there had confirmed that she was pregnant. Hayley Marshall couldn't understand how she had gotten herself in this mess. She couldn't understand the possibility that Klaus was the father of the baby she was carrying. They have had unprotected sex, but who was she to know that he could procreate with her? It wasn't the first time he had slept with a mortal, she supposed. Why her? Why had the witches overlooked this and given him the power to procreate with her? Questions unanswered and the answers were difficult to be found. Hayley smiled as she sat at her desk and wrote in her diary about her experiences. She could remember how totally freaked out she was at the beginning when she found out. But Marcel was there to comfort her when she needed someone like him. The doctors have given Klaus at the time all the evidence he needed to prove that the DNA from the child she is carrying matches his. The thought of having a baby with Klaus still frightened her. She had other important things to do? What was going to happen now? Klaus hadn't let her leave the house for three weeks.

She had often texted Marcel in order to explain Klaus' possessiveness. He explained that he understood exactly what she was going through, that he had gone through the same thing with the man who raised him since he was just a small boy. She bit her lip as Marcel was texting her about Davina missing. She knew that she was now hidden here in this mansion. Sophie had cast a spell to prevent any location spell from finding her too, and Elijah had explained the reason why she would be staying with them for a while. Hayley understood, and it gave her someone friendly to talk to, since she and Davina had already met. Hayley sighed and thought about what happened last week when Marcel showed up unannounced to see her. The confrontation he shared with Klaus was expected, and the Original Hybrid had actually spoken to her for the first time since he had left her at the hospital.

_Hayley heard him growl and yell, "You get out of my house, Marcellus! You may have the city, but I can assure you that Hayley is not available to you. Not now and not for a very long time." "What do you think I am going to do? You think that I am going to hurt your kid?" There was a pause and Hayley slowly made her way down the stairs, intending to listen to more. Marcel sighed and whispered, "You really think I have not communicated with her all this time? I know everything that is going on around here, Klaus. She talks to me about how you treat her as an incubator. She talks to me about how protective you have suddenly become over this child, and I can understand that. But you can't keep Hayley here forever. She may be carrying your baby but she is not a prisoner." Marcel insisted as Klaus smirked and whispered, "Why don't you make yourself useful and go search for that pretty little witch of yours? I am sure that is something better you can do than wasting your time, hoping to find a way to get inside Hayley's life. Get a different obsession, Marcellus. She is not yours to have." He wasn't controlling the words coming out of his mouth, as he glared at his former apprentice._

_ Finally making her way down the stairs, Klaus and Marcel turned to her as Hayley rolled her tongue in her mouth, annoyed as she whispered, "I do have a life of my own, Klaus. If I want to see Marcel, then I am going to see him." He growled and stepped towards her menacingly and saying, "Then I must find a way to keep you from wanting to see him." "What the hell is your problem? This may be your child but my life does not belong to you. I am begging you to leave me alone. I am not backing out on anything. I just want to see Marcel." She was hoping that he would see things clearly. She was not betraying him in any way. The only thing she wanted was to be in the company of someone who really cared about her wellbeing. "You are not leaving this house. I made myself clear before." Klaus whispered at last, making Hayley let out the breath she was holding, amazed at him. He turned back towards Marcel and whispered, "You are free to go…my King." He whispered the last part, sarcastically. Marcel frowned at him and said, "You just can't treat her like that, Klaus." "You may be the King of the Quarter but this is my home and that is my child she is carrying. Now, leave."_

_ Once he closed the door and Marcel had left, Hayley saw him turn to her and her hands crossed over her chest, protecting herself for what was to come. "I told you two weeks ago that you are not to see this man anymore as you are carrying my child. He is the enemy and he is going to do whatever it takes to get back at me for making him look like a less of a King since I came here." "Are you sure it has nothing to do with your obsessive need to take him down?" "He does not know of that and he isn't going to find out…until the time is right." "You are keeping me captive here with your child and you are keeping Davina here, convincing her that it is for her own good when all you care about is that damn book your mother created, nothing else. Who are you trying to fool here, Klaus?" He held his head up high as he looked at her. He was trying to subdue her. It was a werewolf technique, which Hayley very well knew, but she was never going to let him have the upper hand in this. But approaching him the way she had two weeks ago, with anger and resent at the way things turned out, would not help the situation either._

_ Stepping closer to him, Hayley whispered, "I know what you are after and I am not sure what your intentions are when it comes to the baby I have agreed to carry. Your baby. But one thing that I do know is that I am my own person and I need my own freedom from this joint. I am not going to let you keep me a prisoner here forever, Klaus and while I am working on a way out of here, I might as well text Marcel to offer him some hints on where Davina is or what your intentions are when it comes to this city." He grabbed her hand and stared deep into her eyes. "You are no longer going to text him." "Compulsion isn't going to work on me, Klaus." "Compelling you is not what I had in mind. I am warning you…" "You are warning me? You have some nerve in you to tell me what to do with my life. If I want to see Marcel, then I will see him, Klaus, one way or another." "You are working against that man whether you like it or not. Perhaps I will let you go to him one day, but when he does find out about you and how you have conspired with me all this time, he is going to come after you and I do not want my child implicated when the time comes. As for you…I couldn't give a damn, love." He growled, making her eyes swell with tears. He felt no remorse for what he had said to her. Hayley should have known better than to believe that he would actually care about her in any way. _

Sighing, Hayley looked at her phone and noticed all the text messages between her and Marcel this week. It was difficult to say if they had something going on or not. He was being sweet to her and understanding. He had given her the information she needed of Andrea Labonair, and she couldn't be happier. She knew what day this was, the day of the full moon and she was looking forward to seeing her family more than anything. But she was also very curious to know what Eve and Jackson looked like. Sophie had told her that pregnant werewolves are free of the curse of having to turn every full moon, so as to not affect the baby they are carrying. This way, Hayley was sure that she could see her family, as it was her chance to be in human form, as they would be. Leaning back on the chair, she closed her eyes and gently rubbed her stomach. She was not showing anything after just three weeks of being pregnant, of course, but she knew that her little baby was there. She was desperately hoping for a baby girl. For one thing, she hated the idea of having a boy as Klaus around her for the rest of her life…but even if it turned out to be a boy, Hayley would be grateful for his health.

She didn't know that Klaus was watching her from the door that morning. The light was shining brightly on her, the sunrays of the morning, making her look just exquisite in her nightdress and he could no longer resist avoiding her. They had not spoken again since the week when Marcel came to visit her and he would not let him enter. "What are you doing here?" a voice startled him and he finally looked up to meet her eyes. Hayley was no longer showing any resentment towards him. She couldn't see the point in that. She knew that it wouldn't put him in his place, in their relationship. "I came to see how you are feeling…and the baby." Klaus responded sincerely. Hayley rubbed her stomach as she watched him stare at her stomach in curiosity. He had never acted this way before. Hayley couldn't help but smile. She wanted her child to have the best of everything and she was happy to see that Klaus was starting to care about his own flesh and blood. Little did she know that he had always cared. "Do you hear it?" she asked him in a sweet whisper, which locked their eyes for one moment, before he nodded slowly. She didn't know what else she could say. They hadn't spoken for a while now. This was the first time he was showing her interest in what they had created together.

Hayley took a deep breath before whispering, "Tonight is the full moon. Because I am pregnant, I will not turn, but my family will be rid of their curse for this night and I want to finally meet them in person." She made her point clear as he continued to look at her. Biting her lip, Hayley looked away from his eyes, not knowing what to expect. "Very well." He finally whispered, shocking her of his acceptance. She played with the phone in her hand as he watched her. "You have continued to communicate with Marcel although I have told you not to?" he asked her and she nodded, firmly, showing him that she was not afraid and was doing what she felt like doing. "You may see him whenever you please, as long as you promise to protect the baby…and to not say a word about Davina or our family plans." What he said, made Hayley gape at him, as though she had not heard him right. He had given her his approval to see Marcel? How did this happen? "Why?" she whispered in shock, continuing to look at him in surprise. Klaus' face suddenly turned ridged cold and said, "Don't make me change my mind." Before he left the room in anger.

Sophie was sitting on the couch, with Elijah pacing in front of her. He looked up as he saw his brother storming downstairs and Sophie rolled her eyes. "What happened now? What did you say to her?" Elijah asked him calmly. Klaus turned to his bar and poured himself a glass of scotch and whispered, "I did what you advised me to do, brother. I let her go. She may leave the house, see Marcel and her family, for all I care." There was a smile on Elijah's face, at the progress his brother was making. He knew why he had agreed to it. He couldn't bear the thought of being seen as the enemy in Hayley's eyes. He wanted to show her that he could be just as understanding of her as Marcel could. "But if anything happens to her and the baby, I will have you to blame for it for making me do this!" Klaus exclaimed and turned to look at Elijah coldly. The Original Vampire rolled his eyes, the same as Sophie after hearing his brother's choice of words. "I can assure you that Hayley is not reckless. She knows what needs to be done. I agree with the freedom you have offered her, Niklaus. It will grant you more support from her." "I don't need her support." Klaus growled and sat down at the bar, deciding to ignore them.

Elijah turned to Sophie and asked her, "How are the searching parties going on for Davina?" he asked her and the witch replied, "Emily has put me and Sabine in charge of finding her. She kept on saying that she will offer us greatness if we do find her." "How are we to know that you won't go back on your word and side with that witch?" Klaus suddenly asked her and Sophie said calmly, "I have already told you that I disagree with the Harvest. I would never do anything to give away Davina's whereabouts." "Very well. Now, tell me about Emily's next move." Klaus said and took a seat on the couch in front of her. Sophie glared at him before saying, "I do not know of Emily's every move. All I know is that she is desperate to find Davina because she thinks Davina holds the book." _"Historia autem invicta _is not in Davina's possessions." Klaus responded and Sophie smiled. "But Emily does not have to know that. She can keep looking for Davina, but she will never find her here." "Are you sure about that?" Elijah asked her. "Yes. There is no problem. I can handle that witch Elder she proclaims herself to be."

There was a knock on her bedroom door and Hayley looked up with a smile to find Davina there. The little witch had finally accepted so wear some of the clothes Sophie had provided her. She had gotten used to being around the house, and not stuck in one of Marcel's attics. "Hey. How are you doing?" Hayley asked her as she was looking through her wardrobe for a change of clothes. "I'm fine. At least, I am trying to be. I've lived with Marcel for a long while and it's hard to be in a different place and with different people." Hayley nodded, as she looked over a bubbly blue blouse she loved and decided to put it on, along with black jeans. She added a little mascara and curled her hair with her brush. Hayley couldn't remember the last time she had felt this glamorous and had no idea why she was starting now. Maybe because she wanted to celebrate this day of freedom in glamour. She could see Marcel after a long while and she was going to see her werewolf family too. "How are you holing up with Klaus?" Davina asked her, taking a seat on the bed as the werewolf continued looking at herself in the mirror.

"He is starting to become more understanding and I appreciate that." Hayley whispered, looking down at her fingers rubbing against one another. "But you still wish to see Marcel." Davina said with a smile. Hayley couldn't deny it at that moment. "Yes, I miss him. I want to see him and since Klaus has finally stopped being so possessive, I guess I can do it today. But I have to prepare myself for the moment I have been waiting for my entire life." "And that is…?" "Tonight is the full moon and my family is going to be spared of the curse this one night. They are going to turn back into their human forms and I am finally going to meet the wolves I spoke to, three weeks ago, in person." Hayley explained. "That sounds really exciting. If only I could get out of here." "Klaus can't keep you prisoner here but you have to know that this is the safest place you can be right now, until Klaus and Elijah find a way to stop Emily from continuing her deal with the Harvest." "If they come for me, I am going to fight them. I have been preparing myself for a long time." Davina told her, which only made Hayley smile and nod. "I am glad that you can defend yourself. That is how any girl should. Hey should not have to depend on others." "You kind of have to…seeing that you are carrying a Mikaelson baby." Davina pointed out. "Yeah…I suppose so. But that does not mean that I am going to let Klaus dictate my life."

Elijah groaned as he put the phone down and rubbed his temples as Klaus chuckled. "Still couldn't get a hold on our dear sister?" "Unfortunately, no." "It's a shame. She should know of this good news, that I have been blessed with a child." Klaus whispered and drank some of his scotch as he watched his brother pace in his usual suit. "I am sure that Rebekah wants nothing to do with you, after how many times you have managed to disappoint her, Niklaus." Sophie was still on the couch, sipping her own drink when her phone bleeped and looking at it, she groaned. "The Elder wants me to continue my mission in the search party for Davina. Apparently, she thinks that we are in competition with the vampires Marcel sent out to look for her. Have fun you two! I have to get going!" Sophie exclaimed and stood up, leaving the house. "Do you really believe that witch is on our side?" Klaus asked and Elijah said, "Of course. She has given us reason why she has decided to ally with us. The Harvest cannot happen again and we shall prevent that, Niklaus." "Yes, we shall. But as I have noticed, we don't have the _Historia autem invicta _and without it, I cannot proceed in this plan to stop the Harvest and gain control over the Crescent Werewolf Pack in the bayou."

"Have you managed to think about Hayley, brother?" Elijah asked him. "Well, of course I have and I have discovered something pretty interesting about myself. I discovered and under no circumstances would I allow her to get in the way of my plans. She is the werewolf girl carrying my child, nothing more and nothing less." "You have agreed to let her be with Marcel if she wishes." "As long as she doesn't divulge any sort of information about our plan, she is free to do whatever she pleases." "Niklaus, she is pregnant. You should be taking care of her." Klaus groaned the minute he heard footsteps and Hayley came downstairs, with Davina at her side. "Good morning! Would you care for some breakfast?" Elijah asked with a joyful smile on his face. Hayley turned to look at Klaus, but he was not looking back at her. She sighed and whispered, "No. Since I can now leave the house and do what I want, I was thinking I could spend the whole day there, before going back to the bayou for the full moon. I need to see my family." Elijah nodded approvingly, as Klaus continued to say nothing. "Goodbye." She whispered and left the house, with a disappointed look on her face at Klaus' attitude towards her.

"Niklaus, it wouldn't hurt for you to try to form some sort of relationship with Hayley. The two of you are going to have a child together." "And what do you expect from me?" "Nothing other than being there for her when she needs you. She informs you that she is going to leave for the entire day and she is expecting some sort of worry coming from you for her and for your child. Can you really not see that?" "Well, excuse me, Elijah, but I am not the man either one of you are hoping I would be at the news of this baby I shall have. You have been filling my head with information on fatherhood and have finally managed to help me accept this child in my life. I shall have this child with Hayley. I shall do my best to teach him or her the ways I know best to survive, especially since he or she is going to be a bastard…just like I was." "Niklaus…" "Another thought, Elijah! I have too many problems on my mind at this moment, needing to keep this little witch away from the danger of Emily and her crew." Klaus said, pointing at Davina and continuing, "And we still don't have the blasted book." Davina shook her head and said, "I told you that I would give it to you if I could, but I don't have it and I doubt Jane Anne would have told anyone where it is." "Either way, with the power to possess, we are going to need you, if the witches do try to stick their noses in places where it does not concern them." Klaus leaned back on the couch and whispered, "When was the last time you have seen Tatia?"

"I beg your pardon?" Elijah asked, his eyes widening. "Tatia. How did you see her? How is she here and where is she now?" "You wish to see her." "Well of course I do, brother. It seems awkward to me that she went to see you and she never came to see me, after all this time. Who resurrected her and for what purpose? I need to know that." "Niklaus, I told you that I don't know. I was at Rousseau's, speaking to Camille, when she appeared. She shocked me with her appearance and we haven't said much to one another before she left. But she did claim that she would be interested in seeing you." Klaus smirked as he looked at Davina and whispered, "I don't suppose that you can use one of your little spells in order to locate her for me, would you, love?" Davina rolled her eyes and closed her eyes, starting her magic. Elijah rolled his tongue in his mouth, watching the clock tick before whispering, "I have an agenda for today, so if you'll excuse me…" His brother was too captivated with the magic Davina was doing in order to find Tatia. With that, Elijah opened the door and left.

…

She had been working at Rousseau's for the next couple of weeks with fear in her eyes, since Elijah had told her the truth about the community in which she was living. The hours went by faster this day and before Camille knew it, it was the afternoon, which meant she had an hour break to rest, before another shift would come up. She sat down at her own bar and ate a sandwich, we she watched men laughing in groups, wandering if they really were vampires. Three weeks ago, Cami had confronted her uncle about all the things he hadn't told her before she moved her. He had nothing to say to her, which left their relationship a bit estranged. She bit into her sandwich was she looked around, nervously. She didn't know what to think of this new life she was experiencing.

When Cami thought that things couldn't get worse, she saw a drunken man heading towards her. She rolled her eyes, at the thought of this one trying to flirt with her. "Leave me alone, please or get out of here." She told him, firmly, trying to convince him that she was not afraid of him. The moment she said that, the man's eyes dilated and his mouth parted, revealing some very sharp fangs. Cami's eyes widened in shock and was about to scream for help when she saw him enter the bar. Elijah grabbed the vampire by his coat and pulled him towards him, growling, "I believe the lady has told you to leave her alone. Unless you wish for me to inform Marcel of your aggression towards his friend, I suggest you make yourself scarce." The guy pulled himself from him and scurried away. Cami was left standing there, in shock with her hand pressed against her chest, as Elijah put a hand on her shoulder, startling her. "Forgive me for asking, but are you alright, Camille." She didn't know what to say to him. They had not spoken in three weeks. She had not seen him for three weeks and now he swooped in and saved her life. Is eyes showed worry and care and Cami knew for that one moment, that she was safe with him.

Pushing him a bottle of the finest wine she had, a couple of minutes later, Cami found him next to her. As she ate her sandwich, he had his drink. Elijah watched her closely and at last whispered, "How are you feeling?" "How do you think that I am feeling?" she asked back. "I assume that not well, after what I have exposed you to, but I believed that you deserved to know the truth." "I know and I appreciate you telling me. The shock is not as fresh as it was three weeks ago, but it is still there." "I have been meaning to come and see you a couple of days back, but I have decided to give you a little more space." "And yet, here you are." Cami replied and she couldn't help a smile appearing on her face. "I assume you are not speaking to your uncle as you have before." "You assumed correctly. He lied to me and I don't think that I can forgive him for that." "Have you been able to forgive me?" Cami looked at him for a moment before whispering, "You are not family. I have only known you for a couple of days and you decided to tell me the truth. Thanks to you, I know everything and I don't have any right to hate you for that, Elijah. So there is nothing to forgive you for." He smiled and held up his bottle of wine. "Shall we toast?" Cami's smile matched his as she put up her own glass of beer and whispered, "What shall we toast to?" "To our newly-formed friendship." Camille hesitated for a moment before saying, "Agreed."

…

The Petrova Originator couldn't help but smile when she felt him behind her. Turning around, Tatia put on a puppy face as Klaus faced her on the sidewalk, with his hands behind his back. "Niklaus!" Tatia exclaimed with a smile on her face. Klaus gulped but could not return the smile. He was still too shocked to believe that she was here, that she was real and she had come back to them. "Tatia." He politely greeted her as she stepped over and placed her hand on his shoulder. "You have been working out, I see. Your muscles should be showing…" "What are you doing here?" he suddenly snapped at her and her smile disappeared, as she retreated her hand. "Whatever do you mean?" "Who resurrected you and for what purpose?" Klaus asked her, more calmly this time. Tatia shook her head with a smile and put on her pouty face again. "Like I told your brother. That is for me to know and for you to find out." Klaus looked at her for a moment before saying. "Very well. Onto lighter subjects…you must be tired after running around the city for days. I would suggest you come live with us."

He was surprised by her laughter and she put her finger in her mouth, shaking her head rapidly. "I have found a perfectly good place here on my own, thank you very much, Niklaus." "Where?" "I am not going to tell you." Her playful self was not annoying Klaus like he thought it would. It was intriguing him more and more as he stared at her. She looked just as beautiful as he could remember. He was obsessed with her when he was human. He wanted her all to himself and was willing to do anything just so she could give him a chance, but it was always his brother that she preferred. Nevertheless, he smirked and whispered, "I have to admit that I am hurt you had not come to see me since you came here. You have visited Elijah, as far as I know." "Yes, I have." "Why?" "I missed him." "Didn't miss me?" Tatia looked at him for a moment and Klaus knew that she would start to tease him again, as she came forward and pressed her fingers on his chest, whispering, "Of course I wanted to see you…but I was afraid." Klaus' mouth parted for a moment, surprised by her answers. "Afraid? How?"

She continued to look at him intensely, before her mouth started hovering over his, as she whispered, "I thought that you didn't want to see me anymore. I thought…that you have already found someone else." Klaus felt shivers running down his spine when he felt her breath against his face. He was getting more and more intrigued by her. But before she could lean in and kiss him, Klaus took her hands and pushed her slightly away from him, shocking her. "So, there is someone else, isn't it? The werewolf girl who is carrying your miracle child?" Klaus' face darkened for a moment as he hissed, "How do you know about Hayley and my child." "I know all and see all." "Why are you here, Tatia? Who brought you back? Don't make me compel it out of you." Klaus warned her. "Oh, Niklaus…I know you wouldn't do that to me. Give it time. Answers will come sooner than you think." She whispered as she caressed his stubble. Klaus grunted as she pulled back and whispered, "I really did miss you." He didn't say anything and she looked surprised. "You don't believe me?" "Forgive me for having my doubts…but you are known for loving my brother. You have never shown even the slightest affection towards me, love." "You have never been paying attention to me. You were always too busy, trying to impress your father to notice me." Tatia snapped at him.

Klaus continued staring at her for a minute before he whispered, "When can I see you again?" Tatia shook her head. "It depends. After how you reacted towards my return, I am not sure that I would want to see you again." Klaus smirked as he stepped forward and cupped her face, pressing a gentle kiss on her lips and whispering, "I would be dying to catch up with you…love." This sudden kiss from him seemed to have affected her, and that is exactly what Klaus wanted. Pulling back, Tatia rearranged her hair before saying, "Then I shall meet you at the Governor's home very soon." "I look forward to it." Klaus responded with a smile, as Tatia walked away from him. He could be following her, to know the place where she was taking refuge…but Klaus was too buried in his new plan, in order to pay any attention to anything else. He took out his phone from his pocket and dialed Elijah's number. _"What do you want, Niklaus?" _"Let's say, I have a plan…but I am not sure that you are going to like it, brother."

…

The full moon was now shinning high above the bayou and Hayley was biting her lip excitedly as she watched the werewolves turn into their human forms. She had provided them with the clothes they needed for their night. A man accepted her clothes, as she looked away, a bit embarrassed. Once the man got dressed, he offered her a cocky smile, which she accepted. "Hayley, we finally meet." The man said and held out his hand to her. "Meet?" Hayley asked, a bit confused with the way he said it. "I am Jackson. Do you not remember? You spoke with me and Eve three weeks ago." "Yes, of course." Hayley smiled at his charms and turned to see a slightly older woman coming towards her with the same smile on her face. "I am Eve. I am so happy to see you, my dear." She commented.

After the introductions were made, the werewolves were presented with the incredible news that Hayley was pregnant with the child of the notorious hybrid, Klaus Mikaelson. "How is this possible?" Jackson growled as they sat by the fire. Hayley could not understand his anger. "It happened. We were drunk…and after that night, I found myself pregnant. The witch I trust, Sophie Deveraux sensed my pregnancy and with a DNA test that was made at the hospital, it was confirmed that the baby I am carrying is Klaus'." Hayley explained and Eve nodded, although she did not seem too thrilled about this, as she looked at Jackson. "Hayley, you do know that if it does turn out that you are related to us, this child could pose a great problem for all of us?" she asked her. Hayley frowned. "Why?" "Because you may very well be the daughter of a noble family in this pack, the Labonairs." Hayley looked surprised as Eve continued. "Do you know anything about of your family? Of your parents?" "No, do you?" "All we know is that our former leaders, Jack and Annabelle Labonair had a baby girl. They were killed years ago. The baby girl was nowhere to be found." "And…you think that this girl…can be me?" Hayley asked her.

"If it is you…" Jackson begun and looked at Eve, as if he was asking for permission to say something. Eve looked at him for a moment before smiling and nodding. "Hayley, if you are the daughter of the Labonairs…then you should know, that when we were babies…our parents had arranged for us to be married when the time came and we would become adults." The shock had gotten to Hayley, as she stared at him in shock. "Married? To you?" "We don't know for sure that you are that baby girl, the one we have been searching for. We need old records of the werewolves in existence. We need proof to know that you are the blood of a Labonair, the heiress of our pack. Our Queen." "Queen?" Hayley asked, shocked. She could not believe everything she was learning right now. She was supposed to be engaged, her real parents could have come from a royal werewolf family…and she could be the pack's long lost Queen. She knew where she could find the records. Jackson had told her how he had tried to crash into Marcel's office the night of his last party, to try to get documents. She knew she could persuade him, if she played it right.

…

Hayley walked on the streets of New Orleans late that night, taking in a deep breath, as she looked around. She felt someone behind her and somehow, she knew that it was him. "Marcel." She breathed with excitement as she stepped over to him and he offered her a smile, pulling him into a hug. " I heard about your release. Feel like taking a tour of this city with me?" "But I know the city. I have been living here for months now." "I know…but you have been stuck in that house with Klaus for almost a whole month. I think you deserve some fun, and that baby of yours does too." Hayley smiled at him, as they started walking. They didn't know, that Klaus was standing in the shadows, watching them stroll into the empty streets and just talking comfortably, more comfortable than they had ever talked before.

"A little birdie told me that you had a successful day. You've seen your pack." Marcel commented and Hayley smiled and nodded. "Yes. At least, I believe they are my family, but they can't be sure. They say that their old chiefs lost a baby girl in a fight which led them to their deaths. The Labonair family, they say that I could belong to them. I need some proof." Hayley said, trying to ease into him. "Proof? What kind of proof?" "Documents…kept for generations. Do you happen to know anything about that?" "You want me to search through your history?" Marcel asked her. "My possible family's history. Please, could you do it for me?" Marcel sighed, before whispering, "I wouldn't have done this if I didn't like you this much." "Well, you like me, so…" "Do you like me?" he suddenly asked her, and she looked taken aback by this. "Well…yeah…we have been talking and texting on the phone for weeks haven't we? I missed you all this time. I wanted to see you, to receive your comfort, the same comfort you offered me at the hospital when I told you about my pregnancy." Marcel took her hands in his and whispered, "Whenever you need that comfort, come to me. You have your rights now, but with Klaus…"

"He approves." Hayley told him, smiling, shocking Marcel. "He does?" he whispered in shock and Hayley nodded, excited. "He told me that I can see you whenever I want. His only worry is for the baby." She whispered and caressed her stomach. "You know I would never harm your baby, right?" Marcel asked her and Hayley nodded. "I don't see any reason why you would." Marcel did something which surprised her. The next moment, he leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss on her lips, making her eyes snap shut. They heard a growl from behind the buildings and quickly pulled apart, aware that someone had been watching them this whole time.

**A/N: Things get more exciting in the next chapter. I think I've already revealed who witnessed the kiss between Marcel and Hayley. Do you think Harcel will continue? Do you think Klaus will do something about it? We will have more moments between Klaus and Hayley in the next chapter, as Hayley starts questioning him about Andrea Labonair, her possible ancestor and his connection to her. Elijah might also start remembering something. What do you think Klaus' plan is with Tatia?**

**Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	15. What's Best For Me

**We left off with some pretty interesting turn of events. Klaus had given Hayley his approval, after three weeks into her pregnancy, she could see Marcel. Elijah and Camille reunited and decided to reform their friendship, as Hayley was eager to see her possible family during the full moon. She was also informed by Jackson that he was supposed to be her betrothed. Klaus shared a moment with Tatia, while hatching a plan which we will find out more this chapter, and Hayley and Marcel kissed for the first time.**

**This chapter, Hayley and Marcel talk about their sudden kiss and about Hayley's heritage, as Klaus lets Elijah in on the plan he has in mind with Tatia. Realizing that finding out she was supposed to be betrothed to Jackson could cause problems in her life with Marcel, Hayley turns to Klaus, of all people, for advice. Tatia finally makes her appearance at the Governor's home, on Klaus' insistence that she lives with them now, shocking Hayley and Sophie. As Sophie, Sabine and Lenore decide to visit Jane Anne's grave, Hayley breaks down with the tough decision she must make between Marcel and Jackson, in front of Klaus. **

It was difficult for her to think about how everything turned out the other night. Hayley had slept soundly in her bed, but in her mind were raised questions to which there were no answers to be found. She bit her lip as she recalled the other night with the wolves who could most likely be her family, if Marcel found the documents proving that to be true. Then, there was the sudden kiss Marcel had offered her. Hayley couldn't say that it was soon. They had known one another for a while now…and things were looking up. They had been going behind Klaus' back for three weeks since she got pregnant and communicated. Klaus finally caved and let them see each other and Hayley figured that it was not because he wanted her to be happy, he wanted to have a very strong hold on Marcel and still see him as a friend, and vice versa. Hayley sleepily rolled off of her bed and looked around, noticing the light shining brightly from outside. She bit her lip and strolled down to the kitchen, where she saw Elijah sipping his coffee and reading a newspaper. She couldn't help but laugh at the common human things a vampire was doing.

Elijah returned her smile and asked, "What, may I ask is so funny this early in the morning, Hayley?" "The way you sip your coffee and read the newspaper as any human male would do. I thought blood was more your style." Elijah set down his coffee and whispered, "It is. But I like to take a moment of peace and think about spending days as any human would." Hayley took some milk from the fridge and the cereal he had advised her to eat, for the baby. She was eating for two, but she also had to learn how to eat healthily. "So, you try to take a couple of moments to look past the fact that you are immortal and act like any human would?" Hayley asked him and Elijah nodded. "Yes, you can say that." "It means Cami has a good influence on you after all." Hayley pointed out and she could see Elijah getting uncomfortable. "Is she still not okay with you telling her the truth about the community?" "She is not okay about the way I had kept it from her, but we decided yesterday to give our friendship a chance." Hayley rolled her eyes and whispered, "If only she would decide the same for our friendship."

"You don't believe that she has forgiven you?" Elijah asked her. "Seeing as she hasn't spoken to me since that day at the hospital when I found out I was pregnant…" Hayley didn't need to continue, as Elijah understood what she meant. "I think that you should see her. I am not saying right now, but when you feel like you have the time. I have started to care for Camille very much and I would like for her to have a girl who would support her at a time when she no longer speaks to her uncle and is needed to catch up to the supernatural world she lives in." Hayley recalled the times at the beginning when she first came to New Orleans. Cami was different back then. She had a crush on Marcel, then she became Klaus' date to parties, making Hayley really angry at the thought of them being together, or pursuing any sort of romantic affair. The werewolf girl had no idea why she had been feeling this way at the beginning. But hey, she was a wolf, and she had been with Klaus…twice now…in sexual contact. Which woman would like to see a guy she slept with, with another woman? "You could be good for her, Elijah." Hayley told him and he looked up at her, surprised. "You believe that?" "She told me that she is tired of having bad boys around her. She needs good in her life and you are a very kind, noble and respectable man with so much in common with her. Trust me. She needs you more than you know."

There was a slam of the kitchen door and Klaus walked inside, angrily, pulling open the refrigerator door. Hayley looked at his pissed-off mood and decided not to question him, knowing that she would only anger him more. Elijah cleared his throat as he picked up his newspaper and coffee again and whispered, "Good morning to you too, Niklaus." "Good morning, Elijah." Klaus responded and then closed the refrigerator door, opened the freezer and took out a blood bag. Sinking his teeth into it, he started sucking and looking at Hayley at the same time, starting to scare her a little. "Good morning." She finally managed to whispered and Klaus pulled his mouth away from the blood bag and whispered, "Have you had breakfast?" Elijah and Hayley both looked at one another at that moment and Hayley looked down at her bowl of cereal and milk. "Just about to." She responded, more firmly this time. If he was trying to intimidate her for some reason, it was not working. "Fine. Come to my chamber when you're finished." Klaus told her and Elijah's eyebrows rose up, as her mouth parted in shock. What did he mean by that? As he left the kitchen, Elijah shook his head and Hayley started eating her breakfast.

He was having his usual morning drink when Hayley entered his room and looked at him questioningly. Her hands were crossed over her chest, as Klaus turned around and inspected her body for a moment, his eyes landing on her stomach before looking into her eyes and whispering, "I am pleased to know that you have time to speak to me about important matters, seeing that you are hung up with other problems, little wolf." Hayley cleared her throat and stepped closer to him. "Are you going to tell me what happened earlier? Why were you acting that way in the kitchen? Elijah was really worried for you." "And you?" Klaus suddenly asked her, taking her off guard. "What are you asking me, Klaus?" "Were you worried?" "Of course I was. Why would you think I wasn't? Have you been drinking?" Klaus took a another sip of his drink to answer her question before stepping closer to her and whispering, "You came home late last night. Would you mind telling me what happened? Why were you held up with your family?" He was testing her, wanting to see if she would tell him the truth in cases such as these. He saw her biting her lip before whispering, "I wasn't with my family." Klaus acted surprised and raised his eyebrows at her. "Is that so, love?" "Yes. I was with Marcel…if you must know everything." Klaus couldn't help but smirk at hearing that before he stepped closer to her and asked her, "And what have you exactly been up to with Marcel so late at night?"

"We talked." Hayley answered simply, making Klaus chuckle, but in that evil way Hayley knew very well. It was the smile of the devil that he was showing and she could tell that he was not pleased with her response. "Was it just talking, little wolf? Or was there more intimacy involved?" He suddenly asked her, his eyes flaring with anger and Hayley suddenly got the picture. "Have you been spying on me, Klaus?" "I was worried for the baby. I need to see you home safe. I went to the bayou after you but you were no longer there and your little friends were shifting back into their wolf forms. I got a hold of Elijah, but he has not seen you either. And then, imagine my surprise when I saw you in the middle of Bourbon Street, in Marcel's arms…" She held up her hand, making him stop talking. "There was no need for you to come looking for me. I would have gotten home safe and sound. I just can't believe that you would spy on something like that." "Share with me, love, your feelings when you kissed the enemy I am trying to take down, because I am just dying to hear about it." Hayley's mouth parted as she stared at him in shock. She had never seen him this angry since the day he grabbed her throat, the day she found out she was pregnant. She was afraid this was going to happen again. Klaus noticed her taking a few steps back.

It wasn't as if she was suddenly scared of him. She simply refused to let him do anything which could endanger their child. "You said you were okay with it. You gave me permission to see Marcel." Hayley told him firmly and Klaus rolled his eyes. "I have given you permission to see him, so as to stop you from sneaking around the house and sending him all sorts of texts like you're a whole bunch of teenagers. I have given you permission to see him, not to get romantically attached." Hayley shook her head with a small smile. "I can't believe that you are twisting my words and my thoughts. You knew for a long time that I was starting to like Marcel in the romantic sense and you couldn't stand that. Yesterday, you came to me and you told me that I could see him. You didn't say anything about me not being with him romantically." At the end of the sentence, she felt him move towards her and grab her shoulders. "Why are you doing this, little wolf?" "Doing what? Living my life?" "You are messing up everything that we have built since we got here." "Built what? Your plan? So that is what you're worried about. Not about this baby, not about me." He let go of her shoulders and looked at her in the eyes before whispering, "Is that really what you think?" Hayley looked at him intensely before saying, "You have given me no reason to believe otherwise. Forgive me if I am saying something hurtful to you."

Klaus continued to stare at her for a moment, sighing and picking up his drink again, taking a sip and whispering, "I thought that you wouldn't betray this project we have created together. I warned you from the beginning that you can't have it both ways, little wolf. I told you that either you lose Marcel or you lose me." Hayley couldn't understand. She placed her hand on the stomach, the sudden fear rushing through her that the father of her child was going to abandon them. Klaus looked at her action but continued talking, "You are the mother of my child and you shall be treated the way you deserve to be treated for that matter, Hayley…but under no circumstances will take any more part in our plans. If you wish to waste your time with Marcel, make sure you do it when I am not around, not in this house and nowhere near it. You shall not divulge anything you might hear going on around here and you will protect that child, do you understand me?" "I don't take orders from you, Klaus." "Brave and bold as always, little wolf…but just keep in mind that at the moment, the child which is my flesh and blood is the only thing keeping you in my life." His words stung really badly as he left the room.

…

She felt as if someone had broken her heart when she entered Rousseau's. Hayley hadn't expected Klaus to react this way. She was hoping for a way for them to finally reconnect. They were having a child and yesterday, after three weeks of ignoring each other, Hayley believed that they had made some real progress in their relationship…until she and Marcel kissed. She saw him with his guys at a table at the end of the bar and he smiled, waving at her, before leaving his guys. "Hayley." He greeted her with a huge smile, taking her in his arms. "Um, Marcel…not like this in public." She protested and he immediately let go of her. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I just can't stop thinking about what happened last night between us." Hayley smiled as they took a seat at the table and she whispered, "Yeah, I couldn't stop thinking about it either, especially since Klaus found out." Marcel looked at her in shock. "How did he find out?" "He saw us last night. Apparently, he was looking for me and then he caught us kissing." "Is he…okay about it?" Hayley gave him a look. "How do you think he reacted? He doesn't want us to be together like that, since you guys are friends and I am carrying his baby." "We're more than just friends, Hayley. He raised me, since I was a child. I told you before. I was child and a slave, with a master who beat me every day. Klaus saved me, adopted me and took me into his family. He raised me like a son. But it's been more than 300 years since then. Things have changed."

"I think he still cares very much about you." Hayley pointed out. "You think? I feel like everything has been going wrong in this city since Klaus and Elijah showed up. The Mikaelsons have always been trouble…and now, it looks like both of us are stuck with them." He smiled at her and pointed at her stomach. "How is the baby?" "Well. It's not showing yet, but Klaus can always hear his or her heartbeat." "Any gender preferences?" Hayley laughed and whispered, "I am not sure I would like a mini Klaus around here, especially since I have a bigger Klaus to deal with." Marcel covered her hand with his own and whispered, "Hey, you know I am here for you, right? Klaus may be my friend but I am going to protect you if you need to be protected." That was the one thing Hayley appreciated about Marcel. He looked out for her. She needed someone like him. Thinking about their kiss the other night only made her feel guiltier for letting Klaus plan to take away his right as King of the city and she had been plotting with him until today. She felt guilty for kissing him when she was told about a very interesting marriage arrangement between her and Jackson since they were children. She felt guilty for keeping Davina away from him." Marcel pulled his hand back with a sigh and startled her.

"Listen, if last night was something…well, you know what, it didn't have to mean anything between us if it causes that much problems between you and Klaus. And it could cause problems between the two of us too." He said and Hayley immediately shook her head. She didn't want to lose a guy like him. She couldn't afford that. "No. There is something between us, Marcel and I want to explore that. If Klaus wants to bicker with me about it, then I don't care. I will take up the challenge and face him. I have told him many times before that just because I am carrying his child, that does not mean that I am his property or that he has any right to dictate my life." Marcel smiled and said, "I am glad you feel that way." They stood there in silence for a moment before he pulled out a paper and set it in front of her. "During my search for Davina, I have managed to find something which can help you. You really are the daughter of Jack and Annabelle Labonair, Hayley, but there's a catch." Hayley looked at the document to see the names of all the Labonairs who have lived for a very long time. Hayley Labonair was written at the end of the list, right after Jack Labonair, her late father. "The bloodline stopped with you and you are the last one alive." Marcel explained. "Why was I given away for adoption? Why couldn't my parents raise me? How did they die?" Hayley started asking and Marcel sighed. "I will try to find out more about their deaths, but I can't promise anything, Hayley. I was there the night they were murdered. My guess is that some werewolves have betrayed them."

"Betrayed them? How?" "The way Jack and Annabelle ruled the wolves. I knew them." "You knew my parents?" Hayley gasped and smiled for some reason. "Yeah, we were friends and we wanted peace between vampires and werewolves. Apparently, some people from their pack didn't like the idea of us living together as a community so I guess they killed your parents. The last thing I can remember is that they left behind a little baby girl, you. Eve wanted to give you away for adoption in order to protect you." "Eve?" Hayley asked. "Yeah. You met her last night, didn't you?" "Yeah, I did." Marcel laughed and said, "I know they are not my greatest fans but that curse had to happen, Hayley. Your pack was way out of control after the deaths of your parents." "I understand." Another moment of silence followed before Hayley cleared her throat and asked, "Marcel, you said that there is a catch. What did you mean by that?" "Jack and Annabelle told me something, a few weeks before the attack on them. They didn't want to tell the rest of the pack because they thought they would be excluded as leaders." "What did they tell you?" Marcel rubbed his forehead. "I don't know how to tell you…" "Just tell me, please. You have offered me proof that I am the Labonair daughter and I want to know more. Marcel, just tell me." "You are not their biological daughter, Hayley. They adopted you…because Annabelle could not conceive children." Her heart stopped when she heard that.

…

Elijah was playing with a drink in his hand, as he sat down on the couch, facing his brother who had a smirk on his face and his hands behind his back. "Let me see if I have heard you correctly, Niklaus. You wish to use Tatia's blood in order to create your hybrid army?" "Using of course, Hayley's pack." Klaus concluded and looked proud of him himself but disappointed when he saw Elijah shaking his head. "Niklaus, I have a hard time already with Tatia around. I don't wish to have anything more to do with her." "She is alive now and she is here. She is going to need a better place to stay I can imagine, so why can't she stay here?" "Because of our history with her, brother. You do realize that this is the woman we have both fallen for and she used this to turn us against one another?" "When have you become so harsh with her, brother? You know that you were always the chosen one." Klaus mumbled and sat down. "So, this is what this is all about, isn't it? You want to prove to me that you can conquer Tatia's heart?" Klaus rolled his eyes and whispered, "I am playing with her. I have no intention of going down that path, as I have when I was human, brother. This is about the hybrid army I need to take down Marcel."

"And now you are using two women in your life. One who, may I remind you, is carrying your child." "Elijah, Hayley has made her bed last night. I warned about what would happen if she crossed me and she did cross me." Elijah shook his head and put down his drink. "No. I think this has something to do with Hayley herself. You can't stand to see her with another man. You are possessive of her, Niklaus and it is going to cost you a lot in your relationship with her." "Perhaps…but she is still out of this plan and I warned her to keep her mouth shut." "Also threatening to get rid of her once the baby is born." There was a look of regret on Klaus' face as he said, "I am sure that was the alcohol talking. I didn't mean to be this cruel to her. I said she could see Marcel…but not become romantically involved with my enemy." "Niklaus, Marcel was never your enemy. The only thing you can't stand is him running New Orleans." "New Orleans belongs to our family and Marcel stole that from us from behind our backs."

"And ever since you found out of his continued existence, you continue to foresee yourself as taking him down and taking back this city." "As you said, Elijah, I am taking back this city. I am taking it back, because 100 years ago, I was King!" Klaus exclaimed and pointed his finger at him with anger in his eyes. Elijah sighed and whispered, "You do what you need, Niklaus. Once again, I am only trying to guide you through the path of righteousness and I don't think that Hayley would be too pleased to learn that you are planning on transforming her family into hybrids for your own benefit. You do this to the family she has been searching for forever, and you risk losing her and that baby." Klaus' mouth parted as another look of guilt washed over his face. "As I said, Elijah…Hayley is no longer a partner of crime. She is the mother of my future child. Her fate shall be settled when the time is right. For the way that she had disregarded my warnings, I shall offer her no pity and no kindness." "She has offered you pity and kindness despite all the things you have done to her. And think about it for a moment, Niklaus. She could have left the moment you ragged out on her. There was nothing holding the two of you together, but she came back and she stayed because she saw the man that I see every day you can become. She hated having this child with you. She had the choice to abort it. Has she done that? No. She kept your child! How many women do you think would have done that, out of the many who have shared your bed?"

Before Klaus could answer, the door opened and a stupefied Sophie walked inside. "Who the hell gave you permission to waltz inside my house unannounced?" Klaus growled at her. "I would have knocked, but I was too confused and too shocked by how Tatia Petrova is standing in your front yard." She responded. The brother shared a look before reaching the door and seeing Tatia standing there with a smile on her face. Klaus walked up to her as Elijah grabbed a hold of Sophie's arm and whispered in her ear, "Who has she been staying with? I know that you know." Sophie gulped for a moment, wondering if she should tell him, but looking at Elijah's insistent face, she admitted, "She has been staying with Emily. Emily has been taking care of her since she has been resurrected." Elijah looked at her in shock for a moment before saying, "Go up to Davina and find a better way to keep her hidden." "On it." Sophie whispered back and Elijah let go of her arm as she headed into the house. Elijah closed his eyes for one moment as he heard his brother inviting Tatia to stay with them. If Tatia was friends with Emily and she saw Davina in their home, she would do everything in her power to inform the Witch Elder, wouldn't she? "Hello, Elijah." Tatia blew him a kiss and winked at him as Elijah simply smiled politely.

Sophie slammed the door open, frightening Davina, who stopped painting and looked at her. "Are you okay?" the little witch asked and Sophie simply nodded. "Listen, Klaus has this crazy plan of his and do you remember the woman I told you about who works with Emily, Tatia Petrova?" "You mean, the Originator of the Petrova bloodline?" "Yes. She is going to be staying with us. You can't be seen by her or she will report to Emily at once and we are all screwed, especially me." Davina stared at Sophie for a moment before asking her, "You do a lot of things for people and sometimes you show that you are a good person, Sophie. But you are working for Emily and still go behind her back. Is there something more to this that you want to tell me?" she asked her and Sophie gaped at her. "There is nothing." She uttered quickly and she could tell that Davina did not believe her. "The only reason I am helping you right now, Davina and I am helping the Mikaelsons is because I don't want the Harvest to happen again. Emily wants that. I don't. The sooner we find the _Historia autem invicta_, the sooner we can get rid of this Harvest for all eternity." "But why do you serve Emily? Is it because she was sent by our Foremother?" "It's more complicated than that…" "It has to do with the plan you and Jane Anne had been set to accomplish from the beginning, isn't it, Sophie?"

The two witches were eying each other warily and Sophie was getting scared of what Davina might find out about her and Jane Anne's plan. When Sophie didn't say anything, Davina could tell that she had touched a nerve and asked her, "What is this plan, Sophie? What did the Foremother instruct you to do? Is Emily here because Jane Anne died? Is she is Jane Anne's place for this job?" Tears were welling up in Sophie's eyes for a moment before her face hardened and she whispered, "You are going to stay here. I am going to put a protection spell outside of your room so no one will dare come in here. If you need anything, text me and I will take care of it." Davina scoffed and whispered, "It's no different than when I was living with Marcel." "I can't argue with that, but like I said, if you had stayed with Marcel, Emily would have found you by now, after you made that contact with her, and the Harvest would have been completed, resulting in the death of four innocent girls, including you. Now, I may have lost Monique in that horrifying ritual, but I am not going to let you go to the other side for a crime you didn't commit." Davina was touched by Sophie's words and decided not to comment on it as Sophie received a text from Sabine. _Come to the Lafayette Cemetery…Jane Anne's grave._

Klaus offered Tatia a glass of wine, as she was sitting with her legs crossed, on the couch, sipping it quietly. Klaus smirked at Elijah, who rolled his eyes and shaking his head. The door opened and everyone looked up to see Hayley entering the house. "Hey." She whispered in confusion as her eyes wandered over the woman who looked exactly like her old frenemy, Katherine Pierce. "What are you doing here?" Hayley snapped and Klaus chuckled saying, "Don't you worry, love. This is Tatia, not Katerina." Hayley looked confused, at Elijah who explained, "The past lover I have told you about. Tatia Petrova, the Originator of the doppelganger bloodline." Tatia stood up and put her glass on the table as she strutted over to Hayley, looking at her up and down with a disappointed look on her face. "Oh…Niklaus, she is not as pretty as you described her. Not much of the boldness in her either." Hayley frowned at her words as Klaus escaped a laughter, as he looked at Hayley with amusement at their encounter. "Bite me, bitch." Hayley snapped at Tatia, before heading upstairs to her room. Tatia scoffed and gave Klaus a look, who smirked and whispered, "The boldness is there, sweetheart."

…

It had started to rain. Sabine and Lenore were covered with hoods, right near Jane Anne's grave, when Sophie arrived. "What is going on here?" she asked. Sabine looked up in the sky as rain splattered all over her eye lids. "Our Foremother has spiritually guided us here. I think she wants to speak to us." Lenore whispered as Sabine looked at Sophie and said, "She is not pleased. I can feel it." "So, what? You think that it is because of me?" Sophie asked, shocked. "Is there something you are hiding from us, Sophie? If there is, our Foremother will know and Emily will know. You will become a disgrace…" "I am not hiding anything!" Sophie snapped at Lenore and Sabine shook her head and touched her shoulder. "We are not blaming you for anything." "Then what are you saying here?" Sophie asked her again. "I am saying that there might be something that our Foremother may want to communicate to you. Let's just stand here in silence and listen." Sabine suggested and the three witches held hands.

"What is happening?" Sabine whispered as she snapped her eyes open after a couple of minutes. The rain had suddenly stopped and Sabine and Lenore immediately saw it as a sign. "You guys are being ridiculous. Thank you for wasting my time with this. And if this were some miracle spiritual communication between us and our Foremother, how come Emily isn't here?" Sabine and Lenore looked at one another before Sabine answered, "Emily is busy and so should you be on finding Davina Claire." "News flash, Sabine, you are on the job with me." "Not anymore. Emily cut me loose. You're going to have to finish this job on your own." With that, Lenore and Sabine left the graveyard, leaving Sophie in thoughts about what she was going to do. She leaned over Jane Anne's grave and whispered, "What am I going to do, J.A? You know I can't complete this plan without you. You gave me strength and power. Alone, I can't do anything right. To be honest, I am not sure what I want anymore. The more I look at Hayley and the baby, the guiltier I feel for the way we dragged her into this."

There was another moment of silence, as the rain stopped falling and Sophie touched the tombstone with a sinking heart. "We helped Hayley when she came here and she trusted us more than anything. How can I do this to her? And Klaus…I may not like him very much but I hate the idea of what this plan can do to any sort of man like him. Tell me what to do, sister. Tell me if I should go through with this. I have been fighting my heart to pick a side and not get stuck in the middle, but I can't. The witches are my family. This clan is my family and I will be lost for sure without them. But Davina…is just a girl. She doesn't deserve what Emily wants to offer her. She doesn't deserve to die in order to sacrifice power and deep down, I think you always knew that. And Hayley…she will figure it out eventually. She is going to hate me…and she will spit on your grave."

As Sophie finished her little speech in tears, the rain had started pouring again, washing her hair and her face. In a flash, a lightning bolt stroke directly into Jane Anne's grave, making Sophie stand back in shock, as the light reflected on something which was buried near the grave. Sophie got this feeling building inside of her. She grabbed the nearest shovel and started digging right next to the place Jane Anne was buried. It was something huge…and hard. With all the strength left inside of her, Sophie pulled the item out of the ground and gasped in horror. Cleaning it of the mud, she saw the writing in gold on the dark cover: _Historia autem invicta._ "It's the Goddamn book. Finally!" Sophie punched the air and grabbed the book, covering it with her jacket from the rain. She knew this was all Jane Anne's doing…but what she was going to do with the book was completely Sophie's decision to make.

…

He caught her crying in her room. Managing to pull himself away from Tatia, as Elijah was making sure that Davina was nowhere to be seen, Klaus had decided to visit Hayley's room. She was sitting on a chair near her window, with one hand on her stomach and the other hand was on her forehead as she was letting tears fall on her cheeks. Frowning, he entered her room fully and closed the door behind him, startling her. Turning around, Hayley wiped her tears away from her face and whispered, "What do you want? Troubles with your ex? That is…if she is your ex." She snapped at him and Klaus couldn't help but smirk noticing the tone in her voice. "Is that jealousy, love?" "Jealousy? She is a complete bitch!" Hayley screeched and stood up with anger on her face as she continued to try and hide the tears that had been falling on her face. Klaus took a deep breath and said, "For your information, little wolf, the only reason I will have her in my house is for business only." Hayley smirked and asked, "So you are going to sleep with her to get what you want from her?" "Will that be a problem?" Hayley's lips parted for a moment before saying, "Not at all. Go ahead. As long as you accept the fact that Marcel and I are going to start a romantic relationship whether you like it or not!"

Klaus breathed in deeply, as he crossed his hands behind his back and looked at her for a moment before saying, "What you do with your romantic life is none of my concern, Hayley. Frankly, as long as you refrain from saying anything that might endanger by friendship with Marcel and our plan, I don't care what you do with him." She didn't realize until a couple of minutes later how much those words hurt her. Hayley couldn't deny that she felt pleasure when she saw him angry when she was with Marcel. She wanted to make him feel this way, for some reason. She was lost in thought when he stepped over and caressed her face, whispering, "Now, you are going to tell me why you're upset." "It's none of your business." "Everything about you is my business since you are carrying my child and if you have problems…I wish to be there to assist you." Klaus finally finished his sentence, surprising her. "Assist me? How?" Hayley asked before she could stop herself. "Tell me what is wrong." He insisted, his eyes flaring with anger, and Hayley bit her lip, wanting to look away from him but he pulled at her chin. She looked into his eyes and for the first time in a long time, Hayley felt completely lost in them. "Marcel told me something about my real parents today." She took a couple of steps away from him as Klaus was listening to her patiently. "Go on." He whispered.

Hayley sighed and wondered if she should continue. Forgetting that she was mad at him, she told him everything. "He just found out that my parents, Jack and Annabelle Labonair died because some of the werewolves saw them as traitors after they tried to make an alliance with the vampires. Marcel was their friend at the time. Some of the wolves in my own pack killed my parents for treason and Marcel told me that is why he put a witch to curse my pack. Also, as it turns out, Jack and Annabelle told Marcel a secret that he hasn't told anyone else up till now." "What secret?" "He said that I was never their biological daughter. I was adopted because Annabelle couldn't have children. And once again…I have no idea who I am and to who I belong to." Hayley covered her face with her hands. "But you are a Crescent wolf, love. You have the mark on your shoulder to prove it." "I know that, Klaus. But who am I? Who were my real parents? Why had I been put up for adoption two times now and lost both my families that I knew of? Now I find out, that I had different parents before Jack and Annabelle…when is this all going to end?" She yelled out the last part, as she sat down on the chair and let the tears flow.

He took her hand and led her to the bed where they both sat down. "Is there anything else? Let it out, little wolf." Klaus told her and Hayley started saying, "Yesterday, I met this guy, Jackson. He said that Jack and Annabelle planned with his parents for us to get married before I disappeared. So, I suppose I could be engaged to this guy I barely know…and then there's Marcel…" Hayley stopped herself before she could go any further and Klaus sighed. "It seems you have a lot of trouble on your hands, little wolf." "It would seem so." Hayley said with no emotions left on her face. "I shall look into this Jackson guy and determine if he is to be trusted or not. You are not getting married to anyone as long as you are carrying my child." Standing up, he gave her a comforting touch on her shoulder before leaving the room.

**A/N: The next chapter will skip a month, for another full moon to come and Hayley to meet with the wolves. Hayley will finally ask Klaus about Andrea Labonair in the next chapter so hang in there. A lot of things have been discovered in this chapter and I don't want to divulge everything there is to know in just one chapter.**

**By the way, have you guys figured out what is the goal Jane Anne and Sophie had to accomplish from the beginning? Have you managed to figure out what the plan was from the start?**

**Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews. **


	16. Come All Ye Haunted

**Previously, it was revealed that Klaus witnessed the unexpected kiss between Hayley and Marcel. With his temper issues, he has made it clear to her that under no circumstances should she take part in any of his plans from that moment on. Marcel revealed to Hayley shocking information about her parents, as Klaus revealed to Elijah his plan to use Tatia's blood to create hybrids. Hayley met Tatia, as Sophie finally found the **_**Historia autem invicta **_**near Jane Anne's grave.**

**A month has passed and the full moon would be out, resulting in the transformation of the Crescent Werewolves from their wolf forms to their human forms. Elijah questions Hayley about her relationships with both Marcel and Klaus, as he reveals to her Marcel and Rebekah's past. Sophie, having kept hidden the **_**Historia autem invicta **_**for so long, contemplates on who she could trust with this book. Emily receives the information she needed about Davina, from Camille, as Hayley discovers Klaus' present relationship with Tatia. Elijah meets up with Marcel to discuss business, until he has to deal with shocking new occurrences regarding Camille. Hayley discovers Klaus' painting of her ancestor as Klaus protects his feelings.**

There was a knock on her door and Hayley looked up, surprised to see Elijah standing there with a small smile on his face. She placed her phone back in her desk. "I see that you have eagerly continued to evolve in your relationship with Marcel." He pointed out when he noticed her trying to hide the phone. Hayley smiled a little and touched her stomach, as she stood up from the chair. "Please, don't tell Klaus about it. It's been a long time since…that kiss." Elijah nodded and asked, "Do you have feelings for Marcel, Hayley?" It was once again that question to which she had difficulty giving an answer to. Looking around, she bit her lip and whispered, "I am still contemplating on this, Elijah. I don't know what I feel for Marcel, but I do know that we have something going on. It's something special for me because no one has ever cared for me the way Marcel does. He has just…always been there for me when I needed him. He forgave me for lying to him about me being a werewolf. How many would do that?" Elijah nodded and took a seat on her bed, crossing his fingers together. "You are grateful for his trust, support and protection. Is that correct?" he asked her and she nodded, to his disappointment.

"My brother is doing his best to provide that for you and your child every single day, Hayley." Elijah told her sincerely but the only thing Hayley could do was roll her eyes. "Please…he barely got over the fact that I made out with his supposed enemy and then he learned from me that I have a fiancée, arrangement by my adoptive parents when I was a baby. We have barely spoken since that moment and it was like, a month ago. I don't think our relationship will go anywhere, Elijah. I know you care for him and I know that every single time he does something wrong, you try to protect him and to pick up the pieces for him but…this just isn't one of those times. I am not going to wait for him to realize that this baby is more important than any plan he has going on to take over the city. And I am not going to continue waiting for him to finish his research on Jackson." Elijah looked at her surprised. "He has agreed to check on Jackson for you? What for?" "I don't know. He doesn't trust anyone as long as I am carrying his baby and of course, a possible marriage is out of the question."

"Hayley, how could you possibly think about marrying a man you barely know while being involved with a vampire?" Elijah asked her. She bit her lip and said, "I know that I have just met Jackson, but the last time I saw him on the full moon, I felt that we really connected on some points. I have been thinking that if I marry him, I would be able to give this child a more stable environment." She caressed her small bump, as Elijah looked at her seriously. "Hayley, the father of that child is my brother and if you wish to take it away from him…" "No, Elijah, please. You misunderstood. How can I separate my child from his father? Klaus knows that this baby is his but that doesn't mean that I am his too. I have my own life and the moment I am a Crescent and viewed as an enemy for many people, I have to protect my child, especially with the reputation his or her father has." "Niklaus has reacted badly towards the thought of you and Marcel sharing a relationship?" "It's understandable. Marcel and I have agreed to take things slow between us so as not to cause a problem for his relationship with Klaus. We've only shared one kiss and that was a month ago, Elijah." "Hayley, this is the man, whom in Niklaus' eyes, has stolen his empire. He may start to see you as a traitor." "He already does, but like I said, it's too late for change."

Elijah took a deep breath before saying, "I assume that you are heading over to the bayou tonight." "Yes, I have to see Jackson and Eve. What Marcel has found out about me turned out to be quite shocking. I am a Crescent wolf, yes, but apparently, not a Labonair by blood. Jack and Annabelle Labonair were never my biological parents. They simply adopted me when I was just a baby. Marcel said that I was found and Annabelle wanted desperately to have a child. She couldn't tell the pack that was infertile. She and Jack would have been taken down from leadership so they needed a child, and they wanted one too." "I can imagine you feel most uncomfortable by this." "It's fine." "Are you sure?" "Yeah." Hayley smiled at him before she sighed and whispered, "How is Davina?" She made sure not to raise her voice which would allow someone like Tatia to overhear. "Sophie has taken good care of her. She is not to be seen." "And our guest of honor? She has been living in this house for a month. Could she be more oblivious?" "More oblivious to what?" "That Klaus is using her for business. That is why he keeps her around. He told me." Elijah looked uncomfortable all of a sudden. "What's wrong?" Hayley asked him. "Let's just say that Niklaus has been getting closer to Tatia then I would have thought."

"But that can't be possible." "Unfortunately, it could very well be." "What do you mean? Elijah, of you saw something…" "It is best that you discuss it with Niklaus. The two of you need to keep an understanding relationship for the benefit of that child. I have believed for a couple of weeks now that child is going to be my brother's redemption and I have never been wrong about something like this. I can notice a change in him. He is thinking about someone else other than himself for once. He is no longer thinking about his needs. He is thinking about the needs of that child." "If he was thinking about my baby's needs…then, he wouldn't be wandering around with his crazy ex-girlfriend and he would have stopped taking this city from Marcel." "Hayley, Niklaus and Marcel have always had a complicated relationship. He was presumed dead, after a fire that took place one hundred years ago. Mikael returned to town to take down all that we held dear. Me, Niklaus and Rebekah escaped. Marcel was supposed to be dead. Imagine our surprise when we found him alive and well here, ruling the city as thought it had always belonged to him. Niklaus' rage could not be compared to anything. Mostly…I cannot believe that after what he had shared with our dear sister Rebekah…" Elijah stopped as he saw the look of surprise form on Hayley's face. "I know about Rebekah. Marcel spoke to me dearly about her." She said.

"They were lovers a long time ago. Niklaus would not allow it at first. He wouldn't let his sister be with any man, regardless how much this man loved her or she loved him." "How did they manage to stay together then?" Hayley asked. "They went behind Niklaus' back, as Marcel surely mentioned to you. And eventually, Niklaus realized that there can never be a better man for Rebekah than Marcel. He agreed to their relationship." Hayley bit her lip as she played with her hands. "I know Marcel loved her a lot." "I do not wish to upset you, Hayley, but there is the possibility of him being in love with Rebekah still." "I know there is, Elijah. You don't need to worry. But if this is your way of trying to get me and Klaus…" "Of course not. I am not asking for such a thing from you. The only thing I want is for you and Niklaus to finally learn to work together and to cooperate. He shall never come to you first. You must go to him. And I beg of you, Hayley, to do so." Hayley sighed, before looking at her phone one last time. She put it away and stood up. "Fine. I will try." She accepted. Standing up, she left the bedroom.

…

He was laid on the bed, awake and looking up at the ceiling. His hands were behind his head, as he felt the soft breathing next to him. Klaus turned his head to his left side, to notice Tatia sleeping net to him peacefully. He groaned and stood up, noticing he was completely naked and so was she. It was a night, just like any other. It was all part of the plan, as he had stated to Elijah. The closer he got to Tatia, the more information he would receive from her regarding what she was doing here and who brought her back. And the doppelganger blood to create hybrids was also part of the plan. When the time was right, he knew that he would have his blood bag with him. Klaus stepped into the shower, letting the cool water run in his head, as he took the loofa and started scrubbing it against his body, closing his eyes. He thought that he could see her again. Imagining those hazel eyes was all he could do for the past month.

Klaus had no idea why he was constantly thinking about the little wolf. He had been lying in bed naked with Tatia for the past four weeks. She was unsurprisingly pleased by the fact that one Mikaelson brother still wanted her in bed. Klaus could finally understand the cruelty in this woman's heart, when he realized she had made a romantic move on Elijah, before she came to him. It was another deja-vu, like the ones Klaus and his brother had previously had with other women. But Tatia was his first. She was the first woman, from what he could remember, the first woman to fall in love with. And he was dying to have her love him back and not Elijah. But times changes and Klaus was no longer the helpless human warrior his father hated. He was no longer looking forward to earning the love of this woman or Mikael. As he turned off the water and stepped out, he could hear her awake and his mind raced to the beautiful pregnant girl, who was just a couple doors away from his room. He had tried to offer her the comfort she needed, after she had confessed her confusion between Marcel and the werewolf lad she just met and was apparently betrothed to, Jackson. He had no desire to see her around his former apprentice. He had made that clear to his brother and to her. He growled, unable to understand the desire he felt for this woman, when he was in bed with another. Why couldn't he stop thinking about her? He missed her smile, the last having seen it when he visited her, listening to their child's heartbeat a month before. He missed her piercing eyes. He missed those comebacks from her. He missed her glowing face. He missed arguing with her.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard her sound. She stepped into the bathroom and rubbed her hands on her abs, as he looked at her, confused. Tatia looked up into his eyes and whispered seductively, "What are we doing today?" Klaus took her hands and pried them off of him, saying, "Today…I shall prepare myself for the confrontation tonight." "What confrontation?" "I am meeting Hayley's pack in person. It is a full moon." "And why do you want to do that? Why do you care about that pack so much?" Tatia asked, her hands crossed over her naked breasts and a frown on her face. "I care because they are going to be my child's future family. Hayley insists on it, and I suppose I should start accepting them in my life. I am part werewolf, after all." "Niklaus, you create such an illusion inside of your head. Hayley doesn't want you around her or around her baby." "It is our child, love. She will have to get used to it." Klaus responded, swiftly moving out of the bathroom, putting a towel around himself and searching his wardrobe for new clothes. Tatia scoffed and sat down on the bed as she watched him. "You really are no fun. I thought we could have something together today, do something, like we used to back then. Do you remember? You used to chase me through those woods…" "Tatia, we have spent pleasurable time last night. I do not understand what you ask of me."

Her face looked solid, as she stood up and went over to him. "I want something more than what I get from you in bed every night for the past month. I get that you are stressed and that you have even more problems with Hayley and your baby, but you said you wanted to start something fresh with me and that can only happen if we do something else, together." "I am afraid it is out of the question, love." "What? Why? Is it because of her? Because of that werewolf girl who is carrying your child? Niklaus, you have loved me for so long and I have finally found the right moment for us to be together in the real sense and you are standing there, and treating me as if I were some whore of yours." Klaus took out a dark black shirt, along with pants and a simple jacket, starting to get dressed. "Love, if you wanted me all this time to whisper some of those sweet nothings into your ear, then you have ended up in bed with the wrong brother. It is Elijah whom you should have seduced." Tatia swirled her tongue in her mouth as she continued to stare at him from behind, not saying a word as a smirk appeared on Klaus' face. He had waited so long to say this to the woman's face. The woman who has treated him like he didn't matter, when he had offered her his heart, and she stepped on it, choosing to go to his brother. In his mind, this was a lesson for her. He could offer her a taste of her own medicine, as well as keeping her for his own purposes. If he were to create the hybrid army, the doppelganger blood needed to be fresh.

There was a knock on the door, startling them both. Hayley stepped inside with a small smile on her face, hoping to catch him awake and her heart stopped when she saw her, sprawled naked on his bed. She took in a deep breath as their eyes met. He looked concerned for one moment, as he was putting on his shirt, and then his eyes wandered off to the naked woman on his bed. Hayley regained her composure, her smile disappearing, replaced by a cold stare at them both. "Well, I see that you have had a pleasurable wakeup call." Tatia smirked at hearing that and she leaned back onto the bed, for more effect, enjoying the dirty looks Hayley was giving her. Gulping, Hayley stepped over to Klaus and said, "Tonight is the full moon. I will be out so don't expect me home too early. I have some things to resolve, with Jackson included." As she turned to leave, Klaus grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. "What?" she asked after a moment, noticing that he was looking at her intensely. "Nothing at all, love. I simply wanted to inform you that I shall be accompanying you tonight." They couldn't stop looking at one another as Hayley asked, "What for?" "I told you…a month ago that I would be researching on Jackson. Tonight is the perfect night to start." "A bit late, don't you think?" Hayley snapped at him and he chuckled.

"I have had other matters to take care of." He whispered and Hayley looked over at the bed, where Tatia was lying with that smirk plastered all over her face. "I can see that." She whispered and looked back into his eyes. For that one moment, he believed he saw pain and anger. He knew he couldn't tell her the real reason Tatia was with him in this house. His plan to turn her family into a hybrid army should remain unrevealed and he had warned his brother about this as well. "Hayley…" "No. I get it. You have your life and I have mine. It really doesn't matter." She said before he could try to explain himself. She wanted to pull away but he forcefully grabbed her hand again, making her look at him as he said, "It is not…little wolf…it is not what you think." He whispered next to her ear, in hope that Tatia wouldn't hear. Hayley looked at him, with confusion written all over her face. "Like I said, Klaus, you have every right to do what you want as long as your decisions don't affect this child I am carrying and frankly…I don't trust this woman." His face darkened as he whispered, "Neither do I trust Marcel around you and my child." "Marcel was once your family, and he has no intention of hurting me. This is not the same situation, Klaus." She left the room, regretting she had barged in, in the first place.

"Are you really going with her? She seemed to have turned into quite a bitch, comparing to how she was last month when I met her." Tatia said and Klaus couldn't help but roll his eyes as he threw her some clothes. "Get dressed. I do not want you to be seen naked in my room by anyone else." "And by anyone else, you mean Hayley in particular. Don't think of me as a fool, Niklaus. I have not agreed to start sleeping with you so that you can have your way with me, while being in love with another woman." Klaus turned to her, in shock at her words as he was putting the jacket on himself as a finishing touch. "What are you implying here, Tatia?" "I see how you look at her. I am not an idiot and I want you to tell me right now the truth." She stood up from the bed and walked over to him graciously, touching his chest, and saying, "Tell me the truth, Niklaus. Are you in love with her or is it me you want?" He took in a deep breath before saying, "You, of course, love." Making her smile. It was the only way he could keep her happy and wanting, as he had what he needed from her. But how long would he be able to hide the truth from Hayley? He felt the closer he got to the little wolf, the more the desire to stop lying to her overtook him. He couldn't deny to himself another desire…of seeing her in his bed, instead of Tatia.

…

"Are you okay, here in the attic all by yourself?" Sophie asked once she opened the door to the attic and saw Davina, sitting there, looking out through the one window she had. She frowned and whispered, "It's like I am back at Marcel's place all over again. I know that he is a pain sometimes, and I know that some of the things he has done were…wrong more or less, but I still love him. He is the father I never had. He adopted me when he saved me that day from the witches. I know that you guys took me away to protect me from Emily, but that is exactly what Marcel was doing." Sophie nodded and took a seat next to her. "I know it is difficult and I am having trouble making the right decisions too these days…" "Why do you listen to Emily, Sophie?" Davina asked her. "Because just as Marcel is your family…the coven is my family. Emily has been placed Elder and even if I don't like her, there is nothing I can do to change leadership. Jane Anne died. I don't have anyone else to support me but this coven." "But you are stopping your coven from doing this ritual once again." "I have been against the Harvest for as long as I can remember, Davina and that won't change anytime soon."

"This still doesn't explain why Tatia has to be here." Davina mumbled under her breath and Sophie looked at her, surprised. "What do you mean?" "I get to stay like this…here, and it is because Klaus has that Tatia in the house, the woman working with the witch who is trying to capture me. Do you not see the lack of logic here? What is she doing here? Why did Klaus invite her to stay with us? It's been a month and I still don't know the answer." Sophie bit her lip, questioning herself whether or not she should tell her. She knew that Davina and Hayley were close friends. Close friends took care of one another. How could she tell her the secret she had been holding in, ever since Elijah told her what his brother was up to? "Davina, Klaus needs her blood." She frowned. "Tatia's blood? What for? Does she know?"

"Of course she doesn't know. Klaus wants to get her as weakened as possible in order to catch her off guard and take the blood from her, or keep her with him like a fresh blood bag for when the time is right and he shall use her blood." "So that is why he is sleeping around with her." Sophie looked towards the door and prayed that no one had overheard them, especially not Hayley. "But I still don't understand why Klaus would want a woman like that in his house. What will he gain from having her blood?" Before she could stop herself, Sophie said, "The possibility of turning werewolves into hybrids. Doppelganger blood is needed to complete the ritual and Klaus wants his own hybrid army to take New Orleans back." Davina gaped at her before saying, "He wants to take down Marcel, using Hayley's family?" Sophie immediately stood up and eyed her darkly. "I told you this because I think I can trust you to keep it a secret. If Klaus finds out that I told you, he will kill me, no doubt about it. He and Hayley are having a baby. They can barely stand one another. This is going to end things badly between them."

"How can Klaus be as disgusting as to betray her like that?" "Davina, please…" "Hayley trusts him, do you know that?" Sophie remained silent as Davina continued talking. "She told me a lot of things, but the few things I have memorized is that she trusts him and she cares a lot about him. If she finds out that Klaus is planning on turning her family into hybrids, she will never trust him again and he is her baby daddy, how can he do that to her?" Sophie placed her hands on Davina's shoulders and said, "Listen to me…you need to calm down. I told you that I trust you will not tell Hayley." "And how could you keep this from her? How could Elijah?" "Klaus is doing everything in his power to take back the city." "From Marcel." "Yes. Marcel has caused witches a lot of pain and you need to realize that as much as the rest of us, that even though he is a good person, he is not a good leader for this city." "And you think Klaus is?" "Klaus has the greatest chances of finding the _Historia autem invicta, _stopping the Harvest and ending the curse over the Crescent Wolves." "The wolves will continue to be in imprisonment." "No, they will not be. Klaus is not a heartless man." "They are not his pack, Sophie. He's making a mistake and Hayley will never forgive him for this."

"Maybe so, but he is still doing what he thinks it's best. Emily agrees that he is our best chance at getting the respect and confidence back in the witches of New Orleans. The vampires see themselves as superior to the werewolves and to the witches, in Marcel's rule. Things will change once Klaus takes over. He may not be the model leader either, but he sure as hell has got better qualities than Marcel. I know you care about them both, Marcel and Hayley, but you need to understand, Davina, that this is what is best for now." "There is more to this, isn't it?" Davina asked her and Sophie turned away from her, biting her lip and saying, "I don't know what you're talking about." "Stop it. You have been acting weird for the past month and I don't know what is going on with you. Tell me. If you trusted me enough to tell me about Klaus' secret plan, then trust me to keep this secret of yours too." At that moment, Sophie dug inside of her jacket and pulled out something which made Davina gasp. "Is this what I think it is?" she asked in a whisper. "Yes. The _Historia autem invicta._ As it turns out, Jane Anne had it with her all along, and she chose to bury it in the cemetery, knowing that people would have a hard time finding it there."

Davina was looking over it, shocked, until she looked up into Sophie's eyes and said, "Why haven't you given this to Klaus? You know Emily is going through hell to look for it and she thinks I have it." "Well, technically you do." "What?" "I am leaving it with you." "No. Are you insane? I am the number one suspect. They will be looking over me." "Not if Emily can't find you." "You underestimate her too much. She will, but I will be ready for her when she does." "Davina, we have to protect you. We can protect you. The Original family will help you. You are not alone in this." "I don't need Klaus' help or anyone else's. I have been looking out for myself for a long time. I can manage it some more." "What about the book?" Sophie asked. "I told you to keep it. It's best if it is with you. Emily will never think that you would betray her like that." "And Klaus? He is looking for the book and he wants it to stop the Harvest and end the curse on the wolves…" "…so that he can turn them into his own personal slaves. Do you really think he cares about them? Don't give him the book, Sophie." "This book originally belonged to his mother, and frankly, he is the only one of my allies I trust for now." "For now? What do you mean? Is there more I need to know? You have dropped quite a lot of bombs on me today." Sophie shook her head and replied, "Promise me that you won't say anything to Hayley. Everything will be okay…I hope."

…

Texting with one of the Original Vampires has never been in Camille's plans when she thought about her goals when she would come to live with her uncle in New Orleans. But she did enjoy this. Leaning over the counter, she stared at her phone with a smile on her face, as she was finishing her shift. It was almost nighttime and surprisingly, the bar was almost empty. _Where are you right now? _She typed and waited for a response. In the next couple of seconds, she heard the alert for a new message and checked her phone with a smile when he responded. _I am currently in a meeting with Marcel, discussing some personal business matters we need to attend to. May I see you later?_ She could almost hear him say those things to her. How charming could he be? _At my apartment, in an hour._ She typed him back before going in the back to pick up a few things.

The moment she turned around, she gasped with surprise. A woman was standing there. She was creole skinned, with dark hair and her eyes shinned. Camille tried to regain her composure as she said, "Hi! You kind of scared me." The woman smiled as she held her hands behind her back and said, "Please, forgive me. I really didn't mean to frighten you." Cami knew at that moment that there was something wrong with her. She had that look in her eyes she had studied at her university. The eyes which showed the danger in her. She wanted to get away from her at once. "Can I help you with something?" The blonde placed her hands on her hips, waiting for a response, as the creole woman looked at her for another moment and she shook her head. The woman stepped forward and pressed her fingers on her forehead, making Camille gasp again, and find it difficult to breathe. In a moment, she passed out.

Coming back to her senses, Cami looked around and gasped as she realized that she was tied to a chair and the creole woman was looking down at her with a devilish smile. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like this. I would have recurred to other simpler methods but this one ensures me that I get the information I need." Cami sucked in her breath before whispering, "Who are you? What do you want from me?" "My name is Emily, and I am the Witch Elder of the coven here in the city. You must have heard of me." "Maybe I have, but I don't remember you being described as such a bitch." Emily smiled and said, "Let's just cut to the chase. You don't want to miss out on your date with Elijah." Cami looked shocked. "How did you know about that?" "You were passed out for ten minutes and I got bored waiting for you to open your eyes, so I had a little looksee on your phone. I can tell through a simple text conversation that there is something going on between the two of you. Tatia is not going to like it." "I don't care what she likes or not. You tell me what you need to know and then let me go." "Gladly. Elijah is an ally of mine, along with his brother." "So, he is not going to be pleased to hear that you captured me against my own will." Emily smirked. "I wouldn't be so confident if I were you."

She leaned over her and said quietly, "Tell me the whereabouts of Davina Claire." "Who?" Camille asked, hoping that this will get her out of the situation. Emily growled and stepped back. "Do not lie to me. It is best that you tell me the truth if you want to get out of here as soon as possible. Tell me where Davina is. Do you deny that you know her? Think carefully before you answer." "I do know her. I just don't understand what you want with her." "Have you seen her?" Emily demanded and Camille shook her head. "I haven't seen her for a month now. Will you let me go? I don't know anything." Emily tapped her chin for a moment before grabbing her head and closing her eyes, whispering something in Latin. Camille screamed as loudly as she could. At that moment, there was a slam of a door opening and the blonde opened her eyes in shock to see Elijah grabbing Emily by her neck. Emily smirked as Elijah growled, "What do you think that you are doing?" Emily stepped back quietly as Elijah untied Camille.

"I'm sorry I had to do this. It has been a month, Elijah. The witches cannot wait longer and we have demanded answers regarding the whereabouts of Davina Claire for a month now. We need her. We need her power and we need to complete the Harvest if we have any chance at taking back what is ours." Elijah angrily stepped over to her and warned her, "If you ever come near Camille again…" "Have I touched a nerve by coming to her and asking her questions?" "You do not barge in the place where I work and jinx me like this you neurotic bitch!" Camille screamed at her and placed her hand on her forehead, feeling dizzy from the spell Emily cast on her earlier. Elijah turned to her and pointed a finger, warningly. "What you need to be looking for is the _Historia autem invicta, _which is a more valuable asset than Davina. And I can assure you that Camille knows nothing. If you ever threaten her and invade her privacy like that again, I promise you that I shall speak to my brother and our alliance shall end." Emily bowed her head, saying, "No matter. I already got what I wanted." She disappeared and Elijah turned to the woman, saying, "Are you alright? Are you in need of any assistance?"

Cami smiled at him, saying, "What other sort of assistance could I possibly need if you come in here like a white knight and save me?" Elijah touched her forehead and whispered, "You are burning up. I should take you to your apartment at once, if you do not wish to go to the hospital." "Please do not tell my uncle about this. He is going to go nuts, and he already feels guilty because I…you know…because I am aware of what is going on in the supernatural world." "You had every right to learn the truth, Camille, now let's go." "Elijah, she jinxed me." "Are you not feeling alright?" "It's not that. She was looking through my memories, but Davina disappeared a month ago. I have no idea where the poor girl is. Marcel is looking for her everywhere. Why would this Emily woman think that I know where she is?" Elijah stared at her for a moment before shaking his head and saying, "She must have tried some complete nonsense. Let me take you home." She smiled and let him swoop her up in his arms.

…

Never had Hayley felt this embarrassed the moment she and Klaus arrived in the bayou with the full moon out, and the hybrid was asking Jackson questions, regarding his relationship with Hayley. He put him in his place, reassuring him that she would not marry anyone as long as she was carrying his child. Klaus knew that he had made her upset, but at that moment, he really didn't care. The drive home was silent and he looked at her from time to time. She was staring out the window with her fingers playing in her mouth. He knew that he should have said something to her, but he never could find the courage. She walked back into the house, quietly that night and he didn't miss the moment she touched her stomach. He wanted to ask her if she was alright, but once again, he couldn't speak.

He had decided that the best way to ease his pain on a night as this one was to paint. Tatia entered the room she was frightened when she heard him growl. "What? Are you once again in one of those moments of yours? I knew Elijah was more fun…" She scoffed with her hands on her hips. As he drew his brush over the canvas, he angrily said to her, "If you came here to offer me anything but comfort, I suggest you leave. I had a tiring day and I do not need it to get worse because of your little tantrum, love." He had made it clear to her. Tatia scoffed once again and left the Art Studio, heading back to the chamber where he was sleeping. Klaus continued moving his brush until he could feel another pair of feet approaching his studio. He felt her smell, and he continued painting, not saying a word as he heard the door open and close. Hayley was standing there, looking at him, as he painted quietly. She didn't know why she was there. Maybe because she felt lonely. "What are you painting?" she asked quietly, getting closer to him and he finally looked at her. There was no anger in her eyes and he was relieved.

"It's abstract. I do not understand what I am painting at the moment. It just comes into mind and at the end, I shall know." Hayley nodded, looking closely at the painting, making a small smile appear on his face at her interest. Hayley looked back at him and felt her heart leap inside of her chest, as she looked away and whispered, "Listen, I am not mad at you because of what happened with Jackson tonight. But you didn't need to be so rude to everyone in my family." "I was not rude, love. I was making a point to your so-called betrothed that you getting married, is out of the question." "Why would I get married to a complete stranger, Klaus?" "Precisely my point, so there is no need to debate the matter any longer." "So you just want to paint?" she asked him in a whisper and Klaus closed his eyes for one moment and then he reopened them saying, "Yes." Hayley sighed and turned around to look through his room. There were all sorts of paintings on the walls she liked to look at. Klaus could sense her interest and for some reason, her presence warmed his heart.

His jacket was sitting on the desk and Hayley couldn't help but notice something colorful inside of it. It was, some sort of painting. She turned around and saw that he had not moved his eyes away from the canvas. She bit her lip and searched through the pocket, finally pulling out the drawing she saw. Her breathing stopped as she immediately recognized this painting. She thought back to what Marcel had told her. _"He painted her, more likely. It was in 1918 and I was still here in New Orleans, studying the vampire ways as his apprentice. I saw him one night in his room, painting something. It was a little girl. She had hazel eyes like yours…the same color hair and I could have sworn that she looked exactly like you, only very young. He painted her with a very adorable smile on her face. When I asked him about her, he claimed that he never knew her but she appeared to him in a dream. Klaus never knew of this…but I took the painting before he could throw it away one day, and I have kept it ever since. I asked for identification on the small girl in the photo and a werewolf explained to me that she was in fact, their long and lost ancestor, Andrea Labonair. She was a werewolf princess who lived in the medieval times, at the beginning of the tenth century. They claim that she was the one to lead the Crescents when she would turn twenty-one…but she disappeared."_

Hayley continued to look at the painting, until he felt his steps and she turned around, when he placed his hand on her shoulder. She kept the painting in her hand and Klaus looked down at it with coldness in his eyes. "What is this, Klaus? Where did you get it?" she asked him. "I was the one who painted it." "You painted this little girl. Why? Do you know her?" Klaus frowned even more when he got suspicious of her questions. He gently removed the painting from her hands and looked over it. He didn't say anything and Hayley started talking again. "Klaus, Marcel told me about this painting. He said he saw you painting this in 1918…you painted my ancestor." Klaus' eyes snapped towards Hayley in anger as she continued saying, "That is Andrea Labonair, the werewolf princess who disappeared centuries ago." "Marcel has told you this." He whispered. "Yes." "And how does he happen to know who this little girl in the picture is?" "He did some research…hey, you didn't answer my question. Did you know Andrea? Do you know what happened to her? How she disappeared?" Hayley's face showed desperation to search for answers. Klaus took a deep breath before whispering, "This little girl has invaded my mind once. I have never met her. I don't know who she is…now apparently, I do, but I have never laid eyes on her except in a dream." It was Hayley's turn to frown. "You don't know her?" She felt her heart sinking when Klaus shook his head. This could have been her chance to know the truth.

"But, how is it possible that you drew a girl who actually existed? You claim that you never knew her, but she was in your dreams and she was a real person who disappeared. How do you explain that?" "I don't know, love, but I stand by what I said. I have dreamt of this girl…but never met her. I know nothing of any Andrea Labonair." She slowly nodded as she looked to the ground. He was deep in thought as he looked at the painting. The way his eyes watered, had made Hayley look at him in shock. "Klaus…what's wrong?" she asked him, bring her hand up to touch his cheek comfortingly. Her action, snapped him out of it, and he looked at her with shock and his eyes glistering with tears. He pulled her hand away and moved to the door, leaving the Art Studio. "Klaus!" Hayley called after him, but he didn't turn around.

**A/N: I am going to leave you guessing. What is the deal with Andrea Labonair? Do you think Klaus knows her and he is lying? What if he is telling the truth and has never met this girl? How could she just invade his dreams, like Hayley asked? Do you think Emily picked up something from Camille's mind, regarding Davina?**

**Thank you for reading and please update soon!**


	17. Happy Moments Do Last

**Previously, we witnessed an attack on Camille from Emily, who demanded to enter her thoughts and find out where Davina is hiding but thankfully, Elijah saved her in time. Sophie shared with Davina that she has found the **_**Historia autem invicta**_** and is unsure of whom to trust with it. Marcel and Rebekah's past relationship was revealed to Hayley, as she also found out about Klaus' sexual relationship with Tatia. At last, Klaus visited with Hayley the werewolf pack in the bayou, for Klaus to make sure Jackson's intensions are pure. The night ended with secrets being kept about the girl in the painting Klaus drew. **

**In this chapter, Hayley tries to reconnect with Klaus, as Tatia reveals her distaste of their relationship to the werewolf girl's face. Camille falls ill, after her confrontation with Emily, leaving her in Elijah's care, as Sophie finally has a talk with Sabine about her true feelings towards the Harvest. Klaus shares a perfect heart aching and family moment with Hayley, before he heads over to Rousseau's for a drink with Marcel. Hayley has a talk with Marcel about Rebekah as Klaus and Marcel dwell on their past as a family, and how a certain someone's mistakes changed their family. As the **_**Historia autem invicta **_**is finally revealed to the Original Hybrid, the New Orleans gang falls apart after the mysterious disappearance of someone.**

She was biting her lip constantly in her sleep that night, the sign which showed her just how nervous she had become. Hayley was waiting for a response to what she had asked Klaus that night, receiving none. Why wouldn't he tell her about the dream he had of Andrea? Was it because maybe it wasn't a dream? Maybe he really did meet her? Hayley continued wondering as she kept her hand on her belly, feeling the fetus grow inside of her. Her stomach had grown into a small bump, and she was happy knowing that there was a healthy baby inside of her, growing well. Knowing that she could not sleep for much longer, she stood up and checked her phone messages, seeing that she had one from Marcel. Hayley looked at his caller ID and thought about the moment when she was happy to see his name on her phone. She was happy to see him calling her. Now…she had no idea what to think any more about their relationship. They shared one kiss…which lead to nothing more. Was it because of Klaus? Was he the one standing in the way of her happiness, as Jackson had suggested to her? She couldn't find the answer. But she just knew that this was all about the girl in the painting. Why couldn't he tell her what was on his mind? Why couldn't he tell her about Andrea, her ancestor, her family?

The memory from that moment during the night invaded her mind. He was shocked at how Hayley mentioned Andrea's name, how she mentioned what she knew about the little girl and how she disappeared. _"What is this, Klaus? Where did you get it?" she asked him. "I was the one who painted it." "You painted this little girl. Why? Do you know her?" Klaus frowned even more when he got suspicious of her questions. He gently removed the painting from her hands and looked over it. He didn't say anything and Hayley started talking again. "Klaus, Marcel told me about this painting. He said he saw you painting this in 1918…you painted my ancestor." Klaus' eyes snapped towards Hayley in anger as she continued saying, "That is Andrea Labonair, the werewolf princess who disappeared centuries ago." "Marcel has told you this." He whispered. "Yes." "And how does he happen to know who this little girl in the picture is?" "He did some research…hey, you didn't answer my question. Did you know Andrea? Do you know what happened to her? How she disappeared?" Hayley's face showed desperation to search for answers. Klaus took a deep breath before whispering, "This little girl has invaded my mind once. I have never met her. I don't know who she is…now apparently, I do, but I have never laid eyes on her except in a dream."_

Hayley didn't know when she fell asleep with the memory in her mind. Opening her eyes in the morning, she could see him at her window, shocking her completely. She didn't know what to say. Could he feel that she was awake or was he simply lost in his own thoughts? The sunrays revealed his beautiful masculine figures and his penetrating eyes, making her shiver at the thought of the two nights they had spent together. "Klaus." She whispered and he turned around to look at her for a moment. Hayley, still under the covers, pulled her legs up and pressed her chin against them, looking at him with curiosity. He took a deep breath and then continued to look out the window, as Hayley felt the need to groom herself. For some reason, she couldn't stand him seeing her like this first thing in the morning. She reddened her cheeks with her fingers and slowly picked up her brush from the bedside table, brushing her hair as much as she could, to make it look glamorous as it is each day. "What stopped you?" he finally whispered, making her put down her brush and look at him, as he gazed out the window. When she didn't respond, he continued. "You could have been free of all of this…of me."

"Klaus…I don't understand what you mean." Hayley whispered and Klaus closed his eyes tightly for one moment, reliving the moment Elijah told him something which probably was true. What woman in her right mind would accept to have a child with someone like him? "You had a choice, love, and you chose to keep this baby. Why? I have been nothing but horrid to you from the moment I found out you were carrying my child." Hayley shook her head as she stood up and looked at him. "Hey, that is not true at all. You don't get to lie like that just to victimize yourself, Klaus. You have been a protecting father to this baby. How you treat me has nothing to do…" He turned around and grabbed her shoulders, taking her breath away and preventing her from speaking any longer. "You are not in your right mind, little wolf." "Klaus, please let go of me. Please…" He let go of her and stopped her in midsentence. "You should have chosen differently and disappeared from my life. I should have never seen you again after that first night. And then you came storming into my life…with a child." His words hurt her, and that was not his intension. Hayley sighed, realizing that they would never get anywhere this way. She had tried to reason with him and let her guard down in order to comfort him, but not anymore.

"Do you prefer it if I were gone? Would you have preferred me to abort this miracle baby…because you believe that was the right thing to do?" she snapped at him and her face hardened, as he turned around to look at her and gently shook his head. "I simply do not understand, little wolf." "Understand what?" "Why would you keep this child?" "Because this is not just your child. It is mine too. I get to decide for this baby just as much as you do, and it is the life I created. I was not going to throw a miracle such as this away because of its father being the all-known serial killer. If you had not accepted us, I would have left New Orleans…I would have raised this child on my own or I would have stayed here, and stay with my family in the bayou. This choice was never about you, Klaus. It was a choice to keep or take the life of a child, my child. How could you think of me being so cruel as a mother as to take away her child's life because of her father?" Klaus was thoughtfully impressed with her choice of words. She tapped her feet, impatient, as he continued to stare at her. "What? Say something…please." She said.

"Little wolf, up to this day, you continue to impress me with your kindness, bravery and boldness. You are a Queen, in all senses of the word. You may not have been the biological daughter of these two royal names in the Crescent Werewolf family, but I can guarantee…that no woman would have shared such thoughts out loud with someone like me. No woman would have showed such compassion and such bravery, in front of me. It is one of the reasons why I was attracted to you from the moment I met you, love. You are…different." Hayley felt mesmerized by his own choice of words and the way he was complimenting her, was making the heat rise in her cheeks, as he finally showed her a small smile. Hayley tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she finally found the courage to look at him in the eyes. "Someone like you?" she whispered in question of what he said earlier. Klaus took a step towards her and cupped her cheek, making her gasp lightly as she continued gazing up into his eyes, not being able to remove herself from him. "Yes, someone like me. Why wouldn't you have stayed away?" he whispered close to her lips. Hayley didn't know how to respond to that so she did her best. "Klaus, you need to stop thinking of yourself as a bad man because you aren't. I have never seen you as a bad person, only a hurt and betrayed person who has been through so much. You have had a terrible childhood. I can relate."

He continued to look into her eyes before stepping back and taking the picture from his jacket, making Hayley suddenly more interested in what he had to say about that painting. "You claim that this is your ancestor, Andrea Labonair." Hayley looked at the painting one more time and noticed the similarities between her and this little girl. Because she was painted by Klaus, Hayley could not really tell if she had similar facials with this girl when she was little. Perhaps an old photo would have given her the answer. "Yes." She whispered and handed Klaus back the painting, not wanting to pressure him more. He continued to stay close to her, as their forehead were almost touching and the picture was between them. "I had been haunted by this girl's face for a long time…little wolf. She kept appearing to me in my dreams…I don't remember ever knowing her, but I cannot ignore the feeling of pain in my heart whenever I look at this painting. I feel…as if I had destroyed this girl's life somehow. And to werewolves like her…I remember doing some terrible things in the past, turning them into hybrids for my own personal gain, as you may recall." Just using the term "hybrid" made him think about his plan to take over her pack, and turn them all into his own personal army.

"You think that you killed her some time ago?" Hayley whispered to him, knowing deep in her heart that Klaus could have very well been the man to have murdered her ancestor out of spite or he could have turned her into a hybrid, like many others in his past lives. Klaus gulped as his eyes filled his tears, refusing to let them drop and showing any weakness in front of her, but Hayley knew better. She leaned forward and touched his cheek, like she did last night, but he grabbed her hand before she could, shocking her. "You shouldn't, love." He whispered. "Why not?" she whispered back. "Because I could have murdered someone from your family and the only thing you do is show me compassion. This has to end now." "Why are you turning down my care towards you?" Hayley asked him, as her own eyes filled up with tears. She had not expected for them to have such an emotional moment. It happened. "Because I do not deserve this. I do not deserve you…or this child, and yet here you are, in my life." He let go of her hand and cupped her own cheek as he held the painting in his other hand. "What if I have murdered your ancestor? What will you do?" "It was in the past, Klaus. Please…stop." "You would just forgive me?" Klaus asked her, shocked once again by her actions. She covered his hand on her cheek with hers and gripped it a bit tighter for a moment, whispering, "Yes." He was prepared to lean forward. Hayley was sure of it and at that moment, she was nervous as she closed her eyes and let herself feel his slow breathing against her face.

Their moment was interrupted by a knock and they took a few steps away from each other at once. Hayley looked flushed at what had happened between them. The moment was too intense for her, something she wished she would never have to experience with him again. She could not let her guard down like this ever again, but she had betrayed herself the last time she had thought like that. Klaus tried to keep his eyes diverted from her, as he thought about their moment. What was he planning on doing? It was as if some magnet pulled him towards her and his mind had no control over his body any longer. Did he want her? Davina stepped inside the room, looking at them in shock before clearing her throat and saying, "Hayley is this the right time?" she asked in a whisper and Hayley smiled, nodded and turned to close the door. "Tatia is not here. We can do it here and now." Klaus was confused. "Do what, love?" Hayley turned to him and whispered, "Davina has agreed to help us find out if the baby is a boy or girl."

…

Elijah stayed outside of her apartment for the whole night, making sure that she was guarded and safe. Knowing Niklaus, he would be furious that his brother had attended to other less important matters to him. Leaning against the wall, he realized it was morning and could no longer stand the suspense. Camille had invited him into her home, saying she wanted him to be with her for the night, but he had refused. He had refused, afraid of any attachment to this girl. He was already making progress with her. It was not intended but it was not something he could control. Elijah slowly opened the door and had left open for him and entered her small but comfy apartment, going straight into the bedroom and watched her sleep. She was not wearing any clothes and her blonde hair was let loose over her bare back and shoulders. The sight ignited something in him, as he stepped over and sat down on the edge of her bed. Without realizing what he was doing, he pressed his hand to her forehead, feeling her warm.

Her eyes snapped open in shock at feeling someone touching her, but he felt her calm the moment she realized that it was just him. "Hi." She whispered and Elijah smiled at her dearly before saying, "There is something wrong. You must be running a fever." Camille frowned and sat up on her bed, making sure to cover herself with the white duvet so that no part of her naked body except her shoulders could be exposed. Nevertheless, she was starting to blush madly as she told him, "After what happened yesterday with that witch, I had been feeling rather warm so I decided to sleep without any clothes on." "You should have told me." Elijah insisted and Camille smiled, shaking her head. "I am sure it's nothing. I will take some pills and it will be okay." She tried to move out of bed but Elijah wouldn't let her. "You must rest, Camille. Trust me. I am accomplished in many things, with one thousand years of experience. I know all there is to know about the importance of one's health. Let me take care of this." "Elijah, it is just a fever…" "…produced by a witch who has infiltrated your mind the other day. I shall make sure to inform Niklaus to this treachery. Our alliance with that witch is over." "No. This is not supposed to cause any problems for you, Elijah. You need Emily as an ally. You know that."

"She has attacked you and has inflicted pain upon you. That is something I cannot accept, especially not in this family, Camille so if you would please excuse me…" Elijah stood up and picked up his phone, ready to call his brother. The phone was ringing but he was not answering. "Anything wrong?" Cami asked as she stood up from the bed and finally managed to put some clothes on, as her head felt light once again. "Niklaus is not answering his phone when there is an urgent matter I need to speak to him about." She shook her head and went over to him, taking the phone from his hand and ending the call. "Maybe he has his own problems to solve. Just let him be for a while and don't worry so much about…" Before she could finish, Cami could feel her consciousness leaving her from the burning fever and collapsed into Elijah's arms, as he put her directly in bed, picking up his phone, trying to reach his brother again but with no success. Sighing, he did the only thing he could think about doing. He made another call, and in less than twenty minutes, Sophie was at Camille's door.

"What are you doing here?" Cami whispered as she was slowly starting to gain consciousness. "I am here to help. Elijah said that you are burning up." Elijah nodded as he joined them. "I would bet everything I have on this planet that Emily was behind this." "The spell she cast last night has affected her a lot. She is weak, she is only human." Sophie explained to him as she touched Cami's forehead to investigate. "I can give you some herbs which you must administer to her every hour for the rest for the day. Can you be here for her?" Sophie asked him. Elijah was prepared to refuse, seeing as he had many important matters with his brother to deal with, but seeing the terrified look on Camille's face, he decided to accept. "Take these. I have somewhere I need to be." Sophie explained and gave him the bag of herbs. "What shall you be doing?" Elijah asked her out of curiosity. "I need to apply a strategy to turn the witches against Emily, before completing the Harvest becomes their obsession too."

…

Hayley laid down on the bed, as Davina instructed her and Klaus watched her pull up her shirt to reveal her bump. "Go ahead." She whispered and offered Davina a sweet smile, as she picked up the object and started rotating it around her stomach. Some words in Latin were chanted and Hayley couldn't have been more excited as Klaus looked at the image in front of him in shock. Davina closed her eyes and whispered some more of her spell before she stopped at once and the object stopped rotating too, pointing itself firmly north. Davina looked socked for a moment before saying, "It is a girl." Hayley smiled brightly and immediately looked over at Klaus to see his reaction. The hybrid paid no attention to her and continued to look at her stomach. "Klaus, we are having a girl." She finally whispered soothingly, making him look at her. Her smile warmed his heart and he would have given anything in the world to be close to her, to hold her as his own. But he couldn't. He finally cleared his throat. "Thank you, little witch. That will be all. Better make yourself scarce before Tatia shows up." Davina still had a shocked expression on her face, as she backed out of the room.

"Is she alright?" Hayley pulled down her shirt and stood up from the bed as she saw the way Davina had reacted to what the object and more likely, her ancestors were telling her. "I believe so." Klaus replied, putting his hands behind his back and holding his head up and firm as he looked down on her. Hayley recognized that look. It was his mask, to hide his true feelings. He was doing it again and she could not bear to be happy about the news all on her own. "Klaus, we are having a girl." Hayley told him again. "Yes, I understand." He simply responded, making her frown. "That is not the way a father would normally react to finding out the gender of his baby. Klaus, you don't need to hide your emotions. Not for this." Hayley told him with a look of plead in her eyes. His eyes softened as he looked at her and he cupped her cheek, making her feel nothing but warmth. "Are you happy?" she asked him and he finally smiled at her, saying, "Of course I am, little wolf." Their moment was interrupted by a knock on the door and they both pulled away from one another. Tatia was standing there, with her hands crossed over her chest. "Am I interrupting something?" Klaus shook his head. "Not at all, love. I was on my way out."

The moment he left, Hayley could feel disappointment inside of her stomach as she gently bit her lip and looked down. Tatia was not going after him, as Hayley had expected. Instead, she closed the door and turned towards her. "How are you feeling? With the baby, I mean." She asked her and Hayley replied, "Fine. Thank you for asking." "Oh please! It is not like I care. The only thing I am interested in is to see how long you will have that child cooking in your tum before you burp it out and Niklaus can stay away from you." Hayley kept her hands on her shoulders as she whispered, "I beg your pardon?" "Don't act like you don't know what I am talking about. I am not comfortable with Niklaus visiting you more often than is necessary. I know that you are carrying his child…but I am the one woman in his life, not you." The moment she heard those words, Hayley felt the need to slap this one out of anger and her way of insulting her child. She decided to keep her face composed as she whispered, "Tatia, if your relationship with your Niklaus wasn't falling apart already, you wouldn't have come to me with such desperation." Tatia smirked as she stepped closer to her and said, "I am giving you a fair warning…wolf girl. Niklaus and Elijah have always been my boys and it will remain this way, until I see fit." "How can you live with yourself?" Hayley snapped at her with disgust.

"Pretty well, actually. I have been known to get what I want and Niklaus and I have shared nights together the way you cannot possibly imagine…" "I'm sorry. Is that supposed to affect me in any way? Klaus and I are not romantically into one another." "Your actions speak otherwise, my dear." "You're mistaken." "I hope so. But nonetheless, I have been here for a whole month to satisfy his sexual desires the way you have never been able to. He may have impregnated you, but if he truly wanted you, you would be the one warming his bed every night and not me." Hayley laughed at how clueless this girl really was. Klaus had told her before that what he had with Tatia was a business manipulation tactic. "Your nights with him mean nothing but sexual comfort and that is not real romantic attachment. You can never mean more to him than that, Tatia. I hope you will find a way to understand that, before you find yourself hurt by him." "Niklaus would never hurt me." Before she could stop herself, Hayley snapped, "Ask him of his real intentions towards you." Tatia's mouth dropped open as Hayley realized she had said too much, something which could affect Klaus' plan and the last thing she wanted was to disappoint him. She stepped towards the Petrova Originator and whispered menacingly, "And don't you dare come towards me with threats towards my child again, or you will never see the light of another day."

…

"Sabine!" Sophie called out from the distance and waved. Sabine did not say anything back, as she stared at Sophie with fury in her eyes. The witches were now side by side near Jane Anne's grave and were looking at one another with pity for the way things have turned out in their Coven. "What do you want from me, Sophie? This is not the time to get into secret meetings. Emily is already on your case. If you don't find Davina soon so we can complete the Harvest, she will exclude you from this coven." "She has no right to do that. I am the one who brought her here." "The Great Mother sent her here to be Elder. You said it yourself…but it was me who has been robbed of my title. I was supposed to be Elder, not this new girl." Sophie bit her lip as she held the book gently in her jacket. More and more, she was afraid of what she had thought about doing. But as Davina had explained to her…this was her shot at making this happen. This was her chance to trust the right person. "Sabine, we have been friends ever since we were children. You know that." Sophie started saying. Sabine simply shrugged.

"I don't think you really understand what friendship means. You claim that we have always been friends but that is not the case anymore." "Why do you say that?" "Because ever since Jane Anne died, you have been distant and you have refused to let anyone in. I understand that Jane Anne was your sister and was probably the most important person to you. She loved you and you loved her. As sisters, you were one, but you were also interfering with Elder business. You started something which can be very difficult to end. Sophie, what you and Jane Anne…" "Jane Anne knew what she was doing. We were both given direct orders and we were not supposed to say anything to the rest of you. Klaus Mikaelson has been a pain in the ass for a very long time…" "Yet you are visiting him and his family almost every day. You tend to their needs, Sophie, as if they are your own family now after Jane Anne. We needed to know of this plan and the only way we found out was through Emily." "Our Foremother foretold that this would happen. When Hayley first entered Rousseau's, Jane Anne felt her. She felt that she was the one we were looking for. The one to produce Klaus Mikaelson's greatest weakness. And she has. She is carrying it." They remained silent for a couple of moments before Sabine whispered, "It is inhumane." "I am starting to have doubts about continuing to do this myself, but this is my mission."

"If Klaus Mikaelson finds out about this treason of yours, he is going to kill you, Sophie. How do you know that this plan will work?" "If our Great Mother said it will work, it will work. But the real question is if I want to go through with it." "You can't disobey Emily any longer, Sophie. I am trying to protect you." "Do you want the Harvest to happen?" Sophie finally asked her, knowing she would catch her off guard. Sabine frowned and whispered, "I don't know what you mean." "You do know. Please, tell me what you want. Is repeating what happened the last time what you want. It is me you are talking to and Emily does not have to know." Sabine looked bothered by the question but the answer was in her eyes. "I know you for a long time. But I want to hear it from you. Do you agree with this Harvest?" Sabine took a deep breath before saying, "I agree…with our traditions. I agree with what we must do to please our ancestors…but not through this particular sacrifice of our children." She was afraid of what this answer could cost her. Sophie smiled at her before stepping forward and hugging her, taking the witch off guard. "I don't understand what you want from me, Sophie. Why are we here?"

Sophie pulled back and looked at her. "We are here because of what I found here a couple of weeks ago. I want to trust you. I know I can trust you to show you what I have found. You must promise me that you are not going to tell anyone about this, and especially not Emily." "Tell her what?" "This is no joke, Sabine. Please…promise me that nothing is going to happen. I want you to promise me, to swear on your life that no one will hear about this from you." Sabine looked at her for a moment before saying, "I promise." Making sure that no one saw them, Sophie pulled out the _Historia autem invicta _from her jacket and showed it to her. Sabine gasped as she received the opportunity to touch this sacred book and whispered, "Where did you get this, Sophie?" "It was buried right here near Jane Anne's grave. I don't know how I found it. I just did." Sabine looked over it for a moment and whispered, "What do you want to do with this?" "I want to stop the Harvest and…I want to kill Emily." "Kill her?" Sabine asked in shock. "She is more trouble than she is worth. She has her mind filled with darkness. There will never be peace as long as she is Elder, Sabine, and you know that. Are you with me?" The witch took another deep breath as she looked over the book and said, "I kind of have to be."

…

Marcel was grinning, as he took a seat at the bar with the phone pressed against his ear. "So, tell me again about what happened. How did you find out that the baby is a girl?" he asked and immediately, he heard Hayley's response. _"Oh, Klaus just found some random witch who could help us." _"Is everything alright between the two of you?" _"He is fine with me…but what about you?" _"He's been avoiding me for a while, I confess to that." He could hear Hayley curse under her breath as she whispered, _"I am sorry that I had something to do with this. I know you want to work things out with him and I want to work things out with him too. He is the father of my daughter." _Marcel nodded as he took another swig of his drink. At that moment, he heard her ask, _"Elijah told me more about your past with Rebekah. He said that she was the love of your life. Do you love her still?" _Marcel groaned. "Come on, Hayley, that was a long time ago…" _"It doesn't matter. I just need to know if you still have feelings for her." _"What Rebekah and I shared was something pretty special and I will always have feelings for her…but that doesn't mean that I can't move on from her." _"That is true, I suppose." _He could sense some uneasiness in her tone. "Hayley, is something wrong? Am I upsetting you with Rebekah?" he asked her. _"No. It has nothing to do with Rebekah." _"Then, what?" _"It's nothing." _"Klaus?" he tried again and he could hear her breathing hitch at the moment he mentioned him. _"I better go." _She answered.

Hayley disconnected the call before he could respond and Marcel was looking at his phone in confusion when he felt him sitting down next to her. "What will it be?" the new bartender asked. "The finest scotch on the house, love." Klaus compelled her and Marcel smirked next to him. "Bothered to throw in another one of those hundred dollars of yours. I don't get why you don't just pay for what you get around here. You have quite an inheritance, Klaus. These poor people need some money of their own." Marcel told him with a small smile on his face. Klaus on the other hand, was not smiling, as he received his drink and took down his throat a huge gulp, before setting the glass down. "Hey, Hayley told me that you are having a girl. Congrats! Cheers to your future daughter!" Marcel held up his drink. Klaus' eyes met his for a moment before the Original Hybrid agreed to toast with him. "You and Hayley have spoken? The little wolf cannot wait for me to leave the house so she can call you."

"Hey, come on! Leave her alone, Klaus. She has her own life, as you have yours. I get that you still have some unresolved issues with me and seeing me with her makes you uncomfortable, but think about how I feel for one minute. She had a one night stand with you and is having your baby. I think this is a little weirder for me than it is for you. But I can take it because I quite like this girl." Marcel explained to him and drank his beer as Klaus watched him. "You kind of like her? What is that supposed to mean, Marcellus?" "It means that there is something going on between the two of us." "How is it possible for you to always choose the women in my life as possible love interests? First Rebekah…now Hayley." "As I understand, you have no romantic attachment for either, so why wouldn't it be okay?" "Rebekah is my sister and Hayley is carrying my unborn child." "I thought you were okay with me and Rebekah. You gave us your blessing Klaus. What happened to that?" "The man I had raised since he was a little boy betrayed me…and I can hold nothing but anger towards him…that he would dare to plot with my own sister to bring Mikael back…and to ensure that I would leave."

"Rebekah was desperate. She wanted to call off that plan the moment you said we could be together but it was a done deal. I'm sorry. After all of these years, I am still trying to apologize to you. I am sorry." "Your apologies are worthless, Marcellus. After you drove me out of this town, you took over it." "You and your family fled. The city was in ruins. I helped it stand back on its feet. You can't blame me for that. They adored me and they made me their King." Klaus chuckled. "No one has appointed you King, Marcellus. You have appointed yourself after you created yourself a vampire army to support you." "Is that any different from what you have tried to do in the past with your hybrids?" The thought of what he was planning with Tatia, invaded Klaus' mind at that moment and he stopped drinking. His little wolf had told him something earlier that he could not get out of his head. _"Someone like you?" she whispered in question of what he said earlier. Klaus took a step towards her and cupped her cheek, making her gasp lightly as she continued gazing up into his eyes, not being able to remove herself from him. "Yes, someone like me. Why wouldn't you have stayed away?" he whispered close to her lips. Hayley didn't know how to respond to that so she did her best. "Klaus, you need to stop thinking of yourself as a bad man because you aren't. I have never seen you as a bad person, only a hurt and betrayed person who has been through so much. You have had a terrible childhood. I can relate."_

"Klaus!" Marcel exclaimed and Klaus turned his attention towards him. "Hey, are you alright?" "Yes, I am." The Original Hybrid finished his drink and set down his glass, standing up. "Hey, where are you going?" Marcel asked him. "I still have some things I need to take care of at home." "Am I still a problem for you? Look, I welcomed you back into this city and I really did hope that you would warm up to me again like you used to. So what if I rule this city now? Is it really that hard for you to accept my friendship?" "At the moment, yes." "Why?" Klaus took a step towards him and whispered, "I am trying to work out a certain relationship with the mother who bares my child into her womb. You are getting in the way of that." Marcel smiled. "So you want me to leave Hayley alone?" "Yes." "Look, if she wants to see me, then she can see me. And the feeling is mutual. I want to see her." "Because she is a reminder of what Rebekah meant to you? Is she some sort of a rebound girl for you, because of her sassiness, because of her wit?" Klaus challenged him. When Marcel didn't respond, Klaus whispered to him, "That girl's heart is sensitive. If you are going to use her as a rebound, end it now, before the last hope of us being friends again truly vanishes, Marcellus. Don't say I didn't warn you."

…

He slammed the door shut the moment he entered the plantation house and leaned his head back on the door and closed his eyes, thinking of the way he had confronted Marcel regarding Hayley. For that one moment, he knew that Hayley would find out about this, and she would once again let her know that this was her life to do with as she pleased. He raged and slammed his fist against the door right before hearing a soft, "Klaus." His eyes opened and he looked to see Hayley standing a few meters from him. Her face showed concern, as she slowly took a couple of steps towards him and whispered, "Are you okay?" "What do you want, love?" He snapped at her, making her frown and look displeased. "I'm sorry. I was just worried about you." She continued and Klaus couldn't help but offer her a smirk at that thought. Hayley's cheeks turned crimson for that one moment. "Where might Tatia be?" he ran his hand over his face and noticed her scowl at him.

"She interests you that much, doesn't she?" Klaus chuckled and whispered, "I had no idea that you were that jealous of our relationship, little wolf." "Don't be so coy with me. She was threatening me and our child this morning." Klaus' lips parted in shock for a moment before Hayley continued. "I am a threat to her, according to what she said to me while you were gone. If I do see her again, it will be too soon." As Klaus refused to say anything and simply stared at her, Hayley cleared her throat and said what she needed to say, "I can see that you're in a foul mood, but Sophie is here with something to show you." He immediately stepped away from the door and went into the living room, to see Sophie sitting on the couch, presenting some sort of book on the table. "What is this?" Klaus snapped.

"The one thing you have been desperate to find." Hayley told him and turned his back on him, clearly upset with the way he had reacted towards her concern for him. "It's the _Historia autem invicta._ I found it near Jane Anne's grave." Klaus' breathing hitched as he immediately stepped forward and picked up the book, touching the cover, the soft pages and looking inside, recognizing his mother's handwriting. "Who else knows about this?" Klaus asked her. "Just Sabine. But she swore on her life not to tell anyone. She is on our side now. She wants to stop the Harvest." Before Klaus could respond, there was a small scream which could be heard from upstairs and paintings were flying off the walls, making Hayley scream. The three of them looked at one another before immediately heading up in the attic, from where the scream came from. "DAVINA!" Sophie yelled out but nothing could be heard from inside. Using his foot and his strength, Klaus broke the door apart and entered, seeing there was no one inside. Sophie and Hayley followed inside in shock. "Where is she? What's happened?" Hayley covered her mouth.

Klaus looked outside the open window and whispered, "You said that you used magic on this window as for it to not be able to be opened. Davina must have escaped." "No, that's impossible. She wanted to stay here with us. She told me she understood. It must have been someone else." "You told Sabine about our plans." Klaus growled at her. "It was not Sabine. I had not told her anything about Davina's location." Sophie argued with him. "Emily, then." Hayley suggested, making Klaus look at her. "How could she have known?" "It must have been her. We need to find her. And fast." Sophie told them.

**A/N: So, Davina's been captured. Emily was not kidding when she said that she wants to complete the Harvest. Do you think that Sophie di the right thing by telling Sabine about her plan? What do you think about the Klayley moments?**

**The next chapter will get even dirtier as Tatia will finally find out the truth about what Klaus wants from her, and will throw a giant fit, as we are going to have the last battle against Emily. Will the Harvest be stopped? What will happen to the **_**Historia autem invicta?**_

**Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	18. Just One Spell

**In the previous chapter, we had a couple of special moments between Klaus and Hayley, as they found out the gender of their baby thanks to a little help from Davina. Tatia confronted Hayley about her relationship with Klaus, as Elijah tended to an affected Camille, after the way Emily had treated her. Sophie and Sabine discussed the Harvest and put their friendship to the test, as Klaus made sure to tell Marcel to leave Hayley alone, if his feelings are uncertain. Finally, Sophie showed up at the plantation house to bring Klaus to **_**Historia autem invicta**_**, following Davina's disappearance. **

**In this chapter, Klaus, Hayley and Sophie try to reach Elijah, as he is still looking over Camille, to talk about recent issues, and new discoveries about the **_**Historia autem invicta**_**. Tatia confronts Klaus about his developing relationship with Hayley and the real reason why he has agreed to their sexual relationship. Marcel receives a disturbing message from Emily, which makes him question his skills as a father, as a leader and his trust in Klaus. As Sabine tries to cover for Sophie, Emily starts putting her plan into action, warning the people she knew not to stand in her way. As Davina's dangerous last moments are revealed, Klaus and Hayley must offer up a sacrifice to save the little witch's life, on Marcel's insistence.**

Camille was laid out on the bed, reading the favorite book in her life, _Taming of the Shrew_, as Elijah watched her closely. Their eyes met for a moment and she smiled. "You know, I still can't believe that you are just as passionate about this book as I am. It really doesn't seem like your type." Her comment surprised Elijah, who made himself more comfortable on her bed and whispered, "Well, I beg to differ, Camille. Classic and tragic love stories have always been my favorite types of reading throughout the years." Cami nodded and whispered, "Why?" "It simply defines love for me." "True love?" "I suppose so." "What do you know about love, Elijah?" he smiled at her and replied, "I have lived one thousand years. I have plenty of experience when it comes to women, Camille." "But I still don't think that you know much about love." "Why would you say that?" She shrugged and said, "My special insight in you tells me so. You seem like the type of guy who has loved a few times and has been let down. Am I right?" "You couldn't have been more right." Cami could notice the change in his voice. She had touched a very sensitive subject with him. "Do you want to talk about…Tatia?"

"There is not much I can possibly tell you. She was my first love…the love of my life. But as it turns out, she had this obsession with wanting to be, how should I put it...wanted." "And?" "And she played both me and my brother. Niklaus fell deeper in love with her than I could ever hope to be and…she broke his heart. She chose me, a couple of days after our mother turned us into the first vampires to walk this planet. My brother was devastated and swore that he would never love again." "Then why is she back here? How is she back here? And where is she?" she asked him and wanted to get out of bed but her head started spinning, but Elijah caught her just before she could hit the floor. "I beg of you to remain in bed. It is for your own good, Camille." She held her forehead as Elijah took a glass of water and mixed the herbs Sophie brought him in it, offering her the glass to drink. "I hope this will make you feel better." Cami accepted the drink and whispered, "I think whatever Emily tried on me…worked."

"Why do you say that?" Elijah asked her with a confused expression on his face. Cami turned to him and replied, "I feel somehow empty. Do you think it is possible that she could have taken one of my memories of Davina? Do you think she has succeeded in locating her? I know Marcel has been trying with everything he has and he hadn't found her yet. Where could she be?" "Camille…she is with us. She is safe. There is nothing for you to worry about." Elijah told her before he could stop himself. Cami frowned and whispered, "What do you mean she's with you? Where is she?" "At the plantation house." She looked like she was in a state of shock. "You have been keeping her away from Marcel all this time? Why would you do that? You have no idea how worried Marcel has been. He is like a father to her." Elijah stopped her hands moving before she could hurt herself. "If Davina would have stayed with Marcel longer, Emily would have captured her to complete a sacred witch ritual. Niklaus and I took her and hid her away from the witches all this time." "What kind of ritual?" "A ritual which could help them extract Davina's powers and offer them to their ancestors. It's called a Harvest, and it could result in Davina's death." "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" she demanded.

"Camille, you need to understand that as a human, you are fragile and easy for the rest of the supernatural beings in this city. We kept this between us and we have told no one else other than Hayley and Sophie, my brother and I. We needed Davina away from everyone as for Emily not to find out. Telling you the truth at that time would have been a great risk." "Isn't it a risk now that you told me?" Cami asked him. "Emily has already infiltrated your mind and found nothing, I hope. She will not make the same mistake as to confront you again, especially since she has just lost my brother and me as allies." "I don't think Klaus is going to be happy to hear that." She responded as she took a huge gulp from the glass and made a sickening face. "It tastes like fungus." Elijah smiled a little as he took her glass away and whispered, "It has medicinal qualities to heal you. Now, you must rest." "You'll stay?" she asked as she rested her head on the pillow at last and looked up into his eyes. "Yes, of course, I will stay." They stayed silent for more minutes before Cami asked him, "How many women have you loved, Elijah?" He thought for a minute before whispering, "I can say that I have only been truly in love with two women in my past. One of them, Tatia, as you know and the other was a witch from here in New Orleans, named Celeste." "Tell me about them. What happened to them?"

"That is not a subject I am very comfortable with. I had killed Tatia when I transformed into a vampire out of hunger. She doesn't know that. She believes that it was my mother who killed her in order to use her blood for various spells or most importantly, to stop the feud between her sons over her." Cami bit her lip and whispered, "How did you kill her?" "As I said…out of hunger. I was hungry, at the beginning and couldn't control myself. She came to me, asking me if I was alright. She had already chosen me before Niklaus. Eventually, I showed her my vampire side and I ran after her, grabbed her…and drained her of her blood." He looked away, disturbed as Camille stated, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ask you something so personal about you and your past lovers." "It is fine. Nothing to worry about." "If you don't want to continue…" "No, I do want to continue." "Why? I thought you were feeling upset by the memory." "I feel liberated, talking to you." Camille smiled at him in a comforting way as Elijah said, "Celeste was killed by my brother. He wanted to get back at me, when we were in a fight. I found her dead in her bathtub one day." "You and your brother have quite the history together." "Yes, we do. And I don't believe these silly little feuds in our family are ever going to end."

"I guess that is what makes you Mikaelsons…the Mikaelson family." Camille told him and smiled, making him feel better by the second. At last, the moment was destroyed by a phone call and Elijah sighed in relief as he picked up the phone and put it to his ear. "Finally, brother, you have decided to answer my call. I must say that your timing is always impeccable." _"Spare me the chit chat, Elijah, we have a problem." _Klaus exclaimed through the phone, making Elijah look worried at what could have possibly happened this time. "What is it? What's happened?" _"Davina has disappeared." _"I beg your pardon?" Elijah asked, not believing what he was hearing. _"You don't get to beg for anything, brother. You are to come back to the plantation house immediately. Do you understand me? Emily is behind this."_ The phone call ended before Elijah could respond and he grabbed his jacket as Camille was looking at him, concerned. "What happened?" "Davina has disappeared. Emily must have taken her." Cami gasped. "Now I understand why I feel this empty. I was right. She must have found her through me somehow. But I don't understand…" "There is no need. I want you to remain in bed. I will come back to you when I can." Elijah responded, covering her up with the duvet and leaving the apartment in a hurry.

…

Klaus got off the phone and looked over at Hayley and Sophie who were sitting in the living room. "My brother will be here soon so we can discuss our strategy and find the little witch before it is too late." He told them and Sophie grabbed her phone. "Emily is bluffing. She can't complete the Harvest without the _Historia autem invicta, _which she doesn't have. I need to call Sabine and find out if Emily has already chosen the other three girls for the sacrifice." Before Sophie could leave, Klaus stepped in front of her. "I wouldn't trust her if I were you, Deveraux. I believe that she was the one to sell us out." "She swore on her life she wouldn't do that, Klaus. I know Sabine for a long time and she doesn't have a reason to sell me out. Emily must have found out another way." "And if she found Davina here, she might get the idea that the book is here too." Hayley added, making Klaus and Sophie look at her, thoughtfully. "I am going to call Sabine and get information about what is going on in the Lafayette Cemetery. If Tatia comes…pray to God that she doesn't see you with the book or we're done." She left with the phone pressed to her ear as Klaus' eyes met Hayley's and he took a seat right next to her.

"What are we going to do?" Hayley whispered, and jumped lightly when she felt his hand on her stomach. He was really warm and there was a small smile on his face as he looked at her. "The only thing that I want you to worry about is our littlest wolf, Hayley." Hayley matched his smile and whispered, "It won't be long before we get to feel her first kick." "I am looking forward to it." Klaus immediately stated. "Are you sure you are?" "What is that supposed to mean, love?" When she didn't respond, Klaus raised her chin and made her look at him in the eyes. "I love this child. I am not going to abandon her or you, do you understand me, little wolf?" "Yes." Hayley responded with a feeling of hope and happiness in her heart. She tried averting her eyes, but he gripped her chin and made her look at him. "Do not think that you are inferior to me." "I do not think…" Hayley stopped talking as she felt his hands slide down to grip her own. "I understand I have been horrible to you for the past months, but you must know that I care for you." His confession made her heart skip a beat as she looked deep into his eyes and remembered the moment they had that morning and then she forced herself to look down over the book she was holding. She believed every word coming from him. "This is supposed to have all the answers to our prayers, doesn't it?" she asked him and he nodded. "And also, the cure to the curse on my pack?" "Of course, love, but one spell at a time. We have a Harvest which we need to stop at the moment."

Her fingers brushed over a few words on the first page of the book, as she opened it. She felt heightened the moment his hand touched her own on the book, as he was trying to get a better look, unaware of the effect it had on her. Hayley had no idea what had gotten into her. It was as if all she wanted at that moment was to rest her head on his chest and listen to his heart. Feeling him near her, she felt like bringing his hands around her, making him hold her, just like that. But she snapped out of it as she looked closely over the few words in display on the first page._ "__Unum__incantatores__,  
__et__hic deficiet.__Ad conandum__iterum__est__invenire__iterum__.__"_ Klaus whispered and Hayley looked at him, impressed with all of his knowledge of the language, Latin. "Do you know what this means?" Hayley asked him, hopefully but feeling stupid asking him something like that. Of course he would know. His face showed worry and Hayley said at once, "Just tell me. Is it bad?" "I am not sure, little wolf. It's trying to say that after one spell used from this book, the book itself would disappear and in order to try another, we would have to spend our time searching for it again." He could see how much this bothered her. She had been looking forward to freeing her pack with the help of this book for months. It had been part of their arrangement if she agreed to work with him. "How could we find this again if it disappears?" she asked him and he shook his head. "We will figure something out. At the moment, we need to stop this bloody Harvest and find some peace." Klaus replied a bit brutally this time.

The door opened and Elijah walked inside, making Klaus and Hayley stand to their feet. "I did happen to call you earlier, brother, but you were not answering your phone." Elijah commented, clearly bitter as Klaus responded, "Forgive me. I have been tending to some important matters all on my own. Where have you been?" he asked him. "With Camille." Elijah responded, making a chuckle erupt from Klaus. "Ah, yes. The blonde bartender who has captured my noble brother's heart. What did you do with your time, Elijah? Written or read some poetry?" "Niklaus, this is no joke. Emily has attacked Camille at Rousseau's hours ago. I am surprised Sophie has not mentioned this to you." Klaus' smile disappeared from his face as he asked, "What does Emily want?" "She was looking for Davina and she thought that Camille had a memory of her, which could help her track the girl. I believe she has finally reached her." "And not only that. Our dear Sophie Deveraux has found Mother's book, Elijah. Take a look at it. And it clearly states in Latin that we are to choose one spell, after which the book will once again go into hiding and for another spell, we would need time to track it down again." Hayley was looking between the two brothers. They clearly were keeping some between them.

"Is Cami okay?" Hayley asked, breaking the tension between the two and Elijah smiled at her, nodding. "Are you and the baby alright? As I understand it, you should not be stressed out." Before Hayley could reply, Klaus had wrapped a hand around her waist, bringing her closer to him and he whispered, "Don't you know me, brother? I take care of her and my child. There is no need for you to worry." Hayley, feeling a bit too comfortable being in his arms, slightly pulled away and cleared her throat. "Davina is my friend and I understand that right now we need to stop this Harvest deal and I don't think Emily should be left to live. She is a threat to us, and to this baby." She told them and touched her stomach. Klaus smirked at her and whispered, "I believe the little wolf is correct. Once we use the spell to stop the Harvest from ever happening again, I shall see to it that Emily does not live to see another day. There shall be a new Elder for those witches once we're done, one we can trust and that one is Sophie Deveraux." Hayley looked towards him. "I don't think she wants to become Elder." "Unless she wants to share Emily's fate, I suggest she does what I say for once." Klaus responded with a jokingly smile.

…

Sabine finished her conversation with Sophie and took a deep breath, knowing what severe consequences would be brought to her if Emily found out of her betrayal. "Where is Sophie?" a voice rang in the cave and Sabine turned around, facing Emily. "She is…still out there, trying to find Davina, I suppose." Emily smirked and whispered after a while. "Well, you can call her here because there will be no need for more searches. Davina has been spotted and brought here by me." Sabine tried to have surprise written all over her face at the news, despite being informed earlier by Davina's disappearance by Sophie herself. "Really? You found her? Where was she?" "At the plantation house with the Mikaelsons. It seems as if I really had underestimated those brothers." "Well, that means they are no longer our allies against Marcel, right?" "No. But let's see how Marcel feels about his good old friend, Klaus Mikaelson, when he receives a certain tip from an anon, that his best friend has been keeping Davina from him all this time. We are going to witness a bloodbath indeed." "What about the spell? We don't have the book." Sabine reminded her and Emily chuckled. "You really take me for a fool, Sabine?" The witch looked surprised at this accusation. "I really don't know what you mean." She responded. "You and Sophie have been going behind my back, haven't you?"

"What? Why would we go behind your back? We have our objectives and we want to complete the Harvest." "Sophie doesn't want to complete the Harvest, and I have received a certain tip from the Great Mother, that you have changed your opinion regarding this ritual too. Might want to tell me what influenced you? Or better should I be asking, who influenced you? Your childhood friend, Sophie, perhaps?" She tried her best to keep a straight face for her sake and Sophie's. "I really have no idea what you are talking about." Emily smirked and approached her carefully, saying, "Then perhaps I should simplify this. I have found Davina hidden with the Mikaelsons. Since Sophie has been visiting them almost every day for the past few months, you would have thought that she would have noticed that little girl hidden there somewhere. And why would Klaus Mikaelson keep her close to him. I consider him smarter than keeping a witch like her so close to him. Perhaps he believes that we are still allies, perhaps not, but one thing is for certain. Sophie knew where Davina was hidden and so she failed me and the Great Mother. She plans on stopping the Harvest, and I suspect she already has the _Historia autem invicta_ with which she can stop the ritual from ever happening again."

"These are false accusations, Emily!" Sabine snapped at her and immediately shut her mouth when she saw the rage boiling up in the Elder. "I wouldn't interrupt if I were you, darling. As I was saying, since Sophie and the Mikaelsons do have the _Historia autem invicta, _I will happily be awaiting them to join me here so they can watch how I slid the knife through Davina's throat, as well as the three other girls I have collected. I need the spell from that book to do so, therefore, we shall wait for them to appear." "You are not going to get away with this, Emily. You know the ritual is not going to work. Those girls will not come back. You are repeating history!" Emily grabbed her throat at that moment and started chanting _"__Congelata__eam__et__humiliavit eam,__tortor__._ _Congelata eam et humiliavit eam, tortor__."_ Sabine felt as if her body was boiling for one moment, but then, it started cooling, faster and faster and started screaming, hoping some of the other sister witches could hear her. Emily smirked as she pulled away her hand and admired the frozen statue of Sabine she had just created. "I will see after the harvest is complete if I will have any more use for you. If not…one little hit with a hammer should do the trick. But don't worry. Sophie will be joining you soon. You two will have a lot of catching up to do." Smirking, Emily took out her cellphone, knowing whom to text and for what.

…

Klaus opened the door to his Art Studio and stopped in his tracks when he saw Tatia standing there, naked and covered with his paint. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing here?" Klaus whispered menacingly, enraged with her behavior. Tatia smirked and stepped over to him, touching his shoulders. "How dumb do you really I think I am, Klaus Mikaelson? Are you implying that I am only good for your sexual pleasure? Are you implying that I don't have a mind of my own to put two and two together? My last little chat with Hayley made me rethink about whatever it is you are keeping a secret in that dangerous mind of yours. Niklaus, you can no longer fool me." She whispered seductively and pulled away, making Klaus' nostrils flatter from the anger, trying to prevent himself from snapping her neck and taking away his chance at having fresh and warm doppelganger blood with him at all times. "Tatia, this is not the best time and I would appreciate you to have the decency to put on some clothes."

Tatia pouted and asked, "Why? Are you afraid Hayley might come in and see us like this? You really are falling for her, aren't you?" "What you are uttering is absolutely insane. Say what you need to say and leave this house. We have important matters to deal with!" "What important matters?" Tatia asked him and Klaus stopped himself before he could answer. "Ah, I see. Another secret. Well then, I will get right to the point. Niklaus, I have been the one you always loved, your one and only for years." "My love for you vanished after I figured out the way you plotted to turn me and Elijah against one another." "I can see that. But you asked me to be here. If you really hated me as much as you say you do, I wouldn't be here now would I, unless…you have an ulterior motive, something Hayley pointed out to me. She didn't mean to rat you out of course, but now since I know that I am not here to we could satisfy one another like we used to…I want to know what exactly it is you want with me." Klaus growled and stepped over to her, grabbing her hand and looking at her in the eyes. "You are to stand still and not say a word." He commanded her and she did as he asked. Klaus smirked as he realized she had not been taking her regular dose of vervain. Taking her hand, he sliced through it with a knife, letting the blood spill into a cup he held below it.

He could hear some noise coming from outside the door but he was not stopping. He was going to take the blood he so desperately wanted. The door opened and he could smell her at once. "Klaus!" Hayley exclaimed in shock at what she was seeing. Their eyes met for a moment, before Klaus turned back to Tatia and compelled her to go back to normal. "What the hell did you do to me?!" she shrieked the moment she felt really light from the blood loss. Klaus bandaged her hand and bit into his wrist, forcing her to drink his blood for healing as Hayley watched in horror. After she stopped drinking, Klaus put a lid on the cup, saving it in his jacket and using his speed to pass Hayley and take Tatia to the cellar below, throwing her inside. Klaus then threw her some clothes and said, "You are to remain here until I see fit." With that, he closed the door, locked it and turned back around to see Hayley staring at him with his hands crossed over her chest. "What were you doing with her?" "What does it matter to you, love?" "It does. We have the book, we know where Davina was located and yet you choose to spend your time in your Art Studio with that naked bitch. What is wrong with you?" she asked him, exasperated.

Klaus scowled and whispered, "It is a personal matter that does not concern you, little wolf and since you mentioned Davina, I believe it is time for us to go now, don't you think?" he tried moving away but Hayley stepped right in front of him and whispered, "You don't get to walk away from conversations like these, Klaus. I know you have been keeping Tatia close to you for a reason and now, you are collecting her blood. What for?" "For a small drink. It's a…what do you call it…ah yes…a little pick-me-up." "I don't believe you." "Believe what you want, love." "Klaus, whatever it is, I am going to find out and we are not going anywhere until you offer Marcel an explanation for why Davina was hidden by you here all this time." Klaus looked at her, confused. "What?" "He is here. He says that he got an anonymous text, telling him that Davina was with you here all this time." "He is downstairs?" Klaus whispered. "Yes. And I claimed that I had no idea about this so you make sure that you stick to that story." Klaus smirked at that moment and Hayley showed fear in his eyes. "Klaus, you will not tell him that I knew about this." "Why shouldn't I do this?" "Because…because you would mess things up between us." "Oh, we wouldn't want that to happen now would we?" he asked her, sarcastically. Seeing the desperate look on Hayley's face, Klaus finally sighed and whispered, "Very well. I will not say a word. Let me handle this."

Marcel was waiting downstairs with his hands crossed over his chest and he growled when he saw Klaus and Hayley walking downstairs together. Klaus frowned at him and before he could say anything, Elijah placed a hand on him and whispered, "Niklaus, let him speak first." "What the hell did you do to Davina? Where is she?" Marcel asked Klaus and pushed him with anger on his face as Klaus calmly held his arm as to not receive a punch from his former protégé. Marcel looked over at Hayley and whispered, "Did you have anything to do with taking Little D away from me? Be honest, Hayley." He whispered and looked at her, hoping she would say no and that is exactly what she said. "No, Marcel. I just found out that she has been hidden here." She couldn't believe that she was lying to someone so dear to her just to protect herself. She could sense Klaus scowl next to her. "Marcellus, I only did this for her sake. I knew of Emily's plan to do the Harvest from the beginning. The only way she would have been safe was if I took her." "Why the hell didn't you tell me? Davina was my responsibility, not yours!" "The lesser people knew the better. You are dealing with one of the best witches my mother sent from the other side. She has Esther's powers. She cannot be easily stopped unless we use the book, the _Historia autem invicta._" "Now, you expect me to work with you after you betrayed my trust and my friendship?"

He pulled his arm away as Klaus tried to reason with him as calmly as possible. "Right now what we are doing is wasting time. Emily has Davina and the three other girls needed for the sacrifice, and now the only thing she needs to complete the Harvest is the book. We also need the book in order to stop the Harvest from ever happening again. I know that I betrayed you, Marcellus but now is not the right time for you to lash out your anger at me. I did what was best for that girl and now she has been taken away from you again, ready to be sentenced to death. Are you going to sit back and let that happen?" Klaus asked him. Marcel looked at both of them before asking, "Why are you bringing the book there? Emily spots it, and she will take it and complete the ritual." "Not unless we chant the spell first. You can count on me and Sabine for that." Sophie called out to him. She pulled out her cellphone, ready to call her. Hayley placed her hand on Marcel's shoulder, making Klaus furious at the touch. "I'm really sorry about this." She whispered to him, comfortingly. Their eyes met for a moment and Marcel nodded to her. "Something is wrong. Sabine is not answering her phone. She knew I would call. Emily must have found out." Sophie told them, panicking. "Then we have no time to waste. We get there and you perform the spell as we distract that witch." Klaus informed her.

…

Emily was in the Lafayette cemetery, dressed in black, with fire cackling around her as she faced the four marked girls. They were all on their knees, kept under powerful spells as to not move. The three girls were grateful for this opportunity, but only Davina was crying. "Hush!" Emily snapped at her. "LET GO OF HER!" someone called out from the distance and Emily looked up to see Marcel calling out to her, followed by Klaus, Elijah and Hayley. Hayley's heart broke when she saw the state Davina was in. She felt like moving towards her but Klaus grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him, whispering in her ear. "Please, stay put, little wolf." Emily cackled up a laugh and raised her hands. "The all-powerful Mikaelson family has come to join the parade now, have we? Hayley, you really shouldn't have come. Involving the child in such a dangerous matter does not exactly make you the mother of the year." She told her with a smirk as she looked at them. "And where might the darling Sophie be at this moment? If she is looking for Sabine, I can guarantee you that she will never find her where I've placed her." Klaus stepped over to her and whispered, "Unless you don't want your head to be served on a silver platter throughout the communities tonight, I suggest you let the girls go."

Sophie was running through the caves, trying to find the perfect spot where to start chanting. She clasped the book tightly in her hands but stopped and gasped at what she was seeing. The entire witch coven had been put to sleep, their bodies spread out everywhere. Sophie knew that they would have never let Emily go through with this. They had to be stopped. She wished she could revive them all but realized that there was no time and there was no time for her to find Sabine either. She would have to complete the task herself and at that moment. One spell and the book would disappear again. "A spell chosen wisely." Sophie whispered to herself and started looking through the book until she would find the one she was looking for. Finally finding it, Sophie smiled and took a deep breath, concentrating on what she had to do.

The rocks were electrocuting them as Emily was guarding her place of magic with her own powers. "Davina, help us!" Hayley called out to her, but the girl could do nothing but weep as she watched Emily play with Marcel, by throwing him from stones to stones. "THAT IS ENOUGH!" Elijah yelled out and grabbed a spear he found and threw it at the witch, missing her. Klaus pushed Hayley into one of the caves, as he sped over to Emily, but was stopped by the fire which was erupting around her. "ARGH!" Klaus turned around as he noticed his brother on the ground, going through the terrible headache witches usually provided. Emily turned to him and said, "I have to say, Mr. Mikaelson that I really am impressed. You go through all this trouble to stop a Harvest which never included you to begin with. If I were you, I would be more focused on the dangers which will soon be brought on your daughter." Klaus stared at her with anger, shocked that the witch knew the gender of the baby too. "You are going to stay away from her and Hayley, do you understand me? I don't know what kind of game my mother had started playing when she sent both you and Tatia into my life, but I will no longer play along as I have before. Between us, love, this ends right here, right now."

He lunged at Emily once again, but she dodged him, burning him with the fire, but that could not possibly affect him as much. Klaus smirked as he noticed just how much trouble this witch had with keeping control of three people. Elijah was still on the ground, howling in pain as Marcel could be seen against the stones of the cemetery, unable to move. "Tell me, love. How long before you are no longer going to be able to keep control of everything going on around you? My mother may have offered you all the power in the world but I can guarantee that no magic is going to help you keep this up forever and when it's time, your head will be separated from your shoulders." Angering her, Emily let go of Marcel and Elijah and directed all of her powers on Klaus, sending him flying against the stones and brain damaging him with the pain. Emily was focusing all of her magic on the Original Hybrid, forgetting about the others. "Davina!" The little witch turned around to see that Hayley was helping the girls escape. "It worked." Davina whispered in shock and smiled, as she jumped into Hayley's arms. "WHAT?!" Emily screeched as she noticed the spells she had placed for the Harvest to happen, starting to evaporate.

Elijah and Marcel started throwing spears at the witch, as well as boulders, trying to lead her to her death, seeing as she was protected by a fire they couldn't pass. Letting go of Klaus, Emily directed her power on the girls who were trying to escape the cemetery with Hayley. Hayley felt as if someone was grabbing her from behind and before she knew it, she was in the air and screaming with pain as a lightning bolt hit her body. She was thrown against the wall and Klaus' piercing scream could be heard "NOOO!" as he grabbed one of the spears Elijah had tried throwing and plunged it directly through Emily's heart. Hayley fell to the ground, holding her stomach as Marcel rushed to her side. Emily's last screams could be heard throughout the night as blood started draining from her body. "Your child…will pay." Was the last thing she said before her life left her. Klaus, growling at her words, sent another spear directly through her head, destroying the body.

The witches all around Sophie had regained their consciousness and were all looking at her. "What happened?" Katie asked her, shocked as she held her legs to her chest. "It's okay, Katie. You're all safe. This was all Emily's doing. But it's okay now." She comforted them, as she looked around herself and noticed that the prophecy had come true. The _Historia autem invicta _was once again nowhere to be found. "Sophie!" Sophie turned around to see Sabine standing there, with a small smile on her face. "I really should have trusted you from the start." She whispered and hugged her. Sophie hugged her back and said, "I really did it. The Harvest has been shut down forever. I saved the girls." "I am sure Jane Anne would be very proud of your right now." Thinking about her sister and her beliefs, Sophie shook her head. "I really doubt it."

Hayley coughed as Marcel was helping her off the ground. Klaus watched from the distance, as Elijah regained his consciousness, the way Hayley was putting her arms around Marcel for support. He felt a sick feeling in his stomach, which Elijah couldn't help but notice. "She needs you, Niklaus." He whispered and pointed over to them. Klaus took a deep breath and headed over to them, against his better judgement. Hayley offered him a small smile when he went over there and pressed his hand over her stomach. "Our littlest wolf?" There was a bit of disappointment in her that he was only asking about the baby again. "I can feel her. She is fine." She whispered. When Marcel reached over to take her into his arms, Klaus stopped him, saying, "I can handle this, Marcellus. Go to Davina. She needs you." Marcel nodded and pulled Davina in a tight and warm hug, as Klaus scooped Hayley into his arms. She nuzzled her head against his neck, making him shiver lightly at the feeling of her soft hair brush against his skin, tingling it. "I've got you, my little wolf." Klaus whispered into her ear, making her smile as she closed her eyes, comfortable in his arms.

**A/N: A lot of things happened here but Emily has finally been defeated. Klaus took a step up and showed Hayley that he cares through various actions on his part, like carrying her at the end. The next chapter will have its own issues with a debate on who should be the new Elder now, after Emily's death. Hayley still needs the **_**Historia autem invicta **_**to free her family of the curse, and Tatia is to figure out her true purpose in the family, as will Hayley.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	19. Plans Backfire

**In the previous chapter, Klaus and Hayley discovered the secrets of the **_**Historia autem invicta **_**and its disappearance after the use of one spell. Sophie and Sabine agreed to collaborate in order to stop the Harvest, leading to Emily finding out and punishing Sabine, stopping the witches from getting in her way. Marcel confronted Klaus about the disappearance of Davina. Klaus, Elijah, Marcel and Hayley battled Emily, as Sophie used the spell to stop the Harvest and end it once and for all. At long last, strong jealousy thrived in Klaus at the image of Marcel and Hayley together.**

**In this chapter, Klaus shares moments with Hayley and their unborn child, leading to speculations and unanswered questions about the relationship between the two future parents. Feeling guilty about her secret plan, Sophie talks to Father Kieran. Sophie, Lenore and Sabine get to decide who receives the position of Elder of the coven now that Emily is dead, as Marcel and Davina bond after not seeing each other for a long time. After talking to Marcel, Hayley confronts Tatia in the cellar, bringing her some food in order to find out more about what Klaus would want from her. Sophie receives a message of a new threat, as Elijah does something unforgivable to Camille, doing her uncle a favor. Finally, Hayley confronts Klaus about his intentions towards her pack. **

The attack had made her ill and Klaus angrily pushed open the door to her bedroom and brought her inside, resting her on her bed. He closed the curtains and turned to her, sitting on her bed for a moment and touching her face softly, as her eyes were shut. "That feels better." She whispered, startling him. Her eyes open as she stared at him. He brought his hand away from her face and she showed a little disappointment as she sat up on the bed and touched her stomach, biting her lip. "How are you feeling, little wolf?" he asked her and she smiled warmly at him. "Better now, of course. You're here, aren't you?" He was shocked by her response. Never would have he imagined that she would want him beside her. He knew he wanted her to stand by his side, but as of her feelings regarding their own little family they had created, he did not know a thing. "You put up quite a fight out there for Davina. I have to thank you." Hayley whispered and Klaus smirked. "My pleasure, love. I had to get even with Marcellus." Her smile faded at the mention of his name. "How is he? Did he forgive you?" she asked him.

"I wouldn't exactly imply that he has forgiven me, little wolf but we are close. At least, I am hoping we are." He responded and Hayley nodded. "I am thinking about telling him the truth." "Hayley…" "No. It was wrong of me to ask you to back me up but I knew about this plan and I was involved in this just as much as you were. If there is going to be trust in our relationship, I can't lie to him anymore." Klaus looked at her thoughtfully for a moment before averting his eyes, making her wonder. He could see that her care for Marcel was growing, and he had no way of stopping it. He sighed and whispered, "I simply want you to know that…from all the poems written on the subject of unrequited love, there are so few on the pain of being the object of that affection. The truth is, Hayley, it's not love on which the strongest foundations are built. It's the decency of merciful lies." She continued to look at him, with excitement but also with surprise. "Wow. That is poetic, Klaus. No doubt a quote from you which must be remembered…but I intend to tell Marcel the truth, nonetheless. Keeping the truth may be your way of handling things without feeling pain but it's not mine." Nodding with disappointment due to the rejection of his advice, Klaus raised himself from the bed, ready to leave.

"Wait! Where are you going?" she asked him and he turned around with a raise of his eyebrow. "I need to deal with some very important matters." He answered her and as he turned to leave, she whispered, "Is Tatia part of that important business? Is that why you keep her locked in the cellar because she knows something and you don't want me to find out?" His heart stopped at that moment, as he turned around to face her. He could see that she was concentrating on him, on the expressions on his face. Klaus took a deep breath before heading over to her bed and taking a seat on it, as she stared into her now judgy hazel eyes. "You believe that I might be keeping something from you?" he asked her. "I don't believe that. I know you are keeping something from me and I might just be tempted to find out what." She tried moving out of bed but he grabbed her hands in his and hissed, "You are not to leave this bed. The battle has worn you out and you are pregnant, love. You have my child to think about." "Your child is it?" he sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before whispering, "No. My mistake, love. Our child." "Okay." She whispered and calmed herself a little.

"Klaus, if you want us to have…any sort of relationship for this child's sake, you need to be honest with me." Hayley suddenly said, startling him. "The way you have been honest with me about Marcel?" She frowned and shook her head. "What about Marcel?" "You love him." He told her firmly, with his nostrils flaring out of anger of having to say it himself. Her eyes widened as she rested in bed before whispering, "You think that I'm in love with him?" "You shared a kiss." He pointed it out to her and Hayley scoffed. "And you think that is enough for me to say that I love him? I don't think so, Klaus." "So you are not in love with him." A small laugh escaped her lips, one that always brought a smile on his face. "Why do you care anyways?" "Because your actions with Marcel reflect badly in our plan." "Klaus please don't tell me that you are still following that plan after all that has happened. Marcel is your friend and your ally now and you still want to take the city from him." "It is not his city. It was mine and he stole it from me." "You're never going to let that go, are you?" "I wouldn't expect you to understand seeing as you are falling head over heels for him." "I am not!" she snapped at him and glared with disgust. He looked into her eyes for a moment before whispering, "So you are not in love with him, are you, little wolf?" He used the nickname he had for her, knowing the effect it had on her. It brought her warmth and he could see her relaxing before his eyes.

"I don't think I am. I mean, we shared a kiss and it was special because I do care for him and feel some sort of attachment for him, but I feel like whenever he looks at me, he sees your sister. When he talks about her, he lights up in front of me or I can hear him grimace through the phone. He feels uncomfortable talking about Rebekah because he still loves her very much. And as for me…" She stopped talking at once when she caught him looking at her intensely. "As for you, what, love?" She shook her head for a moment before saying, "I don't think that he is the man for me." The moment he heard those words leave her mouth, relief washed over him and he could not understand why. Was it really about his plan to take over the city to not be ruined? Or was it something more, something brewing in his heart for her? He could not understand the feelings which arose inside of him every time she smiled, every time she offered him comfort or the way she looked at him, begging for his comfort. He felt attached to his little wolf more than ever. Could it be just about the baby? Was the baby really all the connection there was between them? He looked at her as she was constantly touching her bump of a stomach. Smiling lightly, he leaned his hand over and covered hers with his. This touch offered her more comfort than he could possibly know. He cupped her cheek with his other hand and whispered, "I believe it is time for you to get some rest, little wolf. It has been a long day."

He covered her with the duvet as she accepted it, continuing to look at him. "I don't have your answers to many of my questions. What are you going to do about that?" she asked him and Klaus smirked. "And with another question posed, we are adding more unanswered questions to the list, I see. Get some rest, love." "Klaus, I was being serious. We really need to talk about where we are going with this. We are having a baby together. I need to know, what to expect in the future. Where will I be? What will happen to me?" She looked like she was afraid of asking that question and he was afraid of answering. "Nothing will happen to you." He finally responded and then added, "You are the mother of my child and you will always be in my life and in our daughter's life. We shall raise our child together, Hayley. Do not doubt that for a moment." "You have not exactly been that warm to me." She mumbled and he wasn't expecting something from her. "No, I have not." He replied, matter-of-factly, taking a deep breath and hovered over her, pressing a gentle kiss on her forehead and whispering, "That is about to change." Hayley smirked. "I can see that." He smirked back, turning around and leaving the room.

…

Sophie took a seat in the cabin and closed her eyes for a moment before whispering, "Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned." She waited for a moment before she could feel his response from the other side. "And how have you sinned, my child?" The witch took another deep breath and whispered, "I have committed a crime against nature, in order to fulfill my promise to my long gone sister and my ancestors." She knew that Father Kieran could recognize her voice, but he decided not to say anything and just continue to listen to her confession. "And what crime might that be?" "I have to break a promise to the woman I have been caring for since the start of her pregnancy. Her child must not live…and I am to deliver this child to my ancestors." "Deliver? How?" "Through her powers. The baby will have witch powers, from her grandmother. The parents are not aware as of yet." Kieran sighed and whispered, "Your loyalty lies with your ancestors. Why do you feel guilty about what you're doing?" "Because it is an innocent baby which does not deserve the pain it is brought upon her. She is not even born yet and I already know what the future holds for her." "You feel conflicted." Kieran said to her and she nodded to herself. "Yes, I do. I am friends with this woman and I am allies with the father of the baby."

"If you feel guilty, why do you not confess to them that you are forced to make a difficult decision which is eating you up on the inside?" he asked her. "Because the father of this child is going to kill me, most likely and I can't stand to see the look on the mother's face when she finds out of my betrayal. I was trusted in this family…a family in which witches like me are not exactly welcome." "You must choose between the loyalty you hold for your ancestors, and the people you have met and you care for a period of time." "Yes, I must do that but I cannot. Either way, I lose." "Will you go through with this scheme of yours?" "I don't know. I came here for counseling and because I needed to share my secret with someone. My sister…she died for this plan to fulfill itself. I have never let her down and I made her a promise that I will go through with it ever since I met the mother of this baby. We knew that she was the one to bear such a miracle child. I have failed her but I have also failed my coven and my history as a witch. I have failed my kind." Kieran sighed and told her, "I do not know what I could advise you to do in a situation as this one. Look deeper inside your heart and think about what is worth doing. Would it be worth to sacrifice said baby for your ancestors?" "I am not sure." Sophie responded, simply.

They shared a couple of minutes in silence in the booth before the priest took a deep breath and said, "I think that there is really not much to be discussed on such a tough problem to resolve. There is only one solution here and it will obligate you to choose between your ancestors and the baby's family. Who deserves the happiness? Who deserves your trust and your faith? You must also think about…if your sister's death was really necessary here. Personally, I believe it is foolish to take away your life for something you don't really believe in." "My sister believed in this plan." "Do you believe?" "I am starting to doubt my belief." Kieran could feel himself smiling as he told her, "Then I think you have the answer to the problem. Tell the family the truth. Swear to protect them and the baby as you have before from the dangers which lie in the future." "If I tell them, my head will be removed from my body. You don't know how protective the father is. He will eliminate anyone who poses a threat to his family." "I see that as a good thing." "For his family, but not for me." "Confession will ease the pain…and you won't have to carry such a burden on your shoulders forever. Tell the truth and no matter the result, your soul will be at peace. An innocent life would be spared." Sophie fidgeted in her chair before saying, "Yes. Thank you for taking the time to listen to me." "It was my pleasure to help you, child. May God guide you through this difficult time of your life. Your sin is to be washed away and what you have told me, will not leave these sacred grounds."

Without saying anything more, Sophie rose up from the chair and headed out the double doors of the church. The bell rang on a Sunday as bright as this one and for the first time in a long time, Sophie felt as Kieran had told her, at ease. She looked around and saw Sabine and Lenore walking down the streets, spotting her. "Hey, how are you?" Lenore asked with a smile. She had warmed up to Sophie, ever since she had saved the Coven from Emily's plans. "I'm fine." "What were you doing in here? Were you praying?" Sabine asked her and she nodded. "Yes, I was praying for Jane Anne's soul. May she rest in peace." Lenore touched her shoulder comfortingly and said, "We wanted to talk to you about the leadership of the coven. Emily is gone now. We don't have an Elder." Sabine smiled and winked as Sophie's eyes widened. "No. You can't possibly be thinking about me. Sabine, you wanted this position so badly before Emily came into the picture, and don't forget that I brought this pain upon us."

"Don't be an idiot. You had no way of knowing Emily's intentions. You believed just as much as we did that she was sent by our creators. Emily even had the powers to prove it. But now, she is gone and the Harvest will no longer be happening…" Sabine started saying but Sophie cut her off. "And I have lost the _Historia autem invicta._ It is said that after one spell used from that book, it's going to disappear and who knows where it could be now and in whose hands. It's too dangerous. We need to find it." "What is the hurry? You did the spell that was meant to. You saved the Coven. What else can be more important?" Lenore asked her. "Hayley's pack." "The Crescents? Are you seriously still going to be helping Klaus free those wolves from the curse?" "The curse was placed by a witch Marcel used over one hundred years ago and he does not know her name. That book certainly has the information we need." Sophie argued. Sabine cut in. "But even if you do find the book, you can't break the curse, Sophie." "And why can't I?" "Because the witch who placed the curse on the wolves has to do it. You can't." "We'll see about that, won't we?" Sabine and Lenore looked at one another. "So what do you say, Sophie? Are you going to be our new Elder or are you just going to stand there and continue to argue with us?" "I'm in." Sophie said.

…

Marcel entered Rousseau's with Davina by his side. Looking over at the new bartender, which was not Cami, as expected, he took a seat at the nearest table and Davina joined him momentarily. She was feeling guilty about leaving him and could barely look this man in the eye after she went behind his back. Marcel brought Davina out into the world in hopes that she would see that he does care about her, and would never leave her behind. He placed his hand on hers, making her eyes snap open towards his as he told her, "Hey, little D. I know why you did what you did. You can't keep on like this. What's done is done." Davina murmured, "I'm surprised you even want to talk to me after what I did. I chose the Mikaelsons, thinking that they would protect me better in their homes than you would in yours." "And you chose right. If you had not left, Emily would have found you. She was sure that you would be at my place." "It doesn't really matter because Emily found me anyway." "But Klaus and I saved you, and thanks to what happened in the cemetery, I feel that we have just started to really communicate with one another. He trusts me more and I trust him just as much." They stayed silent for a moment before Marcel whispered, "I am just glad that you are safe and Emily is dead. I don't know what I would have done if that was not the case." The door to the bar opened and Marcel looked shocked to see Hayley standing there. She waved at the two and Davina's eyes lightened up when she saw her.

She came over to their table and Marcel smiled, taking her hand in his. "Hey, are you feeling better." She pulled her hand away from his and replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, listen, I was wondering if we could talk in private for a moment." Marcel looked at Davina for a moment before nodding. He and Hayley headed towards the back of the bar where Hayley placed her hands on her hips and Marcel was looking at her worriedly. "Hey, are you sure you're okay?" "Yes, I told you that I'm fine. I just really needed to apologize about Davina." "You have nothing to apologize for. Klaus and Elijah did this behind your back too, I can understand that. You had no idea what was going on behind closed doors." Hayley bit her lip and thought about what Klaus said to her when she was put to rest in her bed after the battle._ "I simply want you to know that…from all the poems written on the subject of unrequited love, there are so few on the pain of being the object of that affection. The truth is, Hayley, it's not love on which the strongest foundations are built. It's the decency of merciful lies."_ What if he was right? What if she was making a mistake at this moment which could lose her this wonderful man standing in front of her? But Hayley would just have to take the risk. She wanted to free herself of this guilty conscience forever. "I knew about this plan, Marcel. I knew about Davina staying with us all along." She finally said.

As expected, the smile disappeared from Marcel's face as he looked at her in shock. "What…what are you talking about?" "You know what I am talking about. I knew all along, Marcel. Klaus, Elijah and I were behind this with Sophie. We kept Davina hidden for a month in my home, during which time I got close to her and now I see her as a very dear friend. I knew…" "You knew!" Marcel snapped and she could see the fury on his face. He took a deep breath and rubbed his forehead. "Hayley, how could you lie to me about something like this?" "I did it for Davina's safety." "Are you sure you weren't just sucking up to Klaus all this time?" "What?!" "I think you heard me. Everything we do has to involve Klaus. It is like he is in charge of your life and you have no intention of stopping it either. You like to have him control you like that." "Are you insane? No one is controlling me but Klaus and I were partners since before you came into the picture, Marcel." "I can see that. Partners, alright. You're carrying his child. Lots of partnership there." Hayley closed her eyes. "We are deviating from the subject." "The subject is Klaus and he has been all along. Hayley, I really thought that I would be okay with trying to pursue something romantic with you because of the way we told each other everything. Now I can see that even that trust in our relationship is broken." "I wanted to tell you the truth because I care about you."

"I can see how much you have started to care about me, alright." "What is that supposed to mean?" Hayley raised her voice and a couple of people in the bar turned their heads to look at them. Marcel simply shook his head and replied, "I'm sorry, Hayley. I really don't think that this is going to work out between us." "Because I kept something from you to protect the girl you obviously care more about than anything or anyone else?" she asked and pointed at the little witch who was still sitting at the table. "Yes. And because your loyalty to Klaus has started to get a little bit disturbing for me. He is my ally, but I still say that he has some skeletons in his closet and if you don't watch out, he is going to do you, just as he did me." "I don't think so." "Just because you are carrying his child that does not leave you immune to the consequences of his schemes. But I think you already know that." Marcel whispered as he saw the look on Hayley's face change. Finally, he touched her shoulder comfortingly and whispered, "Just take care of yourself, alright? Try not to get in any trouble, with that baby you are carrying. Knowing Klaus, it is inevitable." Hayley looked at him for a moment, nodded and left the bar. She knew just what she had to do and knew who to pay a small visit.

…

Camille stood up from the bed when she heard Elijah walk inside her apartment. "What is it? What happened?" she asked and stood up, covering herself with the duvet. He looked at her for a moment before whispering, "I think that you will be pleased to know that Emily is dead." The shock was readable on the blonde's face. "Dead? Are you sure about that?" "Yes. I have never been more sure than this, Camille. Niklaus, Sophie, Hayley, Marcel and I have defeated her and we have saved Davina from the ritual." She released the breath of air she has been holding in her lungs and smiled, whispering, "I guess Marcel must be happy now." "I wouldn't be so sure as to say that. Our family has betrayed him and he might never see us the same again." "Marcel loves Davina. I am sure he will understand." She explained and turned to the bathroom in order to take a shower after a very tiring day. "How are you feeling?" he asked her, worried, before he could help himself. Cami smiled at Elijah and whispered, "Just great." Before turning the water on and stepping into the bathtub, closing the door behind her.

Elijah's cellphone started ringing almost at once and he put it to his ear when he heard her voice. _"Elijah, I need to tell you something important." _"Sophie. I have not been expecting such a call so early after we have defeated Emily. I trust that the witches have offered you the position of Elder for the coven." _"Yes, they have, but there is something else I need to talk to you about. It's really important. Sabine has had a vision of the baby." _"What kind of vision?" _"A vision which shows your mother has come back to haunt you and your brother. She wants the baby for herself. She will come back and she will be unstoppable. The vision simply shows that Hayley's baby is in danger. New Orleans is not safe as I thought it would be after we have defeated Emily."_ Elijah's eyes widened. "Are you sure about this?" _"Yes, I am sure. I have told you what Sabine saw. We need to act now." _"Have you told Niklaus about this vision?" _"I thought I would call you first, because I am at the church right now with Kieran and he has something he wants to ask of you." _Elijah sighed, thinking it must have something to do with Camille and his relationship with her. "Please, put him on the phone, Sophie." He finally told him. He could hear Kieran's voice almost at once.

_"I have something I need to ask of you, Elijah and I want you to promise me right now that you are going to do it." _"Forgive me but I do not make any promises if I do not know first what I am promising to do. Please inform me." _"It is about the safety of my niece. I have heard what happened to her after Emily's thrive for power. I fear that this city will no longer be safe for her as it had been before she found out about the supernatural world. I cannot convince her to leave, so I am begging you that since you have formed quite a strong relationship with her, that you will convince her." _"She will never agree to leave, no matter what I say to her." _"Then please…make her leave." _"You wish for me to force her to do something she does not wish to do?" _"I want to protect her, for her own safety, I am begging you to compel her to leave town." _Elijah sucked in a deep breath, looking over at the bathroom door which was still closed and the water was still running, meaning that Cami was still taking a shower. "You want me to compel her to leave New Orleans?" _"Yes. This may be hard for you…" _"I have made my own promise to that girl that I would not disappoint her again." _"You would be saving her life and sparing her uncle of heart failure. I do not want anything to happen to her and I am sure that you do not want that either. I ask of you, to please get her out of town, as soon as possible." _"Father…I care about your daughter very much." Elijah told him before he could stop himself. There was a pause in the conversation before he heard Kieran say, _"Then I know that you will do the right thing." _

Just as he hung up, the bathroom door opened and Camille stepped out, wrapped in a white towel with her gorgeous blonde hair, flipped over her shoulders as she looked at him. "Hey, who was that?" Elijah continued staring at the phone for a long moment. Kieran was right. Esther could be back for them, just as she had been back before. She would know of all the weaknesses in the city for them. Camille had become his weakness, and Elijah knew that he would never forgive himself if Mother went after her in order to get back at him. This girl was completely innocent. Stepping over to her, Elijah cupped her cheeks, making her gasp lightly. They looked at one another for a long moment, before he leaned in and brushed his lips against her, offering her a small kiss. The moment he pulled back, he could see a smile on her face. With a heavy heart, he looked at her firmly in the eyes and said, "You are to leave town today. Go to New York, but you won't forget the life you have here waiting for you when the time is right. You will not forget me, or my feelings for you." He pulled back from the compulsion and watched her get packing, with that smile still on her face.

…

The stairs were leading her to the cellar and Hayley could finally see her, crouched into a corner. "What the hell do you want?" Tatia spat when she saw the pregnant werewolf girl approach her and take a seat next to her. "I brought you some food. You must be hungry." Hayley answered calmly and offered her the tuna and chicken sandwiches, which she ate almost at once. This was about survival, and she was just a human. Hayley grabbed a glass and poured her some fresh and cold water. Tatia gulped it down right away and Hayley could see that her cheeks were gaining their original color. She pushed the glass towards her and demanded, "More." Hayley, biting her lip as to not say anything she would regret, took the glass and offered her more water, as she requested. There was a moment of silence, as Tatia rested her head against the wall, before she opened her eyes and looked over at Hayley. "I am not stupid you know. What do you want from me, wolf girl?" "You were hungry and thirsty. No one had thought about bringing you food and water so I did. I am not heartless you know. I am not just going to let you rot down her in the cellar." Tatia laughed. "And why not? Doesn't seem to bother Niklaus that he is doing this to the love of his life." Hayley felt a tug in her heart when she heard her say that.

"Why would he throw you here?" she asked her and Tatia looked at her for a moment and cackled. "Aha, so he does keep things from you. Well, what makes you think that I will tell you anything?" "You will tell me because Emily, your former leader, as I understand it, has been defeated. She is dead and the Harvest is forever gone too. Klaus is already pissed off and if I tell him that you are a threat to the baby that I am carrying, he will gladly dispose of you. If you tell me, I can protect you and I can even find a way to make sure that you don't live here for the rest of your pathetic resurrected life. Tell me why Klaus is interested in your blood." Tatia looked at her for a moment and realized that this pregnant werewolf girl was not joking. "I suppose you don't know much about me, do you? Tatia Petrova? The Originator of the Petrova bloodline and also known as the woman who has played with the Mikaelsons' hearts and minds for centuries. Of course you must know that history does repeat itself and it has been repeated with other brothers and my doppelgangers, meaning my followers. One of whom you are already familiar with, Katherine Pierce, also known as Katerina Petrova." Hayley looked at her for a moment before nodding. Tatia leaned back and smiled for a moment with her eyes closed. "We were perfect when we were human. At least, I saw myself as the girl who had everything. Two brothers who would have done everything for me. Niklaus and Elijah. The brother who loved me too much and the brother who didn't love me enough."

Hayley was afraid to ask who was who. She cleared her throat again and said, "I want to know what is so special about your blood that Klaus feels the need to take it and to keep you here alive in order to have more of it. What can the blood of a Petrova do?" "I was getting to that, if you would be patient." "I am not interested in hearing about your former love life, Tatia. I want you to get to the point." Tatia smirked and replied, "Afraid of knowing which brother was more into me? Perhaps it was the brother for whom you have already fallen for." "I have not fallen for any brother." "Keep telling yourself that, sweetie. I have been watching you and Niklaus since the moment I arrived in this house. I know all and see all." Hayley could feel her smirk, even though she was being serious. She really didn't want to get into this subject with a woman she hated and barely knew. "Tell me about the blood. Now." "I would have thought that with the experience you had with helping hybrids break their sire bonds, you would already know what is used to turn werewolves into hybrids." Hayley gaped at her for a moment and Tatia groaned. "You really are slow, or you just refuse to believe it, sweetheart. Niklaus is using my blood for hybrid transformations. If you put two and two together, you will realize that a hybrid army is what he needs in order to take his precious city back."

There was a moment of silence and Hayley stood up. "I don't believe you." She stated, angrily. "Believe what you want but this is what makes sense to me. Tell me, could it be possible that Niklaus has been plotting all along to free your pack of the curse and then turn them into hybrids to take his city back? The price you would have to pay to free your family of the curse, wolf girl. There it is. And you actually thought that Nik was doing this for you, out of the kindness of his heart. If you knew Niklaus as well as you thought you knew him, you would have known already that everything he does for someone comes with a price which needs to be paid. In your case, he frees your family and he has them for himself." Hayley shook her head, angrily and yelled out, "NO!" turning around and heading back inside the house, slamming the door of the cellar behind her, holding her forehead. She could feel herself getting dizzy by the minute. She didn't want to believe that Klaus would do something like this to her. He had been so sweet and kind to her and their child for that one moment when she was in bed earlier that day. How could she believe Tatia over him? But everything she said made perfect sense. Even what marcel told her made sense. _"He is my ally, but I still say that he has some skeletons in his closet and if you don't watch out, he is going to do you, just as he did me." "I don't think so." "Just because you are carrying his child that does not leave you immune to the consequences of his schemes. But I think you already know that."_ This was all true.

She held her forehead as she landed on the ground and closed her eyes, as the headache was worsening. "HAYLEY!" She could hear him scream as he picked her up into his arms, offering her the warm touch of his body. She felt his carry her. She leaned her head against his chest for a moment and felt even more ill, as she was placed on her bed in her room. He was not leaving. He closed the door and went over to her, touching her forehead as she opened her eyes slightly to look at him. "Are you alright, little wolf?" he asked as he caressed her face. Before she could respond, he added. "Sophie and Elijah have informed me of a new threat on our child. My mother, Esther. She will come to us. Sabine has foreseen our daughter in danger. We must protect her, together." He held her hand and she couldn't find the strength to be mad at him. Tears started running down her cheeks as he brushed them away, with a worried look on his face. "Hayley, what's wrong, love? Do not worry. We shall get through this together." She simply shook her head, biting her lip. "Please tell me it's not true." She managed to whisper. "What's not true?" he asked. More worried than ever. "Please tell me you're not planning on using Tatia's blood to turn my family into hybrids. Tell me Tatia is lying." She said and she could see his eyes were showing nothing but fear and regret.

**A/N: I think it's about time that I stopped with a cliffhanger, don't you think? The story is not going to have too many chapters left but it is getting exciting. I am leaving room for a sequel to this story. What do you think is going to happen? Will Klaus tell Hayley the truth about his plan?**

**Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


	20. Little Wolf and Littlest Wolf

**Previously in the story, Sophie has confessed to her secret plan to Father Kieran, after which she has been appointed Elder by the other witches. Klaus and Hayley got closer after the incident with Emily, making them wonder where they will go with their relationship. Sophie informed Elijah and Klaus separately about the vision Sabine had of Esther, as Hayley came clear with the way she has been keeping secrets from Marcel, putting off their romance and friendship. Elijah compelled Camille to leave town to avoid danger, as a favor to Kieran. After confronting Tatia about her blood, she learned Klaus' intentions towards her pack.**

**This chapter, Klaus reasons with Hayley, explaining the best way to protect her and their unborn daughter is through a hybrid army which could save all of them from the power Esther holds over the family. With Camille gone, Elijah gets in touch with Marcel, to help him prepare the army of vampires he needs for a possible reunion with the Great Mother of all witches. Davina is bothered by a disturbing message regarding the **_**Historia autem invicta **_**as she decides to take over as bartender for Sophie and Camille, at Rousseau's. Hayley and Marcel decide where they stand in their relationship, while Sabine pushes Sophie to make a choice. Will she stand with the Mikaelsons or with her Great Mother? Learning of Tatia's connections to Esther, Klaus has a final confrontation with his former lover, as Sophie is pushed into a corner.**

"Please tell me it's not true." She managed to whisper. "What's not true?" he asked. More worried than ever. "Please tell me you're not planning on using Tatia's blood to turn my family into hybrids. Tell me Tatia is lying." She said and she could see his eyes were showing nothing but fear and regret. He pulled back from her and averted his eyes from hers. "You visited Tatia?" he finally asked her and Hayley nodded after a moment. "She told me plenty of things I didn't know, including how her blood is used for creating hybrids. She said that she suspects that is why you keep her here that is why you took her blood. To create hybrids, isn't that right? You want to use my pack to create an army that would be loyal to you." Hayley stopped as she realized the words coming out of her mouth. He stood up from the bed and faced the window with his hands in his pockets, deep in thought. Hayley let out a small gasp as she tried to get out of bed and leave but at that moment, she felt a grab on her waist and she turned around, right in Klaus' arms. His face was one which craved forgiveness, but she was not going to offer it to him anytime soon. "Please, little wolf, listen to what I have to say." He whispered, taking in a deep breath. She shook her head and replied, "I have heard enough today, Klaus. No more. I am no longer going to be that werewolf girl you used so you can have your army. That is why…"

Realization hit on her face as she looked at him and whispered, "You were sleeping around with Tatia for a whole month, trying to get her to give up her blood in your favor. You needed my help from the start. When I asked you why you were interested in finding the _Historia autem invicta _and getting my pack rid of that curse, you made me believe that you were doing it for their support. I never would have thought that your plan was to force it out of them. And you used me! You used me from the very beginning. This is why you wanted me to be your partner. I was our key, your connection to my pack. That is why you slept with me. You had the impression that I would…" Her breathing hitched and she closed her eyes, feeling that she was close to having a heart attack as Klaus stared at her widely. "You actually saw me as Tatia, didn't you? You thought that by sleeping with me, you have achieved your goal at getting close to my pack…oh my God…and then you impregnated me and…I am having your child." She took another deep breath, as she felt that it would be the last time before she exploded and pushed herself away from him. "HOW COULD YOU?!" "Hayley, love, listen to me…" "I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU. YOU LIED TO ME AND YOU USED ME! YOU USED OUR CHILD!" Klaus shook his head, but Hayley had already pulled away from him and ran downstairs, picking up her phone and dialing a number. "Who are you calling?" he asked her, trying to reach for her phone. "I am sure Elijah would love to hear your little explanation." Hayley snapped at him.

"Love, you can call him but rest assured that he knew about my plan from the moment he came here." Hayley ended the call and dropped her phone on the couch in shock. Tears were brimming in her eyes as she whispered, "Elijah knew?" Klaus looked at her hurting and took her hands in his, and pulled her closer to him. "Hayley, I never meant to hurt you, love." "You knew how much I wanted to find my family because I wanted to feel secure and loved for the first time in my life. I wanted to feel like I belonged somewhere. You knew that and you took advantage of everything I have confessed to you from the first night we slept together in Mystic Falls. You followed me at Rousseau's and you offered to help me. I was thinking that maybe there was a side of you I haven't had a chance to see in Mystic Falls. I was hoping that you were different with me for a reason. I wanted to work with you…for some insane reason, I trusted you and I believed every word you said to me, and now…you tell me this. How could you do this? That pack is not only my family but it is our child's family as well. How could you do this to her?" She placed her hand on her belly in shock and Klaus continued to look at her, and then at her stomach. "Hayley, you need to calm down. You are saying irrational things." "AM I?" she yelled out again and he pressed a finger on her lips. "Sit down and please let me explain this to you."

"I don't want your little explanation. I want to leave, right now." Hayley told him firmly and picked up her bag and her jacket, heading for the door. Klaus immediately rushed over there and closed the door before she even had a chance to open it. "Hayley, please listen to me. You are no longer safe out there with my mother on the loose and neither is our child. You need to remain indoors and listen to my side of the story." He could see that she was hurting. But now realization hit him for a moment. She was hurt because she was right, she did trust him to protect and care for her, as much as she trusted him to protect their daughter. Tears were already flowing on her cheeks as he cupped them and made her look at him in despair. "I want you to listen to what I have to say, little wolf. I am not denying your accusations for what I have been planning for your pack but you must understand that the moment I found out you are carrying our child, I have only had the best intentions." Hayley shook her head but Klaus insisted as he looked at her. "Please, calm down and let me explain. Please." She didn't know what got into her. Just looking at him, made her feel sorry for her outburst and she finally decided to say yes and to listen to what he had to say to her.

They were finally seated on the couch, as Hayley did her best to wipe away her tears. "Why did you go to see Tatia?" Klaus asked her the moment she was finally calm. Hayley took a deep breath, looked at him for a moment and whispered, "Because I hate how you keep things from me and this was something important. How can you defend yourself now? What do you say?" "I say that I did wrong by not telling you the truth when I asked you to work with me. Love, at first…I was pretentious and greedy for an army of my own, so I can defeat Marcel and take back the city which is rightfully mine and my family's. Things have changed since then." "How have they changed?" she asked him and he was really hoping she wouldn't ask him. "You came into my plan, with your wit, spunk and spirit…and you really caught me off guard, little wolf. Never have I expected someone to make me feel the way you have, when you asked Davina to tell us the gender of the baby that you carry. Before you and this child came into my life…my goal was to have this city as my own. I will not abandon that goal, but what comes first is my daughter." Hayley's heart started beating faster when she felt his hands radiate warmth and support on hers. "You talk about your intentions and how much our child means to you, but this has nothing to do with the fact that you kept this from me, Klaus. How can you plot to have my family ripped of their…"

"I am trying to help you and your family." "Help me? What? Are you planning on turning me into a hybrid after I give birth to this child? You might as well kill me, Klaus. I told you in Mystic Falls that I would rather die than…" "Dying is not an option for me, little wolf!" he snapped at her and she stopped talking at once, realizing what he was telling her. "Really? Are you sure about that?" she asked him. "Are you implying that I would wish for you to be gone? I am not letting you out of my life, love. Regardless of out our relationship will be in the future that is to come, you are my daughter's mother and you are now…a part of my family. Those wolves out there, they are our daughter's family as well. I would never harm them and the reason I asked to accompany you on the last full moon was for this precise reason. I wanted to get to know them." "You said you wanted to find out more about Jackson." "Marrying him is out of the question, little wolf. Not as long as you are carrying our child. I will not have that insolent…" "Klaus! Jackson is a good man…and I was not planning a marriage with him." "Good, because I shall be the one to stop it." He told her with a small smile as Hayley smirked. "You're distracting me from the problem we have agreed to discuss."

"Not at all, little wolf. After I found out about your pregnancy, I did look into the future and you have no idea the countless of times Elijah has tried to convince me to let go of this foolish plan to turn your family into hybrids. I was willing to let go of it, seeing as those wolves would be part of my child's family…but I refused to let it go for a reason, for the exact reason that I want to protect my daughter. Sabine has just informed me, as I have mentioned earlier, that she has had a vision of my mother coming into town and our daughter is the exact reason why she is coming. I don't know what her intentions are but along the years, she has made it perfectly clear that she wants me and siblings gone for what we represent…immortal creatures. She will not be pleased with this child. I am sure of it. I want to find the _Historia autem invicta, _release your pack from the curse, as promised and then ask for their help to stand beside me and fight for our daughter." Hayley listened to him and her face turned serious after a while. "You want them to accept becoming hybrids, changing their lives to help us protect our daughter?" "Yes." Klaus looked at her, sincerity clear as day in his eyes, that Hayley believed him. He squeezed her hand, making her smile a little and look into his eyes as he whispered, "I want you to let me protect you and our daughter from my mother. I want you to help me convince your pack of what must be done."

"And what if they refuse to turn? You are going to force them?" Hayley asked him. Klaus shook his head. "I don't believe I will." Their eyes locked for a moment before Hayley whispered, "Will I be able to trust you from now on? Do you promise not to keep anymore secrets from me? Or is there something else you want to tell me now?" she asked him, hoping that she wouldn't lose faith in him completely. Klaus shook his head and whispered, "There is nothing more to say. I simply wish the best for my little wolf…and our littlest wolf." He placed one hand on her stomach as his other hand was holding hers gently. There was care in his eyes, the care Hayley wished to see from him, ever since she started her fling with Marcel. Their eyes met for another moment, before Klaus pulled back and whispered, "I suppose I do have a lot of things to do now. I need to contact Elijah and Marcel so we can see what we can do about the problem which is my mother." Hayley nodded and stood up, grabbing her bag. "I will go out and get some fresh air…put some things in perspective." "Very well, but please, stay safe." He told her and smiled at him. "I promise, I will." She opened the door and closed it behind her.

…

Elijah was not able to return to the plantation house after what happened the other night. He could not bear the thought of what he had done. But he was asked to do this by the uncle who wanted only for her to be safe. The Original Vampires sighed as he held her book in his hands, _Taming of the Shrew. _She offered it to him as a parting gift, before he kissed her again. It felt good to kiss her, because she was unlike any other girl he had encountered. All of his life, he had been mocked by Niklaus that he latched onto the women who were seen as damsels in distress. Elijah could never contradict him, as he knew that it was true. He was interested in women who showed him they needed the noble stud beside them, needy yet spirited women. Broken women. He had enjoyed fixing them throughout the years. The one woman he knew had ever been as exception for him was Tatia. She was his brother's and his first love. She was a known manipulator, just as the rest of her doppelgangers, but never a damsel. From the moment he realized he had played him, Elijah had started viewing women differently. But Camille was strong, and even in that weak human body of hers, she had been able to face a witch and many jinxed without fear. She had offered him hope and happiness. Elijah leaned back in his chair and thought about the first time he had met this woman. She had been so pleasing to the eye.

_"Taming of the Shrew." Someone whispered and Cami looked up from what she was reading and noticed a handsome man sitting next to her now, waiting for his order. He was quite handsome with short brown hair, high cheekbones, a strong jawline, and a straight nose. He was surely in his mid-30s and he looked like a truly noble man. Cami couldn't help but smile at him and asked, "You read it?" "Of course I have. A long time ago." The man pointed out. "What will it be?" Camille asked him, finally putting the book away. "Gin, please." After offering him the drink, Camille couldn't stop looking at him and the handsome man noticed it. "Can there be something which I can offer you?" "Perhaps your opinion on my favorite book." Cami said at once, not being sure what else she could talk about with him. He was a stranger, but something about him didn't make him such a stranger after all. They discussed what they could and the man was getting more and more intrigued. Who was she? And how was it that a woman so smart and beautiful was simply a bartender. He knew he couldn't possibly ask her something like this. It would be extremely rude of him. _

He had been a known stranger to her, and yet she helped him find his brother. Since then, he knew that he would have the pleasure of seeing her again. For a moment, he felt stupid in believing that he could ever have a future with a human. Camille was different. She was a woman who deserved to enjoy the many wonders of life and go through each step, as a student, then as a wife, as a mother and at last, as an elderly woman, awaiting her forever deep slumber, when her life would be taken away. Although Elijah couldn't deny that spending an eternity with Camille by his side did not seem to be something preposterous. He knew he needed someone. His brother Niklaus had Hayley, perhaps not in the romantic sense, but here was a woman, who was carrying his child, and accepting his brother for who he truly was. Camille was a woman who could provide him the comfort he needed, and the peace in life he desperately wanted. Maybe not through a child, but through something else. And just when he realized that he was falling in love with her, he had decided to compel her to leave town. How could he be able to live with himself like this from now on? He had wasted away his chance at being happy. But then, he had done that before, for the need and for pleasure of others. But Camille…she was a new change, a refreshing start for his life in New Orleans. He wanted her to stay, but knew she couldn't.

_ "Hey, who was that?" Elijah continued staring at the phone for a long moment. Kieran was right. Esther could be back for them, just as she had been back before. She would know of all the weaknesses in the city for them. Camille had become his weakness, and Elijah knew that he would never forgive himself if Mother went after her in order to get back at him. This girl was completely innocent. Stepping over to her, Elijah cupped her cheeks, making her gasp lightly. They looked at one another for a long moment, before he leaned in and brushed his lips against her, offering her a small kiss. The moment he pulled back, he could see a smile on her face. With a heavy heart, he looked at her firmly in the eyes and said, "You are to leave town today. Go to New York, but you won't forget the life you have here waiting for you when the time is right. You will not forget me, or my feelings for you." He pulled back from the compulsion and watched her get packing, with that smile still on her face._

"Elijah!" Someone exclaimed and Elijah snapped out of his thoughts, putting the book down as Marcel sat across from him. "You know, when you said that we needed to have a private talk, I didn't expect you to choose Rousseau's as the perfect place for that." When he didn't answer, Marcel sighed and whispered, "Hey, I heard from Kieran what you did for him. It's fine and I really appreciate it too. Cami will be safe now." "Yes, she will." Elijah agreed with a passive look on his face. He then cleared his throat and placed his hands in front of him, as he looked at Marcel. "I wanted to discuss with you the possibility of us forming an alliance. Sophie and Sabine have had visions of our mother Esther returning to town and coming after my brother's child. I am to protect my niece, using all means necessary. So, I suggest you provide me with a vampire army for when the moment comes." Marcel just laughed and leaned back. "You all Mikaelsons really have some nerve in you to demand from me. I am the King of the city, Elijah and the vampires answer to me." Elijah smiled and nodded. "Yes, which is why I am telling you to order them as King, to help me protect my niece."

"Look, I really do wish to help…" "Do not make this personal for a moment, Marcel because I am in no mood for that." Marcel opened his mouth and asked, "And what do you mean by making it personal?" "I know that things between you and Hayley are not as they had been once, but that is a problem between the two of you. What matters now is what happens to her child. Do you want it to be destroyed by our mother, due to her distasteful hatred towards immortal creatures? The child that belongs to Hayley and Niklaus is unlike any child that had ever been born. As Sophie has told me, the child shall be a tribrid, a combination of vampire, werewolf and witch. My niece needs your assistance, Marcel, so you tell your vampires to start securing the perimeter, or I will have to resort to more drastic measures." Elijah looked at him intensely when he spoke. "Fine, I will talk to them but they sure as hell are not going to be happy taking orders from your family." "If they wish to keep their lives, you tell them that they have no choice. My brother and I will no longer tolerate their behavior. This child is part vampire, part werewolf and part witch. She belongs to three factions of this city. I suggest that she receives help from all of them. My mother is not to be messed with." Marcel looked at him for a moment before nodding. Elijah stood up and left just as Marcel's phone started ringing. Looking at the caller ID, Marcel sighed as Hayley's name appeared.

Putting the phone to his ear, he said, "I thought we ended things the last time we spoke." _"We did, but I was just calling to let you know that I still care about you and want to be your friend." _She responded and he could feel himself smiling a little. "I know…but you still care for Klaus more." There was a pause before there could actually be a response from her mouth. _"Yes, of course I care for him, but not as you might think, Marcel. After all that has happened, I don't see a future for us. And I think that you never truly saw me as someone you could spend your life with either. We will always be connected through my parents and my rich history in the pack as a Labonair descendant, but I think we both know that you are still in love with Rebekah. You always will be in love with her. Nothing can change that."_ Marcel pursed his lips before answering, "Yeah, I kind of do know all that." _"Good." _"But you weren't there when Klaus pretty much threatened me if I didn't end my relationship with you." _"What? When did he do that?" _"Not long ago. It's his ego, Hayley. He does that all the time. It's as if you're his possession." _"He told me he cares about me and our child. That is all I ever wanted to hear. I don't care about the rest of assumptions." _"Hey, I believe you. And I can take his word for it. He does care for you…more than you know." _"What do you mean?" _"Nothing. We'll keep in touch. In the meantime, keep the hybrid happy and protect your child, will you?" _"Okay. You know I will."_

…

Sophie was pacing nervously in the cave with her hands rubbing against one another as she turned to Sabine. "Are you sure that is what you saw?" she asked and Sabine nodded. "Yes, Esther is coming for the child." "But…" "Sophie, you knew this would happen eventually. It was destined for it to happen. You and Jane Anne were chosen for the job. You found the right werewolf girl and you brought her in Klaus' attention, and in his life. A night spent well together, just as we expected, because they couldn't resist…and voila, the baby! You agreed to this." "I know I did, but that was before I met Hayley. I was jealous at the way she and Jane Anne were getting along, even though I knew that they were all pretenses to get on Hayley's good side so she would do exactly as we say. I refused to even pretend to be friends with her at the beginning but now that she is pregnant…" Sabine came over to her and touched her shoulder. "Are you having second thoughts about going through with this? I spoke to Kieran, Sophie, and he knows that it was you who made that confession. You feel guilty for planning all of this, don't you?" Sophie felt the tears welling up in her eyes. "How could Esther be so heartless? How could she plan for her son to have a miracle child and then take away his happiness like that?"

"She wants revenge for what he has done to her, meaning to take away his happiness. Give him the chance of having a child and then just take it away from him." Sabine explained and Sophie shook her head. "It's too cruel. I don't think I can go through with this. Hayley has been wonderful to me, okay? I have been a complete bitch to her and she has tried to be my friend despite everything. She wanted to console me after Jane Anne died. She needed a place to stay after the motel owner kicked her out and I refused to let her stay because I was a complete fool, and yet despite all that, she still wants to be my friend, and I have been backstabbing her all along. I can't do this anymore, Sabine, and if Klaus finds out…" "Well, you are the Elder now so I guess that leaves you a choice, but a choice which could affect all of us, because of Esther finds out that you won't go through with this plan, she is not going to like it, and we are all going to pay for it. Think hard, Sophie. Do you want this, or don't you?" "I told you, I don't want this." "Okay, no pressure. Just think about it for a moment. Should you tell Klaus and Hayley?" "Klaus won't let me live another moment." "But Hayley might save you. You said it yourself. She wants to be your friend and you have protected her and her child all this time. She must be grateful." "And am I to once again take advantage of her kindness towards me?" "You could make it up to her." "How?" "Find the _Historia autem invicta _and save her pack from this curse." "That is something Klaus wants to do." "Yet Klaus is using Hayley to get close to the pack in order to make them hybrids. He still wants the city, Sophie. He has not forgotten about the reason he came in this city in the first place." "Hayley hasn't forgotten her reason either."

The moment was ruined, and Sophie's phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID and put the phone to her ear. "Davina, hi. How's it going on the job? Are you okay filling up for me and Cami?" _"I just heard from Marcel that Cami left town. Why? Why did she leave?" _"Kieran wanted her niece away, especially with the new danger. Esther is coming to town for the child Hayley is carrying, according to Sabine." _"What are we going to do?" _"Well, it's good that Elijah compelled Cami to leave town. This way, nothing bad will happen to her. We have to look out for ourselves and since Hayley is carrying the miracle child, her life is at stake here. We have to stay put. Elijah is trying to convince the vampire army Marcel has to guard the plantation house." _"They won't stand a chance against someone like Esther. What about the werewolves? Hayley's heritage…" _"Hayley may be a Labonair, but the werewolves are cursed. You know that Klaus plans to get rid of the curse and turn them all into hybrids for his support and his child's." _"Does Marcel know about that?" _"Davina, that is none of his business and I beg of you not to tell him." There was a moment of silence before Davina whispered, _"You know that we must find the Historia autem invicta again if we have any chance at getting rid of that curse. Speaking of which…the reason I called…is because I had this weird feeling that I saw it."_

"What do you mean you saw it?" Sophie snapped at once and Davina replied, _"I thought I saw the storage, where I keep the wines. But as I looked again, it was gone. I don't know how it works. You were lucky you found it that one time, Sophie." _"My sister buried it near her grave. Now where do you suppose it is?" _"I don't know. All I know is that we need to find it before Esther does." _"Okay. If you see it again, Davina please let me know. Good luck on the job. Keep your eyes and ears open." _"Dido."_ They ended the conversation, but Sophie still held the phone in her hands. "Call, Sophie." Sabine told her. "Who to call? Klaus or Hayley to tell them? Either way, they'll both have my head and never trust me again." "Klaus has gone all protective. The safest thing to do is to tell Hayley. Try to explain the situation to her the best way you can." "The best way? I betrayed her. She won't give me a break and she is going to tell Klaus." "You don't have other choices, Sophie. You're the Elder. You must choose." Sophie looked over at her phone, thought for a moment and then pressed the dial button, putting the phone to her ear. _"Hey, Sophie. Listen, I am in town right now, not at home. What's up?" _Sophie closed her eyes and replied, "Hayley, there is something important I need to tell you."

…

Klaus made his way downstairs with his hands behind his back and an evil glint in his eyes. From the moment he opened the cellar door, he could hear her heart starting to beat faster. There was a wretched look on her face too. "Tatia." Klaus greeted her, politely as she stared at him, with hatred. "How could you do this to me? We were lovers once, Niklaus. You and Elijah were my boys. We loved and took care of each other. We have years of history and you are going to throw it all away for some werewolf girl you knocked up?" Klaus chuckled and whispered, "This has nothing to do with Hayley, I can assure you. Although, I certainly was astounded when she told me that you had threatened her and our child. I thought about ending you, but figured that your blood is still of use to me." Tatia scoffed. "I am sure Elijah does not know about this. If he did, he wouldn't hesitate to put a dagger in your heart." "Oh, my dear, you do know that those kinds of daggers only work on Original Vampires, not Original Hybrids. And in that department, it's just me." He then speeded forward and grabbed Tatia by her neck, raising her in the air and making it difficult to breathe. "I came here because I would like for you to explain to me the reason you told Hayley about the doppelganger blood." He held her neck for a moment before dropping her to the ground and she was laughing.

"Since she has history with helping hybrids break their sire bonds to you, I thought that she would know by now how a werewolf actually becomes a hybrid. You are one sneaky one, Niklaus, thinking that you could fool me. I can imagine that you came here because the pretty girl gave you a hard time about this." Klaus smirked. "As a matter of fact, after I explained my intentions, she has agreed to it." The smile on Tatia's face disappeared at once as she whispered, "What?" "Hayley is not as naïve as you might think. She may be attached to the pack that she has found, her long lost family but what matters more than them is of course, her daughter, our daughter." Tatia's breathing was hitching and Klaus could tell how frightened she was by his intentions. "When did we become this way? You used to worship me. Now you're just keeping me alive for that blood." "On the contrary, love, I think I have taken enough blood to help me turn a whole pack into my personal hybrid army. I don't know why you could be of any use to me right now. And since you have a habit of trying to turn people against each other in my home, I might as well just end your life now." He was about to grab her neck when she yelled and then rapidly said, "You can't kill me. I know where the book is!"

He stopped himself before he could lay a hand on her and looked at her intensely. "What did you just say?" When Tatia didn't answer, Klaus grabbed her and hissed. "You know where the _Historia autem invicta _is? Tell me right now." Tatia smirked. "Why? So you could help your little wolf free her pack and you can finish me off after you have used my blood to turn them into hybrids? Not a chance." "Tell me or you won't see the light of another day." Klaus threatened and whispered that in her ear, making her cringe. Before she could respond, the door opened and Klaus could hear Hayley's soft voice. "Klaus." He sighed as Tatia smirked as he dropped her to the ground. Hayley came downstairs and saw the two of them. "What is going on here?" she asked with her hands crossed over her chest at the sight. "He came here to kill me for telling you about my blood." Tatia said and Klaus growled at her, turning back to Hayley. "Do not listen to her, little wolf." "But you are clearly pissed that she told me. I am glad she did because I know you never would have, if it hadn't already been revealed to me." There was a hint of sadness in her voice, not of anger, as she went back upstairs. Klaus turned to Tatia and growled, "I am not done with you. You are going to tell me where I can find that damn book or I will end you." "We'll see. You don't have much time. Mommy dearest is coming, Niklaus." Klaus scowled and headed back upstairs, slamming the door after him and pulling Hayley into his embrace. "That was not anything…" "Klaus, I don't care about that. Sophie just revealed something shocking to me." "What? Where is she?" he asked her. "In the living room. But…promise me that you won't attack her."

…

Sophie was on the ground, whimpering in pain as Klaus crouched over her. "How dare you use us?! We have offered you our trust and our respect. The one blasted witch I actually did trust." He kicked her in the stomach and as Sophie yelled out in pain, Hayley grabbed Klaus' shoulders and turned him around to face her. "Please, don't do anything you will regret. Just let her speak, Klaus, please." "Hayley, she used us. She did this to us. She is the reason why you're pregnant." He didn't realize what he said until he saw her touching her stomach softly. "You see this baby as a burden? As something forced onto us? That might have been the original plan but this baby is the best thing that has ever happened to me, Klaus." This was the moment he needed, to think about their child, as Sophie was lying on the ground. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he felt Hayley's warm hand touch his cheek and pull his face towards her. "I am not happy with what she did either, but she has been on our side since we asked her to look after us. She hasn't affected our lives in any negative way. Let her speak." His eyes softened as he looked at her face, filled with care and support for him. He caressed her cheek softly, making her close her eyes at the comfort she was in turn receiving. Finally, he turned to Sophie and whispered, "Sit down on the couch, take a breather and then tell us everything you know.

After having endured pain in her stomach, Sophie was finally sat down on the couch, with Klaus, Hayley and Elijah sitting opposite her. She had told them everything they needed to know, from top to bottom. "I knew there was something fishy going on with you two Deveraux sisters when I came into town. You were always in the right place and at the right time." "Jane Anne and I were asked to do a job, and now when Esther comes, the job will be completed. Your child is in danger and she must be protected. It was created so it could be taken away from you, Klaus, your last chance of finding happiness in your life. It is the perfect revenge. But like many of them. Sabine's visions can be interpreted in different ways. We do not know for sure what Esther's intentions are. We just know that she is coming and she is coming because of the baby." There was a moment of silence as Klaus and Hayley looked at one another. He placed his hand on her own, affectionately, as he could see the worried look on her face. She smiled sadly in return, caressing her small baby bump.

**A/N: We are going to have another skip of time. Another month, so we can have another full moon and Hayley reuniting with her pack, telling them all about Klaus' plan. Do you think Tatia really knows where the book is or was she just bluffing to save her skin?**

**Warning: If you were wondering about the secrets behind the history of Andrea Labonair, rest assured that the next chapter, with Esther's arrival come shocking discoveries which will answer all of your questions. **

**Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews! **


	21. The Eyes Are The Windows To The Past

**In the previous chapter, Klaus offered Hayley a proposal about transforming her wolves into hybrids for better protection of their child. Caught up in his melancholy of having to say goodbye to Camille, Elijah decided to put his abilities to the test when he demands Marcel, to be in charge of a vampire army to protect his niece from Esther. As Sophie and Sabine debated on whether Klaus and Hayley should know the truth about the original plan or not, Davina had the impression she had seen the **_**Historia autem invicta **_**at Rousseau's. Marcel and Hayley ended their romance, as Klaus punished Tatia for her choice of words. The revelation of Sabine's vision brought fear for the family. **

**This chapter, a month has passed again and Hayley decides to meet with her werewolf brethren in the bayou. As Klaus tags along, the werewolves, especially Jackson reply to the Original Hybrid's proposal in a not so very pleasant way. Deciding to place Camille out of his mind, Elijah makes an unexpected call to a certain person he has not heard from for a long time, as Tatia figures out a way to escape the cellar, only to face the consequences of not being able to complete her mission. Sophie and Sabine get lost in a world of paranoia when the **_**Historia autem invicta **_**starts appearing in many places. Marcel rounds up the vampires at the plantation house and the compound as an unexpected call lightens up his day. Finally, after a heartfelt moment between her and Klaus, Hayley decides to get some sleep, being awakened by an unimaginable force. **

The full moon could be seen clearly in the sky, as the pack had now taken their human forms. Jackson came over to Hayley and hugged her when they could finally see each other. "How have you been?" he asked her with a cheeky smile and she could see him looking at her baby bump, but there was no happiness shown on his face. Hayley knew why. He was hoping that there would be something between them since he had revealed that they were supposed to be married by their parents, had Hayley not been moved away from the pack. "Both the baby and I are fine, but Jack…we have a problem." His face looked serious and Eve stepped closer to them. "What is it, my child? You can tell us." She encouraged Hayley to finally speak her mind. "The witches have had a vision that Klaus' mother is going to come for this baby. I am going to need your help to protect my daughter." Hayley told them. "Of course, my dear. You are one of us, after all, and the Labonair Queen. What can we do?" Eve asked her and before Hayley could reply, a voice could be heard from the shadows as Klaus stepped forward.

He had his smirk on his face which made Jackson growl. "What are you doing here, hybrid? As I recall, you are not welcome among us!" "Oh let's not be too hasty, now. The child Hayley is carrying is half mine as well. It practically makes us family already." The smirk did not disappear from his face as he could see the fear starting to develop in their eyes but Jackson was the only one looking at him with pure hatred. "Jack, please, listen to him. He is the one who is going to explain to you the plan and rest assured that nothing will happen to you." Hayley told him and the wolves' attention turned to Klaus as he started speaking. "I happen to be in possession of original doppelganger blood. The blood can be used to turn werewolves into hybrids, as you very well know, I have had plenty of experience in my past. I am offering you the chance to become a greater part of the New Orleans society, but also the chance to prove yourselves protective of your blood, the blood which runs in my child's veins, and Hayley. My mother, all-known powerful witch has sent messages of her arrival. In any case, she comes to harm her own grandchild, I wish for the unborn heiress to be well protected. Hence, I ask of you to complete a noble and selfless act, by drinking this doppelganger blood and turning yourselves into hybrids. An army shall be created and Hayley and her child will have all the protection they both need."

There was a silence among the group of werewolves when Jackson snarled, "You have real guts, Hybrid. You come here and you practically ask us to willingly submit and become your little hybrid army?" he asked and Klaus' smirk disappeared replaced with a frown as he stepped closer to him and snarled, "Well since you decide to put it that way, it could be arranged." Hayley stepped in between them before things got messy and whispered, "This isn't helping our daughter's case, Klaus. We need all the help we can get right now." Klaus looked at her for a moment before taking a step back from Jackson, but eyeing his with contempt. Jackson and Eve looked at one another, before Eve said, "Hayley, I am sorry. We wish to could help you but we cannot." "Maybe take some time to think…" "There is no time to think, my child. We don't have long before we turn back into our wolf forms. We have been cursed for as long as I can remember." Hayley turned to Klaus with a look of hope in her eyes. "I think that we can find the _Historia autem invicta _soon, can't we, Klaus? Davina said she has a lead. We can find it, get rid of the curse and then maybe…" "There is no bloody time! My mother is coming, Hayley!" Klaus snapped at her. Hayley was taken aback by his answer and then silently looked back at the pack that was retrieving. Eve came forth and kissed the top of Hayley's forehead. "I know you mean well, and I will be praying for you and that sweet baby every day, but there is nothing we can help you with right now."

Hayley took a moment to process what was happening before nodding and then she watched as the wolves retreated in the darkness. She caressed her baby bump when she felt Klaus' hand on her shoulder, turning her to him. "I believe it is time we head back to the plantation house. Marcel has already spoken to them to offer you the protection necessary as Elijah and I take care of our mother." Hayley looked at him for a moment before starting to walk back to their car. He groaned when he saw the look on her face and caught up with her. "What have I done now, love?" "You know what. You told me that you wanted to join me on this full moon in order to get to know the family of your future child better. You acted exactly as you acted last month. You threaten Jackson indirectly…" She could hear him scoff as he used his hybrid speed to end up in front of her, stopping Hayley from walking any further. "Love, as I remember correctly, he was the one who was threatening me and he doubted my intentions towards my child. He believes that I would use their filthy pack…" "Klaus, just stop." Hayley put her hand up before she could hear anything more coming out of his mouth. "Tonight was not about your ego. It was about our daughter and what is best for her. What will be best for her, when we have finally faced Esther? This city needs to be her home, her true protection. I don't want her to have my childhood, or even yours." "Then let me do what I believe is right for the safety of both you and our unborn child."

She took a moment to look at him before he pouted, making her laugh at his effort to bring out his puppy-dog eyes. "Look, Klaus, I do trust you. I know that you are doing the right thing and maybe my family just misunderstood back there, but you must give them the right impression so they don't think that you are up to something. You did however plan on forcing them to become hybrids before I found out the truth. What changed? Why aren't you dipping down doppelganger blood down their throats and snapping their necks right now?" she asked him, taking him aback. "I did have a month to think about what you have said to me, love. I need to earn their trust if I ever want them on my side. You and our child are going to help me with that. I cannot force them to do anything but I can do is to show my superiority in front of Jackson. He is not the alpha of this pack so he should learn his place." Hayley could see that jealous look in his eyes as she scoffed with a small smile on her face. "What is it going to take for you to stop being so mean to Jackson and just let him be? He is more part of that pack than you will ever be, Klaus. He is not trying to control the pack against you or anything so give him a break."

"Your strategy is not the best one, Hayley." "I believe it is." She crossed her hands over her chest and faced him; raising her chin and making him chuckle at how she was showing her superiority in front of him. "Pardon me, I suppose I should start calling you Queen." He whispered huskily, making a small blush appear on her cheeks as she heard that. What was it about that which excited her so much? The way he spoke to her…it intrigued her. Hayley couldn't deny how close they have become for the past month ever since he had stopped lying to her about his plans, keeping her informed with any update and the care he always showed for her and their child. Hayley was able to realize that is what she was looking for in Marcel at the time. Right now, she didn't need his support anymore. She had the father of her child caring for her the way she always wanted him to. Klaus sighed and cupped her cheek, making her shiver as he whispered, "It is you who is supposed to step up and be their Queen, love. I trust you more than anyone else to lead that pack, because I know we can cooperate…" Hayley smiled at the thought and Klaus rubbed his thumb on her cheekbone as he added, "…you will have your chance once we find the _Historia autem invicta _once again." Hayley's smile disappeared. "Klaus, the last time Sophie found it, she did it by chance. You have to understand that we can't get that chance back. Davina has been traumatized for months. She keeps telling Sophie of places she might have seen the book but it's not there."

"Yes, I know that. You have nothing to worry about. I trust that those blasted witches are going to find the book in time so we can end this. And if my mother sets foot in the city, I ask that you let me deal with her. Do you understand, little wolf?" Hayley rolled her eyes and whispered, "Yes." As he let go of her cheek. They walked back to the car in silence, but Hayley could feel him looking at her. She was afraid to return the gaze because of the feelings building up deep inside of her stomach. Why was she acting that way around him? Klaus looked at her from time to time as he was driving. She had put on her seatbelt and looked out the window, with her fingers to her lips. She may have been lost in thought about her future and her child's future but she could still feel his gaze on her. It helped her feel safe somehow.

…

Drinking up a couple of glasses of bourbon, Elijah put the bottle back on the table, as he pulled out his phone and scrolled over the list, thinking about calling his brother, but he probably wouldn't want to disturb him while he was negotiating with the werewolves. Marcel was most likely busy convincing the vampires to start patrolling around the plantation house. He finally reached to Camille's phone number. He stared at the number a long time, thinking about calling her to see how she was adjusting to her new life in New York. He feared that she would find someone, but he had compelled her not to forget about him and their relationship for the past months. Until the city was safe, Elijah knew that she couldn't come back to him and make him laugh, treat him with her psychological jokes and her humor on the book which represented their relationship, _Taming of the Shrew. _He averted his eyes from the phone and looked at the book she had offered him, their book, still sitting on the table. Elijah thought about opening it, reading it as he knew he hadn't seen a word from this book for centuries. Putting the phone down, he stood up and picked up the book, sitting in an armchair by the fireplace, he started reading, when his phone rang. Immediately, he picked it up, looking at the caller ID.

The number he was seeing shocked him and he immediately answered. "Rebekah, is it really you?" he asked, hoping that he was not being deceived by anyone. _"It's me, Elijah." _He heard his sister's voice after so long. "What happened? Why are you calling me?" _"I haven't spoken to you in a long time and I kind of miss my two brothers who always get into mischief. I wish you would let me come back to you both but I…" _"Rebekah, you know perfectly well that you are always welcome to come home. This city is our home." _"Elijah, Nik and I have not seen eye to eye for a long time." _"He could use your help right now and the mother of his child could use it too." _"Oh yes, how is this Hayley girl by the way? How is she putting up with our brother?" _"Really well. They have formed a stronger bond since Hayley got pregnant with his child. But we have a different situation at the moment. I witch I told you about, Sabine, has had a vision of our mother coming back to New Orleans and the reason is Niklaus and Hayley's baby." _"Are you sure these witches' visions are correct? By any chance, they could be wrong." _"I personally trust Sophie and Sabine and I know they won't let us down."

_"How is Nik handling the situation? Is he being overprotective of Hayley? I know how he always was with me. It might drive her crazy. But she get over it once the baby is born." _"As a matter of fact, our brother seems quite attached to this girl and I doubt it has much to do with the baby she is carrying. He has kept her close to him since the moment he came into town and met her here. Apparently, they have spent another night together in Mystic Falls before coming here." _"What? How come we didn't know about that? I thought that he was infatuated with Caroline Forbes at the time. Why would he sleep with Hayley?" _Elijah chuckled. "I think you will understand when you meet her, Rebekah. She is beautiful, bright, witty, challenging, impulsive, cunning, free spirited…something Niklaus likes in a woman." _"Odd. I always saw him being into blondes." _"Perhaps…but Hayley might be somewhat different for him, and he likes it. You know how Niklaus is…" _"Well, I know Nik has infatuations and attraction, one night stands but I doubt that he would choose one woman with whom he would spend the rest of his eternity with. I just can't see it possible." _Elijah took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, we shall see."

_"What else is going on in your life, brother? Besides our mother?" _"I met someone. Someone special." _"Really? You? Describe her at once." _Elijah chuckled and whispered, "She is the smartest woman I have ever met. She is a student with a degree in psychology, but she worked as a bartender here at Rousseau's. She has golden blonde hair and soft white skin. Her favorite book is _Taming of the Shrew_, which has incidentally become my own favorite, and I am eager to start reading it once more for my own pleasure…and she is the one woman who has brought back pure humor in me, after I had left it behind for a long time. Camille O'Connell." _"That is wonderful. But why are you speaking about her in the past tense?" _"I had to let her go." _"What? Why would you do that?" _"For her own safety. Now that Mother is coming back, I know that she will use anything Niklaus and I find dear against us. Meaning Hayley is as much in danger as their child is." _"Please, take care of yourself, brother and keep me informed with new events soon." _"Rebekah, I beg of you to return to us." _"I promise that for you, I will think about it. For now, I just want to enjoy my freedom from the family I have been bound to for eternity. Goodbye, Elijah." _Rebekah disconnected the call before he could say anything else.

…

She thought that this was best for her. She would get out of here and find her own way now that Emily was dead. "Esther will help me. Great Mother." Tatia mumbled as she played with the lock of the door, finally managing to open it, hoping that no one was at home. The moment she went out, she could feel Elijah in the living room and she could hear his voice. He was clearly talking to someone on the phone. This was her chance, right now. Tatia had been looking forward to this escape for the past month. Niklaus had treated her too poorly for her to ever find herself in that man's arms again. She went towards the door and opened it, tip-toeing outside. Closing the door behind her, Tatia ran for her life, knowing that the only safe place for her right now was Lafayette's Cemetery, the place where she came from. The Great Mother had resurrected her for a purpose and now, she was seeking her help after the death of Emily.

Arriving there, Tatia caught her breath and yelled out, "Please help me, Esther!" There was no answer and the cemetery suddenly seemed empty. At once, she could feel a voice speaking to her from the sky. _"You have indeed been foolish to let your emotions get in the way of your job." _Tatia could feel tears brimming in her eyes as she shook her head frantically, and lay down on the ground. "No, I will be good, I promise. I will seduce your sons…" _"It is too late now…and I no longer need your help. It would seem that Niklaus has indeed fallen in love with the child…and with its mother, just as I presumed he would. You may come back now, Tatia. Your spirit belongs to the dead." _"NOOOO!" Tatia yelled out and she could feel the life leaving her body for the second time and her body evaporating into thin air as Esther took her. Another body, which frightened many others made its appearance in the cemetery, with her hair cut to her shoulders, and an elegant gown draped all over her. Esther Mikaelson took a deep breath and started walking.

"SOPHIE!" Sabine yelled out and Sophie opened her eyes in terror. "What? What happened?" she asked Sabine, confused. "You passed out on me. What did you see? Was it some kind of a vision of yours?" she asked her, curiously. "Yeah, it most likely was a vision." "What did you see?" "I saw Esther. She has come back, and she has killed Tatia again. Sabine, I think we need to get ready…" Her voice trailed off and her eyes widened as she pointed at something, making Sabine scared. "What are you doing? Sophie, what do you see?" she asked her. Sophie simply started to shake her head in confusion and whispered, "I can see it. It's there." "It's what there?" Sabine asked her, frustrated. "Something! There! It's the _Historia autem invicta._" Sabine rolled her eyes. "Sophie, you are imagining this whole thing. There is nothing there. Sophie!" Sabine exclaimed but the witch had already started jumping around, trying to catch something. "It's everywhere!" Sophie started crying as she covered her ears with her hands. She kept hearing the voice, telling her that the book was everywhere around her. "WHERE!?" Sophie screeched and finally she felt a slap coming from Sabine.

Sophie covered her face in shock as Sabine took a deep breath and shook her head. "What the hell is the matter with you?" she asked her. "You were acting all crazy. Take a deep breath right now and tell me what you saw. Or rather, what you heard." Sophie whispered, "There were people whispering to me. It scared me for a moment. I don't know what I saw…what I heard. They said something about the book being found in the enemy's hands. That it's close to us but far away. I can't understand it." "What do we do now?" "Let's just call Klaus and let him know. Esther could be close by and maybe she already has the _Historia autem invicta. _If the book is back in the owner's hands, there is no way that we are getting it back now. Call him and tell him he needs to get those vampires around the house and he needs to keep an eye on Hayley for a while now."

…

He put his phone to his ear as he listened everything that Sophie was frantically telling him. Hayley looked back towards him as they both got out of the car. "Tatia has escaped?" he whispered in shock and Hayley's eyes showed anger and fright at the same time as she heard that. _"It's what I dreamt, Klaus. It was so real. Tatia escaped and went to the cemetery where she was hoping to receive your mother's forgiveness, but instead, Esther used the energy from her body to revive her own. She is back, Klaus. Your mother is back and she knows how attached you are to Hayley and the baby. You need to keep them protected." _Rubbing his forehead, Klaus nodded as whispered, "Let me know if something new shows up and keep looking for that damn book." He ended the call and walked back towards the house in anger, with Hayley at his side. Once opening the door, Elijah came to him desperately. "Niklaus, Tatia is gone!" Klaus smirked and said with sarcasm, "You don't say! And where were you, might I ask, dear brother, that you didn't hear her leave? Or were you too busy mourning the pretty blonde bartender?" "Niklaus don't start with me…" Klaus brushed him aside and headed for the cellar as Hayley offered Elijah an apologetic look.

The cellar was empty just as he expected and Klaus sighed. "I really could have used some more of her blood…and I think she truly knew where the _Historia autem invicta _is. Now, we have lost all chance of finding it and my mother…" He turned around as he could see Hayley looking at him with worry on her face. He then headed to the living room, where Elijah was waiting. "What do we do now, Niklaus?" "It is no longer of use. Tatia had the blood I needed to create hybrids but that shall not happen anytime soon as the werewolves have refused us. Now, we must face our mother with a simple army of vampires. I suggest you stop pouting and head over to the French Quarter to see what Marcel is doing." No longer planning on arguing with him, Elijah nodded and left the house, as Klaus took a glass and threw it into the fire. At once, he felt the soothing arms of hers on his back, making his muscles relax at her touch. There was a small smile on his face, as he turned around and pulled Hayley into his arms. "I do need your comfort at times, little wolf. I have forgotten how well you knew me." She smiled in return and accepted his touch. "You need to take it easy. As long as you are here, nothing can happen to me and our child. I will fight for what we have." She whispered and pointed at her belly.

He looked down and couldn't help but lean his hand over and touching her belly, whispering, "I am eagerly awaiting her first kick." Hayley smiled and whispered, "That won't happen for a couple more months, you know." "I can wait, as you promise me that it will be worth my time wasted." At first, Hayley looked at him in shock, as she didn't expect these words, but when she saw him smirk, she playfully hit his arm and said, "You're impossible." "I know. Which is why you tolerate me, love. I doubt any woman in your position would have lasted this long, having to put up with my tantrums." He caressed her face as she smiled. "And you don't have to worry…because I am not planning on going anywhere." She couldn't stop the words from coming out of her mouth and once she realized what she said, Hayley bit her lip, trying to look away. He didn't know how to feel about what she said. It was a complete shock for him that she didn't plan on leaving him with the child, or leaving him without the child. He was not parent-material and she knew that, and yet, she stayed, and she accepted to carry this child, because it was not only his, it was hers too, and if there was one person in the world who could understand the true importance of family outside of himself, it would be Hayley.

"I…I meant that I…" Hayley was trying to find her words again as her hands found themselves on his chest and she was looking at him in the eyes. He accepted these hands with a smile and leaned forward to press a kiss on her forehead, making her eyes shut in comfort, as he lingered his lips there. "Sophie has asked for me to take care of you tonight and that is exactly what I shall do. I need you to go to bed and get some rest, little wolf." She rolled her eyes and whispered, "Klaus, I may be pregnant but how many times do I have to remind you that I am not a child? I can take care of myself and make decisions for myself." "Yes, you can do that but at the moment, you are under my protection and I thought this was what you wanted, for me to care for you and our child." Hayley smiled and kissed his cheek, whispering, "Yes, that is what I want." Before she headed to her room, leaving a grin on his face.

…

"Alright! We're heading into war here!" Marcel yelled out as the vampires have finished nourishing themselves. "The destination is the plantation house at the edge of the city. There will be a woman carrying Klaus Mikaelson's child, who will need protection. We head over there right now!" He tried to be as firm and as optimistic with them as possible, but Marcel could see that it was absolutely no use. The vampires would not understand his decision to do this for Klaus Mikaelson. He had betrayed him, but Marcel was doing this because of Hayley, and what she had represented in his life, as well as the innocent child she was carrying. This wasn't about Klaus at all, and Marcel made sure to remind them. Just as he was about to close down the compound and start his way to the plantation house, his phone started ringing. Looking at the caller ID, Marcel sighed as he realized the phone number was not being shown, and placed the phone to his ear. "Who is this?" he asked and at once, he heard a soft murmur, her voice, _"Hello, Marcellus." _Marcel nearly dropped the phone to the ground, not having heard from this woman for a century. "Rebekah?" he asked in a whisper.

_"Yes. So it's true then. My brothers weren't lying. You are alive, and well. And I hear that the city is yours now." _Marcel pursed his lips and replied, "Yeah, it is, and it could have been better had Klaus not dropped by around here to create problems for me. Now your mother is on the loose and I have no choice but to send the vampires to protect Hayley and the baby." _"Yes, I heard about that too." _There was a moment of silence and Marcel started getting frustrated. "Listen, I don't understand why you're calling me out of all people. You should be mad at me for faking my own death and then taking the city for myself." _"I am proud of your accomplishments, I just can't believe that you're alive. I missed you so."_ "I am alive…and I want to see you…I want to talk to you in person not like this. Not on the phone, Rebekah." _"New Orleans is too painful for me to be there, and as I hear, there is enough trouble going on, with my surprising unborn niece. I hope the mother will be well." _"If you are not coming, then why did you call me? To show me what I am missing or something?" He was getting angry at the thought that she knew he was alive and was still miles away.

_"I already told you that I can't come, and I wanted to hear your voice, to offer you something." _"Offer me what?" _"A chance to join me, Marcellus. Come to me…leave the city." _He thought that he couldn't hear her correctly. "What do you want me to do? Leave my city? Why would you ask that of me?" _"Because after all this time, I love you, Marcellus, and I want to be free of a place which has brought me so much pain. I want to be free of my family. I want to be free with you. Leave the city to Niklaus and Elijah and come to me. You know that they will take care of it and all the communities. I can sense it from your tone that you miss me just as much as I miss you." _"Rebekah…" _"This is not your battle, Marcellus. Think about it and call me if you want to come to me, so I can give you the location." _She hung up before he had a chance to say anything else.

…

Sleeping was doing her good, until the moment Hayley felt a rush of coldness around her and she got out of bed, touching her stomach. Her mouth dropped in horror to realize that she had not touched the wooden floor of her bedroom and was in a place she didn't recognize at all. "KLAUS!" Hayley called out desperately and looked around to see that she was in what looked like the bayou, in pure nightfall. She yelled out his name again, until a shadow of a woman appeared before her. "Who the hell are you and where am I?" Hayley asked herat once, keeping her grip on her small baby bump. The woman stepped into the light of the moon and whispered, "He can't hear you, child. No one can." "He will come for me. I know he will." Hayley said at once. "Yes, I am sure that his care for you and the baby has heightened over the months. I have never expected my son to act this protectively over you." Hayley looked at her for a moment in shock and then whispered, "You're Esther." The woman with short blonde hair smiled and nodded. "Yes, indeed." "What do you want from me? You leave my baby alone or…" "Hayley, dear, believe me that it is not your child I am after. I have only come to offer you a warning of a greater enemy who is out to destroy the child you are carrying, to use her for selfish needs…but that is not me."

"Sabine had a vision…" "Yes, she did. That your child would bring me here, and here I am, but not to hurt her." Hayley snorted. "It was your plan to have me pregnant all along, Esther. You forced Jane Anne and Sophie…" "I couldn't have brought Niklaus the light he needed in his life without a couple of lies, my dear. You see, realizing that there was no possible way that I would ever be able to kill my children and avenge my witch sisters, who have lost their faith in me, I have decided to offer him the possibility which could cure him of his anger, and resentment and brutality…true love. I lied to the witches of New Orleans, telling them that I was willing to do this in order to take the child away from Niklaus. That is not the case, I can assure you. I wish for him to have the joy of being a father, the joy of being loved by a woman…because only that, will be able to heal his soul, and to stop the pain he inflicts on innocent people." Hayley listened closely to what she was saying. She couldn't believe her ears. "Why me?" was the only question that came into her mind. Esther smiled and whispered, "I have been watching Niklaus for a very long time…and I knew that I needed to find the right woman for him in order to find his happiness." "Then you have the wrong girl. I am not the one he finds himself romantically attracted to. It's the blonde from Mystic Falls."

Esther looked at her for a moment before saying, "Hayley, I was talking about true love, not infatuation, which I believe my son has had with many women since Tatia broke his heart. But there was one girl he loved more than Tatia. Before her…there was someone else. And I have decided to bring that someone back in his life, because I know she can be the cure to his broken soul." Hayley frowned and looked around desperately. "What do I have to do with any of this? Between Klaus and I…there is nothing. We wouldn't be together if it wasn't for the baby. I wouldn't have had any connection to him at all." Esther smiled before whispering, "I believe it is time for you to remember, Hayley." "Remember what?" "Your life…before your life." "What are you talking about?" "You always wanted to know everything about your heritage…and Andrea Labonair. This is the reason you came to New Orleans. Now, I can offer you the knowledge you lost." "I lost?" Hayley repeated in confusion. Esther placed her hands on Hayley's face and murmured, _"Nunc vos recordabor."_ Her vision was now blurry and the moment she opened her eyes again, Hayley could see…a village, with people from the medieval times. "What is going on?" she whispered to a woman, but the woman moved past her without even hearing her.

"_Niklaus, you can't catch me!" a little girl called out, as she laughed and started running. The little boy, about 14 years old, with curly sand-colored hair, followed right behind her with a known smirk on his face. "Hey come on now, Niklaus. You must not give into these childish games. You know how mad Father gets. Besides, you shouldn't be spending time with her." An older boy, in his teenage years, with dark black colored hair stepped over and grabbed a hold of his brother's jacket. Niklaus pushed his hand away and rolled his eyes. "Father knows about Andrea." "Yes, he does, and he is not pleased with her. He has warned me that if you do not stop playing with her, he will go to drastic measures to keep her apart from you." "Why?" Niklaus asked. "Her father is suspected to be a werewolf." "That is not true. Her father died when she was born. Her mother lives in our village." "Niklaus, do not take any chances. Remember what Father said." "Elijah, Andrea and I are friends. I won't stop seeing her." The two brothers parted ways._

…

_ Andrea picked up a flower and put it in her hair, smiling as Niklaus approached her. "What took you so long? I told you, you couldn't catch me." "Sorry. My brother was giving me lectures not to see you again because of what Father thinks." The girl gently bit her lip and looked at him, worried. "Then you must do as Elijah says, Niklaus. You can't be seen with me anymore." "I refuse to believe it's true. Your father died when you were a baby. You are not a werewolf." She held his hands and kissed his cheek gently with a smile. "You always believed in me, Niklaus. Thank you." He touched her hand softly and whispered, "I painted…" "Again? Whatever made you think of this?" "I enjoy colors. I see through them and they see through life. I wish I had more colors with which I can offer images." "You are talented indeed. It is a pity that your family does not find your art attractive." _

_He was offering her an intense gaze, which made Andrea look away at once, blushing, wildly." Without giving her a fair warning, he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers. Andrea smiled when he pulled back, making him blush slightly at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" "That was sweet. I never thought of you to have that kind of courage." Niklaus smirked again and said, "I think things will be different when we grow older, Andrea." "How so?" "I will fall in love with you."_

_ "Why do you say that? Just because we are good friends, Niklaus…" "This is not about friendship anymore. I really like you, Andrea and I will ask my father to get us married when we are older." Andrea gasped. "Your father will beat you. You come to me every night he does so, in fury. He won't accept me into his family. He doesn't like my mother and he doesn't like me." "ANDREA!" someone called out from the distance and the girl turned around to see her mother standing there, waving for her to get back into her hut. Andrea pulled her dress right and kissed Niklaus' cheek, whispering, "I would gladly become your wife." He couldn't stop her from leaving, so he pulled her close to him and pressed his lips against hers for another gentle kiss. Little did they know that they were being watched, by Niklaus' father, himself. _

…

_ The witch was brewing her potion, looking at the man who was forcing her to do this. "Mr. Mikaelson, are you sure you want to do this to your own son? And this child, this girl, she has harmed no one." "She will soon, Ayanna. She will, soon. She is a curse on this earth. She does not deserve to be in our kind, when her father murdered my first born, Aaron!" he snapped at her. "We do not know of him to be her father." "She is a werewolf, as is her mother. They are hiding. We cannot prove but we can eliminate the threat to Niklaus and the rest of my children without anyone knowing. You shall do this…and you mustn't tell anyone about it. You shall also erase Niklaus' memory of ever meeting her." Ayanna nodded as she mixed her herbs. "The potion I am brewing is going to enchant her. She will be dead in this world, and then she will be reborn in another life. This is the only sort of death I can produce." "I don't care. This is perfect. This way, I can be assured that she and Niklaus will never cross paths again. That boy should know better…"_

_ He stopped talking as Andrea slowly entered the hut with a small smile on her face. "Mr. Mikaelson! Whatever is it that you wanted to speak to me about?" Mikael showed her a smile as he stepped over to her and roughly pulled her by the arms, and slammed her down on the table, as she screamed. Ayanna dipped a cloth in the potion and placed it on the girl's face, chanting, "__Quid sit__scire__et__recedet__illam miseram__retexere__. __Praebeat__uires__da__scutum__eunti__ad__alium__mundum.__Mundus,__in quo nondum quisquam__novit__. __A__ubi__vult__inveniet.__" The girl screamed as her body started to dissolve. After a couple of moments, her body turned to ash, which Ayanna collected at once. "I will get rid of that." "No__. If she is to be born in another lifetime…she needs this. I will keep it safe for the spell to work." _

…

Hayley's eyes flashed open and she could see that she was once again in the bayou. Esther let go of her head and pulled back and watched as the tears dripped from the werewolf girl's face. "That was Andrea Labonair?" she asked in a whisper and Esther nodded. "And Klaus knew her. I knew he did. He loved her." "She was the only girl who really captured his heart, his true heart." Hayley shook her head and whispered, "He lied to me." "He did not lie to you, because Andrea Labonair ceased to exist in his life after she was killed. My husband made sure that our witch would erase his memory of her. So Niklaus has never known true love afterwards." Hayley wiped away her tears from what she had seen and whispered, "She looked a lot like me." Esther smiled as she stepped over to Hayley and placed her hand on her shoulder. "That is because she is you, Hayley." "What?" "You are Andrea Labonair. You died by Mikael's hands, and as Ayanna predicted, a millennium later, you were reborn. You were reborn 20 years ago as Hayley. The people who adopted you were Crescent Wolves also, and your descendants, Jack and Annabelle Labonair. You are the girl my son loved. You are your own ancestor, Andrea Labonair." Hayley backed away in shock. "What?" a voice, barely a whisper was heard. The two women spun around, as Klaus was standing there, in shock, with Elijah, Sophie, Marcel and Davina by his side.

**A/N: Shocking isn't it? This was the plot twist I had in mind all along. Hayley IS Andrea Labonair, the first girl Klaus loved when he was still human, the one girl Mikael took away from him. What do you think about Esther's appearance? Do you think she is telling the truth by saying that there is a greater evil that wants to harm the child and that she is not the one?**

**The next chapter will be the last one, but don't fret. There will be a sequel. **

**Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews! **


	22. It's Hayley, Not Andrea

**Previously, on Blissful Desires, the werewolves have refused Klaus' offer to turn them into hybrids for the sake of his daughter with Hayley, as Tatia escaped the cellar to meet her end, when she came face to face with Esther herself. Sophie had visions about the happenings of Tatia, Esther and the **_**Historia autem invicta. **_**Elijah and Marcel have both been called by their dearest Rebekah for personal business, as she offered Marcel a chance to leave the city and be with her. After another moment between her and Klaus, Hayley retired to her room, only to end up in the bayou, having Esther reveal to her with images from Klaus' past that she is Andrea Labonair, his first true love. **

**In this final chapter of the story, Klaus contemplates on his mother's discoveries, as she offers him back the memories which have been stolen by Mikael and their former family witch, Ayanna. After a final confrontation, Esther reveals the threat that is to come on the future Mikaelson baby, and proposes a peace offering through resurrection. Sophie, no longer feeling guilty, agrees with Davina, to stand by Klaus and his family. Upon thinking about Rebekah's offer, Marcel finally makes a decision for his life. Elijah is surprised by a phone call that will offer him hope about the future. Finally, after days of thinking, Klaus and Hayley finally come face to face with their thoughts and feelings about what they have discovered. **

Hayley wiped away her tears from what she had seen and whispered, "She looked a lot like me." Esther smiled as she stepped over to Hayley and placed her hand on her shoulder. "That is because she is you, Hayley." "What?" "You are Andrea Labonair. You died by Mikael's hands, and as Ayanna predicted, a millennium later, you were reborn. You were reborn 20 years ago as Hayley. The people who adopted you were Crescent Wolves also, and your descendants, Jack and Annabelle Labonair. You are the girl my son loved. You are your own ancestor, Andrea Labonair." Hayley backed away in shock. "What?" a voice, barely a whisper was heard. The two women spun around, as Klaus was standing there, in shock, with Elijah, Sophie, Marcel and Davina by his side. "Klaus." Hayley managed to whisper as he angrily went by her side and grabbed her hand, pulling her to his side. "What is the meaning of all of this, Mother? All this time, you have been a threat to my child and now here you are, and you do not make a move against Hayley. Instead you are infiltrating her mind with lies." Esther shook her head and reached out to him. "My dear son, I am telling you the truth." Klaus took a seat back and pulled Hayley behind him. "You do not know the meaning of the word truth. Why should I listen to what you have to say?"

"Because I care about you, you are my son. The only reason you do not realize this is because Mikael has indeed erased your memory of Andrea. I saw your painting of her, Niklaus. You must wonder why you always felt connected to that painting. You must understand that I mean you no harm and I am not here to hurt your child, but only to warn you that there is a bigger threat for my granddaughter. You are having a child with the woman who has always been in your heart without you even knowing it, Niklaus. Andrea Labonair was killed when she was no more than 14 years old, and then she was reborn centuries later, in the form of Hayley Marshall. Let me open up your mind and give you back the memories you have lost." Klaus was straightened and there was fear in his eyes of what he would see if he allowed his mother to mess with his mind. "If you think that I would allow you to enter my mind…" "I admit that it was my idea to offer you a miracle child. Only through the power of true and unconditional love will you be able to heal." "You have always wanted me and my siblings dead. Why would you care about my redemption?" "Because after all the times in which you have defeated me, I realized that I really cannot undo the mistake I have committed to turn my children into vampires. It was my sin and you shouldn't be the ones to pay for that. I am willing to change."

She moved towards him and touched his face. For some reason, Klaus couldn't find it in himself to stop her. The huge part of him believed his mother, so he closed his eyes and opened up his mind as his mother chanted. He gasped at what he saw, a younger self, following a girl who looked a lot like Hayley. They were laughing, playing in the meadows, hiding from Mikael, and from her mother. They grew older, and he started telling her how much he liked her. They shared a kiss, seen by Mikael, who was outraged. He and Ayanna did a spell on Andrea, killing her body and preserving her soul to be reborn when the time was right. Yet time has passed and Mikael had even forgotten about what he had done to Andrea, when he agreed for his children to be transformed into vampires. The images of her beautiful face flashed inside of his mind and he dropped down on his knees in shock. Esther pulled back and looked at him. "Now you know, Niklaus." Hayley could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't look at anyone, much less Klaus. The Original Hybrid finally found the energy to get up from the ground. "What do you want?" he asked her. "Only to warn you, my child, about your Aunt Dahlia."

"What about her?" "She wants the child Hayley is carrying. She wants the powers. You child is part witch, Niklaus. Dahlia will not stop until she has a hold of her. You need to stop her, at all costs." "Why are you telling me all of this? It still doesn't seem to make any sense to me. I believe you are trying to trick all of us. You are showing me lies…" Esther sighed and whispered, "They are not lies, Niklaus. You and Hayley have met before, just in another life. And you have somehow found your way back to each other. When I saw her, I knew she could be the one with whom I can offer you a child, a miracle baby to heal yourself. Dahlia is my sister, or she was, until she had decided to go against my family. She has been asleep for the past ten centuries and she will not rest now that she is hungry for power. The child growing inside of Hayley is a child which has been marked, and Dahlia will go to the ends of the Earth to get her hands on her power, and heal herself." "Why has she been asleep?" Klaus asked her, softly. "I was the one who put her to sleep in order to stop her from destroying everything I held dear to me. I was infertile, Niklaus, and she helped me carry children. Now she believes I have to pay the price, and your child…that baby girl will suffer if not protected."

Elijah walked over to his brother's side and said, "Then I suggest that you find a way to help us, if you want us to believe you, Mother." Esther smiled and whispered, "I had a feeling that you would say that, so I have brought a little help, a parting gift." She turned around and yelled out, "KOL!" Klaus, Elijah and Marcel gasped as the young man made his way towards them with a small grin. "I was wondering when I would see you lot again. Where is Bekah? Couldn't join the party? And Marcel…since when were you still part of our family?" Esther sighed and whispered, "Kol, this is not the time, my son." "I am not your son any longer. You could have resurrected me sooner but you did that now, didn't you? You did it in order to get me to help them with something, didn't you?" Ignoring anymore of Kol's replies, Esther turned to Klaus and Elijah. "I want us all to be a family again when the time is right. Not like last time, and no more betrayals. All of us, together as one. What do you say?" The two brothers looked at one another, before slowly nodding and Kol was sent on their side. "We shall speak again. I will not abandon you. Rest assured of that." Esther told them before disappearing.

Davina let go of the breath she was holding once Esther was gone and Kol turned to Klaus and Elijah. "What the bloody hell have I missed so much? Nik, are you having a baby?" There was a smirk on his face as Klaus looked at him in anger and before he knew it, he punched him in the face, sending him into a tree. "NIKLAUS!" Elijah yelled out and immediately pulled his brother off the youngest one. "I understand that you must be feeling all sorts of emotions combined due to what you have just found out, but I cannot let you harm anymore people." Elijah whispered in his ear and pulled back. Klaus growled to himself for a moment before he turned around and snapped at Marcel. "I hope your vampire lot is at the plantation house. I need to speak to them about raising the security." Marcel simply nodded as Klaus turned to Sophie and whispered, "You know what you need to do. I have offered you one more chance. Do not let it go to waste. Have I made myself clear?"

His eyes met Hayley's for a few moments. He could see the pain through them, as she tried to avert her eyes from him and failed. She was surprised that he was not looking towards her with anger or resentment. His face showed no emotion and Hayley was even more afraid of what that meant. Things were going really well, and their relationship was progressing fast from care, to something she felt much more over the past few weeks and now…this bomb had been dropped on them. She never wanted this. She was afraid of what this could mean for their future, for their baby. Finally, Klaus took a deep breath and whispered, "We must head home now. You heard my mother. If this Aunt Dahlia of mine is planning on making a move against my child, we need to protect her at all costs." Elijah nodded and turned to Hayley, whispering, "Let's go." He then looked towards Kol, who looked more confused than ever. "We shall explain everything to you when we get home, alright?" The walk back to the plantation house was silent. Hayley was walking by herself as Marcel held Davina close to him, and Sophie had a stupefied expression on her face. The wolf girl couldn't believe all that she had learned about herself, things that her own pack couldn't tell her. Things she found out from Klaus' mother.

She was a Labonair, but she was not any Labonair, she was the lost princess. She was Andrea. Hayley bit her lip when she thought about Klaus' painting of that 14 year old girl, and remembered how many similarities she could see between her and this girl in the picture. He couldn't remember her because of the spell, because of what Mikael did to both of them. More and more, Hayley could feel herself getting lonelier. She was from another world. She didn't belong in this one. She was supposed to be in the tenth century, to grow up, get married the traditional way, have children of her own and then die. She was scared of everything she could remember about her life as Andrea Labonair, and more memories were coming to mind, but the memory which remained plastered, was the one when she and Klaus shared their first kiss in the meadow as children, and he told her that they would be together. What was she going to do now with all of this knowledge? How was she ever going to use it? How will Klaus look at her from then on? Will he ignore her? What would happen if the wolves saw her as a liar if she told them she was Andrea? Hayley closed her eyes and swallowed as she could see the plantation house far ahead, with vampires guarding it, as asked.

…

Kol was sat down in an armchair by Elijah, who took a seat right in front of him. "What the hell now? Is that how you really start to treat your long lost brother, Elijah? And where the hell has Nik gone off to? Doesn't enjoy much of a family reunion." he asked him. Elijah shook his head and whispered, "Kol, I need you to understand that Niklaus is going through a difficult period of time right now. He is in the Art Studio and does not wish to be disturbed. Seeing as how Mother dropped you on our shoulders, I must fill you in with everything that has been going." Kol shook his head. "Don't bother. Mother spilled the beans. The only thing I cannot understand is how it possible is that werewolf chick stuck by Nik all this time while he was acting like a complete idiot?" Elijah glared at him and whispered, "That girl you are referring to is our long lost Andrea Labonair. Perhaps you remember her clearly now as I do. I am sure Father hasn't erased your memory of her." When Kol nodded, Elijah continued, "Andrea…Hayley, is carrying our niece now. It is up to us to help Niklaus protect that child from our aunt's wrath."

"You heard Mother! There is nothing stopping crazy aunty from coming to get us all because of that baby. What do we gain from all of this? I would rather take a breather." "Kol, we are talking about your blood! That child is connected to us all. You always wanted to be a bigger part of this family and now Mother is offering you a chance to do so." "I don't understand why I even have to prove myself to you lot. You betrayed me countless of times. You never cared about me like you care for Rebekah. I was always the outcast of this family. Everyone knows the magnificent Original trio: you, Niklaus and Rebekah. Nobody has ever bothered to include me as being part of this majestic family tie. I was the outcast, always. So don't go pretending like you would care if I die again, Elijah. You have never cared before and you will not start now. There is only less I can say about Nik." Kol leaned back into his armchair as Elijah continued to stare at him. "Are you done now, brother?" "Perhaps…" "Good. Integrate into this family, Kol. You have had trouble doing so for the past millennium." "I have not been given the chance to live an entire millennium, Elijah and you know it. I have been daggered for at least a century. You and Rebekah shared the same fate. As for Finn, too bad that he is not among us, he wouldn't have forgiven Nik even if given everything he always hoped to have." Another moment of silence followed, as Elijah heard the door open and close as Sophie, Sabine and Davina entered the room.

"Well, well, look here, brother. We have ourselves some high-class witches." Kol said with a smirk, as he looked at the little one, who flashed him a frown. Elijah smiled and got up from his chair and faced Sophie. "Please, pardon my brother. He has his manners, but unfortunately it has been a long time since he had had a chance to make it evident. He is on our side, I can assure you. What is it that you came here for?" he asked her and Sophie whispered, "I would rather speak to you alone." Elijah nodded and looked back at Kol, who was still smirking at the way Davina was giving him dirty looks. "I am sure the two of you can watch over my brother." He then turned towards Sophie and the two of them walked onto the patio. "I never would have thought that Klaus and Hayley actually met in another life. It's starting to freak me out a bit." Sophie commented as she leaned against the porch and Elijah placed his hands in his pockets. "Yes, it is a bit disturbing when you think about it. And the moment I met Hayley, I knew there was something familiar about her. Marcel knew that too. The only one who couldn't see it was Niklaus and now I understand why." A moment of silence followed as Elijah sighed and whispered, "Niklaus and Hayley must both be restless after the shocking events of tonight. I must go and speak to my brother about this so what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"The coven is getting restless too. My witches no longer feel safe here. They feel powerless." "My dear Sophie, this is why you have been chosen Elder of this group. It is your responsibility to lead them down the right path, just as I do for my family." "Elijah, Esther has somehow betrayed them…" "Are you against me and my family?" "No, of course not. Have I not already proven to you that I am on your side when I told you about the baby and the plan? Esther set me and Jane Anne up, in order to find the redemption Klaus needs. She used the witches' hatred for him to convince us all to go along with this fake plan. But it wasn't to destroy him, but to save him. I don't regret making the decision to stand by your side and Klaus', okay? I just want some assurance for my coven?" "And what exactly are you asking of me?" "To take the city back. Your family to rule, just as it was always meant to be. Marcel is a good man and a good leader for the vampire community, but not for all four, not for this city." "And as representative of the Witch Community, what do you suggest?" "I propose your brother to take over the city, just as he always wanted." Elijah nodded and whispered, "We shall see what Niklaus has to say about all of this. I propose peace, after my Mother's arrival and unity between all the factions to get rid of the evil haunting my niece. If this Aunt Dahlia is really coming for my brother's child, we will need to be bonded. A treaty shall be made, between all the factions."

…

Elijah knocked with a sigh on his brother's Art Studio door before entering. There was no sound coming from him, only the sound of the paintbrush artistically moving through his gestures, on the canvas. His brother was prepared to see a horrifying image with blood and death written all over such a painting. It was all that his brother knew to do when he was angry or when he lost control of the situation. Elijah knew him very well. Fortunately, he was looking at the painting of an incredible woman with hazel colored eyes and rich brown locks, tumbling over her naked body. Her hands were over her chest, covering her breasts and there was a certain sexiness and mystery in the painting, as the woman was smiling…the way only Hayley would smile, and had her back almost turned to those who observed her. "Enjoying the view, are you, brother?" Elijah could finally hear his broken voice, as he continued to paint her. Elijah finally regained his composure and whispered, "Niklaus, you must go and speak to her. She has not come out of her room since we arrived."

"She must be petrified by the discovery and not know how to handle it. As you can see, I am in the same situation, when I feel like I have once again lost control when it comes to this woman. I am in no manner to speak to her. You must do it, brother." "Why do you refuse to see her, Niklaus? The two of you were united souls once…meant to find one another again even when Father broke you up and made you forget about her existence. You knew you never loved a woman like Andrea." "Hayley…is not Andrea. She is a completely different woman who only looks exactly as the girl I once loved, the girl I loved when I was younger, less experienced and of course…human. Hayley is not that girl. She is suffering from the same fate as I am. It would be harder for us to interact now. It is best if she goes to be with her family in the bayou for a while." "Niklaus, you cannot think like that. That woman is not only the lover you have lost but she is ironically also your baby's mother. How is it possible that you are going to let her go, just like that?" Klaus sighed for a moment and whispered, "It's quite simple, actually. All you need…" "Niklaus that is enough. I will not hear any more of this. You are no longer going to be staying here, locked up in this room with only art, but no people with whom to communicate. You and Hayley are expecting a child. In order for that child to be properly raised, you need to form some sort of relationship or I cannot help you. This moment, you either speak to Hayley or you handle Kol." Klaus took a deep breath, put down his brush and headed to her room, leaving Elijah with a small smile on his face.

He knocked but there was no answer. Klaus was getting worried, but then he realized how much he and his little wolf were really alike. They both preferred to fight their battles and demons alone. He had done it for many centuries and he had survived, Hayley couldn't handle so much loneliness and pain. Klaus realized how much he had truly started to care for her. Feelings were blossoming for her, feelings he knew he would never have the courage to show to her, and now that he knew who she really was in another life time, it would be even more difficult for him. He entered her room without bothering to knock another time. She stood up from the bed and Klaus could see that her eyes were red from crying. He immediately went over to her and pulled her into a hug. A couple of hours before, she would have easily accepted his hug, but now…everything felt strange. She had her memories back, just as he had his. Things would never be the same between them, ever again, and the moment couldn't have been more inappropriate, with a child on the way and a new enemy to defeat.

"I remember many things." Hayley whispered, gulping down tears, as she pulled back from him and he cupped her face. "As do I, little wolf." She looked up into his eyes for a moment but seeing them only made her feel nauseous and she almost blacked out, as he cradled her into his arms and laid her down on the bed, gently kissing her forehead. "You don't have to offer me that kind of affection. I don't want your pity, Klaus and I do not want to be confused for someone I am not. Please understand that I am not the girl you have spent time with one thousand years ago and I will never be her again." Another moment of silence followed and Klaus told her, "I know who you are, Hayley and I am offering you comfort, not pity, something which I don't do very often with anyone besides my family…but you are family. You and our daughter are my family now." She closed her eyes, wanting to be at peace as she caressed her stomach. "Where do we go from here?" she asked him, hope still in her eyes. "In any direction you wish." "No. I want you to give me a clue." "I do not know what I can say to you." Klaus finally whispered, to Hayley's disappointment. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she whispered, "Okay. I want to be alone. Please, go, Klaus." "Loneliness does not heal…" "I don't need to be healed. I just want to be left alone. I am really tired. Just go." He could tell from her tone that she was mad at him for his choice of words. He couldn't comfort her properly and she knew that.

But what could he have said? This was just as confusing for him, as it was for her. They loved one another once. They were planning a future together, before he met Tatia, and Mikael ripped away all the happiness from his life. Klaus looked at how she had fallen asleep, covered her up with her duvet and left her room, closing the door behind him and letting her get some more rest. He himself clashed onto the bed the moment he reached his bedroom and thought about her, and what he had just painted. Her face had appeared in many of his dreams, the girl haunting him for centuries was the girl who was in his home, pregnant with his child…the girl he loved to argue, laugh and joke around, with. She was his partner in crime, his close friend, the mother of his unborn child, and slowly, she was becoming much and much more than that. He closed his eyes for a moment of peace, as he imagined her beautiful self, naked underneath him, her beauty radiating him, and her smile warming his ridged heart. He realized how much he wanted her this way. He knew that now, more than ever. The fact that she was once Andrea was the exact push he needed to make a first move…and he would.

…

Camille's phone number appeared on his phone and Elijah parted his lips in shock as he accepted the call and put the phone to his ear. "Yes?" he asked breath taken when he heard her giggle. _"Hi. How are you?" _He could actually feel her smiling through the phone as he himself smiled. "I am fine. How are you, Camille? How is New York treating you?" _"Well, but whenever I go to sleep at night, I kind of imagine you are outside my door, guarding me from that big bad witch who is now dead. All is safe there now for Klaus, Hayley and the baby, right?" _Elijah opened his mouth, wanting to speak but realized the reason he had agreed to her uncle's request to send her away in the first place. He wanted her away from any exposed danger. Esther may not be the problem anymore but surely this Aunt Dahlia was. "Yes, everything is alright." _"You know…I did leave you that book, Elijah." _"Yes, and I have read it. A wonderful story, _Taming of the Shrew _and one I shall cherish forever." _"I think it's symbolic for us. I keep it under my pillow every night to make myself feel safe…to somehow feel like you're here with me" _His heart was breaking with every single word she expressed to him. She wanted to be with him, just as much as he wanted to be with her, but he knew that this wouldn't happen anytime soon. _"I think about wanting to come back, but I can't bring myself to come back. I can't understand this feeling which refuses to let me leave…it's so confusing." _Elijah closed his eyes in pain at what she was saying.

It was him who had deprived her of her right to decide whether to stay in New Orleans or leave. When he would tell her the truth of what he did to her, she would never forgive him. "I miss you very much, my dear." He finally whispered and he could feel a tear streaming down his left cheek as he pressed the phone tighter to his ear. _"I know. I miss you too and…maybe I will come back, won't I?" _His heart broke even more as he whispered, "Camille, I want you to know…that whenever it is right for you to come back, I shall be waiting for you with open arms, because without you here, I feel as if part of my soul has been taken away from me. You have a great spirit and such positivity that I greatly need and want from you at a dark period of my life. Whenever you are ready, come to me and let us share more than just literature. Let us share something special. Allow me…to make you feel special." He never thought that he would have the courage to say such things to a woman in his life. _"Elijah…" _Came her heart warning voice. "No, it is alright. You do not need to say anything back. The moment you feel the same as I do…tell me in person."_ "I will. Goodbye." _She whispered after a moment of silence and hung up. Elijah put his phone back in his pocket as his brother entered.

"What happened?" he asked him in a calmer tone. Klaus simply shook his head with sadness clear in his eyes as he whispered, "Marcel is here and he wants to talk to us about something." Elijah nodded. "Come on in, Marcel!" Marcel had apparently just finished a conversation with someone as well. He smiled and whispered, "I have spoken to Rebekah. Have you two received calls from her?" Klaus looked at Elijah in question and he finally nodded. "Yes, our sister has called me. I begged her to return seeing as how we would need an extra set of Original hands, with the threat that comes to the child Hayley is carrying. However, she refused." Klaus looked at him. "When were you going to tell me about this?" "All with time, brother." Elijah insisted and then turned back to Marcel. "Go ahead. What is it you wanted to talk about us regarding Rebekah?" "Funny thing…she wants me to join her…far away from here." Klaus smirked. "What? As soon as she heard your voice, she decided she wants you back into her life?" "Yeah, she does and I want her back, so I'm technically leaving New Orleans, to come back when I can. I suppose I am to leave you two in charge of the city now, right?" Klaus' lips parted as if he could not believe what Marcel was saying.

"Are you sure of your decision?" he finally asked him and Marcel nodded. "You do what you can to keep this city whole, Klaus. You wanted your shot again as running this town. You really think that I didn't suspect you from the moment you arrived back here and told me you wanted to stick around? You wanted to be King again. Here is your chance. In the meantime, I am will be taking a long deserved break and meeting Rebekah in a place she told me not to tell you. So…keep the factions in line and make sure the wolves do not stir up trouble. They are most likely to do so." Klaus nodded and pulled him in a tight hug. "Good luck, Marcellus." Marcel grinned and said, "Thanks, but I think you need it more than I do…and about Hayley…" Klaus looked away at once, hearing her name. "Just remember that it's Hayley, not Andrea. Do you get what I'm trying to say here?" The Original Hybrid looked him back in the eyes and whispered, "Of course I do." "Good. Despite things not working out for us romantically, I still care about that girl very much and I don't want to see her get hurt in any way." Klaus' eyes slightly darkened at his words, as if he were implying that he would hurt her. Waving, Marcel left the house, and at the same time, leaving the city into the hands of the Mikaelsons once again.

…

Two months had passed, in which a lot of things changed. The communities were not at all happy with the change of leadership, mostly because the majority didn't trust Klaus, but others decided to accept him because of a poor leader Marcel was. A good friend to the vampires and humans and an enemy to the werewolves and witches. Hayley was standing and looking into the interior of the compound from the balcony of the nursery they had prepared for the child that would soon come into the world. She was not five to six months pregnant and her belly was showing a lot. She smiled to herself and caressed it, realizing that it was the only thing making her happy for the past two months since she realized who she really was, and that she had known the Mikaelsons in another life. She started remembering…remembering how she and Rebekah were friends. She was friends with this girl she had never met as Hayley Marshall, but now that she knew they were friends when she was Andrea, Hayley wanted to meet the Original Sister more than anything. The smile slipped from her face as she looked down and saw Klaus in deep conversation with Elijah, as the rest of the communities were gathered around for a couple new changes that were to be made. The two Mikaelson brothers had agreed upon a treaty, which all the representatives of each community would sign, to accept the peace.

She was her own ancestor and that turned out to be really hard for her to accept, but even more for Klaus. She was saddened as she realized how they had barely spoken to one another since their first confrontation after finding out the truth from Esther. Their relationship had been falling apart, and Hayley could feel herself getting lonelier every day. She truly missed having him check up on her, but she could also understand why he was so guarded around her now. She continued to look down as the two brothers finished talking and Elijah left. Her heart started beating faster and faster into her chest as Klaus looked up and their eyes met. Perhaps she was wrong…but she could have sworn that she saw sorrow in his eyes. He broke eye contact and started walking up the stairs. Hayley caught her breath as she realized that he was probably coming to her in the nursery. Maybe he wanted to talk to her…about their child…about what they would do about their relationship. She turned around as she felt him behind her. He was looking at her with sadness and leaned closer, caressing her face, scaring her a little, but she was so thirsty for his care…his touch that she leaned into his palm.

Without warning, he pulled at her chin, his other arm wrapping around her waist, as he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. She was surprised but almost immediately sighed, content as he moved his lips against hers, more softly again. His tongue was granted permission to invade her mouth and he tasted her everything, as she accepted his seductive touches. He pulled her even closer and her hands rested on the sides of his cheeks. It felt like they were standing there for minutes and Hayley knew that her body had been waiting for this moment to happen ever since they last slept together and conceived their child. She wanted this to happen again. She wanted this desperately. He finally pulled back and let her breathe as he leaned his forehead on hers, examining her face closely. Her eyes opened as well, and she could finally realize what she had done. "No. I can't." she whispered and tried pulling away but he wouldn't let her. "Hayley…" "What are you doing, Klaus? You think you can just waltz to me whenever you feel like it after barely speaking to me…" "I want you." He told her directly, as he searched her eyes. He was struggling with this thought inside of his mind for months. He felt it was time, to let her see how he felt about her.

Hayley shook her head and whispered, "You know why you're really saying that. You're confused…" "I know who I was kissing a moment ago, Hayley. I was not kissing my past lover, but the woman you are today and why would this whole thing matter to me, love? You are both Hayley and Andrea…" "No, we are not both. I am Hayley Marshall and I will never change from that. I have no recognition of my previous life, nor do I want to have anything to do with it. I am a werewolf, waiting to give birth to my baby…nothing more." Klaus groaned in frustration and grabbed her hands again. "The fact that you were past my past lover does not change anything for me, love. This is not why I have decided to make this move. I…" "Klaus, please be reasonable. If you hadn't found out…" "Do not imply what I think you're implying, little wolf. That is not the case. Please, try to understand me." She sighed and looked away from him before whispering, "You would have never made this move if you hadn't known that I was Andrea." "You do not know that. I wish to find a way to make you understand that I…" "Klaus, stop." She whispered they remained silent for a moment. His eyes were blazing with fury until he whispered to her, "I wouldn't want Andrea without you." She smiled at that comment, understanding what he meant but she responded, "But you also wouldn't want me without Andrea."

"Little wolf…" "Klaus, I really can't do this. I have gone through so much since I came to this city." "And the city is now mine, and you and our child are safe. I have accomplished my goals and I want to share them with you now, love. Only you." He pressed light kisses over her hands, making her heart swoon. "We won't be safe for long. This Dahlia woman is coming for her." "I will never let any harm come to you. You know that. Stay with me, Hayley…let me try to make our little family work. Please." He told her and pressed his hand on her baby bump. She shook her head and replied, "We have more important things to worry about now. We need to find the _Historia autem invicta _and release my pack from the curse, so they can protect our daughter." "They have not agreed to become hybrids." He snapped at her. "They don't have to. We will find some other way. I am sure we will." She could see the disappointment clear on his face. A part of her wanted to believe that he was making this move because he truly started feeling something for her, just as she felt for him. But the other part was convinced that he wanted her just because of what she represented in his childhood, the first woman he loved. The woman who was taken from him. He captured her in an embrace and held her tightly to him, never wanting to let go. Gently, he pressed his lips against her neck and started kissing her there, making her moan.

"Klaus, please…I really can't do this." She begged him and released herself. She knew how much her words were hurting him, but it was the truth. She couldn't bring herself to give into such desires, and on his part, he was probably seeing that girl he dreamt of, the girl he painted, the girl he was truly in love with. But she was not that girl anymore. She was completely different as Hayley Marshall, and despite her feelings, she couldn't give him access to her soul and heart that easily. He sighed and mumbled, "Is that what you choose, little wolf?" "I am Hayley." "I know who you are!" he snapped at her, anger showing clearly on his face. "Please, don't get angry…" "How do you expect me not to get angry when you are making such outrageous assumptions? You know damn well how difficult it is for me to…" He didn't finish but she knew what he was about to say. It was difficult for him to express any sort of emotion he felt for a woman. But she still couldn't take that chance. Hayley bit her lip and said, "I will be giving birth soon and I want the best co-parenting relationship for our daughter. Despite everything, we need to work together, Klaus. You have to trust me…I cannot offer myself to you. I…I am not what you want. I know your type and I am not it. I am not the girl Andrea was." "I will not deny that the fact that I found out your true identity as Andrea, my past lover, didn't offer me a slight push to come to you and express my feelings, little wolf…but my care for you is for the Werewolf Queen I met in Mystic Falls, the one who so rudely commented on my painting, the one I made love to."

She was blushing and a small smile appeared on her face, as she shook her head and whispered, "Any sort of romance, Klaus…is completely off the table for me right now. Please, understand that I cannot do this." She cupped his cheeks, making him look at her, to understand her own pain. He closed his eyes and nodded, saying, "You are uncertain if my feelings are directed mostly to Andrea or to yourself. You are conflicted, little wolf…and I can understand that. I shall give you time and I shall offer you all the patience I could have in this world, but I do hope that I can prove to you when the time is right…that it is you I see, the present and the future…not the past, when I search these pretty little eyes of yours." There was a small smirk playing on his lips even though she could still see his sadness. Her pressed feather-like kisses on her hands before whispering, "As a Queen, you have spoken truthfully and wisely, and I couldn't be prouder. We are to find the book and free your pack. Our daughter comes first." When she nodded, he turned around and walked out of the nursery, as fast as he could.

He could never accept rejection and he knew he wouldn't. She was his little wolf, the Queen he wanted. He wouldn't let her leave him, not ever. Hayley remained behind, tracing her lips with her fingers, as the image of them kissing peacefully and happily moments ago replayed in her mind, making her realize what she had given up. But it was for the greater good. There needed to be no more distractions from this point on. Her child was in danger and as her mother, Hayley needed to find the perfect way to protect her, no matter the cost. She looked outside of her balcony, and she could clearly see him, speaking to Sophie. He wouldn't look at her, even though she knew that he realized she was looking at him. It was better this way. No distractions, no complications, just two parents fighting together to protect their daughter. And even though the story seems to be burnt to ash, there is always another chapter ready to be told.

To be continued…

**A/N: So, as I said a couple of chapters ago, I finished Blissful Desires now but it will have a sequel of course. I am not just going to leave Klaus and Hayley like that now, am I? At the moment, I am working on a new Klayley story which I will be posting soon, but rest assured that the sequel of Blissful Desires will appear soon. Thank you for reading this story, I hope you liked it and I hope you will join me through the sequel when I will finally get the chance to start it. **

**Thank you for reading and please leave me reviews!**


End file.
